Segundas Oportunidades
by Holly90
Summary: Si os dieran una segunda oportunidad para vivir, ¿repetiríais los mismos errores o aprenderíais de ellos? Draco Malfoy deberá tomar la decisión correcta.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Después de muchos quebraderos de cabeza e intentos infructuosos he decidido publicar esta historia. Se que hay muchas historias mejores que la mia pero la escrito con muchísima ilusión y esfuerzo, y estaré eternamente agradecida por vuestro apoyo.  
**

** Llevo adelantados unos cinco capítulos y espero publicar regularmente, cada dos semanas mas o menos porque ahora estoy de exámenes y ando un poco liada.**

**El primer capítulo es un pelín corto porque es algo parecido a una introducción.  
**

**Bueno no os entretengo más solo espero que la disfruteis mucho. **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
**

******Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme un poco.**  


_Demasiado frío._

Eso fue lo primero que a Hermione se le pasó por la cabeza cuando salió del número doce de Grinmauld Place aquella mañana de finales de septiembre. Se reprendió a sí misma por no haber cogido una bufanda y guantes y haberse contentado solo con su abrigo. Aunque también era cierto que había salido tan repentinamente que no había tenido tiempo de valorar el frío que haría fuera.

Había discutido con Ron, _otra vez_. Por todos era bien sabido que Hermione y Ron discutían a menudo, a veces por tonterías, a veces por los celos fraternales de Ron. Y esta vez había sido por lo segundo. Victor Krum le había escrito a la muchacha interesándose por su estado, ya que Hermione había dejado de escribirle tan frecuentemente como hacían antes y eso lo tenía preocupado. Como no podía ser de otra forma, Ron estalló y le recriminó a Hermione que cómo podía seguir manteniendo contacto con Vicky, que podía ser un espía de Voldemort para sacarles información sobre Harry….Hermione había dejado pasar más de una discusión debido a que llevaban demasiado tiempo encerrados en la casa, pero esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Y es que, el trío dorado llevaba todo el verano viviendo en Grinmauld Place, la casa que perteneció al padrino de Harry y la cual le había dejado en herencia. Los dos primeros meses, los miembros de la familia Weasley se acomodaron allí para hacer de la vieja mansión un lugar habitable pero después de un tiempo todos volvieron a la madriguera dejando a Harry, Ron y Hermione solos, salvo las veces que la Orden celebraba reuniones en el lugar, ya que era empleado como cuartel general de la misma.

Hermione se subió los cuellos de su abrigo y protegió sus manos del viento helado en sus bolsillos. Hacía demasiado frío para la época en la que estaban. Eso no era más que otra prueba de que la batalla final estaba cerca y que Voldemort estaba preparándose para ello.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la chica. Hermione estaba muy preocupada por los tiempos que corrían, su corazón latía desbocado cada vez que los miembro de la orden aparecían en la casa cuando no era para una reunión, ya que eso solo significada que eran portadores de malas noticias. Demasiado a menudo, llegaban noticias de masacres de muggles o incluso de magos y no podía sentir como su corazón se encogía poco a poco presa de la angustia.

Hermione paseó al menos durante una hora por el pequeño pueblo hasta que decidió que no podía estar tanto tiempo fuera pasando ese frío. Volvió con pasos lentos a la casa y entró en ella, el ambiente cálido la rodeó y poco a poco el frío fue despareciendo. Se desprendió del abrigo y bajó a las cocinas para ver si se encontraban allí algunos de sus amigos y efectivamente, allí se encontraban Harry y Ron jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico. El pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada fulminante a la recién llegada y Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido ligeramente.

-Es peligroso que salgas sola de la casa- la reprendió- nos empezabas a preocupar.

- Lo sé y lo siento- se disculpó-pero necesitaba tomar el aire, no volverá a suceder.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada- le aseguró Harry y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que rápidamente desapareció cuando vio que Ron le daba jaque mate con su reina.

-De verdad Harry que no sé cómo no te cansas de jugar conmigo si siempre te gano- presumió Ron.

-Ya se trata de un reto personal amigo, pero creo que desistiré.

La mañana pasó y los chicos tuvieron que prepararse el almuerzo, lo cual era un inconveniente desde que Molly se había ido. Los chicos no se manejaban mal de todo, sobretodo Hermione pero nada tenía que ver con los ricos platos que preparaba ella.

Tras el almuerzo y después de haber dejado recogida la cocina, Hermione decidió dejar a los chicos solos y se dirigió a su lugar preferido de la casa, la biblioteca de los Black. Cuando se adentró en ella las lámparas de aceite se encendieron al instante al igual que la chimenea y un agradable olor a pergamino viejo inundó las fosas nasales de la chica haciendo que respirara profundamente. Se acercó a una de las múltiples estanterías y sacó un grueso tomo de ella y se lo llevó consigo a uno de los dos cómodos sillones que había frente al fuego y lo abrió por la página donde lo había dejado el día anterior.

Después de una hora y media de lectura pudo oír como alguien llamaba presurosamente a la puerta de la casa y por unos segundos su corazón dejó de latir para comenzar a hacerlo desbocadamente a la vez que se levantaba y corría escaleras abajo.

Llegó al rellano en el preciso instante en el que Harry abría la puerta y dejaba pasar a una descompuesta Tonks con un chico de pelo rubio dejado caer sobre su hombro inconsciente.

Hermione rogó a Merlín, a Circe y a Morgana para que lo que estaba viendo fuera una alucinación o un maldito sueño, pero no lo era. Tonks había traído a Draco Malfoy al cuartel de la Orden.

-Por favor Harry, ayúdame con él. ¡Esta muy malherido! exclamó una Tonks completamente con la preocupación escrita en su rostro-Ayúdame a subirlo y a ubicarlo en una habitación.

Harry aún en estado de shock por la situación se dejó caer parte del peso de Malfoy sobre él y ayudó a Tonks a subirlo al segundo piso, el lugar más cercano donde había una habitación habitable.

Hermione y Ron los seguían en silencio sin saber que decir ni que hacer, cuando lo tumbaron en la cama Hermione pudo fijarse mejor en su aspecto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía al Slytherin y pudo notar como su rostro había mutado de uno infantil a uno de una persona adulta con rasgos más afilados. Su pelo rubio normalmente bien peinado lucía despeinado cayéndole sobre el rostro y tenía la camisa manchada de un color rojo carmín.

-Tenemos que curarlo…..no podemos dejarlo morir-susurraba la aurora retorciéndose las manos de puro nerviosismo.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-preguntó Harry.

-Ha desertado de las filas de Voldemort….

Ninguno de los tres chicos estaba preparado para escuchar esa declaración. ¿Malfoy traicionando a Voldemort? ¿En qué realidad paralela se encontraban para que eso ocurriera?

Tonks dejó de mirara a su primo durante unos instantes y se dirigió a Hermione con mirada suplicante.

-Por favor Hermione, seguro que tú sabes cómo curarle esas heridas, seguro que tienes por aquí un botiquín de emergencia. Por favor ayúdalo….

Hermione no pudo negarse a esa suplica, nunca había visto a su amiga tan compungida y desesperada. Asintió y desapareció de la habitación para regresas a los pocos minutos con todo lo que necesitaba.

Abrió la camisa del rubio para ver las heridas, pudiendo notar que el chico no solo estaba empapado en sangre sino también en sudor. No pudo reprimir un gritito de angustia cuando pudo ver los dos cortes profundos que recorrían el pecho del chico de un lado al otro.

Harry y Ron se encontraban estupefactos en una esquina de la habitación viendo como Hermione procedía a curar las heridas. En cambio Tonks se había puesto a ayudar a la chica colocándole toallas húmedas en la frente para bajar la fiebre que sufría el herido.

Hermione abrió un pequeño tarro que contenía una poción verde pastosa y la extendió con mucho cuidado por las heridas del pecho, una vez que se aseguró de que todas estaban bien cubiertas vendó el torso del rubio.

Tras media hora, el aspecto de Malfoy había mejorado considerablemente. Parecía que la fiebre había remitido parcialmente y dormía plácidamente.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos descansar- dijo Hermione levantándose del costado de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación.

Los demás la siguieron fuera da la habitación y cerraron la puerta al salir por si Malfoy decidía escapar cuando despertara. Los tres amigos y Tonks se sentaron en la gran mesa de la cocina y un silencio incómodo se instauró entre ellos.

-Siento mucho haberlo traído Harry- se disculpó la aurora- pero fue el primer sitio que se me ocurrió.

-¿Cómo sabes que ha desertado de las filas de Voldemort y que no es un plan para descubrirnos?-le dijo Harry en un tono demasiado serio.

-Porque Voldemort ha matado a sus padres.

De nuevo el silencio se ciñó sobre ellos y esta vez durante más tiempo. Su enemigo acérrimo de hace tantos años se encontraba en el cuartel de la Orden después de un ataque de su Señor hacia él mismo y además había perdido a sus padres. Su situación hizo que Harry y Hermione sintieran compasión por el rubio pero Ron no parecía compartir el mismo sentimiento que sus dos amigos.

-Eso no significa nada, no podemos confiar en él-opinó en voz alta cruzándose de brazos.

-En parte Ron tiene razón-le concedió Harry- no podemos arriesgarnos a tenerlo aquí en el cuartel. Podía enterarse de muchas cosas….

-Puede que tengáis razón-habló Tonks- Convocaré una reunión para esta noche para ver qué hacemos con él. Pero la última decisión será tuya Harry, para eso eres el dueño de la casa.

Harry asintió, Ron frunció aun más el ceño y Hermione se limitó a observar las distintas reacciones de los allí presentes además de cuestionarse a sí misma que sería lo mejor, dejar a Malfoy en la calle a merced de los mortífagos o del ministerio, o permitirle que se quede y correr el riesgo de que resulte un espía.

Después de subir y comprobar que Malfoy seguía durmiendo, Tonks decidió irse ya que tenía que reunir a la Orden para tratar este contratiempo. Después de despedir a la chica, Harry, Ron y Hermione volvieron a la cocina.

-¿Tu qué opinas Hermione?-quiso saber Harry.

-¿Yo?-se sorprendió la aludida.

-Bueno, tú eres la más sensata de los tres. Además de que aún no has dicho nada al respecto.

- La verdad es que no se Harry-se encogió de hombros-Voldemort ha matado a sus padres, y nadie es tan frío como para permanecer inmune ante ello. Además de que es bastante obvio de que Voldemort le ha hecho esas heridas. Pero también es cierto que es posible que todo sea una estratagema, que lo que busquen sea conmovernos para poder meter un espía….

-¡Es que eso es lo más probable!-estalló Ron- ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy es tan valiente como para huir de las filas de Quién-vosotros-sabéis?

-¡Ronald han matado a sus padres!

-¿Y tu porqué lo defiendes?

-No lo defiendo-replicó de nuevo Hermione-pero creo que se merece el beneficio de la duda. ¿Tú qué opinas Harry?

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-se quitó las gafas y se masajeó el puente de la nariz-De todas formas esperaremos a ver que se decide en la reunión de esta noche.

**Se agradecen críticas, sugerencias y todo lo demás. Para ello un review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Ya se que dije que actualizaría cada dos semanas más o menos pero creo que el primer capítulo no levanta el interés de los lectores a seguir mi fic por lo que he decidido subir también el segundo.  
**

**Sin más preámbulos les dejo aquí con el segundo capítulo que espero les guste más que el anterior.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling.  
**

Poco antes de la cena una lechuza parda llegó con un mensaje de Tonks poniéndoles al corriente de que la reunión se llevaría a cabo después de la cena, sobre las diez. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron solos, Ron no dejaba de soltar improperios en contra de la figura de Malfoy y de maldecir por lo bajo. Harry intentó apaciguarlo pero Hermione lo dio por imposible y decidió ir a ver como seguía el recién llegado en vez de seguir escuchando a sus dos amigos.

Subió a paso lento la escalera que separa las cocinas del segundo piso y se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación donde reposaba Malfoy. Hasta que no se paró delante de ella y tomó la manilla no se percató de que le temblaba levemente la mano y que sentía el corazón palpitándole en la sien ante la posible reacción de su enemigo en el caso de que estuviera despierto. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo, como si lo que estaba haciendo fuera algo incorrecto y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que la habitación que le habían asignado al inesperado inquilino era la que se encontraba un par de habitaciones más allá de la de ella. Harry y Ron dormían en el tercer piso cada uno en una habitación, pero Hermione prefirió una habitación en el segundo ya que era donde se encontraba su amada biblioteca y ahora se maldecía a sí misma por su decisión.

Agudizó el oído e incluso desde allí podía oír los insultos de Ron, por lo que si solo echaba un vistazo nadie tenía porque enterarse de que le había hecho una visita a Malfoy. Abrió muy lentamente la puerta con miedo de despertar al rubio pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró la cama vacía. Como primer impulso tomó la varita del bolsillo trasero de su vaquero y se adentró un poco más en la habitación.

_Error._

Al instante sintió una presencia detrás de ella y pudo oír el click de la puerta al cerrarse. Un escalofrío la recorrió y se giró para enfrentarse a unos ojos grises que brillaban en la oscuridad de la habitación levemente alumbrada por una lámpara de aceite.

-Qué desagradable sorpresa sangresucia- dijo arrastrando las palabras- De todas las personas del mundo tuviste que ser tú la que me encontró y me enclaustró en este asqueroso lugar.

Hermione, muda de la impresión, tardó unos instantes en recordar que se encontraba encerrada en una habitación de Grinmauld Place con su enemigo de toda la vida.

-Yo no fui quien te encontró, fue tu prima Tonks-puso especial énfasis en la penúltima palabra- Y podías mostrar un poquito de gratitud hurón, si no llega a ser por ella estarías muerto.

-¿Gratitud?-se rió sarcásticamente- Ahora tengo que cubrirme las espaldas por las dos partes.

-Ahora estas en un sitio seguro….

-No necesito tu caridad sangresucia, ni la de San Potty o la comadreja. Porque seguro que ellos dos también están aquí ¿cierto?

-Estás en la casa de Harry- le aclaró Hermione pero se arrepintió al instante, había hablado más de la cuenta- Se que no te agrada estar demasiado tiempo cerca de nosotros pero yo que tú me pensaba mejor las cosas antes de actuar rubio oxigenado, yo preferiría estar bajo techo y a salvo y no a merced de los mortífagos o en una celda en Azkaban.

Malfoy se quedó en silencio porque sabía sobradamente que esa repelente sabelotodo tenía razón. El era un Malfoy, y por encima de todas las cosas amaba su pellejo y si eso significaba quedarse encerrado en casa de cara-rajada junto a la comadreja y a la sangresucia, lo haría. Hermione supo que había dado en el clavo. Poco a poco fue dirigiéndose a la puerta a la vez que apuntaba al ex-mortífago con su varita consiguiendo que éste se apartara de ella.

-Solo venía a asegurarme de que seguías vivo y por lo que veo así es, asique me marcho- le dijo Hermione al, en ese momento, furioso rubio- Que disfrutes de tu estancia aquí.

Y con estas últimas palabras cerró la puerta tras de sí y la aseguró mágicamente.

* * *

La cena continuó con la furia de Ron que, a medida que pasa el tiempo, encontraba más y más inconvenientes a la idea de que Malfoy se quedara con ellos. La verdad que desde un punto de vista objetivo, Ron tenía razón en todos y cada unos de los motivos que daba pero no barajaba ni mínimamente la posibilidad de que Malfoy, tras la muerte de sus padres a manos de su antiguo amo, decidiera alejarse de ese bando. Si bien, eso no significaba que estuviera de parte de ellos; más bien no pertenecí a ningún bando.

Como acordó Tonks, alrededor de las diez fueron llegando los miembros más notables de la Orden: Los Señores Weasley, los gemelos, Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, Ojoloco Moody, Hestia Jones y Elphias Doge. Conforme fueron llegando se fueron acomodando alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

-Creo que ya estamos todos-dijo el profesor Lupin después de echar una mirada a su alrededor.

-¿Solo nosotros vamos a asistir a la reunión?-inquirió Fred sorprendido.

-Los demás miembros de la Orden se encuentran velando por la seguridad de todos o en misiones especiales-le explico Kingsley -Bueno, no tenemos mucho tiempo para aclarar el tema que nos reúne hoy.

-Yo creo que Malfoy podía pudrirse en la calle- opinó Fred.

-O en una celda en Azkaban-lo secundó su hermano George.

-Yo creo que ese muchacho se merece una oportunidad- dijo la Sra. Weasley sacando a relucir su lado maternal- A perdido a sus padres, no tiene a nadie.

-No podemos dejar que se quede si no sabemos que es cierto que ya no está de parte de Voldemort- se unió a la conversación Moody.

-Es cierto-habló el profesor Lupin calmadamente- pero nuestros dobles espías nos advirtieron que la permanencia de Draco en el bando oscuro estaba limitada, Voldemort quería deshacerse de él al igual que lo hizo con sus padres.

-Yo sigo sin creérmelo-afirmó un Ron enfurruñado con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido- Como nos descuidemos escapará e irá a contarle a sus amigos donde nos escondemos.

-Eso es imposible Ronald-le contradijo su amiga- Malfoy no tiene varita asique no puede salir por su propia cuenta de la casa y además, recuerda que esta casa está protegida por un hechizo Fidelio. No podría contarle a nadie donde se encuentra aunque quisiera. Además-miró nerviosamente a los presentes antes de añadir-sí que es verdad que el ya no es uno de ellos.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-inquirió de nuevo el pelirrojo retándola.

-Porque esta tarde fui a ver como se encontraba- empezó a explicar la chica retorciéndose las manos de puro nerviosismo-y estaba consciente. Él mismo me dijo que ahora tenía que cubrirse las espaldas por ambos bandos. Por lo que ya no se considera uno de ellos.

-¡Puede ser una estrategia para engañarnos Hermione!-empezó a gritar Ron- ¡Se aprovecha de lo ingenua que eres!

-Créeme Ronald que soy lo suficientemente precavida como para no arriesgar la vida de nadie dejando que Malfoy se quede bajo este techo-le respondió Hermione sin querer perder los estribos. ¿Tan idiota la consideraba como para no pensar en su seguridad antes que la de Malfoy?

-Creo que Hermione tiene razón Ron- lo tranquilizó Tonks- Y creo que todos los que estamos aquí pensamos que debemos darle una oportunidad. De todas formas la última palabra la tiene Harry, esta es su casa.

Todas las miradas se centraron en Harry haciendo que se sintiera incómodo. Ahora era él el que tenía que cargar con la responsabilidad de decidir qué hacer con Malfoy. Había muchas posibilidades de que si lo dejara en la calle acabara muerto pero si lo dejaba en casa también corría el peligro de que todo fuera una trampa, además de que sería un incordio constante para todos y que no estaría ni siquiera un poco agradecido por lo que hacían por él.

-Que se quede- respondió al cabo de un rato- Por lo menos de momento.

Hubo reacciones varias por la decisión tomada por Harry. Hermione le sonrió dulcemente y asintió dándole su apoyo silencioso respecto a la decisión que había tomado. Ron, como se podía más que suponer le dedicó una mirada con una mezcla de enfado y desconcierto. El resto de la Orden, se tomó la decisión con agrado, sobretodo la Sra. Weasley que murmuró un _"Eres un gran chico Harry, has tomado la decisión correcta"_

Después de conversar un rato más sobre las últimas novedades, los miembros de la Orden se fueron dejando a los tres chicos solos. Ron rápidamente se subió a su habitación cerrando con un sonoro portazo dejando claro que no estaba nada contento con que Malfoy estuviera bajo el mismo techo que ellos. Harry no pudo reprimir un suspiro ante la actitud de su amigo.

-No te preocupes Harry, pronto se le pasará- lo consoló Hermione dándole un pequeño apretón en el hombro a su amigo- Me voy a la cama. Buenas Noches.

Harry asintió y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Hermione desapareció escaleras arriba pero él aun no tenía demasiado sueño asique se preparó una taza de té. Iban a ser unos días muy largos.

Hermione tardó bastante en reconciliar el sueño aquella noche, solo de pensar que tenía a Malfoy durmiendo en el mismo piso que ella con solo una habitación de por medio que los separara.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente necesitó un par de minutos para recordar a que se debía esa pequeña angustia que sentía en la boca de su estómago. Era el primer día que pasarían de convivencia con el hurón botador y no les quedaba más remedio que verlo por la casa ya que no lo podían mantener encerrado como un animal.

Después de darse su ducha de todas las mañanas, la chica bajó para encontrarse ya con sus dos amigos desayunando.

-Buenos días chicos.

-Buenos días.

Se percató de que Harry y Ron habían preparado café y tostadas para ella pero no suficientes como para que Malfoy desayunara.

-¿No le habéis preparado el desayuno a Malfoy?

La mirada que le dirigieron sus amigos respondió de más a su pregunta.

-Supongo que me toca a mí por haberlo defendido ayer ¿no?-suspiró desganada, se lo merecía por ser la buena samaritana.

-Tenemos que hablar de que vamos a hacer con él mientras esté aquí- habló Harry mientras ella tomaba asiento para comenzar a desayunar antes de que se enfriase-tendrá que ir al baño y bajar a comer. No vamos a ser sus criados.

-Yo había pensado en que lo podíamos dejar vagar por la casa, no podrá salir porque todo está cerrado mediante magia. Además de que nos evitará porque nos aborrece tanto como nosotros a él.

-Supongo que no nos queda otra opción.

* * *

Después de terminar de desayunar, le preparó un par de tostadas y un café a Malfoy. Después de que Ron prácticamente la arrojara contra las escaleras para que quedara bien claro que era ella la que tenía que hablar con el hurón, cogió la bandeja con el desayuno y subió hasta la habitación de Malfoy.

Al principio dudó de si entrar o no, pero era una Gryffindor y no podía achantarse por una nimiedad así. Le quitó la protección mágica a la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse con una habitación iluminada por los rayos de sol que se adentraban entre los pliegues de la vieja cortina con el emblema de los Black. Su inquilino se encontraba sentado en un butacón de madera de roble que se encontraba junto al tocador que había en la habitación y que quedaba justo en frente de la puerta.

-Parece ser que la sangresucia vuelve a honrarnos con su presencia-dijo despectivamente.

-Buenos días para ti también Malfoy- le habló Hermione un poco ofuscada- vengo a traerte tu desayuno y a…

-Veo que ya te vas dando cuenta de cuál es tu sitio, ¿no Granger?- dijo interrumpiéndola con un matiz irónico en la voz-Sirviendo a los que son superiores a ti.

La serpiente pudo ver como las aletas de la nariz de Hermione se abrían y cerraban, demostrando que la chica hacía un gran esfuerzo para controlar la ira que la corroía. Depositó la bandeja sobre el tocador y se dirigió al rubio.

-Si me hubieras dejado acabar, te hubieses enterado de que era la primera y última vez que te iba a preparar algo de comer- le respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver como el de Malfoy mutaba a uno de enfado-no soy tu criada, ni Harry ni Ron tampoco. Asique a partir de ahora eres libre de pulular por la casa como te plazca, pero debes saber que tú te tendrás que preparar tu comida si no quieres morir de hambre.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás sugiriendo?-le respondió Malfoy con los dientes apretados, levantándose del sillón y acercándose a la chica muy lentamente cuál cazador acecha a su presa- Yo no puedo ensuciarme las manos haciendo un trabajo de elfo doméstico.

-En ese caso Malfoy tienes dos opciones- le volvió a responder Hermione altanera- o te comes lo que haya en la despensa crudo o puedes empezar a ver que tal saben esas cortinas roídas.

Antes de Draco tuviera tiempo de hacer o decir algo la chica había acabado en la puerta de la habitación con la varita alzada hacia el rubio.

-Estas son las reglas Malfoy, podrás ir y venir a tu antojo por la casa pero no nos molestes. Supongo que eres lo suficiente inteligente como para entender que estás en clara desventaja ya que no dispones de tu preciada varita- Tomó la manilla de la puerta y la fue a cerrar pero antes de hacerlo completamente volvió a asomar la cabeza por ella.

-Y otra cosa Malfoy- agregó, sonriente al ver la cara completamente transformada en una mueca de ira- No intentes escapar, todo está cerrado mágicamente.

Y dichas esas últimas palabras cerró la puerta ante la mirada asesina de la serpiente.

* * *

¿Acaso era posible que tuviera peor suerte? Tenía varios motivos para pensar que Merlín lo odiaba y mucho de echo. Estando moribundo y gravemente herido, veía su final cerca y lo prefería. Había perdido a sus padres (sintió una punzada ante tal pensamiento) y era perseguido tanto por Voldemort como por la Orden esa del Fénix. Pero no, una mestiza miembro de la Orden, que para más repugnancia era familia de él, tuvo que encontrarlo y llevarlo a aquella casona que parecía más un antro que una vivienda habitable.

Y después no contentos con haberlo salvado, lo obligan a vivir junto con el _magnífico _trío dorado. Pero aunque su orgullo se lastimara ante semejante idea, debía admitir que por lo menos en aquel lugar estaba a salvo. Estaría protegido tanto del Ministerio, por lo que se libraba de ir a Azkaban, y del Lord Oscuro. Es cierto que quiso morir en su momento, pero ahora que estaba sano y salvo no iba a buscar un motivo para acabar muerto.

Y a pesar de todo, tendría que buscarse la forma de aprender a cocinar algo, porque Granger era muy capaz de cumplir su amenaza de no prepararle nada de comer.

Después de terminar el desayuno que le había preparado la sabelotodo decidió buscar un cuarto de baño para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Para su infinito asco, solo encontró ropa muy por debajo de su nivel en el ropero de su habitación, asique suspirando con hastía se dirigió al cuarto de baño que había en su piso(que encontró después de abrir un par de puertas) portando consigo una camisa de franela a cuadros y unos vaqueros desgastados. Cuando salió de la habitación pudo oir unas voces que provenían de la parte baja de la casa, pero más tarde iría a investigar y a incordiar a sus nuevos _compañeros._

Cuando sintió el agua caliente recorrer por su cuerpo, pudo sentir como sus músculos se relajaban después de tanto tiempo en tensión. Necesitaba esa ducha, estaba deseando quitarse la poción pegajosa que tenía en el pecho. Por lo visto le habían curado los dos cortes que le atravesaban el torso y le habían vendado. La poción había hecho su efecto y había cerrado las heridas dejando dos sendas cicatrices, pero el rubio jamás agradecería por aquello.

Después de la relajante ducha y de haberse vestido con cara de asco, salió del cuarto de baño topándose en el mismo pasillo con una melena castaña que, como pudo apreciar, ya no estaba tan enmarañada como antaño.

* * *

Hermione había subido, quería echar un vistazo en la biblioteca a ver si en alguno de los libros de magia oscura que allí había podía encontrar algo interesante que les sirviera para su investigación sobre Voldemort. Pero para su desgracia, en el trayecto a la biblioteca se encontró con Malfoy saliendo del baño. Con el pelo aún húmedo cayéndole por el rostro, cubriéndole parcialmente aquellos ojos grises que despedían hostilidad y frialdad hacia su persona.

-¿Admirando mi belleza Granger?-interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz arrogante del rubio.

-Por supuesto que sí Malfoy- le respondió destilando sarcasmo- Estoy observando lo bien que te queda esa ropa.

Hermione amplió su sonrisa al ver como Malfoy fruncía el ceño ante tal aclaración, ya que el sabía que esa ropa le queda horripilantemente mal.

-Al menos yo tengo clase para llevarlo Granger, tu siempre serás una inmunda sangresucia te vistas como te vistas.

Draco Malfoy pudo ver como el rostro de Hermione se contraía en una leve mueca de dolor al oír sus palabras pero pronto se recompuso dedicándole una mirada llena de odio. Haciendo caso omiso pasó por el lado del rubio y se encerró en la biblioteca con un sonoro portazo. Malfoy se crispó un poco, pues no le habría venido mal una pequeña riña con la leona para desahogarse un poco y de paso entretenerse. Pero bueno, ya iría a molestarla más tarde, ahora tocaba inspeccionar la casa.

* * *

Hermione no podía creer como esa asquerosa serpiente había sido capaz de insultarla de aquella manera en su propia casa. _Sangresucia. _Estaba más que acostumbrada a sus insultos, durante seis años de convivencia había tenido que soportar estoicamente sus humillaciones e insultos. Pero ya no estaban en el colegio, tenían que comportarse como adultos pero el rubito se negaba a trazar una tregua con ella y sus amigos. Se recriminó por ser tan ilusa, al fin y al cabo que lo hubiesen salvado, curado y alojado en su casa con todo tipo de comodidades no significaba nada para el gran aristocrático Draco Malfoy.

Su ira iba en aumento mientras más pensaba en lo malagradecido que era el chico por lo que decidió enfrascarse en una lectura que le mantuviera la mente alejada del gran hurón botador.

* * *

Debía admitir que la vieja casa era enorme y que en ella aún quedaban resquicios de lo que fue una casa con todo tipo de lujos que alojó a una familia refinada como lo fue la familia Black.

Todas las habitaciones contaban con tapizados antiguos y muy costosos y muebles de iguales características que, a pesar del paso del tiempo y de tener ese aspecto demacrado, no dejaban de imponer elegancia. En cada piso había un baño completamente equipado con todo lo necesario. Eran lujosos, con los grifos bañados en plata al igual que el marco de los espejos.

Después de investigar el segundo y tercer piso pudo deducir, gracias a su gran inteligncia, que en el tercer piso se alojaban Potter y Weasley y en el segundo piso junto a él, lo cual hay que aclarar le producía un tremendo asco, dormía la sangresucia. No pudo averiguar que era la habitación donde la sabelotodo se había encerrado un rato atrás porque estaba demasiado entretenido investigando el lugar como para tener otra pelea con ella.

Bajó al primer piso, puesto que el cuarto aún no estaba acondicionado y él era muy sensible a tal cantidad de polvo y suciedad, donde se encontró con un amplio salón con varios sofás y sillones, junto a varias estanterías pero parecía ser que esa habitación estaba bastante en desuso porque no estaba tan arreglada como los demás.

Distinguió unas voces que provenían del sótano y pudo distinguirlas como las de Potty y el zanahorio. Bajó las escaleras silenciosamente y se posicionó junto a la puerta que estaba levemente abierta y se puso a escuchar la conversación.

-No te enfades con ella, sabes que tiene muy buen corazón incluso con Malfoy- hablaba Potter.

-Pero es que él no se lo merece-le refutó el pelirrojo-¿Crees que va a agradecerle por haberle curado las heridas?

¿La sangresucia le había curado las heridas? Si que era tonta la chica, que después de años de insultos y aberraciones le sanaba sus heridas y le salvaba la vida.

-Pero Ron, entiende que eso es cosa de ella-volvió a hablar cansinamente Harry- Sabe que Malfoy jamás le agradecerá su gesto.

-No solo eso Harry, ¡la seguirá insultando como lo hacía en el colegio!

El pelirrojo defendía a la sabelotodo con uñas y dientes y por el tono de voz de Harry, él tampoco parecía muy contento con la situación. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo (tanto que ni siquiera el mismo lo recordaba) sintió algo parecido a _envidia_.

Nunca había tenido ese apoyo incondicional por parte de nadie. Desde el exterior se podía apreciar que Draco Malfoy tenía mucha gente alrededor que lo seguían y con quien el podía contar, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Los gorilas Grabbe y Goyle lo seguían porque no tenían suficientes neuronas como para hacer cosas por ellos mismos. Zabini por conveniencia, el chico era muy listo y sabía cuán importante era el apellido Malfoy y le sacó todo el provecho que pudo a su relación con el rubio. Y Pansy….bueno, era tonta, superficial y lo adoraba, siempre podía contar con ella para un buen revolcón pero luego no se podía mantener una conversación medianamente decente con ella. En cambio el trío dorado siempre estaba unido, se apoyaban y darían la vida por sus amigos sin dudarlo.

Para no seguir escuchando esa estúpida conversación hizo aparición en el sótano, pudiendo apreciar que se trataba de una cocina-comedor bastante amplia.

-Por fin hizo su aparición el rubito-refunfuñó Ron.

-Ya se que te morías de ganas por verme pobretón- le respondió el aludido observando la estancia- pero podías disimularlo mejor, me das asco.

-Te vas a enterar mortífago de mier…-Ron se había levantado de su asiento e iba directo al chico cuando Harry lo frenó.

-Ignóralo Ron, no merece la pena.

Ron, que se había puesto igual de rojo que su pelo por la ira contenida, asintió y se relajó a duras penas mientras que en el rostro de Draco se podía apreciar una mueca de satisfacción. Estos leones eran tan santurrones que aguantarían estoicamente cada uno de sus insultos.

-Y tu Malfoy- se dirigió amenazante Harry hacia él- Procura mantener callada esa lengua afilada que tienes porque como te pases de la raya no dudaré en ponerte patitas en la calle- y arrastrando a un muy enojado pelirrojo con él salió de la cocina encaminándose escaleras arriba.

-Malditos sean el carajada y la comadreja….-refunfuñó Malfoy para sí mismo.

Tendría que cumplir las reglas establecidas por ese trío de imbéciles si no quería verse en la calle sin ningún tipo de protección….Los evitaría a toda costa, eso es, si no se cruzaba con ellos evitaría la tentación de insultarlos.

**Agradacería infinitamente un review con sugerencias para mejorar en todo lo posible o simplemente dándome t opinión.**

**Gracias.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos!**

**Aquí vuelvo con el tercer capi, un poco antes de lo que dije pero no pude resistirme después de los maravillosos reviews que me dejó Elianela.**

**Bonita este capi va dedicado a tí por ser la primera en dejarme un review, muchísimas gracias.**

**Y también mil gracias a aquellas que me agregaron a favoritos, alertas y demás.**

**Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo, hehco con el mismo cariño e ilusión que los dos anteriores.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:Todo los personajes y mayoría de lugares pertenecen a la grandísima J.K.  
**

Hacía tres días que había llegado a esa casa. Era sábado. Lo sabía por los periódicos que llegaban a diario a la casa y que se dedicaba a leer por las noches. Cuando los demás dormían.

Exitosamente había conseguido esquivar al trío de leones durante esos tres días, no dándoles ningún motivo para echarlo a la calle. Después de todo, y nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, no se estaba del todo mal en aquella casa. Había descubierto que la habitación en la que Granger se había escondido hacía días era la biblioteca de la mansión. Un lugar bastante espacioso con grandes tomos sobre diversas materias, incluso de magia oscura. También sabía durante que horas podía bajar a la cocina a leer El Profeta del día sin tener que ser interrumpido por los otros habitantes de la casa. Pero no todo iba tan bien como parecía, le quedaba por cubrir una necesidad básica: la comida. Había conseguido hacerse algo de café y un par de tostadas negras como el carbón y con eso se había mantenido durante ese tiempo, pero ya era necesario tomar medidas drásticas porque no pensaba morir de hambre.

A media mañana de aquél sábado, pudo oí como la comadreja y cara-rajada de despedían de Granger y abandonaban la mansión. Por lo que alcanzó a oír, iban a hacerle una visita al padre del pobretón en el ministerio pero no era tan ilusos como para dejar a Malfoy solo en la casa asique la sangresucia en un acto de amabilidad se ofreció a quedarse y después de mil y una advertencias respecto a su persona se marcharon dejándola sola.

* * *

Cuando sus dos amigos la dejaron sola en la mansión, sintió un pequeño desazón en el estómago. No le producía excesivo entusiasmo quedarse sola con su enemigo de toda la vida en aquella casa, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo, y si lo hubiese hecho uno de sus amigos se hubiesen agarrado a golpes con el hurón casi seguro.

Para evitar un posible encuentro con el rubio decidió meterse en la cocina y arreglar un poco aquello. La verdad es que Malfoy la tenía un poco preocupada, no lo había visto desde hacía tres días y no parecía que el chico hubiese comido en todo ese tiempo. Sabía que estaba bien, puesto que lo había escuchado salir de su habitación por las noches, pero no debía ser sano la dieta que llevaba porque lo poco que había ingerido en esos días estaba crudo o quemada a juzgar por los restos de pan carbonizado que había en la basura.

Mientras que estos pensamientos le rondaban la cabeza sintió como alguien más entraba en la cocina. Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta pudo ver a un Malfoy vestido con unos vaqueros y una simple camiseta negra y en su rostro se encontraba la típica sonrisa arrogante marca de la casa.

-Vaya Granger, pensé que tendría la suficiente suerte como para no verte en lo que me queda de estancia aquí-la saludó-Pero parece ser que no.

-Vaya Malfoy, me había hecho ilusiones pensando que habías muerto por inanición – le respondió mordazmente la chica- Pero ya veo que no.

El chico se mordió la lengua y contó hasta diez para no dedicarle un comentario mucho más doloroso que ese. Si quería que la sangresucia lo ayudara a preparar algo de comer no era ese un buen comienzo. Pero tenerla delante de él, con esa pose arrogante y altanera era superior a él por lo que requirió de todos sus esfuerzos para no responderle. En su cuenta regresiva pudo observar que la sabelotodo iba vestida con un par de vaqueros muggles y una blusa color azul cielo que dejaba a la vista su clavícula, además de que llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño flojo dejando a la vista un fino y blanco cuello. _Maldita sea. ¿_Desde cuándo él, un Malfoy de alta alcurnia, le dedicaba ese examen exhaustivo a una sangresucia? ¿Y encima siendo la sabelotodo Granger? El encierro y el no poder catar a una buena chica en mucho tiempo le estaban trastornando.

-¿Quieres algo Malfoy o piensas llevarte ahí todo el tiempo?-las palabras de Hermione lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-Ahora que lo dices sabelotodo sí que quiero algo- le dijo mientras baja el par de escalones que lo separaban de la cocina y se posicionó muy pegado a ella-Quiero que me prepares algo de comer y no solo hoy, siempre.

En ese mismo instante Hermione no supo qué hacer, si reírse por la ingenuidad de Malfoy al pensar que le haría caso o enfurecerse por tratarla como si fuera su esclava.

-¿De verdad Malfoy crees que voy a hacer lo que tú quieras?-el chico se enfureció al ver la sonrisa que ella portaba en su rostro al saberse ganadora- Aprende Malfoy.

-¿Cómo quieres que aprendas si ninguno de los buenos Gryffindors se han preocupado en enseñarme?-si la forma intimidatoria no funcionaba emplearía el chantaje emocional, Granger era demasiado santurrona como para resistir eso.

Durante unos instantes Hermione se quedó en silencio mirando detenidamente al rubio que tenía a muy pocos centímetros de ella, dicho sea de paso. Sabía que el hurón lo estaba haciendo a posta, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón y su conciencia no la dejaría salir impune sino lo ayudaba.

-Te enseñaré a cocinar con una condición Malfoy-le dijo y al ver que no le respondía continuó-no quiero que vuelvas a llamarme sangresucia.

Durante unos minutos el rubio sopesó sus posibilidades, cierto era que sangresucia era el apelativo que más daño le hacía a la chica pero existían muchísimos más y si no, se los inventaría. No le importaba renunciar a ese por algo de comer.

-De acuerdo, como quieras ratón de biblioteca, tengo muchísimos más.

Hermione asintió y se dirigió al lado de la cocina dónde se encontraba la despensa y el fuego para cocinar. Al ver que Malfoy no la seguía se giró y se lo encontró recargado contra la mesa y los brazos cruzados.

-No creo que ahí parado aprendas a hacerte algo decente de comer.

El rubio la observó y a regañadientes se posicionó junto a ella.

-Te explicaré lo simple para que puedas defenderte Malfoy, de todas formas aquí no tenemos tanta variedad de platos como puedas estar tú acostumbrado-el rubio soltó un bufido despectivo que la chica ignoró y continuó su explicación altiva- Primero Malfoy debes encender el fuego….

-Granger, no soy imbécil, asique no te las des de sabelotodo conmigo.

-Bueno pues si tan listo eres prepárate tu solo la comida-le contestó con el mentón bien alto dispuesta a irse y a dejar al hurón sólo con su gran orgullo en la cocina.

Pero sintió como la mano de Malfoy se aferraba a su antebrazo impidiéndole la huida consiguiendo que se girara hacia él encontrándose con esos ojos grises tan fríos y distantes.

-Sabes que no sé hacerlo sólo-soltó entre dientes-Enseñame.

Hermione no pudo con ese tono que, a pesar de parecer una amenaza, sería lo más cercano a una súplica que el chico habría hecho en su vida. A parte de que la estaba tocando, ¿desde cuándo a Draco Malfoy no le daba asco tocar a una hijo de muggles como ella? Dirigió su mirada al lugar donde Malfoy la agarraba fuertemente del brazo sintiendo cómo el frío de su mano atravesaba su blusa y le daba directamente en le piel.

Al ver que ella dirigía la mirada a esa zona de contacto, él también pudo percatarse del calor que emanaba el brazo de la muchacha haciéndole sentir una sensación apacible y de serenidad que nunca antes había sentido y menos por un contacto tan ínfimo. Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de a quién estaba agarrando la soltó como si el contacto le quemara.

Hermione aún un poco aturdida le dirigió una mirada de confusión al chico y volvió a su posición inicial junto al fuego.

-A ver… ¿por dónde íbamos?-volvió a hablar cuando consiguió recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos- Cómo ya te dije, encendemos el fuego y posicionamos la sartén sobre el fuego y le echamos un poco de aceite para que se vaya calentando. Preparemos un par de filetes, ¿te parece? Te haré una demostración con uno y luego tú lo haces con el otro.

-Me da igual Granger, lo haré bien de todas formas.

Hermione rodó los ojos y esperó a que el aceite se calentara para empezar a hacer el primer filete.

-Bien Malfoy, tienes que poner el filete sobre la sartén con cuidado de que no te salpique el aceite, podrías quemarte- la chica le hizo la demostración de cómo hacerlo- También tienes que tener cuidado de que el fuego no éste demasiado fuerte sino se te quemara por fuera y se quedará crudo por dentro. Se me olvida algo… - se mordió el labio intentando recordar lo que era-¡Ya sé!-se dirigió a la despensa y trajo consigo un pequeño tarro con lo que parecía sal en su interior-Deberás de echarle un poco de sal, si no todo esto no te servirá para nada.

Mientras Hermione soltaba su discurso de cómo preparar el filete perfecto, Malfoy no dejaba de estar un poco sorprendido de cómo la chica le explicaba tan amablemente el cómo preparar un simple filete. Después de tantos años de insultos y de humillaciones, cualquier otro le hubiese explicado en dos pasos como cocinar la carne y ya está. Pero Granger no y en el fondo, muy en el fondo se lo agradecía. Aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

-…Si quieres asegurarte de que está bien hecho por dentro, puedes darle un par de cortes para comprobarlo…-Hermione seguía con su explicación mientras se lo demostraba con gestos.

Después de dos minutos más sacó de la sartén un filete perfectamente hecho, ni muy pasado ni poco hecho con una muy buena pinta, sobre todo para Draco después de tres días de ayuno.

-Bueno Malfoy, ahora es tu turno- le dijo haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se arrimara al fuego y empezase a cocinar el otro filete.

Draco se acercó y dejó caer el filete sobre la sartén, aunque no con todo el cuidado que la chica le había advertido haciendo que el aceite salpicase un poco y le echó la sal. Mientras esperaban a que se hiciera la carne un espeso silencio se instauró en la cocina.

-Prácticamente todo lo que hay aquí se cocina igual- rompió el silencio Hermione- Pero si quieres puedo enseñarte a preparar lo demás y cada día hacemos un plato diferente-Después del ofrecimiento Hermione miró fijamente el fuego arrepintiéndose de su ofrecimiento, ya que de seguro el rubio le soltaría algún insulto y le diría que no precisaba más de su ayuda.

-Tendrías problemas con Potty y el pobretón.

-¡No los llames así!- le regañó- Aunque no les guste, no podemos dejarte morir de hambre.

Evitando una respuesta, Draco le dio la vuelta al trozo de carne para que se hiciese por el otro lado.

-Bueno, de todas formas no tengo nada mejor que hacer en esta vieja casona abandonada de la mano de Merlín- respondió indiferente- Enhorabuena Granger, tienes una nueva ocasión para presumir de tus conocimientos.

Hermione bufó pero prefirió no responderle, el Slytherin jamás cambiaría ni le daría las gracias por su ayuda.

-El filete tiene que estar casi hecho- le indicó la muchacha- mira a ver si está crudo por dentro.

Malfoy agarró el cuchillo y el tenedor y le dio un par de cortes y comprobó que ya estaba completamente hecho por lo que lo retiró del fuego y lo puso en el plato junto al otro filete.

-Muy bien Malfoy, no está nada mal para ser la primera vez- y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera al chico.

Malfoy fue a responderle cuando se escuchó cerrarse la puerta principal de la casa. Harry y Ron habían llegado.

-¡Qué bien huele Hermione!-iba diciendo Ron mientras bajaba las escaleras- nos has hecho de…-Pero el pelirrojo enmudeció cuando vio al hurón botador junto a su amiga- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

- Preparándose su comida Ronald- le respondió señalando el plato de comida y la sartén aún sobre el fuego.

-Eso ya lo veo, ¿pero que hace contigo?-insistió.

-Le estoy enseñando a prepararse su propia comida.

-¡¿Qué tu qué?!- de repente el rostro del pelirrojo se puso del mismo tono que su pelo- ¡Debería dejarlo morir de hambre! Demasiado hacemos con tenerlo aquí.

-De seguro que tú lo dejarías morir de hambre Ronald pero yo no, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es enseñarle a cómo hacerlo-Hermione intentaba mantener la calma pero es que con Ron algunas veces se le hacía imposible.

-Te aseguro Hermione que si la situación fuese al contrario, el no hubiese hecho nada de lo que tú haces por él- y con fuertes pisadas se dirigió escaleras arriba.

Harry un poco incómodo por la situación optó por ir detrás de su amigo para calmarlo un poco y con una mirada de disculpa hacia su amiga se fue por el mismo camino por el que había desparecido el pelirrojo.

Por su parte Draco se había sentado en la mesa y había empezado a devorar con ansias el par de filetes recién cocinados. Hermione se dirigió hacia él furiosa.

-¿Tu no dices nada?

-¿Qué quieres que diga ratón de biblioteca?-le respondió tranquilamente mientras se encogía de hombros- Ya te advertí que te traería problemas con ese par de idiotas.

-Al menos podía mostrarte un poco agradecido por lo que hago por ti.

-No tengo porque hacerlo, lo haces porque se te da la real gana- volvió a responderle indiferente mientras saboreaba otro trozo de carne.

-¡Eres insufrible!- y de un sonoro portazo Hermione salió de la cocina enfurecida con todos.

* * *

Era increíble como el hurón era capaz de sobrepasar sus límites de paciencia con tantísima facilidad. Ella, Hermione Jane Granger con su alto grado de paciencia y saber estar, perdía los estribos con una facilidad pasmosa cuando se trataba de él. No solo le había ayudado a cocinar algo para comer hoy, sino que también le había ofrecido su ayuda para los días venideros buscándose problemas con sus amigos y ¿él como se lo paga? Dándole exactamente igual de todo. Podía valorar aunque fuera mínimamente el esfuerzo que hacían por tenerlo allí, pero no el grandísimo Draco Malfoy estaba por encima de todo y de todos y jamás haría eso.

* * *

Hasta que Hermione no oyó como Draco se adentraba en su habitación no se permitió salir de la suya. No le apetecía verlo y tener que soportar su mirada de burla y arrogancia sobre ella.

Bajó a las cocinas, ahora el turno de ella de comer algo. Cuando se puso manos a la obra pensó en prepararles algo de comer a Harry y Ron. Ellos también hacían un gran esfuerzo por tener al hurón bajo el mismo techo que ellos, además de que no le gustaba estar a disgusto con ellos.

Cuando estaba por terminar el almuerzo escuchó los pasos de sus amigos bajar las escaleras y al instante aparecieron bajo el umbral de la puerta.

-He preparado el almuerzo- les anunció.

Harry le agradeció con una sonrisa mientras la ayudaba a poner la mesa pero Ron se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido en la entrada de la cocina sin pronunciar palabra.

-Vamos Ronald- le instó Hermione- No estarás enfadado conmigo y sin comer para siempre ¿no?

Al oír las palabras de su amiga el encuadre de sus hombros se relajó y el ceño se desfrunció.

-Supongo que tienes razón- respondió mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto con sus amigos- Pero que conste que solo lo hago por tí, por mí ese mortífago puede morirse de hambre si quiere.

Hermione bufó, pero se abstuvo de responderle a su amigo. No quería romper ese instante de paz que se había creado entre ellos tres.

* * *

La carne le había sabido a gloria después de tres días sin probar bocado. Después de ese esperado almuerzo decidió subir a su habitación y reposar un poco la comida que acababa de ingerir.

Poco tiempo después pudo oír a Granger salir de su habitación, seguro que había esperado a que el subiera y se encerrara en su propio cuarto para bajar a comer algo. Lo cierto era que continuaba levemente sorprendido por la actitud de la chica y en parte comprendía que se fuera enfurecida de las cocinas cuando él le hizo saber que le daba exactamente igual lo que ella hiciera y lo que le ocurriera con sus amigos. Pero eso también le daba igual, podía enfadarse con él todo lo que quisiera, mientras que al día siguiente lo ayudara a prepararse el almuerzo…

* * *

Después del almuerzo, el trío se encerró en la biblioteca para recabar información sobre magia negra. Durante el par de horas que Hermione consiguió retenerlos allí, Ron no paró de resoplar y quejarse por la "ardua" tarea que Hermione le obligaba a llevar a cabo.

-No seas tan quejica Ron- le reprochaba- Es necesario que conozcamos las armas de nuestro enemigo.

-¿Y de qué nos servirá? Aquí solo hablan de cosas atroces, lo único que conseguimos el dejarnos la moral por los suelos.

-Nos ayuda a mentalizarnos Ronald- dijo Hermione con un deje de tristeza en la voz- Por lo menos podremos hacernos una idea a las cosas que podemos ver o vivir.

Ron tenía razón en lo que había dicho, lo que leían en esos libros era cruel y sanguinario. Maldiciones y hechizos que te amputaban las extremidades, que conseguía que tus sentidos se anularan, que te hacían morir desangrado lentamente…. Además, los libros venían ilustrados con imágenes de cómo quedaba la persona después de sufrir uno de esos hechizos o maldiciones.

-¿Sabéis quien puede ayudarnos con esto?-dejo caer Harry- Malfoy.

-¿Cómo no lo habíamos pensado antes?-dijo Ron- Podíamos preguntarle y así de paso molestarlo un poco ¿no?

-No me parece buena idea-descartó Hermione inmediatamente.

-¿Y se puede saber porqué?- la retó Ron.

-Recordad que Voldemort mató a sus padres, no debe ser agradable para él recordar su época como mortífago y no me parece bien que lo obliguemos a hacerlo.

Durante unos instantes, tanto Harry como Ron permanecieron en silencio sopesando las palabras de su amiga hasta que Harry suspiró.

-Me temo que tienes razón. Por mucho que lo odiemos no me parece justo.

-Te estás convirtiendo en su maldito ángel de la guarda Hermione- le dijo con rencor Ron al ver su plan de molestar a Malfoy fallido.

Hermione no le respondió, solo se dedicó a la lectura de su libro una vez más como si no hubiese escuchado las palabras de su amigo, y es que la verdad era que no tenía ningún argumento para rebatir eso.

Desde el primer instante en el que el rubio llegó a la casa, ella se había encargado de él: le había curado las heridas, le había llevado el desayuno al día siguiente, le había enseñado a prepararse algo decente para comer y ahora evitaba que Harry y Ron fueran a molestarlo.

Sabía que Malfoy no se merecía ni una ínfima parte de lo que ella estaba haciendo por él, pero algo en su forma de comportarse durante esos días, la forma en la que los había evitado para no buscar problemas, la hacían pensar que algo había cambiado dentro del Slytherin a pesar de que se esforzara por aparentar lo contrario.

**Ya saben, cualquier crítica, consejo o palabras de ánimo...un review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola chicas y chicos!**

**De nuevo estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Lo he subido antes de lo normal porque tampoco quería haceros esperar demasiado y aquí me tenéis.**

**Primero de todo mil millones de gracias a Elianela por continuar apoyándome. Y a las que me dejaron review pero que no tienen cuenta, son ely Singer y Danny. Muchísimas gracias no sabéis como me gustaría responder vuestros reviews y me alegro mucho de que os guste.**

**También muchas gracias a aquellos que me agregan a favoritos, alertas y demás y los que leen aunque no me dejen review. Todos sois importantes para mí.**

**Otra cosa que me gustaría añadir es que, para quién no se haya percatado, ya he activado la opción de recibir reviews de las personas que no tienen cuenta (gracias Elianela por avisarme).**

**Este capi es un pelín más corto que los anteriores pero era necesario cortarlo ahí.**

**Y otra cosita más y os dejo leer el capi, es una aclaración sobre la historia. Aquí no hay horrocrux porque no me siento capaz de escribir sobre ello vale? Espero que lo entendáis.**

**Ya no os entretengo más, espero que disfrutéis mucho con este capi como yo lo he hecho escribiéndolo.**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K.**

* * *

Al día siguiente a la hora del almuerzo, Draco bajó a la cocina para recibir otra "magistral" clase de la sabelotodo para aprender a cocinar. Cuando llegó abajo se sorprendió al no encontrar a la chica allí deseosa de demostrar sus conocimientos, asique mientras la esperaba se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa rectangular de la cocina.

_Quince minutos._ Y la maldita Granger seguía sin aparecer. ¿Se abría molestado de verdad con él por lo del día anterior? Ojalá que no, no porque le importara sino porque era la única que se tomaría el esfuerzo de enseñarle. Potter y Weasley quedan automáticamente descartados, jamás lo ayudarían.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de levantarse de la silla y buscar a la maldita chica por toda mansión si hacía falta, Hermione hizo su aparición en las cocinas. Hoy se había vestido con una falda y lo que parecía un jersey de punto rosa. Se le veían unas piernas muy bonitas, se admitió el rubio así mismo. _Espera_. ¿Desde cuándo él se fijaba en sus piernas? Era definitivo, el encierro lo estaba volviendo loco. Además venía con el pelo aún mojado por lo que Draco supo, gracias a su gran poder de deducción, que la chica acababa de darse una ducha.

-Llegas tarde- prácticamente le gruñó.

-Que yo recuerde no acordé contigo ninguna hora Malfoy, además de que recuerda que esto lo hago porque me da la gana como bien puntualizaste ayer, asique no creo que estés en condiciones de exigir nada- respondió Hermione con ese aire de marisabidilla tan propio en ella.

De nuevo Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responderle porque sabía que tenía razón.

Draco se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hermione sacando los utensilios necesarios para preparar la comida de ese día. Según le había enunciado la chica harían un guiso de carne por lo que prepararían suficiente cantidad como para que pudieran comer los cuatro. A Malfoy no le hizo especial gracia tener que cocinar para los demás pero eso era mejor que no comer nada y por lo menos también contaba con la ayuda de Granger.

Durante la siguiente hora, Hermione no dejó de darle instrucciones de cómo freír aquello, lo otro, el tiempo que tenían que esperar, cómo debía removerlo… Draco permaneció en silencio durante todo el tiempo a excepción de las protestas que refunfuñaba cuando Hermione le corregía en algo.

Hermione estaba removiendo la comida cuando Draco quiso mirar por encima de su hombro. _Grave error. _En el mismo instante en el que se asomó por encima de ella un dulce aroma impregnó sus fosas nasales e instintivamente acercó su olfato hacia la fuente de aquel delicioso olor, el pelo de la chica. No olía a flores sino a algo dulce, un olor lo suficientemente intenso para que no resultara empalagoso. Hermione en cuanto sintió la cercanía del chico a su espalda se tensó pero aún más cuando sintió cómo él se acercó para poder oler mejor el olor que desprendía su cabello. De repente su respiración se hizo mucho más pesada y una suave fragancia a menta llegó hasta ella. _Mierda._ Estaba dejándose llevar por el varonil aroma que Draco desprendía y eso no podía ser nada bueno.

Cuando Draco sintió la tensión que se apoderó de la chica, una alarma se encendió en la cabeza del chico. ¡Estaba oliendo el pelo de Granger! ¿Cómo era eso posible? Bruscamente se retiró de ella y se colocó a una gran distancia.

-Parece que esto ya está listo- dijo Hermione intentando aparentar que no había pasado absolutamente nada. Y como si hubiesen estado detrás de la puerta esperando oír esas palabras, Harry y Ron aparecieron por la puerta de la cocina.

-Vaya Hermione esto huele tremendamente bien- la felicitó Harry ignorando completamente la presencia del rubio.

-Comamos ya- se quejó Ron- tengo hambre.

-¿Y cuándo no Ronald?- le respondió Hermione a modo de broma.

-Muy graciosa-contestó un Ron enfurruñado.

Muy a su pesar Draco se sentía ajeno a esa estupenda estampa de amistad. Él era algo molesto e indeseado en esa casa cuyos habitantes hacían lo posible por evitarlo, la única que no lo hacía era Granger y todo porque su digna moral y sus principios no se lo permitían.

-¿Comes con nosotros Malfoy?- le ofreció Hermione como si nada.

Y de nuevo estaba ahí la generosidad de la chica, ofreciéndole comer con el trío dorado cómo si hubiesen sido amigos de toda la vida. Harry y Ron se quedaron en silencio rogando para sus adentros que Malfoy se negara a su petición y el rubio se dio cuenta de eso por lo que decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para molestarlos un poco.

-Cómo negarme a tal ofrecimiento Granger- respondió con fingida cortesía- Será un grandísimo placer-Dicho esto, Draco se sentó en la mesa con una espléndida sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras tanto Harry y Ron se habían quedado a medio sentar en el par de sillas que estaban frente al Slytherin. En ese tenso instante Hermione se dio cuenta que no debería de haberle ofrecido que comiera con ellos pero es que jamás pensó que aceptaría la invitación.

Para evitar sentarse con el rubio en la mesa, tanto Harry como Ron ayudaron a Hermione a poner la mesa y a servir los platos. Cuando todo estaba dispuesto, Hermione se sentó en la silla junto a Malfoy.

Durante el tiempo que duró el almuerzo, el ambiente era tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo y hasta que Draco no desapareció escaleras arriba sin decir absolutamente nada los demás no volvieron a respirar con normalidad.

-Definitivamente Hermione te estás volviendo loca- la acusó Ron.

-Jamás creí que aceptaría la invitación- se defendió la chica encogiéndose de hombros, aún algo perturbada por la situación que se produjo momentos antes de que sus amigos llegaran.

¿Cómo es que Malfoy hizo tal cosa? ¿Cómo pudo acercarse tanto a alguien como ella? ¿A una sangresucia? Pero lo peor de todo no era eso sino la forma en la que ella reaccionó ante tal acercamiento. Ella, Hermione Granger, una persona que en muy contadas ocasiones se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, que lo racionalizaba absolutamente todo… Pero es que ese embriagador aroma a menta y la sensación de calidez al chocar el aliento del chico en su coronilla hicieron que cada milímetro de su ser se estremeciera y justo cuando tomó consciencia de ello su cuerpo como acto reflejo se tensó en señal de alarma ante lo que acababa de hacer.

Porque una cosa era que por culpa de su alto grado de empatía quisiera que Malfoy llevara su estadía en la casa lo mejor posible (aunque no se lo mereciera ni un poquito) y otra muy distinta que ella tuviera una relación con él más allá de lo cordial.

-¿Hermione?-la llamó Harry por tercera vez y cómo si acabase de salir de una ensoñación, Hermione parpadeó un par de veces y miró a sus amigos.

-¿Decíais?

-Te decíamos que íbamos a jugar al snap explosivo, que si te apetecía- le repitió Ron.

-No gracias chicos, creo que subiré un rato a la biblioteca- y con gesto de la mano se despidió de ellos.

* * *

Siendo sinceros, _su_ guiso había quedado realmente bien. No podía creer que algo preparado por él hubiese salido tan exquisito, bueno, en realidad sí que lo creía puesto que él lo hacía todo con la máxima perfección y cocinar no iba a ser la excepción.

Al poco tiempo de adentrarse en su habitación, Draco pudo oír como alguien subía las escaleras, recorría el pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación y se adentraba en la biblioteca. Asique por descarte había sido Granger. _Granger. _Aunque intentó evitarlo, su subconsciente le recordó el momento de tensión en la cocina y casi podía oler la fragancia de la chica. Él, que había olfateado miles de perfumes de miles de chicas, jamás había olido algo igual. Y entonces también recordó cómo siguiendo su instinto inclinó su cabeza hacia la de la chica para poder disfrutar más de aquel aroma y se reprendió de diferentes formas por haber hecho algo así. Ahora la ratona de biblioteca seguro que se pensaba que él podía sentir algún tipo de atracción por ella. Ante la idea, una risa sarcástica salió de su garganta. Era la idea más absurda que se le había cruzado por la cabeza en muchísimo tiempo. ¿Cómo alguien tan sangre pura como él podría sentirse aunque sea mínimamente atraído por alguien nacido de muggles?

* * *

Hacía ya una semana que Hermione empleaba esa porción de su tiempo en enseñar a Malfoy a valerse por sí mismo en la cocina y la verdad es que no podía decir que era desagradable hacer aquello. Parecía que habían llegado a un acuerdo tácito de no agresión por lo que podía producirse un intercambio de palabras sin insultarse el uno al otro. No es que se hubiesen convertido en los mejores amigos del mundo pero al menos no tenía que oír insultos desagradables por parte de él, o al menos eso creía hasta esa misma tarde.

Acaban de terminar de comer, por supuesto Malfoy no volvió a compartir ninguna comida más con ellos desde aquel día. Hermione se había andado con mucho cuidado de volver a ofrecerle tal cosa.

Después de dejar a los chicos abajo jugando al ajedrez, Hermione se encaminó una vez más a su amada biblioteca pero esta vez no para recabar información sobre magia negra ni nada relacionado sino para sumergirse en la lectura de un libro muy interesante que encontró hacía un par de días que hablaba sobre la situación de la magia en el siglo quince. Le apetecía desconectar un poco de la horrible realidad que la rodeaba.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca y el olor de la habitación llegó a ella su cuerpo se destensó levemente. Recogió su libro de la estantería y se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones frente al fuego. Pero su paz duró poco tiempo, el mismo tiempo que tardó Draco en adentrarse en la habitación.

El chico sabía que ella estaba allí, por eso fue a buscarla. ¿Por qué lo hizo? No lo sabía exactamente, quizás fuera por la misma razón por la que había dejado de ponerle apelativos molestos o porque quizás era la única capaz de dirigirle la palabra sin dobles sentidos y sin malicia. Aunque todas esas ideas quedaban desechadas al instante por la mente del rubio, auto convenciéndose de que el único motivo que lo llevaba hasta ella era el soberano aburrimiento que lo carcomía y sus ganas por molestarla.

-¿Cansada de ojear libros de magia negra Granger?

Cuando las arrastradas palabras del chico llegaron a oídos de Hermione, ésta alzó la cabeza lentamente hasta posar su mirada sobre la gris de él.

-¿Acaso me espías Malfoy?

-Se que deseas que mi respuesta sea sí- contestó arrogante la serpiente a medida que se acercaba a ella- pero no. Lo único que ocurre es que no soy sordo y puedo oíros hablar a ti y a tus amiguitos sobre el tema.

-Ya que tanto te interesa, no.- bajó su vista hacia el libo- Hoy no me apetece recabar ningún tipo de información, solo desconectar. Pero parece ser que eso me va a resultar imposible- y dirigiendo su mirada hacia él de nuevo añadió- ¿Qué se te ofrece Malfoy?

El chico se había puesto a ojear los títulos de los libros que había en las estanterías cercanas con pose concentrada por lo que tarde unos segundos en contestar.

-En realidad nada, solo venía a elegir algún libro de lectura liviana para sacar algo de provecho de mis tardes aburridas.

-Pues hazlo rápido- le apremió la chica-Ya te he dicho que quiero relajarme y teniéndote por aquí no puedo.

-¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa Granger?- le respondió en tono arrogante.

-Vaya Malfoy, no sabía que tuvieras un sentido del humor tan desarrollado- le respondió ella a su vez mordaz.

-Bueno, en ese caso no te importará que husmee un poco por aquí- terminó de decir adentrándose entre las estanterías.

Hermione resopló con hastío, antes de la llegada de Malfoy cuando quería tener un rato de paz para ella solo tenía que adentrarse en la biblioteca ya que ni Harry no Ron la pisaría jamás por voluntad propia. Las únicas veces que lo había hecho era cuando Hermione los obligaba a ayudarla a buscar algo de información sobre la magia negra. Ya que tenían una biblioteca con numerosos libros sobre la materia, no estaría mal aprovecharlo ¿no?

Pero Draco era diferente a sus dos amigos. Era una persona culta, siempre lo había sabido. Desde que estaban en Hogwarts el siempre la había igualado, aunque no superado, en sus calificaciones y en numerosas ocasiones los había visto en la biblioteca leyendo algún libro.

Asique debido a esta cualidad que compartían, muy a pesar de Hermione, no podía disponer de la biblioteca para ella sola. Ya lo había visto o escuchado (porque su habitación se encontraba justo al lado) cómo solía escabullirse muy a menudo hacia la biblioteca, teniendo mucho cuidado con no coincidir en ella. No es que lo culpara por ir allí, ya que comprendía que no tenía demasiadas posibilidades de entretenimiento encerrado en aquella casa, pero en momentos como ese en los que ella necesitaba realmente la biblioteca para ella sola odiaba tener que compartirla con él.

Intentó sumergirse de nuevo en la lectura del libro, pero no había leído ni el primer párrafo cuando sintió a Draco salir de entre las estanterías y sentarse en el sillón que había frente a ella junto al fuego.

-¿Qué haces?- le cuestionó de una forma nada amable.

-Para ser la sabelotodo de Hogwarts eres un poco inepta ¿no crees?- se burló Draco sin ni siquiera levantar la vista de su libro- Leo.

- Muy gracioso Malfoy, eso ya lo veo- el enfado de Hermione iba cada vez en aumento- Me refiero a qué haces aquí. Dijiste que sólo venías buscando un libro y que te irías.

-Permíteme que te corrija Granger. ¡Vaya! seguro que soy el primero en hacerlo ¿verdad?- se burló con una recién formada sonrisa torcida en su rostro, cómo disfrutaba haciendo aquello-Yo no dije eso, dije que buscaría un libro pero no especifiqué donde lo leería.

No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía creerlo. Cómo era capaz de sentarse allí tan campante frente a ella ¡y lo peor de todo es que encima se burlaba!

-Malfoy no se qué parte de quiero estar tranquila no entendiste- habló haciendo un soberano esfuerzo por no desquiciarse - ¿Acaso no puedes leer en tu habitación?

-Lo siento Granger, pero en mi habitación hace demasiado frío como para poder disfrutar de la lectura asique he considerado que podía leer aquí. Tu lees lo tuyo, yo lo mío y ya está.

Hermione empezó a refunfuñar pero prefirió no responderle, esa maldita serpiente mantenía la calma le dijera lo que le dijese y en cambio ella estaba que hervía por dentro de la rabia que le producía su comportamiento. Decidió volver a su lectura porque si no, acabaría dándole un ataque en vez de desconectar como ella quería. Asique se puso manos a la obra con su lectura ignorando olímpicamente al chico sentado frente a ella.

Dos páginas. Sólo dos páginas había conseguido leer cuando comenzó a oír un molesto ruido proveniente del asiento de enfrente. Alzó un poco la vista por encima de su libro, lo suficiente para alcanzar a ver al rubio leyendo concentrado pero cuando fue a volver la vista a su libro descubrió la fuente de aquel molesto ruido que no la dejaba concentrase. Malfoy, a la vez que leía su interesante libro, tamborileaba los dedos sobre el apoya brazos de su sillón.

Bueno, tampoco es para tanto, se dijo a sí misma. Respiró hondo, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para ignorar el molesto ruido y se dispuso a leer por tercera vez su libro.

-Tengo una duda Granger- la volvió a interrumpir la voz de Malfoy.

Por enésima vez alzó la vista de su libro y la posó sobre Draco, quién le devolvía la mirada.

-Es todo un honor para mí resolverle una duda al gran Draco Malfoy- le respondió sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué buscáis en los libros de magia negra?- la cuestionó ignorando el sarcasmo empleado por ella- Porque obviamente queda descartada la posibilidad de que queráis practicarla, vuestros grandes principios e ideales os lo prohíben.

-¿A caso te importa?

-Simple curiosidad Granger, tampoco es como si me quitara el sueño.

-Solo queremos informarnos, saber que armas puede emplear el enemigo contra nosotros.

Ante tal respuesta Draco soltó una sonora carcajada que molestó a Hermione.

-¿De qué diablos te ríes?

-De vuestra ingenuidad Granger, ¿crees que los libros os prepararan para lo que va a ocurrir? ¿Para lo que podéis encontrar en la guerra?

-Es necesario conocer las armas del enemigo para poder combatir contra él- le replicó como si estuviese recitando esas palabras de memoria.

-Vamos Granger no me hagas reír, eso no os servirá de nada a menos que empleéis la misma magia contra ellos.

- La magia blanca es mucho más poderosa que la magia oscura si se sabe utilizar bien.

-Vosotros y vuestros grandes ideales- dijo en tono despectivo- Créeme Granger que la magia blanca no tiene nada que hacer frente a la magia oscura que conoce él y la mayoría de los mortífagos – su tono de voz se volvió más grave que antes y ya no había matiz de burla en su voz.

-Puede que sepas mucho de magia oscura Malfoy- le volvió a responder Hermione empezando a enfadarse- pero de magia blanca no tienes ni idea. ¿Cómo crees que Harry está vivo después de que Voldemort le lanzara un Avada Kedavra?

- Sólo porque el estúpido de Potty esté vivo gracias al amor de su madre- dijo irónicamente el rubio- no significa que vosotros podáis combatir las miles de maldiciones que ellos usan. Maldita sea Granger.-llegado a ese punto de la extraña conversación que mantenían Draco había cerrado el libro y se inclinó hacia adelante para mirar a Hermione directamente a los ojos por lo que la chica retrocedió instintivamente hasta pegarse hacia el respaldar del sillón-¡No tienes ni idea de lo que sucede ahí fuera! Vivís felices aquí encerrados ajenos a todo lo que hay fuera, creéis que con enteraros de vez en cuando de alguna tragedia estáis al corriente de todo y eso está muy lejos de la realidad.

-Me parece que eres el menos indicado para darme clases de moral Malfoy- ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle esas cosas? Hermione había abandonado su posición y también se había inclinado hacia adelante- No creas que no sabemos que nos mantienen aislados aquí para que no sepamos toda la barbarie que se produce ahí fuera. Tenemos muchísimos seres queridos jugándose la vida día tras día. Todos los días no levantamos con la incertidumbre. ¿Crees que porque no nos veas llorando por los rincones no sufrimos?

-No te atrevas a hablarme de sufrimiento Granger- Draco se había levantado el sillón y cerraba los puños intentando controlar- Él mató a mis padres y a mí me torturó hasta el borde la muerte.

- No sabes cómo siento lo de tus padres Malfoy- la chica lo había imitado y también se puso de pie frente al chico teniendo que inclinar la cabeza para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos y Malfoy descubrió sinceridad en sus palabras- Pero no eres el único que sufre por su familia, mis padres están escondidos en algún recóndito lugar sin ni siquiera saber que tienen una hija- la voz de Hermione se quebró levemente- Ron tiene a sus padre peleando en la guerra y Harry ni siquiera los recuerda. Todos sufrimos Malfoy, no creas que eres el único.

Malfoy se revolvió el pelo con la mano exasperado y enfocó su mirada el fuego, cómo era posible que ella, que era la que más tenía que perder en la guerra, la más perjudicada por ser hijas de muggles, podía mantener tal serenidad y mente fría. Aunque en el fondo estuviera rota en pedazos, ella se mantenía entera sirviéndole de apoyo al par de gandules que tenía como amigos. Y en ese preciso instante la odió, por ser como era, por ser tan noble, tan valiente y tan de todo y sintió deseos de verla sufrir aunque fuese solo un poco para demostrarse a sí mismo que él no era el único débil que estaba sufriendo por aquello.

-¿Cómo es posible que sabiendo que muy probablemente morirás en la lucha te mantengas tan serena y segura de ti misma?- soltó ácidamente.

Esas palabras cayeron como un jarro de agua fría sobre Hermione, ¿cómo podía ser tan cruel con ella? Sabía que era un objetivo jugoso, hija de muggles, perteneciente a la Orden y mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Tenía motivos más que suficientes para tener miedo y esconderse en algún lugar a que todo pasase y no es que no tuviese miedo, lo tenía y mucho pero no era una maldita cobarde y lucharía junto a sus amigos hasta el final.

-Ya sé que hay muchas posibilidades de que muera Malfoy, pero no soy ninguna cobarde y si mi vida acaba estaré tranquila porque lo habré hecho luchando por lo que creo.

-¡Oh! Que grandes motivos los tuyos. Pero eso a la hora de la verdad no te servirá de nada- se giró y volvió a enfrentarla comprobando que con sus palabras había hecho que los ojos de la chica se volvieran cristalinos- Morirás de todas formas por ser la sangresucia amiga de Potter y tu valentía no habrá servido de nada.

Con esas últimas palabras Malfoy le había dado el toque final a la chica viendo con una solitaria lágrima recorría su mejilla perdiéndose en su mentón pero en vez de sentir satisfacción ante el daño causado un pequeño malestar se instauró en su estómago.

-Gracias por recordarme cual es mi destino Malfoy- soltó con rencor mientras se secaba la lágrima- Pero recuerda que gracias a esta sangresucia tu patética vida sigue adelante.

Después de decir eso, Hermione salió a paso presuroso de la biblioteca cerrando con un portazo más sonoro de lo que le hubiese gustado y dejó a Draco con una mueca de disgusto que sí él hubiese sabido que la tenía, seguro que le hubiese dado de que pensar.

**Ya sabéis que para todo lo que me queráis decir un review!=)**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Cómo lo prometido es deuda, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi historia antes de la llegada del fin de semana.**

**Mil millones de gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo. A las que dejaron review y tienen cuenta ya les respondí, son ****Elianela, Adrit126 y floh black.**** Y a las que no disponen de cuenta igualmente muchas gracias por su apoyo, me encantaría poder responderos personalmente cada uno de vuestros reviews. Ellas son ****luz, ely Singer y Danny****. **

**¡Os adoro mis niñas!**

**También muchísimas gracias a los que me agregaron a favoritos, alertas y demás y a las que leen mi historia aunque no dejen review.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a todos ustedes porque sin su apoyo esta historia no sería posible.**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a la gran J.K.**

* * *

Al día siguiente Hermione no bajó a las cocinas para preparar el almuerzo junto a Draco, ni tampoco lo hizo al día siguiente ni al otro.

Hacía ya tres días que la chica evitaba al Slytherin, y se había vuelto muy concienzuda en su tarea. Harry y Ron habían notado cómo Hermione había dejado de enseñar a Malfoy a cocinar, deduciendo correctamente que algo debía de haber pasado entre ellos para que se produjera ese cambio de actitud en la chica. En más de una ocasión le habían preguntado qué había ocurrido, siempre dispuestos a ir a darle su merecido al rubio, pero ella siempre desistía de la idea asegurándoles que no había ocurrido nada.

El primer día después de esperarla durante media hora a que apareciera, Malfoy desistió viendo que ella no aparecería y ni siquiera hizo el intento de ir a buscarla. Sabía que la chica estaba enfadada con él por el comentario que le hizo el día anterior, la verdad es que había sido un poco cruel con ella pero jamás le pediría perdón por nada. ¿Desde cuándo él tenía esa clase de comportamiento?

Al día siguiente tenía esperanzas de que apareciera, que ya se le hubiese pasado el enfado pero tampoco apareció y esta vez sí que requirió un poco de autocontrol para no ir a buscarla. También había notado que la chica lo evitaba a toda costa, hacía dos días que no se cruzaba con ella por la casa, ni en la biblioteca ni en las cocinas, que eran los lugares donde más solían coincidir. Esta vez se había enfadado de verdad.

Al tercer día ya sí que fue a buscarla después de esperar una hora. ¡Una hora! El jamás se había rebajado tantísimo asique más le valdría tener una buena explicación. Subió las escaleras pisando con fuerza cada escalón demostrando que estaba muy enfadado, primero porque nadie se permitía el lujo de ignorarlo y segundo porque había tenido que prepararse la comida él sólo, no saliéndole tan bien como cuando la preparaba con ella.

Llegó a la segunda planta y fue directo a la habitación de la chica pero justo cuando puso su mano sobre la manilla de la misma alguien abrió la puerta del baño a sus espaldas y el vapor y el aroma que surgió de él lo envolvió. No le hizo falta girarse para saber quién salía del baño pues reconoció al instante el mismo olor dulzón que desprendía Granger aquel día en las cocinas.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- oyó la voz enfadada de la chica.

En cuanto se giró para responderle, supo que había sido un error. Hermione salía con una toalla enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo dejando descubiertos sus hombros y gran parte de sus piernas. Eso, junto con su pelo cayéndole mojado en suaves bucles hacía una estampa demasiado tentadora. Vale que fuera la impura de Granger, la sabelotodo insufrible, la rata de biblioteca pero Draco Malfoy era todo un hombre y llevaba ya dos semanas encerrado en aquella casa sin ver a ninguna chica, salvo a ella, sin contar todo el tiempo que se llevó encerrado en Malfoy Hall por orden de Voldemort y por Merlín que no le desagradaba lo que veía.

-Te he dicho que qué hacías- volvió a repetir Hermione bastante colorada por el escrutinio al que la tenía sometida Malfoy.

-Vengo a exigirte una explicación- consiguió decir después de volver a su pose altiva y arrogante.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse con sarcasmo ante ello.

-¿Con que derecho vienes a pedirme una explicación hurón?

¿Hurón? Hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo llamaba así, y lo único que consiguió fue aumentar su enfado.

-¿Quién demonios te crees para evitarme durante estos días? Exijo una explicación.

- A pesar de que no te la mereces, te daré tu ansiada explicación- comenzó la chica con un deje de irritación en la voz mientras se quitaba un par de mechones húmedos que se habían quedado pegados en su frente- ¿Crees que después de insultarme como lo hiciste y después de decirme lo que me dijiste en la biblioteca voy a seguir ayudándote en la cocina? Has resultado ser más iluso de lo que yo pensaba- hizo una pausa para degustar la mueca de odio que se iba formando en el rostro del chico- Además de que has roto nuestro trato, ¿recuerdas? Yo te ayudaba y tú no volvías a llamarme sangresucia.

- Me sorprendes Granger, creías que eras la sabelotodo de Hogwarts- le respondió con burla el chico – ¿De verdad creías que iba a cumplir ese estúpido trato? Que ilusos sois los Gryffindors a veces…

- Perdona que te contradiga Malfoy- le espetó Hermione acercándose un poco a él sin dejarse intimidar- El iluso fuiste tú si pensaste que podrías insultarme sin tener repercusiones. Ya me cansé de ayudarte y de intentar hacer tu estadía aquí más fácil, a partir de ahora te las ingeniarás tú solito para pasar el tiempo por aquí.

-¡Por Merlín Granger! ¡Qué cruel puedes llegar a ser cuando quieres! – Habló Draco teatralmente como si de verdad le doliese lo que le había dicho la chica - ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir sin tu repugnante caridad ahora?

- Ríete todo cuanto quieras Malfoy, solo espero que no necesites ningún favor por parte de alguno de nosotros tres porque si no te verás en un aprieto- le respondió la muchacha altivamente- Y ahora si me disculpas voy hacia mi habitación- Y de un empujó apartó al rubio de la puerta y se adentró en el cuarto sin ni siquiera volver a mirarlo.

* * *

_Mierda, mierda y mierda._ Esa maldita ratona de biblioteca era la única persona capaz de sacarle de sus casillas en tiempo récord. Después de haberlo ignorado deliberadamente durante esos tres días y de que él se humillase yendo a buscarla, era capaz de decirle que iba a mantener su actitud. ¿Quién se creía? Sólo era una maldita impura con complejo de diccionario que se creía superior a los demás. Já. Él era el superior a los demás, él era el que podía ir por ahí con la mirada altiva bien orgulloso de ser un sangre pura remontado a siglos de tradición, él era el que podía insultar a quién se le viniera en gana porque estaba por encima de todo y de todos.

No necesitaba la ayuda de ningún miserable Gryffindor para sobrevivir en aquella casona. Era muy capaz de valerse por sí mismo y se lo iba a demostrar a esa estúpida de Granger.

* * *

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde que los tres leones hacían como si el Slytherin no existiera. No es que Draco se quejara, ahora podía vagar por la casa a su antojo sin tener que darle explicaciones a ninguno de ellos. Había descubierto como mantener su ropa limpia e impecable al igual que su habitación pero si alguien se atrevía a airear por ahí que lo había tenido que hacer a lo muggle lo negaría absolutamente.

Pero su tranquilidad duró poco y supo que así sería desde el momento en el que algunos miembros de la Orden llegaron a la casa.

Fue el sábado por la mañana, hacía ya tres semanas que vivía allí y la hostilidad reinante en el ambiente persistía, la única que se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra era la madre del pobretón en alguna de esas visitas esporádicas que ella hacía pero vamos, él no se lo agradecía en lo más mínimo, tener que esforzarse para ser amable con aquella señora gorda era repugnante y es que si era grosero podía ganarse un larguísimo sermón sobre porque debía cambiar su comportamiento para con los residentes de la casa haciendo que tanto San Potter, como la comadreja y la sabelotodo disfrutaran del espectáculo y antes muerto que darles ese gusto a esa panda de imbéciles. Pero el cruel destino se encargaría de que su pequeña paz se viera interrumpida.

Aquella fría mañana de mediados de octubre sobre el mediodía esa aurora que lo llamaba primo (aunque no la conociera de absolutamente nada) llegó al cuartel junto con Kingsley. El trío dorado se encontraban en las cocinas en aquellos momentos y Draco pudo oír desde su habitación como llamaban a la puerta asique decidió bajar a husmear un poco. Cuando llegó abajo, los dos aurores se despojaban ya de sus abrigos y supo que algo no iba bien en cuanto vio el semblante serio que ambos portaban.

-Hola primo- lo saludó la susodicha pero él sólo se limitó a observarla.

-Traemos noticias chico- Habló ahora la voz grave de Kingsley – y tú puedes servirnos de ayuda asique tendrás que unirte a esta improvisada reunión.

En ese momento Draco no supo si alegrare porque por primera vez lo dejaban inmiscuirse en temas de la Orden o asustarse porque requerían de su ayuda y eso solo significaba que querían información acerca del bando contrario. Se dirigió a paso lento detrás de Potter y los dos recién llegados hacia la cocina donde pudo encontrar sentados a Granger y a la comadreja juntos en uno de los sofás, muy juntos si le permitían hacer tal apreciación. Los otros tres que bajaron con él se acomodaron en el sillón y el otro sofá peor él prefirió sentarse en una de las sillas junto a la mesa, algo alejado por si tenía que tomar la medida de huir y encerrarse en su habitación.

-Chicos, no traemos buenas noticias- empezó el mago con la mirada fija en el trío de Gryffindors- Sobre todo para ti Hermione.

Todos pudieron notar como el cuerpo de la chica se tensó de inmediato ante tal aclaración.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Es sobre tus padres Hermione…

-¡¿Mis padres?!- preguntó aún más nerviosa que antes- ¿Qué pasa con ellos?¿Le han hecho daño?¿Qué…

-Tranquila Hermione- habló por primera vez Tonks con voz apaciguadora - No les ha pasado nada, están completamente a salvo.

-Pero nos han llegado informaciones de que quieren ir a por ellos, quieren que los principales apoyos de Harry se vengan abajo y teniendo en cuenta que los Weasleys participan todos en la guerra, sólo quedan tus padres Hermione- le explicó Kingsley.

Hermione permaneció en silencio, no podría soportar que les hicieran daño a sus padres, ella había hecho todo lo posible por mantenerlos fuera de todo eso, e incluso la Orden le proporcionaba cierta protección pero sabía que si marcaban a sus padres como objetivo las cosas se complicarían.

Mientras tanto Draco permanecía en silencio con su mirada grisácea clavada en la chica. Cuando oyó tal noticia y vio como los nervios de la muchacha salían a flote, un sentimiento lejanamente parecido a la compasión se adueñó de él. Él había sentido esa angustia cuando supo que sus padres, e incluso él mismo, pertenecían a la lista negra de Voldemort asique entendía esa angustia.

Hermione permaneció en silencio unos minutos más y hasta que no sintió la mano de Ron sobre su hombro no volvió en sí.

-Hermione haremos todo lo posible para que tu padres estén a salvo- le aseguró el auror y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio-Ahora es dónde nos eres útil tú Malfoy.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?-respondió a la defensiva.

-¿Tú alguna vez has oído algo sobre este tema? ¿Le oíste hablar a alguno de los mortífagos sobre eso?

-No- respondió secamente.

-Di la verdad Malfoy- lo amenazó Ron desde su posición- o sino….

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque Hermione le puso la mano sobre su pecho y dirigió su mirada hacia Malfoy.

-¿De verdad que no sabes nada?- le habló directamente a él sin ningún tipo de rencor, más bien en una súplica.

_Maldita sea._ Si sumaba esa súplica junto con ese sentimiento de leve comprensión que sentía no podría mentirle.

-Yo no estaba informado de nada de eso- gruñó haciendo que los demás se esforzaran por poder oírlo- A mí no me contaban nada.

-Espero que sea verdad porque si no…- de nuevo volvió a amenazarlo el pelirrojo.

-Ya basta Ronald- lo calló Hermione dejando de mirar a Malfoy- Dice la verdad.

Y por primera vez en su vida Draco experimentó lo que sentía cuando alguien confiaba en ti.

* * *

Kingsley y Tonks no alargaron su visita demasiado, después de la aclaración de Malfoy le aseguraron a Hermione que harían todo lo posible por mantener a salvo a sus padres y que sería informada en cuanto hubiese alguna novedad.

En cuento los dos abandonaron la casa el silencio cayó sobre los hombros de los cuatro chicos y el primero en dejar la habitación fue Draco sabiéndose fuera de lugar. Subió a paso lento y se encerró en su habitación. No sabía a que había venido ese ataque de sinceridad cuando Granger le preguntó, ni a que vino ese agradable sentimiento cuando vio que ella lo había creído sin cuestionarlo como lo había hecho el imbécil de Weasley. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que el encierro allí lo estaba afectando seriamente, ¿por qué si no iba a sentirse ahora culpable por haber sido cruel con ella días atrás?

No tardó mucho tiempo en oír el ruido de unos pequeños pies subir por la escalera, después de tantos días había aprendido a distinguir los pasos de Granger de los de los otros dos idiotas, y si su oído no le fallaba había ido a parar a la biblioteca. Seguro que necesitaba estar sola, ser un objetivo importante de Voldemort estaba muy lejos de ser algo bueno. Y de nuevo estaba ahí ese estúpido sentimiento de comprensión. Necesitaba un poco de aire, la cosa empezaba a preocuparle.

* * *

Hermione no tardó mucho en subir hacia la biblioteca. Sabía que sus amigos solo querían animarla y que lo hacían con toda su buena intención pero lo único que conseguían era agobiarla aún más. No había consuelo posible para alguien que acaba de saber que sus padres eran un objetivo importante para Voldemort.

Ella nunca había sido una cobarde, por algo el sombrero seleccionador le adjudicó la casa Gryffindor, pero en ese momento sí que sentía miedo. Miedo a lo que le podían hacer a sus padres, a que podrían hacerlos sufrir hasta la muerte. Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo, no podía permitirse pensar en esas cosas. Y entonces la imagen de un rubio se le vino a la cabeza. Sabía que había sido sincero, si alguien le preguntaba qué le hacía pensar que su gran enemigo, ex-mortífago para más señas, le estaba diciendo la verdad no sabría que responder. Simplemente lo sabía, a lo mejor fue la claridad que le transmitió su mirada en el instante en el que la conectó con la suya pero lo importante era que sabía que decía la verdad.

* * *

Después de un par de días el ambiente volvió a normalizarse, eso no quería decir que Hermione no estuviera preocupada por sus padres pero intentaba distraerse y mostrarse bien delante de sus amigos, tampoco quería que ellos tuvieran más preocupaciones de las que ya tenían.

Además había otra cosa que le rondaba mucho la cabeza, Malfoy. Su relación seguía igual que siempre como sí aquel leve momento de sinceridad no hubiese existido jamás. Y no sabía ni porqué ni cómo pero pensar en eso la ponía triste y eso la desconcertaba enormemente. Después de aquello, ingenuamente esperaba que esa hostilidad que reinaba entre ellos desaparecería pero no. Aquella mañana habían coincidido después de mucho tiempo en la cocina, lo saludó obteniendo por respuesta un seco buenos días y luego intentó entablar una conversación con él preguntándole que tenía pensado cocinar ese día pero él no parecía muy por la labor de responderle asique desistió. No entendía porque después de ser él el que la insultaba y era cruel con ella se negaba a que se produjera un nuevo acercamiento. ¿Tan mal estuvieron aquellos días en los que se trataban bien? Una mueca de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro, porque ella sí que echaba de menos aquellos días.

* * *

Sí, lo reconocía. Llevaba dos días de un humor de perros y todo por culpa de que su recién adquirida conciencia le recriminaba el no ser, aunque fuese levemente, más amable con Granger después de lo mal que lo debía de estar pasando. Pero no, el jamás se permitiría esa clase de comportamientos y esa misma mañana se lo dejó bien claro a la chica, después de comprobar que su estúpido intento por entablar conversación con él no funcionó se fue con el mentón bien alto de la cocina dándose por enterada de que no quería hablar con ella. Debería de sentirse indiferente, le debía de dar igual que ella se fuera levemente ofendida de la cocina, al igual que debería de no importarle lo bien o mal que ella se sintiese por lo de sus padres. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, porque sí que le importaba la reacción de ella de aquella mañana y también como se sentía con respecto a sus padres y no dejaba de maldecirse y de insultarse interiormente de todas las maneras posibles por aquello. Pero su gran amigo el destino volvió a hacerle una de sus grandes jugadas.

Tres días después de ser informados de tamaña noticia, Draco se encontraba después de comer tumbado sobre su cama aburrido hasta la saciedad asique decidió leer algún libro de la biblioteca, si seguía así acabaría por leerse todos los libros del lugar, que no eran precisamente pocos. En cuanto puso un pie en la habitación y se acercó un poco a las estanterías, un pequeño sollozo llegó a sus oídos. Al principio fue un leve murmullo pero luego volvió a oírlo con más intensidad. Su parte racional le instó porque huyese de allí como si no hubiese oído nada pero su nueva conciencia le ordenaba todo lo contrario y antes de poder pensar una orden para sus piernas, éstas ya se movían con vida propia hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Cruzó un par de de estanterías hasta llegar a una de las ventanas de la habitación y lo que vio lo dejó bastante confuso. Agazapada en el alféizar de la ventana se encontraba Hermione abrazando sus piernas y con el rostro escondido entre sus rodillas. Y el leve movimiento que sus hombros producían era un claro signo de que estaba llorando.

Draco continuaba paralizado a un par de metros de ella sin moverse cuando la chica alzó la vista al notar la presencia de alguien. Su rostro se coloreó notablemente avergonzada porque precisamente Draco Malfoy la hubiese visto en tal situación.

-¿Qué…qué haces aquí?- preguntó entrecortadamente intentando limpiarse el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Yo…solo venía- balbuceó el rubio aún aturdido por la escena.

-¿Venías a burlarte de mí? ¿A insultarme?- le habló con dolor la chica- Pues enhorabuena Malfoy, ya tienes algo nuevo con lo que reírte de mí.

-No venía a insultarte ni a nada de eso- le respondió el muchacho siendo él el primer sorprendido por tal aclaración. Hermione se le había quedado mirando con los ojos abiertos y la mandíbula completamente desencajada. Y Draco no pudo pensar que se veía adorable con las mejillas arreboladas, los ojos brillantes y esa mueca de sorpresa, más tarde se preocuparía por tal pensamiento- No te preocupes, solo vengo a coger un libro y me largo- Se giró dándole la espalda a la todavía muy sorprendida Hermione y comenzó a adentrarse entre las estanterías pero una frase le picaba en la lengua por salir asique se paró y giró el rostro lo suficiente como para que le viera su perfil- Por cierto Granger, siento mucho lo de tus padres.- Y volvió a caminar dejando a Hermione más sorprendida que antes.

* * *

-Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?- oyó la voz de Harry hablándole dulcemente.

Era martes por la mañana, el día siguiente de la confesión de Draco, y los tres amigos estaban en la cocina con montones de papeles desperdigados por la gran mesa.

-Sí, claro Harry- le respondió esforzándose por sonreírle. De nuevo se había quedado abstraída pensando en las palabras del rubio. No sabía que había querido decir con aquello, ni que significaba ese cambio de actitud pero lo averiguaría. Después de asegurárselo a sí misma se esforzó por concentrarse en lo que tenían delante.

En su última visita, Tonks les había dejado un montón de expedientes de mortífagos, sus movimientos recientes, donde habían sido vistos y cosas similares. ¿Y para qué? Para que se comieran la cabeza durante horas por si eran capaces de sacar alguna relación entre los lugares que visitaban para poder encontrar algún sitio de reunión. Pero era prácticamente imposible, los lugares eran totalmente dispares y ninguno se repetía con regularidad, incluso tenían un gran mapa con numerosas marcas de distintos colores.

-Esto no tiene sentido-dijo la chica- Son suficientemente listos como para buscar sitios de reunión dónde no sean vistos por nadie. Apuesto a que se dejan ver a posta por distintos lugares para despistarnos.

-Creo que tienes razón Mione- aceptó Ron- Esto es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

-Un momento….-los interrumpió Harry pensativo- Malfoy puede decirnos que tienen en común los lugares donde se reúnen los mortífagos.

-No creo que se buena idea Harry….-comenzó Hermione pero rápidamente fue interrumpida por su amigo pelirrojo.

-¡Eso es Harry!- lo felicitó- Y así podemos fastidiar un poco al hurón.

-Chicos ya lo oísteis el otro día, a él no lo mantenían informado de todo- intentó razonar Hermione.

-Vamos Hermione- se quejó Ron- No seas aburrida.

La chica suspiró rendida, cuando sus amigos se ponían así no había quién los hiciera cambiar de opinión. Los siguió cabizbaja por las escaleras, no estaba en sus planes cruzarse con Malfoy después de lo del día anterior, por lo menos no tan pronto.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación del rubio, Harry y Ron la abrieron sin llamar para encontrarse la habitación completamente vacía.

-Mierda- se quejó Ron.

-No te preocupes, seguro que lo encontramos en la biblioteca- lo animó Harry.

* * *

Tenía el pelo revuelto, como consecuencia de haberse pasado las manos nerviosamente por él. Estaba nervioso, mucho. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo por haberle dicho eso a Granger, maldito sea él y su mierda de autocontrol. Lo peor de todo no es que ahora le dijera cosas a la chica que no debía ni de pensar, sino que además había empezado a verla bonita y atractiva. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Tenía o no tenía motivos para preocuparse? Cuando la vio el día anterior tan indefensa con su gran armadura de chica valiente y decidida por los suelos, algo se removió en su interior. Era algo nuevo para él, nunca había visto a la Gryffindor en esas circunstancias incluso los días posteriores a la noticia de sus padres, la chica se había mantenido entera sin mostrar sus sentimientos.

El ruido de la puerta de la biblioteca abriéndose bruscamente lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y cuando dirigió la vista hacia la salida vio cómo los estúpidos de Potter y Weasley entraban en cabeza seguidos por una cabizbaja Granger.

-Tenemos que hablar contigo Malfoy- empezó hablando Harry.

-Vas a respondernos unas cuantas preguntitas- prosiguió Ron dándose aires.

Eso a Draco no pudo enfadarlo más, ¿quién coño se creían ese par de imbéciles?

-¿Y por qué debería de hacerlo?- respondió con su pose altiva y arrogante.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas que gracias a nosotros estás vivo y a salvo?- como odiaba que Potter se diera esos aires cuando sabía que tenía toda la razón.

Dirigió su vista a Hermione que permanecía un poco rezagada del grupo y con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Bien Malfoy, dinos en que tipos de lugares se reúne la gente como vosotros- hasta que no oyó a Ron pronunciar esas palabras, Hermione no levantó la mirada del suelo. Su amigo había sido muy duro con esas palabras, sabiendo que si incluía a Malfoy como un mortífago lo haría enfurecer.

-Weasley no te pases….- gruñó con los puños apretados el rubio.

-Contesta Malfoy- lo amenazó ahora Harry alzando su varita y poco tiempo después también lo hizo Ron.

-Ron déjalo…-murmuró Hermione pero el único que pareció reparar en ella fue Draco que la miró fugazmente conectando su mirada con la de ella.

-Habla- volvió a presionarlo Harry.

-Yo no sé nada…- volvió a gruñir impotente sabiéndose en desventaja.

-No nos tomes por idiotas Malfoy- esta vez era Ron el que lo presionaba- Durante un tiempo fuiste cercano a Quien-tu sabes, algo sabrás.

-No sé nada, cambiaban de lugar de reunión siempre…- ya tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños y seguro que se estaba haciendo heridas en las manos con las uñas.

-Algo tendrían en común esos lugares ¿no?

-Vamos Harry déjalo, ya te ha dicho que no sabe nada….-intentó Hermione de persuadirlo de nuevo.

-Cállate Hermione- la silenció bruscamente el pelirrojo.

Y en ese momento Draco sintió como la sangre le hervía por sus venas de puro enfado, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle así a su amiga? Con la de cosas que ella hacía por él.

-Maldita sea ya os he dicho que no sé nada, nunca fui a una de esas reuniones- contestó con la voz un par de tonos más alta.

-No nos grites Malfoy o te meteremos la varita por el….

-Ya vale Ron- Hermione se adelantó y se colocó entre sus amigos y Draco dejando a todos igual de sorprendidos.

-¿Y tú porque lo defiendes?-le reprochó Ron empezando a ponerse colorado.

-Ron no defiendo a nadie, sólo te digo que ya basta. Ha dicho que no sabe nada.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que dice la verdad? El otro día también lo creíste y no tienes ningún motivo para hacerlo- Ron no dejaba de reprocharle cosas a su amiga mientras que los otros dos observaban la escena sorprendidos, sobretodo Draco. Ver a Granger defendiéndolo no era algo muy común.

-¡Confiaré en él si quiero Ronald, tú no eres nadie para decirme en quién confiar y en quién no!- poco a poco la discusión iba subiendo de tono.

-¡Lo único que nos demuestras con eso es que eres una maldita traidora!- y muy enfadado Ron salió de la biblioteca con un sonoro portazo.

Hermione miró a Harry intentando leer en sus ojos verdes que es lo pensaba sobre todo aquello.

-Sólo te digo que tengas cuidado en quién confías Hermione- le dijo, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada al rubio- No vaya a ser que luego te hagan daño- Y después de eso abandonó la habitación siguiendo los pasos de su amigo pelirrojo.

Cuando Hermione y Draco se quedaron solos en la biblioteca, un silencio tenso cayó sobre ellos. ¿Y ahora qué? Hermione lo había defendido a él de sus propios amigos y ahora no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara. No soportaría un comentario hiriente por su parte después de haber peleado con Ron solo para defenderlo. Lentamente se giró y su mirada se clavó en aquellos ojos grises que intentaban leerla para buscar una explicación para lo recién ocurrido. Draco abrió la boca sin saber muy bien que decir pero Hermione no lo dejó.

-No digas nada, esto no se volverá a repetir- y con paso decidido lo dejó solo en la habitación con muchísimas cosas de las que preocuparse.

**Ya lo sabéis que para cualquier cosa que me queráis decir un review, que yo estaré feliz de responder.**

**Mil Besos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola de nuevo mis queridísimos lectores!**

**Aquí les traigo como les dije el nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

**Hoy los agradecimientos especiales son para betzacosta, Elianela, blackdaphne y Adrit126 (a vosotras ya os respondí el review) y por otro lado a luz, Smithback y Danny (a vosotros me encantaría de verdad responderos los reviews).**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas por vuestros maravillosos reviews que me animan a escribir y a seguir adelante con la historia.**

**También muchísimas gracias a aquellos que me agregaron a alertas, favoritos y demás y a los que leen el fic aunque no dejen review. Mil Gracias de verdad.**

**Antes de comenzar quería deciros que el siguiente capítulo está prácticamente listo asique si me dejan muchos reviews prometo subirlo antes del fin de semana! ^.^ Un poco de soborno no viene mal de vez en cuando.**

**Y sin más preámbulos les dejo con el nuevo capítulo, espero y lo disfruten mucho.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer (personajes, lugares y demás) pertenecen a J.K.**

Siempre había sido una persona fría, calculadora, sabía qué hacer y qué decir en cada momento y situación y tenía todo bajo control, sin excepción. Pero parecía que todos esos patrones que en su día siguió, se derrumbaban estrepitosamente sin poder hacer absolutamente nada por evitarlo. Toda esta situación con Granger se le estaba escapando de las manos, no tenía una explicación lógica para el extraño comportamiento de la chica en el último tiempo con él.

El mes de noviembre se iba abriendo paso con un frío polar demasiado intenso para subsistir en esa casa por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba junto a la chimenea de la biblioteca o cubierto por una gruesa manta en su habitación. Después de defenderlo delante de sus amigos no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra salvo en contadas ocasiones en las que no le quedaba más remedio. Andaba sola por la casa de un lado a otro, con el único con el que la escuchaba hablar era con Potter porque el pelirrojo seguía enfadada con ella por lo del otro día. Eso lo desconcertaba aún más, ella sabía que le buscaría problemas con su mejor amigo y aún así lo hizo.

En una de sus bajadas a husmear oyó una conversación que estaban manteniendo Potter y ella a solas.

-Hermione, se que tienes buen corazón pero déjame decirte que tiendes a confiar en la gente demasiado rápido- le reprochaba cariñosamente Harry.

-Harry, sabes que yo nunca le otorgaría mi confianza a Malfoy si no fuera porque estoy segura de ello- le respondía Hermione. Harry fue a decirle algo pero Hermione lo cayó- Si vas a preguntarme el porqué Harry, no puedo responderte. Sólo sé que dice la verdad.

Y aquellas últimas palabras que había oído salir de la boca de la chica hicieron que esa cosa que se había agazapado en su interior desde aquel día que creyó en su palabra, se revolvió levemente cómo lo hizo el día que lo había defendido.

**oOo**

Como odiaba la cabezonería de Ronald, siempre era motivo de discusión entre ellos. El pelirrojo siempre criticaba la crueldad con la que Malfoy trataba a los demás y ahora él se comportaba igual. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hipócrita? No estaba nada bien que se aprovechara de la clara desventaja que tenía el chico al no tener su varita consigo. Siendo sinceros, todos sabían que si el rubio tuviera su varita consigo, Ron jamás lo vencería en un combate justo.

¿Pero de verdad sólo defendía a Draco a favor de sus principios? ¿O había algo más? Eso era imposible, su relación de odio se remontaba mucho tiempo atrás como para olvidarlo de un día para otro. Muy a menudo se había descubierto pensando él, en esa mirada de color mercurio que no mostraban ningún tipo de sentimiento y lo peor de todo es que, secretamente, le encantaría poder atravesar esa barrera y llegar hasta él para poder saber que era lo que pensaba, lo que sentía. Quería conocer al verdadero Draco Malfoy y no podía permitirse el lujo de pensar en esas cosas, tendría que desistir de su idea. Pero resultaría un poco más difícil de lo que creía.

**oOo**

Harry y Ron de nuevo en uno de sus ataques de sobreprotección, tomaron la decisión de dejarla en casa mientras ellos iban a inspeccionar un posible lugar que hubiese servido como reunión de mortífagos. Todo esto, por supuesto, era al margen de la Orden, ninguno de sus miembros dejarían que se arriesgaran de tal forma pero ellos, aburridos de estar encerrados en aquella casa, decidieron ir. Sólo serían unas horas y nadie tenía porqué enterarse, además estaban seguros de que no correrían ningún peligro. Si de verdad los mortífagos habían utilizado aquella casa cómo sitio de reunión, y estaban bastante seguros, no los encontrarían allí porque nunca repetían lugar.

Todo eso a Hermione le parecía muy bien, no estaba del todo de acuerdo con que sus amigos lo hicieran a escondidas de la Orden, pero la euforia de haber hecho alguna averiguación consistente la hacía pasar por alto ese detalle. Pero con lo que no estaba para nada de acuerdo era con que ella se quedara.

-Vamos Herms, entiéndelo- le repetía Harry por enésima vez estando ya en la puerta junto con Ron poniéndose la capa- Te necesitamos aquí por si deciden hacernos una visita inesperada, tienes que encubrirnos, eres la más creíble de los tres. Por favor-terminó añadiendo con ojos tiernos.

-Además de que tú eres la únicaque _confía_ en el hurón- terminó de añadir Ron con sorna. En los últimos días el chico había decidido devolverle la palabra a Hermione sin embargo, no perdía la oportunidad de molestarla con comentarios cómo aquel.

-Bueno chicos está bien, pero cuidaos por favor- dijo ignorando las palabras dicha por el pelirrojo y un poco nerviosa se abalanzó sobre ellos y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno- Volved y si tenéis algún tipo de problema no dudéis en regresar.

-No te preocupes Hermione- la tranquilizó Harry- Estaremos aquí a la hora de la cena.

Y después de un par de palabras más de despedida los dos amigos se fueron dejando a la chica sola en la casa. En cuanto la puerta se cerró con un sonido sordo, los nervios se asentaron en su estómago. Estaba sola con Malfoy. Lo había evitado con éxito los últimos días reduciendo a mínimas las ocasiones en las que se había cruzado con él por la casa.

Sus nervios se acrecentaron en cuanto sintió a alguien caminando por el piso de arriba, pidió para sus adentros que el chico decidiera meterse en la biblioteca y que no bajara pero no, Merlín tenía que odiarla mucho porque al instante sintió los pasos del rubio bajar las escaleras y poco tiempo después apareció en el rellano de la casa.

La situación era bastante incómoda, Hermione estaba apoyada contra la puerta principal con la respiración un poco agitada y su pulsación a mil, mientras que Draco se había quedado parado a los pies de la escalera con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Ella no pudo evitar fijarse que el chico acababa de salir de la ducha, traía el pelo mojado cayéndole por la frente tapándole parcialmente su mirada grisácea. También se fijó en que venía pulcramente vestido con unos pantalones y camisa negros, ésta última traía desabrochados los primeros botones dejando ver su nívea clavícula y el inicio de sus pectorales. En cuanto se dio cuenta del exhaustivo control al que estaba sometiendo al chico, sus mejillas se colorearon.

-¿A dónde fueron Potty y la comadreja?- preguntó él casual.

-No los llames así- le riñó Hermione intentado recomponerse- Y no es de tu incumbencia a donde hayan ido- le respondió altiva mientras se dirigía escaleras abajo.

Él la siguió, quería ver cuál iba a ser su comportamiento ahora con él, iba a forzarla a dirigirle la palabra.

-No es que me importe demasiado, solo era pura curiosidad…-le volvió a hablar de forma indiferente- Lo que me sorprende es que te dejen a solas conmigo.

Hermione seguía en silencio sin responderle, ella se había sentado en uno de los sillones junto al fuego y el chico se había estirado a sus anchas a lo largo del enorme sofá.

-Saben que puedo defenderme sola- le atacó después de unos segundos.

La irritaba de sobremanera que el rubio hubiera decidido precisamente ese momento del día en el que ella se encontraba sola para ir a molestarla. Así lo único que conseguía era que su esfuerzo por ignorarlo se complicara considerablemente.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro Granger, aún sin varita sé defenderme bastante bien.

-No pienso discutir contigo tus habilidades con o sin varita Malfoy, no me interesa lo más mínimo- intentó zanjar la conversación. Pero parecía que el chico no se daba por enterado.

- Eres una persona bastante rara sabelotodo- cambió de tema- Tienes unos cambios muy bruscos de personalidad, personalmente creo que deberías de tratártelo.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¿Se puede saber quién te crees para decirme lo que me tengo que tratar o no?- le respondió bastante ofendida Hermione- Yo no tengo cambios bruscos de personalidad, lo que ocurre es que tienes la gran habilidad de sacarme de quicio.

-¿Qué yo te saco de quicio?- se cuestionó Draco con aire pensativo- Vas por el mal camino Granger, el primer paso es aceptarlo.

-¿Te has propuesto darme la tarde Malfoy?- le dijo irónicamente la chica- Has dicho molestemos a la sangre sucia, total es lo único divertido que se puede hacer por aquí.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza cómo si ella se tratase de un niño pequeño que se acaba de equivocar.

-No Granger, parece mentira pero sí, te equivocas. Sólo quería solucionar tu problema, nada más- le habló con paciencia infinita.

-Pues no te preocupes tanto por mi problema y dedícate a tus cosas, tienes problemas mucho más gordos que los míos.

-Vamos Granger, déjame portarme bien por una vez- a cada palabra el enfado de ella aumentaba ¿Se podía ser más cínico?- Tengo tiempo de sobra para dedicarme a mis problemas y a los tuyos.

-Que te den Malfoy.

-¡Qué grosera!

-Eres el menos indicado para hablarme de groserías hurón- intentaba por todos los medios no responder a sus provocaciones pero se le hacía imposible- Tú, que desde que has llegado a esta casa no ha dejado de insultarnos y de ser grosero con nosotros con todo lo que hemos hecho por ti.

-Nadie os pidió que lo hicierais ratón de biblioteca, por lo que no tengo absolutamente nada que agradeceros- le respondió altivo y arrogante.

-Eres insoportable...-bufó la chica.

-A pesar de ellos no dejas de tener buenas acciones conmigo Granger…- sabía que había tocado un punto en el que enfurecería de verdad a la chica pero quería oír sus explicaciones a porqué confiaba en él y porque lo defendía.

-Puede ser que porque no soy tan odiosa cómo tú y, aunque te lo merezcas con creces, no pienso tratarte con la misma moneda.

-Pues entonces eres bien estúpida para ser una sabelotodo. Aún así, eso sigue sin explicar porqué confías en el malvado mortífago- continuó retándola.

Al oír aquello Hermione se tensó inmediatamente, ella misma se había hecho esa misma pregunta montones de veces y nunca había encontrado una respuesta para ella.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por primera vez no tienes la respuesta a algo? ¡Vaya! Debo ser el primero en presenciar algo así.

-¿Por qué no te limitas a agradecer que alguien confíe en ti?- intentó Hermione desviar la respuesta de su pregunta.

-De nuevo intentas cambiar de tema…- negó con la cabeza el rubio- Creía que tus grandes principios no te permitirían engañarte a ti misma.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Qué sabes el motivo por el que confías en mí y por el que me defendiste delante de los imbéciles de tus amigos- saboreó las últimas palabras consciente de que un rubor aparecía en las mejillas de la chica y que evitaba por todos los medios mirarle directamente.

-No tengo ningún motivo más allá de que no me parece justo que Harry y Ron te acribillen a preguntas y te amenacen con sus varitas cuando tú no puedes defenderte. Eso es todo- respondió altiva.

-Bueno Granger si tu lo dices, tendré que confiar en ti al igual que tú, ingenuamente me atrevería a señalar, crees en mí- continuaba Malfoy burlonamente.

-¿Acaso no decías la verdad con lo de mis padres?- Todo rubor y vergüenza desapareció del rostro de la chica que se irguió en su sillón para poder mirar directamente a los ojos al Slytherin.

-¿Tú crees que la dije?- el tono burlesco había desparecido, siendo sustituido por una máscara de seriedad.

Hermione al principio sólo le mantuvo la mirada, no entendía porque le importaba tanto a él que ella confiara en sus palabras. ¿No debería de serle indiferente?

-Sí que te creí pero puede que fuese porque soy una ingenua, cómo bien has puntualizado. Asique posiblemente esté equivocada por creer en tus palabras ¿no?

-Puede que sí puede que no Granger, tú decides que es mejor creer…- intentaba parecer indiferente ante las palabras de la chica pero oírle decir directamente a él que sí le creía le hizo sentirse igual de bien que aquel día.

Ella se quedó en silencio observándolo analizando sus gestos, intentando averiguar si decía la verdad o no pero nada en su postura ni en su mirada dejaban entre ver nada.

-Creo que voy a optar por creerte- respondió al fin ella.

Draco dirigió su mirada al perfil de la chica que miraba fijamente la chimenea cuando oyó sus últimas palabras, dándose cuenta que ella se había vuelto a sonrojar por sus palabras y que una tímida sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Y sin saber cómo ni por qué sintió como el mismo esbozada una sonrisa ladeada que a cualquiera le hubiese parecido burlona y arrogante pero que distaba mucho de serlo.

**oOo**

Estuvieron largo rato en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos que, sin que ellos lo supieran, estaban más relacionados de lo que pensaban. A media tarde Hermione decidió preparar un poco de té ofreciéndole una taza al rubio.

-¿Ves como tienes drásticos cambios de humor?- había pasado demasiado tiempo sin su pose burlona.

-Intenta ser un poco menos idiota de lo habitual y coge la taza.

Draco la tomó y se dispuso a bebérselo. Quién entrase ahora mismo en la cocina jamás se creería que tal situación se estuviese dando. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger tomando té juntos en la misma habitación y sin lazarse las tazas a la cabeza. ¿El mundo se está volviendo loco? Parecía que sí.

-¿Qué se siente al tener la marca tatuada en tu antebrazo?- preguntó al aire la chica. Por su tono de voz Draco supo que no lo preguntaba malintencionadamente ni para recordarle lo qué había sido en algún momento, solo simple curiosidad.

-¿Nada? Es un simple tatuaje Granger, sólo está ahí y ya está.

-Cuando Voldemort los llama, ¿tú también lo sientes?- A pesar de Hermione no estar mirándolo directamente percibió el pequeño escalofrío que Malfoy se esforzó por disimular al oír el nombre del que una vez fue su amo.

Draco se quedó callado, él seguía sintiendo la llamada del Lord. Un dolor punzante que atravesaba su piel y llegaba a lo más profundo de su ser lo recorría cuando el Que- no-debe-ser-nombrado mandaba a llamar a los mortífagos para alguna reunión importante. Desde que había llegado a aquella casa le había ocurrido un par de veces pero jamás había dicho nada a nadie. Pero la forma en la que Granger le preguntó, con simple e inocente curiosidad hizo que quisiera liberarse de esa carga que portaba desde hacía tiempo.

-Sí, y no es nada agradable.

De nuevo el silencio volvió a cernirse sobre ellos, pero ahora era bastante incómodo. Ambos eran conscientes de que mantener un cruce de palabras como el que acaban de tener no era nada usual en ellos. Es más, aún Hermione estaba bastante sorprendida por como el chico le había respondido sin burla o ironía.

Poco tiempo después Draco no soportó la situación y levantándose del sofá con su pose elegante dejó la taza sobre la mesa y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina dejando a Hermione sola.

**oOo**

Tal y como Harry predijo, a la hora de la cena, tanto él como Ron volvieron de su expedición. Hermione se encontraba preparando la cena cuando ambos llegaron.

-Por fin llegáis- exclamó dejando su tarea y abalanzándose sobre ellos para abrazarlos- Ya me empezaba a preocupar, ¿cómo os ha ido?

-Mejor de lo que creíamos- respondió Harry un poco azorado aún por el recibimiento de su amiga- Herms hemos encontrado un par de pergaminos con algunas notas y este medallón.

Mientras hablaba, Harry se sacó del bolsillo interior de su túnica un par de pergaminos arrugados y lo que parecía un guardapelo de plata. Hermione con sumo cuidado lo cogió entre sus manos y lo examinó. Tenía el tamaño de una nuez y dibujos inconexos sobre su superficie muy gastados con el paso del tiempo.

-¿Lo habéis podido abrir?- preguntó en apenas un susurro aún observando el guardapelo.

-Lo hemos intentado pero no hay manera- habló por primera vez Ron- Esperábamos que tu pudieras.

-Bueno, puedo intentarlo pero no os prometo nada.

**oOo**

La cena se hizo bastante amena, Harry y Ron no dejaron de relatarle a su amiga todo lo acaecido aquella tarde mientras que Hermione los observaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin perder detalle de lo que relataban.

Después de la cena estudiaron el par de pergaminos que ambos chicos habían traído, que al final resultaron ser un par de anotaciones sobre el ataque que se había producido semanas atrás en el callejón Diagon por lo que ya carecían de interés.

Pasadas las once de la noche, Hermione se despidió de sus amigos portando el medallón consigo. Quería echarle un vistazo antes de irse a dormir pero si tenía a sus amigos encima de ella no podría concentrarse.

En vez de dirigirse a su cuarto se metió en la biblioteca, por si necesitaba recurrir a algún libro (lo cual era más que probable). Observó el guardapelo del derecho y del revés, le sacó brillo, le lanzó varios hechizos pero nada. El objeto seguía inmutable.

-¿Cómo te abrirás?-susurró Hermione para ella misma y sólo entonces algo le llamó la atención, vio unas letras grabadas en el dorso posterior. En uno de los movimientos que hizo, el guardapelo quedó a contra luz permitiéndole ver ahora aquellas letras. Tuvo que acercarse aún más a la luz de la lámpara de aceite y cambiar el ángulo de visión un par de veces más antes de que las letras se pudieran leer nítidamente sobre la lisa superficie del objeto. Con letra pulcra y alargada aparecía una sola palabra que Hermione reconoció fácilmente.

_Malfoy._

**oOo**

Aquella noche Hermione no durmió más de cinco horas seguidas. El descubrimiento del dueño del medallón la había dejado trastocada. Ese medallón pertenecía Lucius Malfoy, dudaba que perteneciese a su hijo ya que este no participaba en tales reuniones. ¿Y ahora qué? Tenía dos opciones, le decía a Harry a Ron de quién era el medallón o se lo devolvía a su legítimo dueño.

Sí se lo decía a sus amigos, éstos se negarían a devolverle el guardapelo a Malfoy e incluso le obligarían a abrirlo para saber que se escondía en su interior. En cambio si se lo devolvía a Malfoy, seguro que le gustaría tener algún recuerdo de su familia ya que todas sus pertenencias se encontraban en Malfoy Hall. Además de que ella sabría que había hecho una buena acción aunque el rubio no se lo agradeciese.

Tenía que tomar una decisión y pronto porque sus amigos le preguntarían por el guardapelo en cuanto tuvieran ocasión. ¿Por qué siempre le pasaban aquellas cosas a ella?

**oOo**

Salió de su habitación bien temprano para bajar a desayunar con la intención de no encontrarse con sus dos amigos. Pero con quién se encontró abajo fue con Malfoy. Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó allí parada, no había contado con que podría encontrarse con él.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí parada Granger?

La voz del rubio la trajo de nuevo a la realidad y caminó dentro de la cocina. El chico se encontraba sentado tomándose tranquilamente una taza de café. Ella ni siquiera le habló.

-¿Mala noche Granger?-preguntó con burla.

Cosas cómo aquella hacían que la chica se pensase si darle el guardapelo o no. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan insoportable?

-Si Malfoy- respondió con hastío- he tenido una mala noche.

-Es bastante predecible con esa cara con la que te has levantado y ese pelo que parece un nido de lechuzas- él sólo se rió de su propio chiste.

-Mira Malfoy, no estoy de humor para aguantar tus payasadas- le hablaba de espaldas mientras se preparaba su desayuno- asique déjame en paz.

-Menudo humor nos gastamos por las mañanas- seguía molestándola- Aunque no me extraña, si yo tuviera ese aspecto también me levantaría de muy mal humor.

Era realmente increíble, ¿cómo podía pasar de un extremo al otro? Ayer acabó hablando con ella sin insultos, sin ironía y sin burla y hoy de nuevo regresaba el verdadero Malfoy. ¿Acaso se proponía hacerla enfadar cómo mínimo una vez al día? ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer eso? ¡Por Merlín!

-¿No puedes evitar ser tan desagradable desde tan buena mañana?

-Siento mucho que la verdad te duela, bueno no, en realidad no lo siento.

Hermione refunfuñó por lo bajo, no podía caer en su juego cada vez que el quisiese, no podía enfadarse sólo porque eso fuese lo que el buscase.

-Déjame en paz Malfoy- le soltó secamente.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio en los que Hermione no sabía si estar agradecida porque la dejase en paz o sorprendida porque hubiese hecho caso a su petición. Pero lo que no sabía era que el rubio sólo estaba esperando a que se sentase en la mesa junto a él para volver a molestarla.

-¿Qué encontraron ayer los ineptos de tus amiguitos que venían tan contentos?

-No te importa- no podía creer lo cotilla que podía resultar algunas veces.

-¿Tan importante era que no te ha dejado pegar ojo en toda la noche?- ni tampoco podía creer lo suspicaz que podía resultar también.

-¿Por qué crees que no dormí por eso?

Él se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta y de nuevo quedaron en silencio. Al poco tiempo Malfoy terminó su café y fue a irse cuando se paró en el marco de la puerta y se volvió hacia la chica.

-Déjame que te diga algo Granger, dúchate y hazte algo con ese pelo no vaya a ser que al cara rajada o al zanahorio le de un infarto al verte así- y con una sonora carcajada desapareció de la habitación.

**oOo**

Por mucho que le pesara, Hermione le hizo caso a Malfoy (aunque nunca lo reconocería) y se duchó y vistió mejorando su aspecto notablemente. Durante un rato se encerró en su cuarto con el guardapelo en sus manos valorando los pros y los contras de las dos opciones. Una parte de ella le dictaba que se lo diese al chico pero otra le prevenía de aquello y así ahorrarse una discusión con sus amigos. Al final bajó a buscar a sus amigos con la decisión ya tomada.

-Buenos días chicos- los saludó cuando regresó a las cocinas y se los encontró desayunando.

Ambos les devolvieron el saludo.

-¿Averiguaste algo sobre el medallón?- porque Harry tenía tanta prisa por hablar del tema.

-Que va Harry, aún no he conseguido abrirlo- después de todo no estaba diciendo ninguna mentira- Hoy seguiré con eso, probaré algunos hechizos y buscaré en los libros.

Poco a poco la mañana pasó y Hermione no sabía cómo ir a hablar con Draco. Tenía que reconocerlo, estaba nerviosa, mucho y no sabía que decirle cuando le dijera que lo estaba buscando. Además de que no estaba muy segura de su reacción. _Vamos Hermione eres de Gryffindor ¿recuerdas? _Se dijo a sí misma infundiéndose ánimos, asique decidida se encaminó escaleras arriba. El primer lugar al que iría sería la biblioteca, pero no hubo suerte. La recorrió de punta a punta pero no lo encontró. Y lo maldijo mil veces por no encontrarse allí porque eso sólo podía significar que tendría que buscarlo en su habitación.

A paso lento salió de la biblioteca y se situó justo detrás de la puerta de su cuarto. Cualquiera que pasara por allí en aquel momento podía tomarla por tonta, estaba de pie frente a la puerta mirando la madera pero sin hacer ningún movimiento. Poco a poco decidió subir su mano derecha para llamar a la puerta, el recorrido le pareció extremadamente largo pero al final ya tenía la mano cerrada en un puño lista para llamar. Suspiró y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas pegó con los nudillos en la vieja madera.

A los pocos segundos Malfoy apareció bajo el umbral de la puerta con cierto grado de sorpresa pintado en su cara.

-Vaya Granger, que sorpresa.

-¿Pu…puedo pasar?- tartamudeó un poco la chica presa de los nervios.

-No creía que fueras de ese tipo de chicas Granger, ¿no te parece que eres demasiado directa?- se burló.

Todo los nervios que sentía Hermione desaparecieron dando paso al enojo.

-No seas imbécil Malfoy, no te estoy insinuando nada. Sólo vengo a darte algo.

Malfoy se quedó unos instantes mirándola fijamente sopesando las posibilidades hasta que al fin se hizo a un lado y dejó entrar a la chica. Hermione no había vuelto a entrar en la habitación del rubio desde aquellos primeros días de su estadía en la casa. La habitación estaba levemente iluminada con la luz que dejaban entrar las cortinas semiabiertas, lo demás seguía todo igual, pulcramente ordenado y limpio salvo un par de libros que estaban abiertos sobre la cama.

-¿Qué es eso que quieres darme?- la cuestionó haciendo que la chica dejara de analizar su habitación.

-Esto- Hermione le tendió la mano con el medallón.

Al principio el chico sólo se quedó mirándolo hasta que su pálida mano lo recogió de la de ella haciendo que por unos instantes sus pieles se rozaran produciéndole un escalofrío a ambos a causa de la diferencia de temperatura de sus manos. Draco se acercó el medallón a los ojos para poder observarlo mejor. Lo había reconocido desde el instante en el que Hermione se lo mostró, era el guardapelo de su padre. Siempre lo llevaba con él, Narcissa se lo había regalado. Su padre podía ser muchas cosas pero amaba a su madre y siempre lo llevaba consigo como amuleto protector.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?- le preguntó a Hermione sin apartar la vista del objeto.

-Es una de las cosas que trajeron ayer Harry y Ron- le explicó.

-¿Dónde estuvieron para encontrar eso?

-Eso no tiene importancia, lo importante es que lo encontraron.

-¿Por qué me lo das?

-Bueno…pensé que te gustaría tener aquí algún recuerdo de tu familia ya que no puedes ir a tu casa a por nada…- respondió ella con la mirada fija en el suelo bastante acalorada.

Malfoy levantó la vista del guardapelo y la fijó en ella con la cabeza agachada retorciéndose las manos. Otra vez estaba ahí esa sensación cálida en su pecho cada vez que ella hacía ese tipo de demostraciones. Él se pasaba los días metiéndose con ella y retándola para verla enfadarse, y ella tenía ese tipo de detalles con él. Él sabía que ya sus conversaciones habían perdido ese matiz dañino que tenía al principio pero aún así tenía que reconocer que esos detalles no se los merecía.

-Bueno, yo ya me iba. Sólo era eso- y sin dirigirle la mirada a Malfoy despareció de la habitación dejando al chico perplejo con la situación.

**oOo**

No dejaba de dar vueltas en su habitación con el guardapelo entre sus manos, la situación no podía continuar así. Había llegado demasiado lejos. ¿Desde cuándo él sentía esas mariconadas? No podía permitirse el lujo de tener esa clase de sensaciones ni de pensamientos respecto a Granger. Ella era una maldita impura y el era Malfoy, enemigos de toda la vida. Iba a poner distancia entre ellos y si eso significaba volver a su antigua máscara de frialdad e insultos con ella lo haría, por Merlín que lo haría.

**Si les ha gustado, si no, críticas, sugerencias un review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Cómo os prometí, aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia antes del fin de semana.**

**En esta ocasión los agradecimientos especiales son para Elianela, Smithback, ely singer, Danny, betzacosta y manchanita. Las que tienen cuenta ya les respondí sus reviews y a las que no lo tienen ya saben que me encantaría poder responderles y daros las gracias individualmente.**

**Muchas Gracias a aquellos que me agregaron a favoritos, alertas y demás y también a aquellos que leen entre las sombras.**

**Este capítulo es un poco una introducción para lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente. Como últimamente tengo bastante tiempo libre, tengo prácticamente terminado el siguiente capi asique si no podéis aguantar la intriga (ya veréis porqué), hacédmelo saber y lo subiré prontito.**

**¡Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo!**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K.**

**oOo**

Después de haber resuelto el problema de qué hacer con el guardapelo, a Hermione se le presentaba otro, decirle a sus amigos que pertenecía a la familia Malfoy y que además se lo había devuelto a su único heredero. Había pensado hablar con ellos a la hora del almuerzo. Ron era menos agresivo cuando había comida de por medio pero aún así sabía que las cosas no iban a salir bien.

**oOo**

-Hermione ¿te ocurre algo?

Había bajado después de hacerle entrega a Malfoy del guardapelo y se encontró con sus amigos terminando de preparar el almuerzo. Asique poco tiempo después se encontraban comiendo. Hermione se había concentrado tanto en su plato retrasando el momento de hablar con ellos que no se había percatado que sus amigos le lanzaban miradas de preocupación. Al oír como su amigo pelirrojo le hablaba alzó la vista del plato y pasó la mirada de uno a otro.

-Que va, ¿qué me va a ocurrir?- habló demasiado deprisa sonando demasiado apurada.

-Bueno, es que no has levantado la vista de tu plato desde que empezamos a comer- apuntó Harry.

-La verdad chicos es que tengo que contaros algo...sobre el medallón- lo dijo en un pequeño murmullo que los chicos casi no oyeron.

-¿Has descubierto algo?

-Sí.

-Bueno y ¿a qué esperas para decírnoslo?- se impacientó Ron.

-Veréis chicos conseguí descubrir un nombre grabado en el dorso del guardapelo…- comenzó a narrar temiendo llegar a la última parte, ya para ese momento Hermione había dejado de comer, había perdido el apetito.

-Hermione por favor ve al grano- la instó Ron antes de meterse una enorme cuchara de comida en la boca.

-Bueno pues el nombre que venía grabado era el del nombre de la familia a la que pertenece, los Malfoy.

-Es compresible, Lucius Malfoy fue un mortífago bien considerado por Voldemort, no es raro que estuviera en aquella casa el día que se llevó a cabo la reunión- habló Harry con total calma y sin ningún asomo de sorpresa sin sospechar la resolución que había tomado su mejor amiga.

-Eso no es todo- aclaró Hermione que para ese momento estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, no dejaba de retorcerse las manos y podía sentir el pulso palpitándole en la sien.

-¿Acaso has descubierto algo más? ¿Cómo abrirlo?

-No exactamente, veréis como os he dicho el guardapelo pertenece a los Malfoy y bu…bueno he pensado en devolvérselo a su dueño…

-Espera, espera- la interrumpió Ron- ¿Estás diciendo que se lo quieres dar al hurón? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

-Verás Ron, él no tiene nada de sus padres en esta casa y puesto que no puede ir a la suya a por nada no me había parecido mala idea- intentó explicarse la chica.

-Pues ni hablar, no tenemos porque darle nada al imbécil de Malfoy- el pelirrojo empezó a enfadarse y a hacer alarde de su cabezonería.

-Lo siento Ronald pero…

-Pero ya se lo has devuelto ¿verdad?- completó la frase Harry con su mirada verde esmeralda posada sobre su amiga.

Hermione solo se limitó a asentir, decir algo más intentando defender su acción solo provocaría que sus amigos se enfadaran aún más.

-Lo siento mucho Hermione pero esto ya se está pasando de la raya- habló Harry mientras Ron se dedicaba a aumentar su enfado- He intentado comprenderte Hermione, lo sabes, pero no puedes tener esta clase de comportamiento con Malfoy. Entérate Hermione de que él jamás lo tendrá contigo.

-¿Acaso ya has olvidado todos los insultos de estos años?- por fin Ron había recuperado la capacidad de hablar- Siempre nos ha insultado a los tres Hermione, pero contigo era especialmente cruel por ser hija de muggles ¿y ahora tienes esta clase de comportamiento con él? ¡Estas completamente chiflada!

-Claro que no lo olvido Ronald, pero no podemos ser hipócritas y comportarnos con él igual que él lo ha hecho con nosotros con todo lo que nosotros hemos criticado eso- tenía que intentar mantener la calma porque sino las cosas podían acabar muy mal entre ellos.

-Hermione no se trata de eso, lo que no puedes hacer es preocuparte tanto por él. Le has enseñado a valerse por sí mismo, lo defiendes de nosotros y ahora esto….- normalmente Harry era el que mejor comprendía sus actuaciones y era sobradamente más sensato que Ron asique si él le reprochaba su actitud no era muy buena señal.

-¿Lo próximo que será? ¿Qué se convierta en tu mejor amigo? ¿Qué nos sustituya a Harry y a mí?- A medida que aumentaba su enfado, Ron se ponía más rojo y el numero de idioteces que decía, a juicio de su amiga, aumentaba exponencialmente.

-Tampoco hace falta sacar las cosas de quicio Ronald, por supuesto que no va a sustituiros ni a tí ni a Harry. Sólo hago lo que creo que es correcto.

-Pues te estás equivocando Hermione, lo siento- dicho esto, Harry subió escaleras arriba seguido por Ron que no dejaba de enviarle miradas asesinas a la chica.

**oOo**

Aunque le doliera, sabía que su amigo tenía parte de razón. Malfoy no se merecía ni un poco todo lo que ella hacía por él, además de que en vez de agradecérselo le dedicaba conversaciones como las del día anterior.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? No estaba muy segura, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal cuando lo veía vagar por la casa con esa aura de tristeza permanente que portaba cuando creía que nadie lo veía. Si bien rápidamente cambiaba su gesto a uno de arrogancia y frialdad sabía que estaba mal y eso hacía que algo dentro de ella se encogiese levemente de dolor. Puede que Harry y, sobretodo, Ron no lo entendieran pero ella no podía parecer indiferente al ver al gran Draco Malfoy que en su día había sido tan seguro de sí mismo con su aire altivo, tan triste y hundido cómo lo estaba ahora. El chico estaba totalmente solo, había perdido a sus padres de la peor manera posible y no le quedaba nada. Para él también era muy duro tener que estar encerrado en aquella casa con ellos, si quería seguir vivo tendría que hacer de tripas corazón y permanecer allí. Encima tenía que soportar los interrogatorios a los que lo sometían Harry y Ron sabiendo que él no portaba su varita consigo para defenderse.

Todo eso eran motivos más que suficientes para tener ese tipo de actitud con él ¿no?

**oOo**

Lo había oído todo. No podían tacharlo de cotilla ni mucho menos, simplemente el también bajó a las cocinas para prepararse su almuerzo y se encontró con la discusión de los tres amigos. Después de haberlo oído todo, fue lo suficientemente ágil como para desaparecer de detrás de la puerta antes de que Potter y Weasley salieran.

Cuando más tarde se detuvo a pensar en lo que había escuchado había llegado a dos conclusiones. La primera era que Weasley parecía superarse así mismo en cuanto a idiotez se refería, ¿él sustituir a ellos dos? Por favor, menuda gilipollez. Ni que él tuviera tal intención.

La segunda conclusión era que tenía que mandar a Granger al carajo o quizás más lejos. Su salud mental corría peligro si no lo hacía. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, agradecía los gestos que la chica tenía con él pero es que las cosas estaban ya sobrepasando un límite. Muy a menudo se había descubierto pensando en ella y las circunstancias que la rodeaban incluso había llegado a pensar que la chica bonita y nada despreciable. ¿No era eso un signo suficiente de que estaba empeorando?

Lo único que quería es que todo el asunto de la guerra terminase y poder volver a su vida normal, en su casa, con sus elfos, su dinero y chicas que si estuviesen a su altura. Cuando todo acabase el sólo recordaría todo esto como una estúpida anécdota.

**oOo**

Hermione se levantó al día siguiente más tarde de lo normal, apenas había dormido por culpa del malestar tras la pelea con sus amigos. Ninguno de los dos le volvieron a dirigir la palabra en lo que restó del día anterior y eso hacía que se sintiera peor aún. Encima de tener que estar encerrados en aquella mansión, lo que menos necesitaba era que sus dos mejores amigos le retiraran la palabra.

Bajó a desayunar encontrando la estancia vacía, no le sorprendía. A esa hora sus dos amigos debían haber desayunado ya y de seguro que no se habían quedado para evitar verla. El nudo que portaba en su estómago desde el día anterior se estrujó ante tal pensamiento.

El día pasó sin ningún altercado, los chicos seguían evitándola y tenía la impresión de que Malfoy también. Había pasado la mayor parte del día encerrada en la biblioteca intentado entretener su mente con otra cosa que no fuera pensar en sus amigos y el chico no había aparecido por allí en todo el día. Tampoco era algo que la preocupara enormemente, puede que prefiriera leer en su cuarto, pero a una pequeña parte de ella le hubiera gustado verlo para ver que reacción tendría después de lo del día anterior.

Después de cenar, la chica volvió a adentrarse en la biblioteca encontrándose allí al rubio leyendo frente a la chimenea. Unos pequeños nervios de expectación se acomodaron en el estómago de Hermione. Con el libro cogido entre sus brazos Hermione se acercó y se acomodó en el otro sillón.

-Hola- dijo en apenas un murmullo. Pero el chico pareció no escucharla porque no dijo ni una palabra.

En el primero momento en el que Draco oyó como la chica se adentraba en la habitación, sus músculos se tensaron casi imperceptiblemente. Había creído que después de que ella se pasara todo el día allí, no tendría neuronas suficientes como para seguir empapándose de aquellos libros, pero no. Granger incluso superaba sus propios límites de sabelotodo y allí estaba de nuevo dispuesta a seguir con su lectura.

Sintió como se acercaba a él y se sentaba justo en frente. Cuando la escuchó murmurar aquel hola supo, sin ni siquiera levantar la mirada de su libro, que la chica se había sonrojado levemente. Pero él no le respondió el saludo, esperaba que entendiera el mensaje de que no la quería allí con él. Esperaba que después de haberla ignorado durante todo el día ella entendiera que no la quería tener cerca. Pero parecía que toda su inteligencia solo le servía para los libros porque para pillar indirectas era bastante lenta. Él sólo quería evitarle pasar un mal rato, para una vez que se apiadaba de ella…

-¿Qué lees?- y ahí estaba de nuevo, su voz insistente.

-No te importa- le soltó secamente.

Por unos momentos Hermione se quedó sorprendida, con la boca ligeramente abierta pero en cuanto recobró la compostura, recobró también el habla.

-¿Y a tí que mosca te ha picado?

-Ninguna Granger, solo quiero que me dejes en paz- su tono fue más duro que antes.

-Parece que hoy todos habéis decidido fastidiarme el día ¿no?- respondió ella más dolida que enfadada y eso se denotó en su voz- Está bien Malfoy, te dejo en tu inmensa paz y dejo de molestarte con mi presencia.

Y a los pocos minutos Malfoy volvió a quedarse sólo en la biblioteca escuchando los furiosos pasos de Hermione recorriendo el pasillo.

Cuando sintió que el ruido de los pasos desaparecía, Draco suspiró. Era tan fácil hacer enfadar a Granger. Y cómo no podía ser de otra manera el tuvo que pagar los platos rotos de la pelea de la chica con sus amigos. Porque claro, a ellos ¡oh! San Potter y a Weasley no se les podía poner los puntos sobre las íes y hablarle bien claro, porque a la primera que veían u oían algo que no les pareciera correcto, acribillaban a su amiga cómo si fuera lo peor que hubiesen visto jamás.

Ella siempre estaba ahí cuando ellos la necesitaban, los cuidaba y hacía lo que fuera por ellos para velar por su seguridad. Incluso se saltaba las normas solo para ir con ellos. Ella era el cerebro del grupo y si no fuese por ella se seguro que no hubiesen salido airosos de más de uno de sus aventuritas de héroes. Tan acostumbrados estaban a que Granger solo estuviera para ellos que a la primera que veían que ella se preocupaba por alguien aparte de ellos, empezaban a echarle cosas en cara a la chica y le retiraban la palabra. ¿Eso era amistad?

Vale que él no hubiera hecho ningún mérito para beneficiarse de ese comportamiento de la chica, pero no había sido muy duro con ella. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba ya en aquella casa (cada vez que lo pensaba se ponía enfermo) sólo había tenido dos o tres discusiones propiamente dichas en las que hubiese sacado a relucir toda su crueldad con ella. Tenía la impresión de que ella era la única que había valorado aquel detalle y por eso se preocupaba tanto por él.

Uno, dos, tres… Tres segundos tardo su cerebro en procesar todo lo que acaba de pensar y se insultó de todas las maneras que conocía ¡Acaba de defender a Granger de sus amigos! Había encontrado argumentos suficientes como para reprocharle a Potty y a la comadreja su actitud con la sabelotodo. Ni siquiera evitándola ni siendo duro con ella conseguía sacarla de su cabeza. _Mierda, mierda._

**oOo**

-¿No crees que estamos siendo muy duros con ella?

Harry y Ron se encontraban en el cuarto de este último jugando una vez más al ajedrez. Harry empezaba a sentirse culpable por haber evitado a su amiga durante todo el día anterior. No se retractaba de lo que le había dicho pero tampoco creía que fuese cómo para no dirigirle la palabra. Ella estaba sola, y eso le dolía.

-Que aprenda la lección Harry, no puede andarse con esos miramientos con el maldito hurón- rezongó Ron, él era el que había convencido a su amigo para que no fuese a hablar con Hermione.

-Lo siento Ron, pero esto no puede seguir así. Voy a hablar con ella- y sin hacer caso de de las palabras que su amigo le decía salió de la habitación y se dispuso a buscar a la chica.

La buscó en su cuarto y en la biblioteca y no la encontró en ninguno de los dos lugares, lo cual le extrañó bastante. Asique por descarte debía encontrarla en las cocinas y así lo hizo.

No le agradó en absoluto cómo la encontró. La chica estaba sentada en el sofá frente a la chimenea enroscada en una manta con la mirada perdida en el fuego. Su aspecto no era mucho mejor, tenía el pelo más enmarañado de lo normal y unas violáceas ojeras hacían aparición bajo sus enormes ojos castaños.

-Hermione- la llamó cuando llegó a su lado.

La chica despegó la vista del fuego y la fijó en la de su mejor amigo. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en sus labios del alivio que sintió al ver a su amigo junto a ella.

-Hola Harry.

-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó el chico sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

-Claro, siéntate- le respondió dejando un hueco a su lado para que Harry se acomodara.

-Verás Mione, no me gusta que estemos así- comenzó el chico- Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con tu actitud pero ahora nos necesitamos más que nunca y no quiero que estemos peleados.

Harry se quedó mirando a Hermione esperando una respuesta pero esta no llegó, en vez de eso Hermione se lanzó al cuello de su amigo y empezó a llorar en su hombro. Al principio no supo cómo reaccionar ante tal inesperada reacción pero acabó por rodear a su amiga con sus brazos y la estrechó fuertemente hacia él.

-Gracias Harry- habló la chica contra su cuello- Yo tampoco quiero que estemos así.

Al oír sus palabras el chico no pudo evitar sonreír. Hermione podía ser mandona y muy cabezota a veces pero también tenía un gran corazón y por eso la quería como a una hermana.

**oOo**

Maldito Potter. ¿Cómo el grandísimo Potter no iba a hacer gala de su buenísimo corazón? Incluso a él le parecía una soberana gilipollez que los dos idiotas no les dirigiera la palabra a Granger pero de ahí a que el cara ajada apareciera y la abrazara de tal forma era otra cosa muy distinta.

Había atrasado su hora del almuerzo para no tener que encontrarse con nadie cuando bajara pero, lejos de su intención, se encontró con aquella escena tan enternecedora. Hasta perdió el apetito. Lo que más lo enfurecía de todo era que debía importarle una mierda todo aquello, incluso debería alegrarse porque así Granger estaría entretenida con sus amigos y a él lo dejaría tranquilo, pero no. Para nada sentía algo parecido. Sino todo lo contrario y eso lo enfurecía. Lo enfurecía sentir ese malestar al haber sido testigo de aquel abrazo, de aquella muestra de intimidad y confianza que compartían los dos Gryffindors. ¿Celos? ¿Acaso sentía celos porque su subconsciente quería que la chica lo buscase para averiguar que le ocurría y en vez de eso se estaba reconciliando con Potter?

Imposible.

¿Celos? ¿Él? Por favor, el jamás había sentido tal cosa. Siempre había tenido a cualquier chica cuando quisiera, todas estaban disponibles esperando a que él las reclamase. Una voz en su cabeza le recordó que toda regla tiene su excepción. _Granger._

Ella nunca había mostrado signos de interesarse por él durante los seis años que habían estado en Hogwarts, ni tampoco en el mes y medio que llevaban conviviendo juntos en aquella mansión. ¿Sería acaso ese el motivo por el que no podía quitársela de la cabeza? Puede que naciera en él cierto interés por ella después de ver todas las cosas que ella había hecho por él, puede que ese interés aumentara cuando la vio salir aquel día del baño con tan solo una toalla cubriéndola.

Nunca lo había pensado pero visto desde ese punto de vista puede que no se estuviera volviendo loco como él pensaba. Al final iba a resultar que lo único que quería era doblegar ante él a la única chica que se había mostrado indiferente con su presencia. Sólo era cuestión de orgullo, el cual acabaría muy henchido si conseguía que Granger se uniera a su lista de conquistas.

**oOo**

-Ron deja de resoplar, me desconcentras- le reñía Hermione al pelirrojo.

Después de haber arreglado las cosas con Harry, Ron apareció por las escaleras y entre resoplidos dijo que él tampoco quería estar mal con Hermione. Ella sonrió abiertamente y también se abalanzó sobre el chico dándole un gran abrazo el cual él respondió con entusiasmo y con su rostro completamente rojo.

Y ahora se encontraban de nuevo con la gran mesa de la cocina llena de papeles, un día después, intentando encontrar nuevas informaciones sobre los mortífagos.

-Es que nos encontramos en el mismo punto que hace dos horas- se quejó el aludido dejando caer su peso en el respaldar de su silla.

-Bueno Ronald si no hubiésemos insistido la otra vez no hubiésemos descubierto nada ¿no?- intentó animarlo su amiga.

-Hermione tiene razón Ron, no está mal que lo intentemos un poco más- acordó Harry.

-Está bien, pero solo un poco más ¿vale? Dentro de poco será la hora del almuerzo y muero de hambre- se frotó el estómago para enfatizar aún más sus palabras.

Ni Harry ni Hermione pudieron evitar reír ante las palabras de su amigo. No había persona en el mundo más glotona que él.

Esos momentos que compartía con Harry y Ron eran sagrados para ella, en los ratos como aquél se olvidaba parcialmente de la triste guerra que se libraba fuera. Por unos instantes sólo eran ellos, tres amigos que disfrutaban de su tiempo juntos.

**oOo**

Después de toda la noche sin apenas dormir, Draco Malfoy había llegado a una conclusión: haría que la santurrona de Hermione Granger cayera a sus pies.

Después de mucho pensar estaba seguro de que su pequeña obsesión por la chica era porque ella no mostraba un interés físico por él y su ego se veía levemente dañado, aunque jamás lo reconocería. Estaba completamente seguro que en cuanto consiguiera besar y acariciar a Granger, desparecería en su totalidad de su cabeza. Era eso o pensar que se estaba volviendo loco y la segunda opción no le agradaba demasiado. De nuevo una diminuta vocecilla apareció en su mente._ Hay otra opción posible, que de verdad te estés encaprichando con ella._

-¿Qué diablos dices?- dijo en voz alta y en cuanto se dio cuenta soltó una palabrota.

No era la primera vez que esa estúpida voz le decía cosas que no le gustaba por lo que se esforzó en ignorarla. Estaba decidido a comenzar su plan al día siguiente de su larga noche de insomnio pero la jodida chica llevaba toda la mañana encerrada en las cocinas con sus recién recuperados amigos. No tenía ni idea de lo que hacían allí, cuando intentó oír a través de la puerta solo oyó un pequeño murmullo. Parecía que estaban teniendo mucho cuidado para que él no pudiera oírlos.

Después del almuerzo decidieron cambiar de lugar de reunión y se trasladaron a la biblioteca. Al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy, el chico se encontraba apoyado en el marco de su puerta con aire casual. Harry y Ron le dedicaron miradas asesinas que el ignoró olímpicamente, su mirada fue dirigida en exclusiva a la chica, ella había querido pasar sin ni siquiera mirarlo pero al notar el peso de su mirada sobre ella no pudo evitar devolvérsela para encontrarse una mirada bastante más penetrante que la que normalmente le dirigía. Esa mirada le causó muy mala espina por lo que apartó la vista inmediatamente y se adentró en la biblioteca con un mal presentimiento.

**oOo**

La tarde se hizo realmente interminable para los tres amigos, todo el tiempo rodeados de aquellos pesados volúmenes con tanto polvo que a veces era imposible leer los títulos.

Cuando Ron avisó de que se aproximaba la hora de la cena todos suspiraron aliviados de posponer la tarea para el día siguiente, incluso Hermione lo hizo. Era demasiado frustrante dedicar todos tus esfuerzos en conseguir algo y que no sirvieran para nada.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, los tres amigos charlaron sobre cómo podían enfocar las investigaciones para que la búsqueda fuera más fructífera y también señalaron que hacía tiempo que los miembros de la Orden no tenían reunión, no sabía si eso era una buena señal o no, asique decidieron verlo desde el punto de vista de que si no había aparecido por allí sería porque ningún ataque de gran índole se habría producido.

Después de cenar los dos chicos decidieron jugar al snap explosivo para despejar un rato sus mentes pero Hermione prefirió leer un rato antes de dormir asique, después de despedirse de sus dos amigos, decidió ir a la biblioteca de los Black a buscar un nuevo libro ya que el último ya lo había terminado.

Recorrió la desierta biblioteca entre las grandes estanterías que medían más de dos metros, aquel lugar era increíble. Incluso a alguien que no le gustase tanto la lectura cómo a ella tenía que reconocer que no todo el mundo podía contar en su casa con una biblioteca de tales características.

Al final se paró en la sección de magia antigua y empezó a ojear los distintos títulos que se abrían frente a ella. Hubo uno que le llamó especialmente la atención cuyo título era _"Magia Antigua_: _origen y aplicaciones". _Podría encontrar algo del origen de la poderosa magia de Voldemort en él, o algo que le ayudase a combatirla pero el libro estaba demasiado alto para ella, que ni poniéndose de puntillas, lograba alcanzarlo. Dio un par de saltitos consiguiendo solo rozar la cubierta del libro con la yema de los dedos.

-Maldita sea- protestó en voz baja.

Y fue en ese mismo instante cuando lo notó, un penetrante olor a menta la embriagó por completo. Sabía a quién pertenecía ese aroma aunque sólo hubiese tenido una oportunidad de tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca como para percatarse de él. Cómo una auténtica serpiente, Malfoy se había adentrado en la biblioteca siguiendo los pasos de la chica y cuando ella se distrajo intentando coger el libro aprovechó para acercarse aún más a ella.

Entonces Hermione pudo sentir cómo se acercaba a ella por detrás haciendo que el pecho del chico rozara la espalda de ella lo suficiente como para provocarle un escalofrío. Draco alzó el brazo por encima del hombro de la chica y alcanzó sin ningún esfuerzo el libro que tanto trabajo le había costado a ella coger. Cuando tuvo el libro en sus manos, en vez de devolvérselo a Hermione dejó su brazo caer a uno de sus costados esperando que ella se girara y justo cuando empezó a pensar que no lo haría, Hermione comenzó a girar sobre sí misma lentamente hasta que quedó de frente al chico.

La muchacha al girar se encontró totalmente pegada al pecho del rubio que se rozaba con el suyo propio por culpa de su respiración levemente agitada. En cuanto se percató de tal detalle dio un paso hacia atrás queriendo poner distancia entre ambos pero la estantería le impidió avanzar. Todas sus frases ingeniosas habían quedado olvidadas en algún rincón de su cabeza, al igual que su razón que había quedado anulada en el mismo instante en el que el aroma a menta del chico llegó a ella.

Lentamente alzó la vista para encontrarse con la plateada del rubio que la miraba de la misma forma que aquella tarde y que tanto la inquietó. Esta vez su mirada iba acompañada con una sonrisa ladeada que pretendía parecer seductora y, por Merlín, lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Hola Granger- habló Malfoy con una voz grave y ronca.

Y en el mismo momento en el que aquel perturbador sonido llegó a oídos de Hermione supo que su mal presentimiento iba a cumplirse.

**Cualquier review será bien recibido, asique anímense a pulsar el botón!xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola!**

**Veréis tenía pensado subir el nuevo capi ayer pero resulta que la página no me dejaba subir nada asique ya podéis odiarla a ella por no dejaros leer el capi **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a: betzacosta, smithback, Elianela, Danny y luna-maga. ¡Muchas gracias mis niñas!**

**También muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos lectores entre las sombras y a aquellos que me agregaron a favoritos, alertas y demás.**

**Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a aquellos lectores que han sufrido los daños de terremoto en Chile, así como el Tsunami que devastó la parte sur del país y también el terremoto que sufrió Argentina, aunque no fuese tan grave como el Chile. Os mando todo mi apoyo.**

**Ahora sí mis nenas, el siguiente capi lo subiré en el fin de semana y os digo que a partir de entonces las cosas se ponen muy pero que muy bien. No puedo decir más.**

**Sin nada más que decir os dejo con el capítulo que espero os guste.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K.**

_-Hola Granger- habló Malfoy con una voz grave y ronca._

_Y en el mismo momento en el que aquel perturbador sonido llegó a oídos de Hermione supo que su mal presentimiento iba a cumplirse._

-¿Qué quieres?- le cuestionó la chica con una voz temblorosa que hizo que Draco sonriera interiormente.

-Sólo vi que estabas en apuros y vine a ayudarte-volvió a hablar usando el mismo tono que antes.

-Pues te agradecería que me devolvieras el libro- le instó.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa Granger?- a medida que pronunciaba las palabras Hermione se percató aterrada cómo el chico iba disminuyendo la distancia entre ellos hasta hacerla prácticamente nula-No te estaré poniendo nerviosa ¿verdad?

Cuando terminó de decir aquellas palabras ya tenía el rostro completamente pegado al de la chica separándoles solo unos centímetros y que Merlín lo ayudase a mantener la compostura porque aquella cercanía de la muchacha le agradaba y mucho. Podía sentir el aliento de la chica chocando contra su mentón, cómo su pecho se movía preso de la respiración alterada por los nervios y el agradable calor que desprendía por cada uno de sus poros.

-¿Qué...qué diablos haces Malfoy?- intentó sonar dura pero falló estrepitosamente.

-¿Acaso no te agrada?

¿Qué sino le agradaba? Maldita sea. Las piernas le fallaban por estar prácticamente encima de ella, el olor a menta inundaba todo su ser y todo le daba vueltas. Menos mal que se encontraba apoyada contra la estantería, sino hubiese caído ya al suelo seguro. ¿A qué se debía esa actitud después de la mala contestación del día anterior? Y como si alguien hubiese activado un interruptor su razón fue volviendo a su ser y una luz de alarma se encendió en su cabeza. Algo iba mal, realmente mal. Draco Malfoy no podía actuar de aquella manera y que detrás hubiese una buena intención.

Sin saber cómo fue capaz, consiguió que su cerebro trabajara correctamente y le mandara la orden a sus extremidades de que hicieran algo para poner distancia entre ellos. Alzó ambas manos y las posó sobre el pecho del rubio. En el mismo instante en el que sus palmas se posaron sobre su torso supo que se había equivocado, a través de la fina tela de la camisa pudo apreciar lo bien torneado que estaba el pecho del rubio. De nuevo comenzó a temblar como una hoja y el rubio se percató del detalle y le gustó. Le gustó tener ese poder sobre ella, la tarea de conquistarla no iba a ser tan difícil después de todo.

Pero se equivocó.

Después de que Hermione se recuperara, retomó la idea inicial: separarse de la serpiente. Y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas consiguió empujar al chico lo suficientemente lejos. Una vez que volvieron a distanciarse Hermione pudo pensar con claridad, ya no había ni músculos, ni aromas mentolados, ni nada que le impidiera pensar con lucidez.

-¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?- lo cuestionó sin ningún signo de debilidad ya en su voz.

-No seas hipócrita Granger, no te vi pasándolo mal precisamente- el chico intentó acercarse de nuevo a Hermione pero ella fue más ágil y antes de que la volviera a acorralar ya se había movido de lugar dejando de tener la estantería a su espalda.

-¿A qué ha venido eso Malfoy?- volvió a insistir haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del chico.

- ¿Acaso no puedo sentirme atraído por ti Granger? ¿A la santurrona Granger le da miedo estas cosas?- Malfoy pudo disfrutar como Hermione se arrebolaba hasta la frente.

-¿Me estas contando un chiste Malfoy? ¿Quieres tomarme el pelo?- era realmente increíble que tuviera la cara dura de decirle aquello a ella.

-¿Por qué iba a tomártelo Granger? No es nada increíble, eres una chica bonita.

Fue el momento para que Hermione realmente se sorprendiera, casi le llegaba la boca al suelo.

-¡Si quieres reírte de alguien mírate en un espejo Malfoy!- ya había sobrepasado los límites de su paciencia el rubio oxigenado aquel- Pero a mí me dejas en paz.

Miró durante un par de segundos más a Malfoy intentando buscar alguna razón para aquello que no fuera la simple idea de jugar con sus sentimientos pero no la encontraba. Le arrebató el libro que el chico sostenía en su mano y salió de la biblioteca rumbo a su habitación.

**oOo**

Era un maldito idiota. ¿Qué le había hecho para que jugase con ella de aquella manera? Había una gran diferencia entre los insultos que se dedicaban a menudo y que jugara con sus sentimientos. No entendía por qué quería hacerla creer que estaba interesado en ella. ¿Quería hacerla sentir cómo la peor persona del mundo? Pues lo había conseguido. Hermione podía parecer una chica segura de sí misma y normalmente lo era, pero cuando se refería al tema de chicos era todo lo contrario. Ella nunca se había considerado una chica que pudiera atraer a ningún chico, no es que estuviera descontenta con su imagen pero tampoco era nada fuera de lo común. Por eso le dolía tanto que quisieran tomarle el pelo sobre ese tema. La hacía sentirse como una basura, fea, poco agraciada, insulsa.

Para la mayoría de los chicos siempre había sido una chica del montón además de que Harry y Ron, por su sobreprotección, habían ayudado mucho en ello. Por eso se enfadaba tanto con Ron cuando pensaba que Víctor Krum, el único chico que se había interesado sinceramente en ella, sólo estaba con ella para sonsacar información sobre Harry insinuando miles de cosas por el estilo.

Lo peor de todo es que ella no pudo evitar disfrutar de su cercanía, del aroma mentolado y varonil que desprendía, de todo. Encima era tan idiota cómo para no ser capaz de mantener la compostura frente a él dándole pie a ese tipo de comportamientos con ella.

No sería ella tan idiota como para tomarse en serio esas palabras ¿verdad? Ni para involucrarse más de lo que lo había hecho ¿cierto?

Esa noche, Hermione se durmió sintiendo un pinchazo de dolor, el cuál le daría de qué pensar más adelante.

**oOo**

¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenuo de pensar que las cosas con ella iban a ser fáciles? La verdad era que no le había dicho ninguna mentira, la veía una chica bonita y bastante apetecible pero ella se rehusó a creerlo de primeras.

Había sido un maldito imbécil, no sólo fue tan ingenuo de creer eso sino que lo disfrutó. Sí, lo admitía. Había disfrutado de tener el moldeado cuerpo de la chica pegado al suyo, de sentir su pecho y su respiración contra él. Maldita sea Granger y todos sus antepasados. Rogaba a Merlín que por favor esto no se le fuera de las manos porque si no estaría en serios problemas.

**oOo**

Con un humor de perros fue como se levantó Hermione al día siguiente. Apenas había dormido y se sentía furiosa con Malfoy por crearle tales sentimientos y consigo misma por permitirse tenerlos.

En cuanto puso un pie en la cocina, sus amigos se percataron de que la chica no se había levantado de muy buen pie aquella mañana, por lo que prefirieron no molestarla. Después de desayunar Hermione decidió encerrarse en su habitación para evitar encontrarse con el maldito rubio y de paso también evitaba discutir con sus amigos, reconocía que cuando su humor era tan malo podía llegar a ser demasiado irritable. Cuando llegó al primer piso intentó que el sonido de sus pasos se oyera lo menos posible para que Malfoy no la escuchase. Pero parecía que el chico tenía un gran oído porque en cuento pasó por delante de su habitación, la puerta se abrió dejando paso al rubio completamente vestido y arreglado.

-¿Evitándome Granger?

_Mierda. _Sí, lo evitaba y ¿qué?

-Que te den Malfoy- soltó en un susurro amenazante.

-¿Aún seguimos irritadas por lo de ayer? Pensé que serías más madura- sabía que estaba tentando a la suerte pero se le hacía terriblemente imposible contener tales comentarios.

-Precisamente porque soy madura, más de lo que tú serás jamás, evito encontrarme contigo- para demostrarle que no la intimidaba, Hermione se había erguido todo lo que su estatura le permitía y miraba retadoramente al chico enfrente suya- No pienso dejar que te rías de mí, si te aburres búscate otro entretenimiento.

-No me estoy riendo de ti Granger, estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Lo que más me impresiona de todo esto es que me crees lo suficientemente idiota cómo para que me crea tus palabras- respondió enfurecida la chica- Déjame en paz Malfoy, ignórame.

- Ya veremos si te mantienes en tu posición Granger, sólo es cuestión de tiempo- pero Hermione ya no lo escuchaba, había pasado de largo y se había encerrado en la habitación de un portazo.

Al poco tiempo aparecieron Harry y Ron que, alertados por semejante porrazo, subieron atropelladamente las escaleras para ver que ocurría. Pero no tuvieron tiempo de preguntar nada porque en cuanto Malfoy los vio aparecer les dedico una de sus mejores miradas de repulsión y también se encerró en su habitación.

**oOo**

Después de llevarse toda la mañana y parte de la tarde encerrada en su habitación, Hermione decidió salir para relacionarse un poco con sus amigos ya que creía que su mal humor lo tenía controlado. Esta vez ningún hurón albino se interpuso en su camino lo que contribuyó a mejorar su ánimo. Cuando llegó a las cocinas se encontró a sus amigos sentados en la mesa mirando un pergamino enrollado en un bonito lazo azul.

-¿Qué tiene de especial ese pergamino?- preguntó un poco preocupada por aquella extraña actitud en sus amigos.

-Es una carta, la trajo una lechuza hace un par de horas- le explicó Harry- Es para tí.

-¿Para mí?- Hermione se sorprendió pero al instante se lanzó sobre la mesa para coger el pergamino y en cuanto lo desenroscó, una radiante sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¿De quién diablos es para que pongas esa cara de estúpida?- preguntó Ron levemente enfurruñado.

-De Víctor- respondió escuetamente la chica y se encaminó escaleras arriba para poder leer la carta con tranquilidad.

Subió corriendo las escaleras y decidió meterse en la biblioteca porque su cuarto ya lo tenía lo suficientemente aborrecido. Estaba tan concentrada en su felicidad por haber recibido la carta que no se percató de que cierta persona, salía del baño. Si eso le hubiese pasado a Hermione durante sus horas de mal humor seguro que hubiese maldecido al destino por odiarla tanto pero esta vez no fue así. Hasta que no oyó la molesta voz del rubio no se percató de su presencia haciendo que el chico se molestara.

-¿Qué llevas ahí que hace que tengas esa sonrisa boba?

-No es de tu incumbencia Malfoy- le respondió sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro consiguiendo que el chico se enfadara aún más.

-¿Es una carta?- intentó adivinar mirando por encima de la chica.

Entonces Hermione tuvo una idea, si de verdad él estaba interesado en ella no debería de agradarle demasiado que Víctor le escribiera ¿no?

-Sí Malfoy, es una carta.

-¿De quién?- preguntó secamente.

-De Víctor Krum- Hermione saboreó aquellas palabras sin perder la sonrisa y pudo observar cómo el ceño de Malfoy se fruncía levemente aunque luego volvió a su pose indiferente.

-¿Y por eso esa sonrisa estúpida? ¿Por qué te ha escrito el orangután de Krum?- soltó una carcajada cargada de ironía- Creía que te querías un poco más Granger y que no te irías con cualquiera.

-Krum no es ningún orangután, lo que ocurre es que estás celoso porque juega al quidditch mucho mejor que tú- Hermione intentó mantener su sonrisa a pesar de que no le agradó en absoluto el comentario de Malfoy sobre Víctor- Y precisamente porque no me voy con cualquiera no conseguiste tu propósito ayer ¿verdad Malfoy?

Sabía que había dado en el punto débil del chico, su ego. Y él se encargó de demostrárselo cuando una mueca de enfado apareció en su inmaculado rostro.

-Si no te importa me voy, tengo una carta por leer- y sin esperar una respuesta por parte del chico se adentró en la biblioteca pero al intentar cerrarla algo se lo impidió. Malfoy había puesto el pie justo a tiempo para poder frenar la puerta.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?- se quejó la chica perdiendo todo rastro de felicidad.

-Tengo curiosidad por saber si Krum es capaz de enlazar dos palabras seguidas con sentido.

-Malfoy, sólo quiero leer _mi _carta con tranquilidad ¿es mucho pedir?

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo el chico empujando la puerta hasta abrirla por completo y se adentró en la habitación, Hermione estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera lo impidió- Yo quiero leer _mis _libros- añadió en el mismo tono que había usado ella.

Hermione siguió los pasos del rubio refunfuñando para sus adentros, lo que más la enfurecía era que no podía echarlo de allí. Y la opción de irse ella no era factible, su orgullo se lo impedía.

Él se adentró entre las estanterías y ella se dirigió en sentido contrario hasta llegar a una de las ventanas de la habitación y se sentó en su alfeizar. Respiró hondo. Esperaba poder disfrutar de la carta del búlgaro con tranquilidad.

Después de veinte minutos había releído la carta tres veces buscándole mil sentidos diferentes a cada una de sus palabras. En resumen, el chico le había dicho que la echaba de menos, que estaba preocupado con ella y también nombraba algo del quidditch. Pero lo que más sorprendió a la chica era que en breve le haría una visita, había otro motivo aparte de que tenía ganas de verla, que no podía desvelarle en la carta pero que lo sabría en su debido tiempo. No le hablaba de ninguna fecha, lo que acrecentó aún más su incertidumbre.

No es que le disgustase que Víctor viniera a verla, todo lo contrario. Pero no sabía cómo actuar cuando lo viera, no lo veía desde el día de la boda de Bill y Fleur en la Madriguera y todos sus encuentros eran lo mismo. Un par de besos y arrumacos y después desaparecía y lo único que quedaban eran recuerdos, buenos, pero recuerdos al fin y al cabo. Después de tanto tiempo separados no sabría definir con claridad sus sentimientos por el búlgaro. Suspiró. Aún era demasiado pronto para preocuparse por ello. Ya decidiría que hacer cuando lo viera, todo dependería de lo que ella sintiese al verlo.

**oOo**

Esperó a que los pasos de Granger dejaran de oírse entre las estanterías y se dirigió a buscarla. La encontró en el alféizar de una de las ventanas y la observó durante todo el tiempo que la chica leía su carta. La vio sonreír con la misma sonrisa boba que hacía unos minutos y también pudo comprobar lo jodidamente encantadora que estaba cuando fruncía el ceño.

¿Qué podía verle al subnormal de Krum? Era un gorila mononeuronal que lo único que sabía hacer era volar sobre una escoba. Pudo reconocer el pinchazo que sintió cuando supo que Krum le había escrito una carta como el mismo que sintió cuando vio el abrazo entre Potter y Granger. _Al final va a resultar que sí que te estás encaprichando._ Su molesta vocecilla siempre tan oportuna, no era eso. Lo que ocurría era que eso le dificultaba su plan. Porque sus pensamientos sobre ella lejos de remitir, habían aumentado desde lo ocurrido el día anterior. Esa noche cada vez que cerraba los ojos sentía el cuerpo de la chica pegado al suyo y ese olor dulzón tan característico en ella cómo si la tuviera junto a él en aquel mismo instante.

No sólo su plan no avanzaba sino que empeoraba. Lo único que había conseguido era que Granger se enfadara con él y que ahora se empeñase aún más en mantener las distancias.

Cuando vio cómo la chica envolvía de nuevo el pergamino se escabulló para no ser visto por ella. La chica se dirigió directamente hacia la salida sin ni siquiera hacer el ademán de buscarlo. Quería saber que había en aquella carta, quería saber que le decía Krum y tomó una decisión: en cuanto pudiera se adentraría en la habitación de Granger y se haría con la carta.

**oOo**

Durante lo que restó de día no pudo llevar a cabo su plan porque la chica se llevó toda la tarde encerrada en su habitación, probablemente respondiéndole la carta a aquel idiota. Bufó. Pero tarde o temprano ella bajaría a cenar con Potter y Weasley y ese sería el momento clave para él poder hacerse con la carta.

Era ya la hora de la cena y la chica no salía de la habitación, ¿qué diablos le estaba escribiendo a Krum? ¿Le estaba contando su vida? Incluso Weasley había empezado a desesperarse por no poder llenar su estómago de comida y la había llamado a voces desde la cocina. Diez minutos más tardó la chica en abandonar su habitación y bajar a toda prisa las escaleras.

Era el momento.

Sigilosamente, como buena serpiente que era, salió de su habitación, recorrió la escasa distancia que separaba ambas habitaciones y entró en su cuarto. Cuando se supo dentro, se permitió unos segundos para recorrer la estancia con su mirada. Aunque no hubiese sabido que ese era el cuarto de Granger lo hubiese adivinado sin dificultad, estaba todo pulcramente ordenado, su cama bien hecha sin ninguna arruga y su signo distintivo: libros. Libros en su mesita de noche, libros sobre la cómoda y libros sobre una pequeña estantería de madera envejecida. Era todo tan…Granger. Después del escrutinio que le dedicó a la habitación se dispuso a buscar la carta. ¿Dónde la guardaría? Buscó en los cajones de su mesita de noche y sobre la cómoda pero nada, ni rastro. Entonces tuvo una idea, si la carta era importante para ella, y sabía que así era, la guardaría en un lugar especial para ella. ¿Y qué era lo más especial para Granger? Sus adorados libros. Asique buscó entre las hojas de los libros que se encontraban repartidos por doquier. Y al fin la encontró, pulcramente doblada entre las páginas de uno de los desvencijados libros que seguro pertenecía a la biblioteca Black.

Lo había conseguido, pero al girarse para salir de la zona de peligro que suponía aquel cuarto vio algo que no le inspiró demasiada confianza. Granger se encontraba con los brazos cruzados fuertemente bajo su pecho apoyada contra la puerta cerrada. En su mirada pudo percibir un brillo asesino que no le agradó en absoluto y tenía los labios tan fruncidos que formaban una fina línea. ¿Cómo no la había oído entrar?

Hermione bajó a cenar después de responderle su carta a Víctor pero cuando bajó y sus amigos le preguntaron sobre si había conseguido hacer alguna averiguación, se le ocurrió enseñarles aquel libro que cogió de la biblioteca después de aquel percance con el rubio oxigenado. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al volver a su habitación se encontró con él en su habitación buscando _su _carta. Estaba tan enfurecida que no encontró palabras para reprocharle su actitud.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-siseó con los dientes apretados haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar.

El rubio se quedó mudo de la impresión, tocado y hundido. No sabía que responder a eso porque era bastante obvio asique decidió poner en juego su faceta irónica y cruel.

-Pues cómo ves venía buscando la grandiosa carta escrita por el orangután, ya te dije que tengo interés en ver como Krum enlaza las palabras.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- susurró la chica adelantándose y tendió su mano ante Malfoy- Devuélvemela.

-Vuelves a hacer gala de tu ingenuidad Granger, ¿en serio crees que voy a hacerte caso?- soltó irónicamente.

-Devuélvemela- se limitó a repetir Hermione.

-Para que veas cómo me apiado de ti, te la devolveré- Hermione casi suspira de alivio- pero después de leerla- Después de las últimas palabras y ante la mirada atónita de la chica, Draco se dispuso a desdoblar el pergamino.

Antes de que pudiera leer la primera palabra Hermione se había abalanzado sobre él para arrebatarle la carta pero el rubio, gracias a sus reflejos de buscador, la esquivó limpiamente haciendo que ella casi se diera de bruces con la cómoda.

-_Querida Hermione_… Vaya, al menos sabe escribir tu nombre- se mofó Malfoy- bla bla bla _Quiero verte, te echo mucho de menos…_- Esas últimas palabras no le sirvieron de mofa al chico, lo único que consiguieron fue que se enfureciera.

Que la echaba de menos, que quería verla…Menuda mariconada, esas cosas jamás las diría él. Hermione aprovechó ese momento de aturdimiento para quitarle la carta de las manos. Cuando Draco se percató de ello la miró y vio como la chica había enrojecido hasta la raíz del pelo por las últimas palabras que él mismo había leído.

-Eres realmente despreciable- escupió.

-Pensé que serías más inteligente Granger y no te dejarías encandilar por unas cuantas palabras.

-A ti no te importa si me dejo encandilar o no Malfoy- le respondió bruscamente- Has cruzado la línea, te arrepentirás. Ahora largo de aquí.

-Acaso me estás amenazando Granger- le siseó acercándose peligrosamente a ella- Porque no te pega nada.

-Tómatelo como quieras hurón, pero a mí déjame en paz. Para ti soy invisible.

A medida que Malfoy se acercaba a ella, ella fue retrocediendo hasta que la pared de la habitación le evitó la retirada y de nuevo se supo perdida. De nuevo ese olor mentolado empezó a hacer estragos en ella.

-No te acerques más- le dijo.

-¿Por qué Granger? ¿Vuelves a ponerte nerviosa?- hablaba en un susurro con los labios prácticamente pegados al oído de ella.

-¿Qué diablos quieres con todo esto?- habló en el mismo tono que él, haciendo uso de los pocos restos de razón que le quedaban.

Malfoy disfrutaba plenamente de la situación, tenía el control total sobre ella además de que volvía a sentir esa sensación cálida que sintió en la biblioteca el día anterior. Había estado en la misma situación con muchas chicas, incluso en situaciones más íntimas, pero con ninguna había sentido lo que sentía ahora.

-Quiero que admitas que esto te gusta tanto como a mí- le respondió a la pregunta en un susurro sugerente.

Hermione sentía el frío aliento del chico acariciándole lóbulo izquierdo y tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío. Jamás admitiría que aquello le gustaba. Al igual que el día anterior, su razón estaba totalmente nublada, su mente procesaba todo de manera lenta y perezosa. ¿Cuándo había llegado a tal situación? ¿Cuándo había comenzado a afectarle de tal manera la presencia del rubio? No lo sabía pero tampoco podría buscarle una respuesta lógica a todas esas preguntas si seguía en aquella situación. Con una mano de él apoyada en la pared a la altura de su cabeza y su aliento golpeándole. Así era imposible enlazar ideas.

Se deslizó por la pared consiguiendo escaparse de entre los brazos de Draco. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudencial se volvió hacia él.

-Jamás admitiré tal cosa estúpido- respondió altiva- Voy a bajar a comer, Harry y Ron debe estar preguntándose porque tardo tanto, y cuando vuelva espero no encontrarte aquí.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación pero antes de cerrar la puerta se giró y añadió unas últimas palabras.

-No sabes con quien estás jugando Malfoy. Te lo advierto, mantente alejado de mí.

**¿Les ha gustado o no? ¿Qué ocurrirá a partir de ahora? ¿Conseguirá Hermione resistirse por mucho tiempo? Todas sus opiniones háganmelas saber por un review! Anímense, sólo hay que pulsar un botón.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mis queridos lectores, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Os digo que este capi no es muy activo, es de transición. Bueno ya lo entenderéis cuando lo leáis.**

**Hoy los agradecimientos especiales son para: Danny, Smithback, Elianela, Serena Princesita Hale, luna-maga, Adrit126, fior aquarium, dayis y MARY. Mil gracias a todas por sus maravillosos reviews, no saben cuánto me animan. Os adoro miS niñas!**

**También mil gracias a aquellos que me agregan a alerta, favoritos y demás y a los que leen entre las sombras.**

**Ahora sí, ya os dejo con el nuevo capi que espero sea de vuestro agrado. El final puede que os deje un poco en ascuas (cuando lo terminéis sabréis de que os hablo) asique estoy dispuesta a que me hagan la pelota para que suba el siguiente capi antes del miércoles. ^.^**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a la maravillosa J.K. **

Definitivamente, el mundo se había vuelto completamente loco. Hermione no dejó de repetirse esa frase en su cabeza hasta que se durmió rendida. Y al día siguiente, lo único que le rondaba la cabeza era una cosa con nombre y apellido: Draco Malfoy.

Al principio el tema de que Malfoy quisiera seducirla se lo tomó como una broma cruel por parte del rubio, pero después de ver su reacción ante la carta que recibió el día anterior, sus ideas ya no estaban tan claras. Por momentos pensaba que todo era una estratagema de Malfoy para conseguir su propósito de humillarla pero otras veces, aunque éstas eran más escasas, creía que sí que el chico podía sentirse aunque fuese levemente atraído por ella.

Y lo que más la confundía aún era sus propias reacciones ante la cercanía del chico. No era capaz de olvidar cómo su cuerpo temblaba ante la cercanía de su cuerpo, cómo su aroma mentolado la envolvía haciendo que todo rastro de razón se evaporara.

Maldita sea.

Y eso no era todo. Lo que más la asustaba era ese sentimiento de tristeza que la embargaba cada vez que pensaba que Malfoy sólo quería humillarla.

**oOo**

_Quiero verte, te echo de menos._

Menuda sarta de gilipolleces decía el retrasado de Krum. Esas cosas sólo la decían los tipos que no tenían seguridad en sí mismos, que no confiaban en sus tácticas de seducción y eso era algo que Draco Malfoy no era en lo absoluto. Él nunca había tenido que recurrir a nada de eso porque tan solo con dirigirle un par de miradas a cualquier chica, ya la tenía rendida a sus pies.

Aunque también tenía que admitir que las chicas que él había conocido no tenían absolutamente nada que ver con Granger. Sabía que ella no se dejaría encandilar con ningún tipo de sonrisa que él le pudiese dedicar, ni tampoco le valdría ninguna de sus tácticas. Granger tenía más cerebro que todas sus conquistas juntas, sabía lo que quería y seguro que lo que a ella le gustaba de verdad eran las demostraciones sinceras de sentimientos cómo los que había hecho gala Krum.

Llegados a este punto, la cosa se complicaba. Él jamás haría tal demostración de sentimientos, ese tipo de mariconadas no iban con él. Asique no le quedaba más remedio que obligar a Granger a olvidarse de incluso su nombre cuando él estuviera cerca.

**oOo**

La reacción de Ron cuando supo en líneas generales el contenido de la carta tampoco fue el mejor esperado. No dejó de despotricar acerca de él poniéndole mil y un calificativos ninguno agradable.

Harry en cambio permanecía en silencio escudado por la edición de El Profeta de aquella mañana. Y Hermione, contra todo pronóstico, se mantuvo en silencio, sentada junto a Harry observando a su amigo pelirrojo danzar de un lado al otro de la habitación soltando improperios. Hasta que no paso cerca de media hora el chico no dio por finalizado su monólogo. Se quedó quieto y se giró a ver a su amiga esperando una respuesta por parte de ella, recibiendo a cambio tan solo una mirada por su parte.

-Si esperas una repuesta para enzarzarte en una pelea conmigo, no la oirás Ronald- repuso la chica al fin sin mutar su pose seria- No creo que Víktor sea nada de lo que acabas de decir y si decide venir a verme me citaré con él encantada.

Ron se quedó tan sorprendido por la reacción de su amiga que ni siquiera supo que responder ante aquello. Enfadado consigo mismo y con todos se fue de la cocina completamente rojo y dejó a Hermione y a Harry a solas.

-¿Tú también crees que Víktor es un espía?- le preguntó a Harry en un tono bastante menos duro que el que había usado con Ron.

Harry asomó por detrás del periódico depositándolo sobre sus rodillas y dirigió su mirada a su amiga.

-Sinceramente Mione, no lo sé. En estos tiempos no podemos confiar en nadie- le respondió coherentemente el chico.

-Lo sé Harry, pero tú sabes que yo siempre tengo mucho cuidado. Nunca os pondría en peligro.

-No dudamos de eso Hermione- le aclaró el chico- pero a veces tiendes a confiar demasiado en la gente, no es la primera vez que te lo digo.

-No empecemos Harry…-se quejó Hermione.

-Tranquila no pienso regañarte ni mucho menos, por algo eres la más sensata de los tres. Sólo quiero que tengas mucho cuidado, Malfoy no es de fiar. Aunque haya pasado por todo lo que ha pasado- añadió Harry al ver que Hermione pensaba objetar- Él siempre ha mirado por su propio bienestar, la gente no cambia porque sí Hermione.

-Puede que no cambien Harry, pero todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad ¿no crees?

-Supongo que sí- acabó por aceptar Harry- Pero aún así te sigo diciendo que debes tener un poco de más cuidado.

Hermione asintió y tras recibir una disculpa por parte de su amigo, vio como éste salía de las cocinas con la intención de buscar a su amigo pelirrojo.

Una vez que se encontró sola, la chica suspiró. Todo era complicado, no tenía suficientes problemas con todo el asunto de la guerra mágica que estaba por estallar que encima discutía con Ron y tenía que oír los estúpidos comentarios de Malfoy.

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta de la casa y, como si fuera un resorte, Hermione subió las escaleras a toda prisa. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una sonriente Tonks que ese día había decidido teñir su pelo de un azul intenso.

-Hola Hermione- la saludó alegremente a la vez que la daba un fuerte abrazo.

-Me alegro de verte Tonks- le respondió cálidamente la chica- Bueno, ¿a qué se debe esta visita?

-Traigo noticias para vosotros, tranquila no es nada malo- se apresuró a añadir en cuanto vio como el semblante de Hermione se transformaba en una mueca de terror.

-Bueno en ese caso baja a las cocinas Tonks, yo subiré a buscar a los chicos.

De buen agrado Tonks se dirigió escaleras abajo mientras Hermione se dirigía en sentido opuesto.

-Hermione- la llamó Tonks antes de que ambas se perdieran de vista.

-Dime.

-Llama también a mi primo, me apetece verlo- y con un alegre silbido volvió a encaminarse hacia las cocinas sin saber que le había adjudicado una tarea a Hermione que no le agradaba demasiado.

Resoplando subió hasta el primer piso. Decidió llamar primero a Malfoy, mientras antes pasara el mal trago mejor. Llamó a su puerta sin obtener ningún tipo de respuesta asique se asomó a la biblioteca encontrándolo sumido en la lectura de un grueso tomo.

No puedo evitar mirarlo, no podía negar que se veía muy bien con ese aire de misterio que le rodeaba siempre. Llevaba mucho tiempo negándoselo pero en el fondo sabía que ese odio visceral que sentía por él iba disminuyendo.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Granger?- la voz de Malfoy interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Ha venido Tonks y me ha pedido que te avise. Quiere verte- le hizo saber.

-Pues dile que a mí no me apetece verla- respondió él sin despegar su vista del libro- Ahora estoy ocupado.

-¿Qué trabajo te cuesta ser un poco amable con ella?- le habló Hermione un poco molesta por su actitud- Te guste o no es parte de tu familia. Asique baja.

-No puedes obligarme- se volvió a negar el rubio sin perder la calma.

-Créeme que si que puedo Malfoy, incluso podría hacerte bajar en volandas si quisiera. Asique bajarás por las buenas o por las malas.

-Eres terriblemente odiosa sabelotodo- soltó Malfoy sabiéndose perdedor de aquella disputa.

-Aprendí del mejor- le respondió resuelta Hermione- Ahora iré a avisar a Harry y a Ron y cuando baje espero encontrarte en las cocinas. No me hagas subir a buscarte- y antes de que él pudiese decir nada Hermione desapareció de la puerta.

**oOo**

A los pocos minutos Hermione volvía a aparecer por las cocinas seguida de Harry y Ron encontrándose con Tonks en compañía de Malfoy que no hacía ningún esfuerzo por disimular su enfado. Aprovechando que sus amigos se pusieron a saludar a la aurora, Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa de superioridad al rubio haciendo que la mirada que éste le dirigió no fuese nada amigable.

Una vez que todos tomaron asientos fue Harry el primero en hablar.

-Bueno, que es eso que nos querías contar.

-Veréis, hace días recibimos una carta de alguien conocido por todos nosotros pidiéndonos entrar en la Orden- todos se quedaron en silencio mirando expectantes a Tonks esperando a que diera el nombre de tal persona, todos excepto Malfoy que se dejaba caer en el respaldar de su silla con aire aburrido.

-¿Piensas decirnos quién es esa persona?- le preguntó Ron.

-Víktor Krum.

Cualquier persona aunque no fuera demasiado perspicaz se hubiese dado cuenta de la tensión que se hizo en el lugar en el momento exacto en el que la aurora pronunció el nombre. Durante unos instantes lo único que se oyó fue el respirar de los presentes, Tonks no dejaba de pasar su mirada de unos a otros sin saber el motivo de tal tensión.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó extrañada- Por lo que tengo entendido ustedes habéis llegado a tener algún tipo de relación con él ¿no? Incluso ustedes salieron un tiempo ¿no es cierto Herms?

Si el ambiente estaba tenso cuando pronunció el nombre del jugador de quidditch, se volvió aún más con las últimas palabras que había dicho. La pobre Tonks no tenía ni idea de cómo estaba empeorando las cosas por momentos. Hermione podía sentir sobre ella tanto la mirada furibunda de Ron como la de Malfoy y empezaba a ponerse notablemente nerviosa.

-Sí, claro que lo conocemos- habló ella para romper un poco el momento tenso- Bueno y ¿Cómo es eso de que quiere unirse a la Orden?

-Nos dijo que quería participar más activamente en la lucha contra Voldemort y otros asuntos personales que no ha querido mencionar.

Tampoco hubiese hecho falta que los hubiese mencionado porque todos los allí presentes sabían, salvo Tonks, que el asunto personal era Hermione. La chica no dejaba de retorcerse las manos presa de los nervios, no quería ni imaginar la pelea que le esperaba después de que su amiga se fuera.

-Lo que me recuerda Harry- el aludido dirigió su mirada hacia ella- Creemos que el mejor sitio para que Krum se aloje durante sus días de visita es aquí, es el lugar más seguro.

De nuevo Harry se veía en un grave aprieto. No es que Krum fuera especialmente de su agrado pero no se sentiría bien sino le permitía dejarlo en Grinmauld Place durante los pocos días que estuviera allí aunque eso significaba tener a Ron de malhumor todo el día.

-Está bien, no hay problema.

-Bueno chicos una vez solucionado todo esto me voy o si no me echaran de menos en el Ministerio. Os avisaré con antelación de la llegada de Krum, será dentro de unas dos semanas.

Después de un par de despedidas, los cuatro chicos se encontraron solos en las cocinas. En otras circunstancias, Malfoy se habría quitado de en medio pero esta vez no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad de ver la pelea que se avecinaba entre Granger y el pobretón, que no dejaba de ponerse rojo por momentos. Aunque no podía culparlo, el también tenía un sentimiento amargo, no le agradaba en absoluto saber que tendría a ese gorila bajo el mismo techo intentando rebatarle a Granger. _¿Acaso ya la consideras como tuya?_ Su conciencia siempre recordándole lo que no quería oír. Más tarde hablaría él con Granger, ahora quería disfrutar del espectáculo.

-Supongo que ya estarás contenta ¿no?- la disputa la empezó el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué se supone que debería estarlo?- le respondió Hermione con toda la calma posible.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Ya has conseguido meter e tu adorado Vicky en Grinmauld Place, ¿qué será lo siguiente?

-Ronald trata de ser razonable- sabía que no conseguiría que su amigo entrara en razón pero debía intentarlo- Yo no sabía nada de esto, ya os lo dije esta mañana a ti y a Harry. No sabía que él quisiese unirse a la Orden y mucho menos que se fuese a alojar aquí.

-Puede que no lo supieras pero te agrada la idea, te da igual de ponernos a nosotros- hizo un gesto con la mano para que supiera que por nosotros se refería a él mismo y a Harry- en peligro con tal de tener a tu adorado Krum contigo.

-¿Te das cuenta de la idiotez que acabas de decir Ronald?- Hermione empezaba a perder la paciencia- Si se une a la Orden será porque es de fiar, no van a meter aquí a nadie sin estar seguro que no es ningún espía.

Ron, viendo que sus argumentos escaseaban, se giró hacia Harry que se limitaba a ser simple espectador de la discusión.

-Dile que no lleva razón- le instó.

-A mí no me metáis en esto- se disculpó el chico.

-Vamos Ron, deja tu cabezonería a un lado y admite que lo que dices no tiene ni pies ni cabeza- le habló Hermione calmadamente.

Una sonora carcajada hizo que la atención de Ron se desviara de Hermione y se fijaran en quién la había pronunciado. Malfoy portaba una mueca burlona ante semejante espectáculo, desde luego que Weasley era realmente idiota.

-¿Y tú de qué diablos te ríes?

-Weasley no paras de decir idioteces- y volvió a reírse.

-Ya verás tú maldito hurón…-sacó la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo apuntó pero Harry se interpuso y lo sujetó.

-Ron, déjalo no merece la pena.

-Hazle caso a Potter y haz algo coherente por una vez- se volvió a burlar el rubio.

El pelirrojo se enfureció aún más y Harry tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por retenerlo.

-Vayámonos Ron- le dijo Harry a su amigo y a duras penas consiguió que abandonara la estancia junto a él.

En cuanto los dos amigos salieron de la cocina, Malfoy posó su mirada grisácea sobre Hermione. La chica al notar el peso de su mirado sobre ella se la devolvió sin amedrentarse.

-No deberías haber hecho ese comentario- le dijo seria- Ni siquiera sé porque permaneciste aquí.

-¿Crees que me perdería tal espectáculo?- no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo- No había que ser demasiado inteligente para saber que la comadreja se iría a por ti en cuanto nos dejaran solos.

-¿Cómo puede divertirte tanto el mal ajeno?- algunas veces Hermione se sorprendía con la actitud que tomaba el chico.

-Granger ¿quién no se reiría después de la sarta de idioteces que tu querido amigo ha dicho en menos de cinco minutos?

-Puede que Ron no sea muy coherente cuando se enfada pero no eres nadie para reírte de él- le regañó Hermione.

-¿Qué no es muy coherente? Granger, cree que Krum es lo suficientemente inteligente cómo para trabajar como espía- y en cuanto vio el semblante enfurecido de la leona no pudo evitar echarse a reír de nuevo.

-Mira Malfoy, me voy. Es imposible hablar contigo- Hermione se levantó de su silla pero la sujetaron por la muñeca y la obligaron a sentarse de nuevo.

Completamente sorprendida, Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia el punto en el que una mano pálida y fría la sujetaba por la muñeca, luego miró al dueño de aquella mano y se encontró con una mirada profunda por parte del rubio.

-¿Qué haces?- le dijo perdiendo todo el matiz de enfado que tenía antes sustituyéndolo por un de sorpresa.

-Aunque Weasley haya dicho muchas idioteces es cierto que a ti te agrada la presencia de Krum en esta casa ¿verdad?- le preguntó mientras soltaba la muñeca de la chica.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Malfoy- le respondió duramente.

-Contéstame- le ordenó.

-No eres absolutamente nadie para darme órdenes Malfoy, grábatelo en tu cabecita.

-Me decepcionas Granger- continuó él levantándose de la mesa para dirigirse hacia la chimenea del lugar dándole la espalda a Hermione.

-Me da lo mismo si te decepciono o no Malfoy, me eres completamente indiferente.

-Permíteme que lo dude- una sonrisa fugaz apareció en su rostro al recordar como ella reaccionaba al tenerlo cerca- ¿Cómo eres capaz de haber tenido algo con semejante orangután? Pero lo peor de todo es que sigues sintiendo algo por él. Por Dios Granger, al final resultas como todas las demás.

-¿Y cómo se supone que soy según tú?-no debería ni siquiera responderle, debería desaparecer e ignorarlo completamente, pero su subconsciente quería retarlo hasta ver lo que él era capaz de admitir. Después de todo por algo le molestaba la noticia de Víctor ¿no?

-Te dejas engatusar con un par de palabras bonitas y gestos caballerosos, y eso no dura eternamente.

Hermione se había levantado y había seguido los pasos del rubio hasta situarse junto a él en la chimenea, buscando su mirada pero él estaba reacio a hacerlo.

-Supongo que te vasas en todas tus largas y fructíferas relaciones para decir eso ¿no?- le respondió irónica.

Por todos era conocido el amplio historial de conquistas del chico pero todas y cada una de ellas duraban a lo sumo una semana. No era inusual encontrar a chicas de distintas casas (Incluso alguna Gryffindor debía admitir) llorando por los baños porque Draco Malfoy les había roto el corazón.

-Qué mis relaciones no sean especialmente largas no significa que yo no sepa lo que os gusta a las chicas, lo que pasa es que me niego a dárselo- respondió él.

-¿Especialmente largas? Por Merlín Malfoy, eres más cínico de lo que pensaba. No sé cómo puedes actuar así sin importarte los sentimientos de los demás.

-Vamos Granger no hagas de defensora de los pleitos perdidos. Todas las chicas que se acuestan con Draco Malfoy saben a lo que se exponen. La culpa es de ellas por creer ilusamente que pueden cambiarme.

-Eres horrible-afirmó ella.

-No será que estas celosas de esas chicas ¿verdad?- alzó su mirada y la fijó en ella.

-Al final va a resultar que el que dice idioteces eres tú y no Ron- respondió mordaz pero sabiendo que en el fondo esas palabras no eran del todo falsas.

-Vamos Granger ambos sabemos que eso no es lo que verdaderamente piensas- y diciendo esto dio un paso hacia ella a la misma vez que ella retrocedía.

-¿Piensas que me gustaría que me usaras como si fuera un pañuelo? Pecas de ingenuidad Malfoy.

El chico no dejaba de avanzar hacia ella a medida que Hermione se alejaba hasta que la puerta de la despensa pegó en su espalda y se volvió a ver acorralada cuando Malfoy apoyó sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro. Tenía que haberse ido cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-Crees que no me doy cuenta como tiemblas cuando estoy cerca- le dijo en un grave susurro junto a su oído, no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

De nuevo estaba esa sensación de vértigo, de nuevo llegaba a ella el aroma mentolado que le imposibilitaba su capacidad de razonar y ese temblor de piernas que amenazaba con hacerla caer.

-Crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo tu disfrutas con mi cercanía- no supo cómo ni porque pero se vio así misma respondiéndole a Malfoy de la misma forma en la que él le había hablado antes.

Si quería jugar, lo harían los dos.

-Entonces ¿cuál es el problema Granger? Deja de buscarle una explicación a todo, deja de reprimir tus impulsos- Malfoy abandonó el refugio que para el suponía el terso cuello de Hermione y se enderezó levemente para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Comprobó lo tremendamente sonrojada que estaba, cómo su respiración era más acelerada de lo normal. Ella le devolvió la mirada y vio el bonito brillo dorado que tenían.

Hermione en cambio se sentía desfallecer, de lo único que era consciente era de la mirada intensa que Malfoy tenía clavada en ella. Pudo distinguir como su mirada se oscurecía por momentos presa de la tensión del momento. Aunque quisiera no sería capaz de retirar la vista, su mirada la había cautivado. Podía oír como un pequeño resquicio de razón le instaba a huir y a alejarse lo máximo posible de él pero oía esa voz como muy lejana por lo que le hizo fácil ignorarla.

A Malfoy le picaban los labios ante la expectación de poder rozar con ellos los de ella, llevaba días pensando a que sabrían y la textura que tendrían y por fin lo iba a averiguar. Una parte de él le ordenaba que no se dejase llevar, que debía ceñirse a su plan pero le era imposible. Poco a poco acortó la distancia entre ambos haciendo que sus alientos entrechocaran pero se paró a escasos milímetros de ella haciendo que la chica reprimiera una queja.

-No te arrepentirás de esto- le aseguró y Hermione supo que no lo haría.

**Tachán tachán . ¿Qué ocurrirá? Ya ven que como os dije las cosas se ponen más intensas!**

**Estoy deseando saber sus opiniones, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer: solo pulsar un botón!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aquí estoy chicas/os batiendo mi propio record de rapidez. Sé que dije que actualizaría antes del miércoles pero las musas me abandonaron y no era capaz de encarrilar el final del capi.**

**Agradecimientos especiales para: fior aquarium, luna-maga, kari-sama, manchanita, Serena Princesita Hale y Danny. Miil Gracias por vuestros maravillosos reviews!**

**Como siempre también muchísimas gracias a los que me agregaron a alertas favoritos y demás y a los que leen entre las sombras.**

**Todos son igualmente de importantes para mí.**

**Bueno mis niñas, este fin de semana me voy de boda asique no sé si podré actualizar el domingo como tenía pensado pero sino como muy tarde el lunes subo el siguiente capi vale?**

**Os confieso que estoy bastante nerviosa por saber vuestras opiniones sobre este capítulo, yo no estoy en exceso encantada de cómo me ha quedado.**

**Ya os dejo con él, no os entretengo más!**

**oOo**

**Diaclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a la gran J.K.**

_-No te arrepentirás de esto- le aseguró y Hermione supo que no lo haría._

Pocos segundos después Hermione solo fue consciente de los labios de Malfoy sobre los suyos. Al principio solo era labio contra labio, lo único que hacía Malfoy era aplastar la boca de Hermione con la suya propia pero poco tiempo después Hermione pudo sentir como la lengua de Malfoy rozaba sus labios como si le pidiera permiso para profundizar el beso. Al principio ella se resistió pero el chico era muy hábil y atrapó su labio inferior con sus dientes haciendo que ella no pudiera evitar abrir la boca y ser invadida por la lengua del rubio. Al principio tanteó el terreno lentamente, recorriendo cada recoveco de su boca con una tranquilidad que empezaba a poner nerviosa a Hermione pero en cuanto la lengua de la chica despertó de su letargo y le respondió tímidamente al beso, éste se tornó más voraz y hambriento que antes.

Draco se esforzaba en mantener sus manos apoyadas en la despensa que estaba a espaldas de ella luchando con su deseo de agarrarla por la cintura y apretarla contra él. Estaba comprobando que lejos de perder ese interés, si se podía llamar así, por ella lo único que hacía era avivarlo aún más. Estaba descubriendo, sin que eso le agradara demasiado, que podría llevarse horas besándola y no se cansaría. Los labios de ellas eran suaves y cálidos, además tenía un sabor dulce que no pudo evitar relacionar con aquel aroma dulzón que siempre desprendía

Hermione por su parte se sentía en una pequeña nube, todos sus sentidos estaban nublados. Sólo era capaz de sentir, de sentir los labios de Malfoy sobre los suyos en ese beso hambriento descubriendo que no lo hacía nada mal y que, lejos de desagradarle, le encantaba. Este beso no tenía nada que ver con los que se había dado con Víctor y tenía que reconocer, aunque nunca en voz alta, de que éstos eran mucho mejores.

Cuando sus cuerpos reclamaron por un poco de oxígeno, ambos se separaron al unísono haciendo que un agradable chasquido sonara cuando sus bocas se despegaron. Draco abrió los ojos para observar la reacción de ella pero la chica aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados, permitiéndole observarla más detenidamente. Estaba completamente sonrojada, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta intentando recuperar todo el aire perdido y sus labios permanecían rojos e hinchados a causa del reciente beso. Poco a poco Hermione abrió los ojos y alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada gris de él. Hasta el momento en el que abrió los ojos, no fue consciente de que se encontraba en las cocinas de Grinmauld Place y que se acababa de besar con su enemigo acérrimo y además ¡lo había disfrutado!

Cuando esos pensamientos llegaron a la mente de la chica, sintió como la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella y deseó salir corriendo pero ni lo intentó porque sus piernas no le hubiesen respondido.

-¡Hermione!- sonó la voz de Harry desde la planta de arriba y se oyeron sus pasos bajando la escalera.

Hermione se horrorizó ante la idea de que su mejor amigo la pillara en tales circunstancias pero antes de poder empujar a Malfoy para apartarlo de ella, éste ya se había retirado y se había posicionado en uno de los sillones junto a la chimenea como si no hubiese ocurrido absolutamente nada.

Al instante Harry hizo su aparición en la cocina.

-Hermione por favor sube- pidió a su amiga- En uno de sus ataques, Ron golpeó la pared de su habitación y creo que se ha fracturado algún dedo.

Hermione sólo distinguió a oír un pequeño murmullo lejano, observaba al chico con porte arrogante que estaba sentado en un sillón unos metros más allá. Él se la devolvía acompañada de una sonrisa ladeada.

Harry pasó la mirada de uno a otro sin comprender absolutamente nada.

-¿Me he perdido algo?-preguntó y entonces se dirigió al rubio y lo señaló acusadoramente con el dedo- ¿Qué le has hecho?

-No ha pasado nada Harry- por fin Hermione volvió en sí- No ha sido nada, en serio- añadió al ver la mirada escéptica de su amigo- Vamos a ver que le ha pasado a Ron en la mano.

Con esas últimas palabras la chica salió de la cocina prácticamente corriendo arrastrando a Harry tras ella aún dudando si darle su merecido a Malfoy o no.

**oOo**

Media hora después Hermione se encontraba tumbada bocarriba en su cama observando el techo. Y es que no era nada fácil asimilar en apenas treinta minutos, lo ocurrido con Malfoy.

Después del incidente (había decidido llamarlo así) subió con Harry a echarle un vistazo a la mano del pelirrojo que no dejó de demostrar su enfado en todo el tiempo que Hermione permaneció en su habitación. Después de un par de movimientos con la varita, la mano de Ron había quedado como nueva y ella decidió dejar a sus amigos a solas y se encerró en su habitación sin ninguna intención de hablar con nadie en mucho tiempo.

_Se había besado con Malfoy._

Mientras más lo pensaba, más absurdo sonaba en su cabeza. Draco Malfoy, su némesis, enemigo acérrimo, la persona que más insultos le ha dedicado… Tenía muchos adjetivos para describir su relación pero ninguno agradable. Y ahora de buenas a primeras se besa con él, en la cocina, dónde cualquiera de sus amigos los podía haber visto.

De acuerdo que Malfoy llevaba unos días raro, muy raro. Le había confesado que se sentía atraído por ella, se enfadó cuando supo de la existencia de la carta de Víktor y más aún cuando se enteró de su visita, pero de ahí a que la arrinconara en la cocina y la besara forzosamente…

_Cínica._

El beso no había sido en absoluto forzado y no solo eso, también había sido correspondido y disfrutado. No podía negar que Malfoy besaba bien, muy bien. Aún podía sentir sus labios sobre los suyos y cómo su lengua se movió con maestría hasta adentrarse en su boca. Ante tal pensamiento no pudo evitar rozar con la yema de sus dedos sus labios.

_Para._ Se estaba comportando como una estúpida quinceañera enamorada y obnubilada por un _simple_ beso.

Era una maldita irresponsable y una egoísta.

Una cruenta guerra se estaba librando fuera, una guerra en la que tarde o temprano ella y sus amigos iban a tener que participar, y solo pensaba en besos a escondidas con el maldito hurón.

Las cosas no podían seguir así.

**oOo**

Su plan estaba resultando ser una mierda.

Por fin había conseguido besar a Granger, hasta ahí todo bien. El problema venía cuando, después de una hora y media, no dejaba de darle vueltas a ese beso. Y peor aún, le picaban las manos por ir a su habitación, aporrear la puerta y volver a besarla. Tenía que reconocerlo, decir que le había gustado el beso era quedarse corto.

Sabía que Granger no había besado a muchos chicos (según tenía entendido solo al orangután de Krum) pero ese aire tímido al devolverle el beso, ese aire inocente que la rodeaba siempre, hicieron que sus ganas por besarla se avivaran.

Maldita sea.

Se suponía que solo quería besarla para poder borrar esa supuesta obsesión que sentía por ella pero había conseguido justamente lo contrario. A lo mejor necesitaba cansarse de ella para poder borrarla definitivamente de su mente.

No sabía cómo hacerlo pero conseguiría dejar de pensar en ella y de degradar su orgullo como lo estaba haciendo al pensar en una hija de muggles. Pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que a partir de ahora Granger no se lo pondría tan fácil.

**oOo**

El tiempo en aquella casa con tan poco que hacer pasaba lentamente, como si a las manecillas del reloj les diera pereza avanzar. Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente, tres largos días en los que la chica había conseguido esquivar limpiamente a aquel que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le ocasionaba. Pero sabía que tres días era demasiado tiempo y que no tardaría mucho tiempo en verlo y tener que afrontar la situación.

En aquellos tres días, su cabeza no había parado de funcionar incluso dormida. La primera noche soñó que Malfoy de nuevo la acorralaba, esta vez entre las estanterías, y que volvía a besarla de una manera más brusca y hambrienta que la otra vez y que ella le correspondía con mucho entusiasmo.

Ella había decidido evitarlo pero sabía que en el fondo, a una parte de su ser le encantaría verlo para saber si estaba tan perturbado por aquel beso como ella.

No había dejado de pensar en millones de explicaciones para que_ él_ decidiera besarla de aquella manera pero eso se convertía en un serio problema al ni siquiera saber porqué ella lo había correspondido.

Sabía que tenía coincidir con él y tenía la corazonada de que sería inminente y al día siguiente pudo comprobar cuan cierta era esa intuición.

Después de comer Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca, cómo venía siendo costumbre desde que se encontraba en aquella casa. Había movido uno de los dos sillones que se encontraban frente al fuego y lo había llevado hasta uno de los rincones de la habitación, resguardada por un par de estanterías. Se negaba a tener que dejar de visitar su lugar favorito solo porque Malfoy también lo hiciese, allí estaba lo suficientemente resguardada como para que si él entrara no la viera.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que se encontraba allí sentada, enrollada en una gruesa manta para combatir el frío, enfrascada en aquella lectura. Pero un sonido la desconcentró y alzó la vista. Le había parecido oír la puerta abrirse pero no había oído nada más, ni la puerta cerrándose ni pasos en el interior de la biblioteca. Después de unos segundos más en alerta y sin oír absolutamente nada decidió volver a su libro creyendo que habían sido imaginaciones suyas, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

-Eres una Gryffindor de pacotilla Granger, estás deshonrando a los de tu casa.

Esa voz. Esa voz que arrastraba las palabras y que siempre llevaba aquel matiz de burla. No podía creer que la hubiese encontrado, seguro que la había espiado y había esperado el momento oportuno para entrar. Despegó la vista de su libro y la clavó en el chico rubio que se encontraba a unos metros de ella.

-No me importa lo más mínimo tu opinión Malfoy- le soltó mordazmente mientras se apresuraba por recoger sus cosas y salir de la habitación.

-¿De nuevo huyendo Granger?- está vez la voz estaba más cerca y cuando Hermione se levantó del sillón pudo comprobar que Malfoy le estaba cortando el paso, evitando su huída.

-Yo no huyo de nada- le dijo la chica con el mentón alzado- Sólo que tu presencia me molesta terriblemente.

Una risotada cargada de ironía salió de la garganta del rubio.

-Admítelo Granger, llevas evitándome desde que ocurrió _aquello_- no hacía falta que especificara que era _aquello _porque ambos lo sabían perfectamente- ¿Tienes miedo de que se vuelva a repetir? ¿Acaso la puritana Hermione Granger teme que no sea capaz de controlarse?

Ante esas palabras Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta la raíz del pelo, ¿cómo tenía el descaro de decirla esas cosas? Pero lo que más la enfurecía era que no había dicho ninguna mentira.

-No volverá a ocurrir Malfoy, aquello fue un completo error- dijo con la mayor entereza posible.

-Te veo muy segura de eso Granger- le habló el rubio con aquel tono de voz grave y sugerente empezando a acortar la distancia entre ellos.

Al ver el avance del chico Hermione sujetó el grueso libro contra su pecho escudándose tras él.

-No te acerques Malfoy- le dijo en tono amenazante.

-Vamos Granger, la otra vez también te negaste en un principio pero luego no te oí quejarte.

Cada vez el espacio entre ellos era más pequeño, haciendo que el aroma mentolado del rubio volviera a rodearla por completo. Su razón ya comenzaba a nublarse y lo único que la separaba de su enemigo era el grueso tomo que sujetaba contra su pecho. Lo que más le molestaba era que a una pequeña parte de ella le encantaría volver a sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos pero su parte racional que aún sobrevivía la incitaba a huir de allí, que ella no estaba preparada para mantener ningún tipo de relación con alguien como él y que no sería capaz de no implicarse sentimentalmente.

-En serio Malfoy, apártate- el tono que usó esta vez era mucho más suplicante que el anterior.

Y fue por ese tono de súplica que Draco frenó y se quedo quieto a unos centímetros de ella. No sonó a la fuerte y decidida Hermione Granger que lo amenazaba como minutos atrás, sino a una Hermione Granger que se veía desprotegida y débil. Eso hizo que un sabor amargo se instalara en él, ¿le tenía miedo? Él podía ser muchas cosas, lo reconocía, pero jamás forzaría a una chica.

-¿Me temes?- dijo en un tono de voz impersonal- ¿Qué clase de monstruo te crees que soy?- ahora esa estupefacción inicial fue sustituida por la incipiente ira.

- Por supuesto que no te temo- dijo la chica recomponiéndose de su muestra de debilidad anterior.

-¿Entonces a que ha venido ese tono de súplica? Nunca forzaría a una chica.

-Yo no he dicho nada de eso…-¿por qué intentaba justificarse?

-Puede que no lo dijeras Granger pero en el fondo es lo que crees.

Y muy enfadado abandonó la habitación dejando a una muy sorprendida Hermione.

**oOo**

Los días pasaron y ahora el que evitaba por completo al otro era Malfoy, bueno quizás la palabra exacta no era evitar, sino ignorar. Malfoy continuaba moviéndose a sus anchas por la casa sin ningún tipo de reparo solo que cuando se encontraba con Hermione la ignoraba completamente. Ni una sola palabra, ni gesto, ni siquiera una mirada, como si fuera invisible. Y eso empezó a molestarle a Hermione.

La chica llevaba con ella dos tipos de sentimientos, odio por sí misma y tristeza. Debería no importarle absolutamente nada lo que él decidiera hacer o no hacer, pero no era así. Al principio le era indiferente pero ahora estaba completamente desquiciada, le molestaba y le dolía a partes iguales que Malfoy la tratara así. Si realmente el supiera el motivo de su temor, a lo mejor no hubiese reaccionado así, ¿o sí?

Y además se odiaba a sí misma por encontrarse en esa situación, ¿desde cuándo a ella le molestaba esa renovada paz que el rubio le otorgaba?

Maldita sea.

Necesitaba que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad o si no se volvería completamente loca.

**oOo**

Puede que estuviera actuando irracionalmente, algo que él no hacía nunca, pero le daba igual. Granger le había dado en su jodido orgullo y eso le molestaba. Vale que en los últimos años su actitud con ella no fuera la mejor esperada pero de ahí a creerlo un acosa mujeres había una gran diferencia.

Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no decirle un par de cosas a la chica cada vez que se la cruzaba por la mansión. La única cosa buena que le sacaba a esta situación era la mirada que le dedicaba Granger últimamente, apostaría su varita a que empezaba a molestarle que la ignorara. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Si seguía así puede que un día de estos fuese ella la que fuese tras él obligándolo a hablar con ella.

Y no tardó mucho más tiempo en saber que sus conjeturas acabarían siendo ciertas.

**oOo**

No tenía noción ninguna del tiempo, ¿era lunes? ¿O martes? Ni idea, lo único que sabía que estaban a mediados del mes de Noviembre, que hacía un frío de los mil demonios y que Malfoy llevaba cerca de una semana ignorándola como si fuera invisible. Y además Harry y Ron estaban de un humor de perros y no se podía tener una conversación civilizada con ellos y todo por culpa de aquel enclaustramiento al que los tenían sometidos.

Se estaba volviendo loca, completamente loca. Después de muchas horas de insomnio y dolores de cabeza había decidido abordar a Malfoy y pedirle una explicación, al igual que él se la exigió hace semanas.

Él único sitio donde no podrían ser interrumpidos por nadie era la biblioteca, era el único sitio de la mansión que sus amigos jamás pisarían por voluntad propia. Y la hora perfecta era después del almuerzo, Ronald con la barriga llena se resistiría a subir las escaleras por lo que las posibilidades de ser encontrados eran prácticamente nulas.

Tal y como había planeado, se dirigió a la sala justo después de comer y se perdió entre las estanterías para hacer tiempo mientras que el rubio decidiera ir allí o no. Después de media hora y cuando creía que el susodicho no aparecería, oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y no le hizo falta asomarse para saber que era él. Sus pasos eran silenciosos y se movía con sigilo cómo buena serpiente que era. Lo oyó dirigirse directamente hacia el sillón frente a la chimenea y poco tiempo después dejó de oír sus pasos por lo que supo que se había sentado.

Ahora que lo tenía donde quería, los nervios empezaron a hacer de las suyas. Ya no tenía tan claro eso de abordarle, y mucho menos pedirle una explicación. Podía ser muy cruel con ella y lo que menos le apetecía era escuchar sus insultos.

_-Eres una Gryffindor de pacotilla Granger, estás deshonrando a los de tu casa._

Casi pudo oír las palabras que le dijo hacía ya unos días. De Gryffindor de pacotilla nada, iba a afrontar la situación.

Haciendo acopio de todo su valor salió de entre las estanterías y se dirigió hacia él con el mentón bien alto.

-Malfoy- dijo cuando llegó a su altura y como era de esperar él hizo como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

-No puedes ignorarme eternamente- volvió a insistir.

Nada. El chico parecía una estatua de mármol a excepción del movimiento de sus ojos siguiendo la lectura.

-Al final va a resultar que el cobarde eres tú- plan B, atacarle a su ego.

Bingo.

Lentamente el chico levanto su mirada del libro y la clavó en ella. Hermione estuvo tentada de retroceder y salir pitando de allí porque la mirada que le devolvía era fría como el hielo. Durante unos segundos se quedaron en silencio, solo observándose intentando descifrar lo que decían sus ojos. Pronto, ella se dio por vencida al saber que la mirada del otro era completamente inescrutable asique decidió romper ese silencio.

-¿Por qué tienes esa actitud ahora conmigo? ¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que he hecho por ti?- sabía que no era un buen comienzo echarle en cara nada pero su orgullo estaba dañado y esa era la única forma de curarlo.

-¿Qué actitud se supone que estoy teniendo contigo?- respondió él con una calma, que en el fondo no sentía, sin cambiar ni un ápice su mirada.

-¿Qué qué actitud estás teniendo? ¿Te parece poco que me estés ignorando?- la chica empezaba a perder los estribos.

-Creo que es lo justo.

-¿Lo justo? ¿Justo por qué?

-Cruzaste la línea al creer que sería capaz de forzarte a nada- Hermione pudo percibir la molestia que aquello le provocaba.

-Yo jamás dije nada de eso- repuso exasperada- Tú solo lo diste por hecho.

-¿Por eso estás aquí? ¿Vas a explicarme porque prácticamente me suplicaste que me alejara de ti?

Una pequeña parte de Draco se sentía feliz al saber que ella no soportaba aquella situación y esperaba expectante una respuesta coherente por parte de ella. Hermione se tensó, por supuesto que no pensaba decirle nada.

-Por supuesto que no pienso decírtelo- pero al ver que él iba a volver a hablar añadió rápidamente- Pero no creo que seas ese tipo de personas, si no ¿crees que estaría aquí?

Mierda, mierda y mierda. Maldita sea. Estaba dejando ver demasiado sus sentimientos, ¿qué iba a pensar él ahora? Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza y no tardó mucho tiempo en ponerse completamente roja. Mientras Draco disfrutaba de la situación, pero no solo por como la chica se ponía nerviosa sino porque un sentimiento cálido se agazapó en su interior al poder leer lo que ella le dejaba entrever. Ahora sabía que Granger no pensaba eso de él, lo cual le quitaba un peso de encima. Pero ahora tenía un nuevo tema que añadir a sus largas horas de pensamientos, ¿desde cuándo a él le importaba tanto lo que ella pudiera decir?

-Dime entonces porque estás aquí.

-Quería una explicación por tu comportamiento, eso es todo-respondió altiva.

-Pues ya la tienes ¿no? Ya está todo solucionado, ¿algo más?

-No, eso es todo. Adiós Malfoy- respondió orgullosa y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir de la biblioteca con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro y sin saber que el chico al que dejaba atrás tenía otra muy similar a la de ella.

**Primer beso que escribo, por favor decidme que les pareció y que tengo que mejorar lo agradecería muchísimo. Háganme saber todas sus opiniones y críticas que yo muy gustosamente tendré en cuenta!^^**

**Y como este ha sido el capitulo número diez y estamos de aniversario, os regalo a un Draco que os acorrale contra la despensa de la cocina y….bueno, lo demás lo dejo a vuestra imaginación. Os adoro!**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Lo he conseguido! A pesar de estar agotada después de no haber dormido a penas durante dos días, he conseguido subir el capi hoy domingo tal y como dije.**

**Bueno chicas/os hoy también tenemos un motivo de celebración y es que ya hemos superado los cincuenta reviews con el capítulo anterior (gracias, gracias, gracias). Estoy realmente feliz con la acogida que ha tenido la historia y no sabéis como os lo agradezco.**

**Hoy los agradecimientos especiales son para: betzacosta, luna-maga, Elianela, Smithback, Serena Princesita Hale, Adrit126, fior aquarium, pEqUe, chica gallagher y Danny. A todas muchísimas gracias por vuestros maravillosos reviews. Os adoro nenas.**

**También, como siempre, muchísmas gracias a aquellos que me agregaron a alertas, favoritos y demás y a los que leen desde la sombras. A todos muchísimas gracias.**

**Y ahora os dejo con el capítulo número once que espero de todo corazón que os guste tanto como a mí escribirlo. No sé cuándo podré subir el siguiente capi pero supongo que será alrededor del fin de semana.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a la grandísima J.K.**

Era una gran idiotez pero sabiendo que las cosas con Malfoy volvían a la normalidad, se había quitado un peso de encima. Llevaba todo el día ignorando esa vocecita que le instaba a preocuparse por esa reacción suya. No era en absoluto normal que le importara tanto que el chico la ignorara o no, ni que se hubiese llevado toda la semana que él la ignoró dándole mil vueltas a la cabeza buscando una explicación, ni que bastante a menudo se sorprendiera pensando en aquel beso.

Admitía que era guapo, vale, bastante guapo. Que tenía un físico envidiable producto de tantos horas de entrenamiento de quidditch. Y que toda esa arrogancia y presuntuosidad le daban un aire atractivo difícil de pasar por alto. Además de esa mirada color mercurio que brillaba cuando se encontraba en un lugar poco iluminado.

Podía reconocer todo eso, y mira que le había costado, pero lo que no podía concebir es que Malfoy empezara a gustarle de verdad. Eso sí que no. Era inverosímil, irreal, ilógico. Últimamente dedicaba muchas de sus energías en negarse eso a sí misma, aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo podría durarle aquello.

**oOo**

Hoy se había levantado de muy buen humor, con fuerzas renovadas para continuar con su plan. Sin siquiera quererlo, el haberse molestado con ella y haberla ignorado todos esos días lo había ayudado en su estrategia. Granger, harta de la situación, lo había abordado y le había dejado entre ver, que no le gustaba aquello. Y aunque a él no le gustara demasiado admitirlo, de hecho solo se lo admitía a sí mismo, eso le ponía de muy buen humor y no creía que eso se debiera a lo beneficioso que resultaba a su plan.

Era un buen humor diferente y eso le jodía enormemente. Él jamás había sentido esas tonterías y gilipolleces y desde que tenía Granger rondando cerca las sentía muy a menudo. Esperaba que la fase de desobsesionarse diera resultados pronto, por Merlín que así fuera.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, se encontró al trío dorado sentados alrededor de la mesa discutiendo sobre lo que parecía una carta. Él prefirió ignorarlos por completo aunque durante un instante, sus ojos conectaron con los de Hermione.

-Bueno Ron, ¿qué propones tú que hagamos?- preguntó Potter con un matiz de cansancio en la voz.

-Dejarlo en la calle, tiene suficiente dinero como para alojarse en cualquier hotel que se le antoje- respondió Ron completamente enfurruñado.

-Ronald no se trata de eso- intervino la chica con voz apaciguadora- No es por el dinero, se trata de que este es el lugar más seguro para que se hospede. Sólo será un par de días.

La alerta se encendió en la cabeza de Draco. ¿Estaban hablando de Krum? ¿Ya había fijada una fecha de llegada? _Mierda. _Ya sabía que el buen humor no podría durarle todo el día.

-Ron ya le dijimos a Tonks que Krum se quedaría aquí. No voy a retractarme de mi decisión.

-¿Tú también te pones de su parte Harry?- prácticamente gritó Ron levantándose de la mesa- Me lo esperaba de Hermione, pero de ti nunca.

-No seas exagerado Ron, Harry lo único que hace es ser objetivo- salió en su defensa Hermione.

Después de que Draco desayunara, abandonó la habitación y aún seguían los tres dándole vueltas a lo mismo. Potter y Granger intentando hacer entrar en razón a la comadreja y ésta haciendo alarde una vez más de su cabezonería.

Lo cierto era es que si Krum llegaba en breve, tendría que adelantar un poco su plan porque cuando llegara, podría convencer a Hermione de mantener con él algún tipo de relación a distancia prometiéndole miles de cosas cuando se reencontraran y entonces sería cuando todo se iría a la mierda. Porque Granger era alguien de principios y nunca tendría nada con él si estuviese con alguien.

A los pocos minutos de él salir de la cocina, pudo oír cómo se arrastraban las sillas abajo y muchos pies dirigiéndose escaleras arriba. Se quedó apoyado en la pared justo enfrente de su habitación, y vio cómo Potter y Weasley subían las escaleras hacia el piso donde se encontraban sus habitaciones enzarzados aún en la conversación de antes, sin ni siquiera reparar en él pero Granger venía a un paso más lento que sus amigos y en vez de continuar subiendo las escaleras se quedó en aquel piso. Cuando lo vio allí parado, se quedó quieta un par de segundos sin avanzar para luego retomar el paso. Casi pasa por delante de él sin decirle nada hasta que la voz de él la hizo quedarse anclada en el suelo.

-¿Para cuándo está prevista la llegada de Krum?- intentó parecer indiferente pero Hermione sabía que no lo era para nada.

Ella que se había quedado quieta a mitad de camino se giró para poder mirarlo directamente a la cara intentando descifrar algo en su expresión o en su mirada pero el rubio era completamente hermético.

-Para el viernes- le respondió escuetamente sin ni siquiera haberse negado a responderle la pregunta.

-¿Estarás deseando verlo no?

Hermione se quedó unos segundos en silencio barajando las posibles contestaciones que podría darle.

-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia Malfoy-acabó respondiendo altiva y reanudó la marcha pero de nuevo sus palabras certeras la hicieron detenerse.

-Creo que empezó a importarme cuando nos besamos aquel día ¿no crees?- dijo como si tal cosa.

La chica se había puesto colorada hasta la raíz del pelo y cuando encaró por segunda vez al rubio, éste pudo comprobar que la mandíbula casi le llegaba al suelo de lo sorprendida que estaba.

-Ya te dije que aquello fue un error que no se volverá a repetir.

Draco sonrió de lado al oír aquello. No estaba de acuerdo con ello para nada. Sabía las reacciones que provocaba en ella. Aprovechando la perplejidad de la chica, el rubio se acercó poco a poco hasta ella hasta tenerla justo en frente.

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo Granger.

Ella no dejaba de mirar fijamente al chico que tenía frente suya, sus ojos la tenían completamente cautivada. Sabía que estaba cayendo en su trampa, pero no tenía ningunas ganas de apartarse. Quería probarse a sí misma que aquellas ideas absurdas que rondaban su mente a menudo era todo fruto de su imaginación y que no sentía por él nada más que una mínima atracción.

A partir del instante en el que decidió desconectar su mente, pudo ver cómo todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor se producía a cámara lenta. Apreció cómo el chico fue acortando las distancias entre ellos, recorrido que se le hizo tremendamente eterno. El aroma mentolado ya la envolvía por completo, llevándola a un estado de sopor. Pero lo que más le impactó fue que el chico no dejó de mirarla a los ojos en ningún instante perdiendo por completo esa mueca de burla que portaba instantes antes. Hasta que no sintió cómo su aliento chocaba contra sus labios, Hermione no se permitió cerrar los ojos y abandonarse a todas las emociones que sentía en aquel preciso instante.

Cuando sus labios se unieron, ambos fueron conscientes de lo deseosos que estaban de que aquello ocurriera de nuevo. Hermione dejó que Malfoy penetrara en su boca antes que la vez anterior, permitiéndose degustar los labios y la boca de él. Aunque el principio del beso fue hambriento y voraz por las ganas de ambas partes por que se volviera a producir, poco a poco se fue tornando suave. Sus labios y lenguas se movían acompasados sin ningunas ganas de abandonar aquella danza.

Esta vez, Hermione tímidamente subió los brazos hasta unir sus manos en la nuca del rubio acariciando su pecho y su cuello por el camino consiguiendo, sin ni siquiera saberlo, cautivar más aún a Draco. Aunque la primera vez, Malfoy se negó a posar sus manos sobre ella, cuando la chica se sujetó a su nuca, todo su autocontrol se fue a la mierda y no pudo evitar agarrarla por la cintura y pegarla por completo a él. Ante tal maniobra, Hermione no pudo evitar un pequeño gritito de sorpresa que murió en la boca del chico.

Cuando sus pulmones reclamaron oxígeno se separaron y por unos instantes se miraron a los ojos para luego volver a unir sus labios. Draco era completamente consciente de cada curva de la chica pegada a su cuerpo haciendo que su excitación creciera por momentos y la forma en la que ella le devolvía el beso no lo ayudaba demasiado.

Una luz se encendió en su mente. Tenía que parar o si no querría llegar más lejos y tampoco quería asustar a la chica. _Mierda_. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba a él eso? Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas se fue separando de los labios de ella, bajando poco a poco la intensidad del beso finalizando con simple roces de labios.

Ambos permanecieron con los ojos cerrados intentando volver a acompasar sus respiraciones. Él fue el primero en observarla y ella cuando sintió el peso de su mirada, se la devolvió, siendo su turno para sonrojarse. Poco a poco Draco soltó el agarre de su cintura y ella separó sus manos de detrás de su nuca.

-Solo espero Granger- dijo él con voz ronca aún preso de la excitación cuando sus cuerpos ya no se rozaban ni un milímetro- que recuerdes esto cuando veas a Krum- y desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación dejando a Hermione mucho más confundida de lo que estaba.

**oOo**

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo podía permanecer impertérrita después de lo que acababa de suceder? Estaba completamente confusa. Había comprobado que quería que ese beso se repitiera además de que éste había sido mucho mejor que el anterior. Si de verdad Malfoy no provocara nada en ella, hubiese podido evitar todas estas situaciones. Pero no. No tenía ya suficientes problemas como para que ahora sus sentimientos empezaran a ir por libre.

Y luego además estaba Víktor, ¿qué haría cuando lo viera? No podía ser tan hipócrita para hacer cómo si no hubiese ocurrido nada entre Malfoy y ella. Tendría que elegir muy bien las palabras porque no quería perder la amistad del búlgaro. Lo apreciaba mucho y lo último que quería era herir sus sentimientos. Pero ahora tenía una idea rondándole la cabeza que le preocupaba mucho más que eso. ¿Qué había significado aquellos dos besos para Malfoy? ¿Qué conseguía con todo aquello?

Ella podía admitir, aunque solo a sí misma, que las cosas en su interior estaban cambiando pero ¿podía pensar lo mismo de él?

No.

Por supuesto que no. ¿Desde cuando Malfoy albergaba algún sentimiento hacia alguien que no fuera él mismo o sus padres? Pues se negaba en rotundo al ser el juguetito del hurón para pasar el tiempo en aquella casa.

**oOo**

Durante los días que restaban antes de la llegada de Krum, la tensión se podía notar en el ambiente por parte de todos.

Las veces que Hermione y Draco coincidían en la misma habitación, el rubio clavaba su mirada en ella dándole igual si Harry y Ron estaban presente o no. Ella no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa, provocando varias preguntas por parte de sus amigos. Si bien Malfoy no había vuelto a acercarse más a ella, podía sentir a cada instante su mirada plateada sobre ella como si quisiera leer en su interior.

En cambio, el humor de Ron empeoraba por momentos causando peleas con sus amigos. Tanto Harry como Hermione temían la llegada de Krum que se produciría en un par de días, no querían que su amigo pelirrojo se dedicara a hacer comentarios sarcásticos en presencia del búlgaro.

La noche antes del gran día, Harry y Ron se encontraban jugando al ajedrez mágico en las cocinas antes de irse a dormir. La intención de Harry era distraer durante un rato a Ron para que dejara de refunfuñar sobre el jugador de quidditch. Hermione cansada de ver sus amigos, se despidió de ellos y se encaminó escaleras arriba para irse a dormir. Mañana iba a ser un largo día y necesitaba reponer fuerzas.

Cuando entró en su habitación se dio cuenta de cuantísimos libros tenía en él, la mayoría pertenecientes a la biblioteca de la casa. Asique antes de dormir decidió recogerlos todos y llevarlos a la biblioteca. Y fue cuando abrió la puerta, que lo vio sentado junto a la chimenea pero lo que más extraño le resulto es que no tenía ningún libro consigo, ni nada que pudiera leer, simplemente estaba allí sentado observando fijamente el fuego que se reflejaba en sus ojos haciendo que parecieran más claros de lo que comúnmente eran. Se le veía preocupado y un poco alicaído y Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse si era por algo relacionado con ella, puede que le perturbaran las mismas cosas.

Hermione se adentró en la habitación sin despegar la vista del chico quien parecía que no se había percatado de su presencia. Y así era, Draco se encontraba tan sumido en sus cavilaciones que ni siquiera reparó en la nueva intrusa. Los últimos días se los pasaba así, pensando. Dándole mil vueltas a la cabeza sobre qué coño hacer con Granger y con la situación, y más ahora que entraba en escena Krum. Odiaba esa maldita sensación de no poder controlar sus acciones ni sus pensamientos, odiaba tener a Granger rondando por sus pensamientos a cada instante, odiaba tener ganas de besarla cada maldito minuto. Se le estaba yendo todo de las manos, era un maldito hecho y ya no podía negárselo más a sí mismo. Ya no encontraba argumentos lógicos para explicar lo que le estaba ocurriendo, además de que su maldita conciencia no dejaba de susurrarle insistentemente sus peores temores. Una presencia justo a su lado lo sacó de tan tormentosos pensamientos. Granger se encontraba allí de pié junto a él y ni siquiera la había sentido entrar.

Después de colocar cada libro en su sitio correspondiente, Hermione se dispuso a irse a su habitación e irse a dormir como tenía pensado en un primer momento pero cuando le echó un último vistazo al rubio, lo encontró en la misma posición que unos minutos atrás, no se había movido ni un solo milímetro. Un sentimiento de preocupación la recorrió de pies a cabeza, no era muy común encontrar al chico así. Y a pesar de que su razón le dictaba lo contrario, no pudo evitar que sus pies se dirigieran hacia él, pero cuando llegó no supo que decir ni que hacer y cuando Draco alzó la vista y la clavó en ella viéndola por primera vez, pensó que menuda gilipollez acababa de hacer. Malfoy la traspasaba con esa mirada glacial y pudo percibir cierta perturbación en ellos.

-¿Quieres algo?-preguntó con voz monótona.

-Bueno…solo, solo quería saber si…bueno, si te encontrabas bien- balbuceó la chica y el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír interiormente por la situación.

-¿Y porque debería encontrarme mal?

-No es muy común verte aquí, ya sabes, tan abstraído- le volvió a responder un poco más calmada.

-¿Acaso te estás preocupando por mí?- inquirió con un leve toque de burla y sorpresa haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara por completo.

-Ya sabía yo que era una gilipollez interesarme por ti- dijo la chica empezando a molestarse por la pregunta de él. Encima de que se acercaba a preguntarle, no podía dejar a un lado su burla para intercambiar un par de palabras con ella- Da igual Malfoy, me voy a dormir.

Se giró muy dignamente con el mentón en alto pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando la voz del chico la frenó.

-Si tanto te interesa Granger, no me ocurre nada. Solo pienso en mis cosas.

Hermione se dio media vuelta y volvió a situarse junto él, era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar sobre los temores que la acechaban respecto a él. Necesitaba hablar con él y que la situación entre ellos se aclarar.

-Malfoy, verás…- más nerviosa que antes Hermione no dejaba de retorcerse las manos- creo que deberíamos de hablar…- hizo una pausa para poder observar la expresión de él que permanecía inmutable- …sobre lo ocurrido hace unos días.

Para cuando terminó de hablar, se encontraba completamente colorada y con la pulsación a mil y, a pesar de que aparentara todo lo contrario, el corazón de Malfoy también bombardeaba con fuerza en su pecho, preso de unos nervios que jamás había sentido. ¿Qué querría decirle? ¿Qué se arrepentía y que mañana decidiría quedarse con Krum? En ese instante no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada más que no fuera esa inquietud que lo recorría de pies a cabeza, más tarde se reprocharía su actitud de subnormal con todos los insultos posibles.

-¿Qué quieres hablar?- contestó más brusco de lo que hubiese querido.

Hermione se quedó un poco impresionada por el tono usado por Malfoy.

-¿Hermione?- escucharon la voz de Harry desde el pasillo evitando que Hermione pudiera dar una respuesta.

Al instante Hermione se tensó y se apresuró a salir de la biblioteca antes de que sus amigos pudieran encontrarla en esa actitud tan extraña entre ellos dos.

-Dime Harry- dijo cuando llegó al marco de la puerta.

El chico miró por encima de su hombro y vio como el rubio los observaba desde su posición junto al fuego.

-¿Qué hacías con él?- preguntó escéptico.

-Nada- se apresuró a responder ella y rápidamente captó la mirada de su amigo- ¿Qué querías?

-Tenemos un pequeño problema Mione, Ron se niega a que Krum duerma en el mismo piso que nosotros, con lo cual…

-Con lo cual tendrá que dormir en éste- terminó la frase ella- Conmigo y con Malfoy.

-Sí, es la única habitación acondicionada.

-No te preocupes Harry- lo animó su amiga aunque en el fondo esa noticia no le había sentado excesivamente bien- Víktor estará bien aquí. Además solo son un par de días.

-Gracias a Merlín que por lo menos tú tienes un poco de sentido común, porque Ron se niega en rotundo a dar su brazo a torcer- Hermione le dedicó una cálida sonrisa al chico- Bueno Hermione, me voy a la cama. Ron ya debe estar arriba. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Harry.

Observó cómo su mejor amigo subía por las escaleras y se perdía de vista mientras añadía un problema más a su lista. Víktor dormiría entre su habitación y la de Malfoy. Esperaba que no hubiese ningún problema porque era lo que menos falta le hacía. Se giró esperando retomar la conversación con Malfoy pero al darse la vuelta se lo encontró prácticamente pegado a ella traspasándola con la mirada. Luego, la rodeó y pasó junto a ella camino a su habitación.

-Malfoy- lo llamó no demasiado alto.

-Buenas noches Granger- obtuvo por toda respuesta y Hermione prefirió no insistir.

**oOo**

El temido día llegó, pudiéndose sentir en el silencio que reinaba entre los tres amigos mientras desayunaban. Harry y Hermione estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos y Ron parecía que quería hacer puré de tostadas con el ímpetu que untaba la mantequilla.

No sabían la hora exacta a la que llegaría el búlgaro por lo que después de desayunar cada uno se dispuso a llevar a cabo sus tareas habituales.

Hermione salió de las cocinas para aparecer a los pocos minutos cargada de libros y de pergaminos con anotaciones. Llevaba muchos días con la cabeza en otra parte y ya era hora de concentrarse de nuevo en la lucha contra los mortífagos.

Al cabo de media hora hizo aparición en la cocina Malfoy, vestido completamente de negro contrastando con la palidez de su piel. Hermione lo observó entrar elegantemente en la cocina y dirigirse a la despensa para preparar algo que pudiera comer pero no la miró ni un efímero instante, provocando que un pequeño pinchazo se anidara en el estómago de la chica.

Draco había oído como Hermione no ponía ningún tipo de pega para que Krum durmiera en la habitación contigua. Ironías de la vida, iba a ocupar la habitación que había entre la suya y la de Granger. No podía evitar odiarse a sí mismo por estar convirtiéndose en un tipo sensible, que sentía cosas (aún no se sentía capacitado para ponerle nombre a esas cosas). Llevaba más de un mes y medio encerrado en aquella casa con Granger por todas partes: Granger en la cocina, Granger en la biblioteca, Granger en el pasillo… Sacarla de su maldita cabeza era una tarea imposible. Pero una vez aceptado eso, no quería que nadie más pudiera sentir esas mismas cosas que él. Era una persona muy egoísta con lo suyo y Granger no iba a ser la maldita excepción.

Fue entonces cuando oyó un par de suaves golpes en la puerta del vestíbulo. Al instante todos los presentes en las cocinas se tensaron, y el único capaz de levantarse y abrir la puerta fue Harry. Malfoy observó como Weasley se ponía cada vez mas rojo hasta el punto de que parecía que iba a explotar y Granger se mantenía muy recta en su silla observando la puerta.

Se oyeron unas voces y pasos bajando las escaleras y a los pocos segundos Harry apareció seguido de un chico un poco más alto que él, muy robusto y con unos brazos un poco más largos de lo común. Su rostro era bastante cuadrado y unos pequeños ojos negros como el carbón casi se ocultaban bajo unas gruesas cejas. Rápidamente recorrió la habitación con sus pequeños ojos hasta fijarlos en la chica, quién se levantó como un resorte de la silla.

-Herrrmione- pronunció el chico en un extraño acento.

-Hola Víktor- fue lo único que la chica alcanzó a decir cuando se vio rodeada por unos gruesos brazos.

**Ya saben que un poco más abajo existe un maravilloso botón a través del cual pueden decirme sus opiniones que yo encantadísima tendré en cuanta.**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Mis queridísimos lectores! **

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo.**

**Os advierto que este es mi capi favorito de lo que llevamos de historia, me ha encantado escribirlo y espero que a ustedes os guste igual. Es un pelín más corto que los anteriores pero muy intenso.**

**Los agradecimientos especiales hoy son para: luna-maga, Chica gallagher, betzacosta, Smithback, , clouzack, mary, Serena Princesita Hale, fior aquarium, Danny y Adrit126. ¡Os quiero! No saben cómo me animan sus reviews.**

**Como siempre también muchísimas gracias a los que me agregaron a alertas, favoritos y demás y a los que leen entre las sombras.**

**Muchísimas Gracias a todos de verdad porque este fic sigue adelante por todos y cada uno de vosotros.**

**El siguiente capi lo publicaré en aproximadamente una semana porque últimamente la inspiración me ha abandonado. De todas formas espero seguir con mi ritmo de actualizaciones.**

**Sin más preámbulos os dejo con lo que interesa.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a la grandísima J.K. yo solo los utilizo para divertirme.**

_-Herrrmione- pronunció el chico en un extraño acento._

_-Hola Víctor- fue lo único que la chica alcanzó a decir cuando se vio rodeada por unos gruesos brazos._

Cuando el búlgaro terminó con aquel rudo abrazo que ella débilmente correspondió, Hermione sabía que estaba arrebolada completamente y sentía un par de miradas muy poco amistosas.

Rápidamente le dirigió una mirada al rubio y le sorprendió ver esa mirada de hielo clavada con tanta fuerza en ella, tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada haciendo que su mentón se encuadrara y aferraba fuertemente el borde de la repisa consiguiendo que sus nudillos estuvieran completamente blancos.

-Vaya Herrrmione- empezó a hablar el chico haciendo que Hermione desviara la vista hacia él- estás muy guapa.

-Gracias- contestó la chica queriendo desaparecer de allí en aquel mismo instante.

Después de observarla durante unos instantes más, el jugador de quidditch se permitió saludar a los demás.

-Hola Weasley- le habló al pelirrojo perdiendo ese tono amable que usó momentos antes con Hermione.

El saludo de Ron se limitó a un simple gruñido. Luego se volvió hacia Malfoy mandándole una mirada muy poco amistosa que al rubio le dio completamente igual.

-Malfoy.

-Krum.

Después de ese escaso intercambio de miradas un silencio tenso, los rodeó y de nuevo fue Harry el único capaz de hablar.

-Esto… ¿Hermione?- la llamó- ¿Por qué no le enseñas su habitación a Krum?

Hermione parpadeó un poco confusa pero asintió.

-Está bien, sígueme Víktor.

Sin ningún tipo de réplica el búlgaro siguió a la chica escaleras arriba hasta llegar al piso donde se encontrada su habitación. Durante los minutos que estuvieron solos, ninguno fue capaz de decir nada.

-Está será tu habitación durante tu estadía aquí Víktor- le explicó Hermione a la vez que abría la puerta y ambos se adentraban. El cuarto tenía el mismo aspecto que los demás, gruesas cortinas impedían el paso de la luz y un par de muebles de aspecto antiguo con grandes labrados lo adornaban- Te dejo para que te acomodes, estaremos abajo ¿de acuerdo?

El chico asintió y rápidamente se dispuso a dejarlo solo pero él la sujetó suavemente por la muñeca.

-Herrrmione- dijo en un tono amable a medida que acortaba las distancias entre ellos.

-¿Sí?- respondió ella nerviosamente temiendo lo que podría estar por llegar.

No había pasado demasiado tiempo con él, puesto que hacía unos escasos diez minutos que él había llegado. Pero ese poco tiempo le bastó para saber que no sentía ese pequeño cosquilleo que antaño le producía la simple presencia de él. Tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con él pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto.

-Me gustarría poderr hablarr contigo…

-Sí, claro, tenemos que hablar- respondió nerviosamente la chica mientras se soltaba suavemente del agarre- pero tendremos que hacerlo más tarde. Tengo cosas que hacer ahora.

Cuando terminó de hablar no le pasó desapercibida la mueca de disgusto que compuso el búlgaro haciendo que se sintiera culpable.

-De acuerdo- aceptó.

Cuando salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella no pudo evitar suspirar, no tenía ni idea de que decirle a Krum porque "Lo siento Víktor pero creo que empiezo a sentir algo por Malfoy, sí, Draco Malfoy el exmortífago" no era para nada una buena opción. Se dirigió a las escaleras pero una figura alta se interpuso en su camino.

**oOo**

Después de recibir al gorila de Krum, a Malfoy se le habían quitado todo el apetito que tenía. Lo único que le apetecía era encerrarse en su habitación y quedarse allí durante los días que Krum estuviera por allí, además de que no le apetecía volver a oír toda la sarta de insultos que la comadreja tenía reservada para el búlgaro. Asique se dirigió escaleras arriba encontrándose con la puerta de la habitación que el recién llegado ocuparía abierta, pudiendo oír perfectamente la conversación que tanto él como Granger sostenían.

¿Granger evitaba hablar con él? ¿A caso le estaba dando largas? Vaya, eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Al poco tiempo, la susodicha apareció en el marco de la puerta suspirando agotada. Cuando se percató de su presencia se quedó estática en el suelo, esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte del chico pero no recibió ninguna.

Era el colmo, ella estaba pensando como decirle a Víktor que sus sentimientos por él habían cambiado y que había alguien más y el rubito de las narices se dedicaba a ignorarla por completo. Eso sólo apoyaba su teoría de que Malfoy sólo la usaba como entretenimiento. Estaba harta de todo y de todos, porque encima era ella la idiota que empezaba a sentir cosas y no era precisamente odio.

Indignada por toda la situación alzó su mentón e hizo el además de pasar junto al chico ignorándolo al igual que él hacía con ella pero en el instante que puso un pie junto a él, noto una presión en su brazo izquierdo y sin apenas darse cuenta se vio acorralada contra la puerta de la habitación del rubio, estando ambos dentro. Todo eso la pilló desprevenida por lo que tardó un par de minutos en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo empujó al chico lo más lejos posible de ella, aunque solo consiguió que retrocediera un par de pasos.

-¿A qué diablos juegas Malfoy?- explotó.

Él ni se inmutó, la miraba desde la distancia completamente serio. Debido a la oscuridad de la habitación, sus ojos brillaban como plata líquida.

-¿Sigues sin pronunciar palabra?- volvió a hablar ella completamente desesperada- Pues me voy.

Pero no tuvo tiempo ni de poner su mano sobre la manilla de la puerta cuando Malfoy habló.

-No juego a nada Granger- dijo con una voz profunda.

Hermione se giró lentamente y lo encaró.

-¿Entonces a qué llamas todo esto?- volvió a inquirir- ¿Crees que puedes besarme cuando te venga en gana y luego ignorarme? No soy como cualquiera de tus amiguitas.

De nuevo silencio. Hermione empezaba a desesperarse ya. ¿La tomaba por tonta? Porque eso era enteramente lo que parecía.

-No creo que seas como cualquiera de mis amiguitas como tú las llamas- dijo él al fin.

-Pues te agradecería que me dieras una explicación Malfoy para intentar comprender tu actitud- aunque Draco hablaba en un tono tranquilo ella no dejaba de usar no muy buenas formas.

-¿Qué vas a hablar con Krum?- cambió de tema.

-No creo que tengas ningún derecho a preguntarme eso- le respondió con cabezonería.

-¿No me lo quieres decir? ¿Serás capaz de volver con él?- preguntó acusadoramente intentando ocultar lo que de verdad sentía con esas palabras.

Hermione sintió aquellas palabras como un mazazo. ¿Creía que era una cualquiera?

-¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué soy una cualquiera?- respondió con dolor en sus palabras.

-Nadie ha dicho eso Granger….

-Pero es lo que piensas ¿no?- lo interrumpió- Mira Malfoy déjame en paz, no me apetece en absoluto tener esta conversación contigo.

Y esta vez sí que salió de la habitación muy pero que muy enfadada.

Cuando bajó a las cocinas sus amigos no estaban de mejor humor que ella. Ambos mantenían una conversación un poco alterada en la que Harry intentaba calmar a Ron quien no cambiaba de opinión.

-Por favor Ron, que son solo unos días- le pedía Harry.

-No me da buena espina ese tipo y no voy a fingir nada- seguía encabezonado Ron.

-No deberías de hablar eso ahora- les advirtió Hermione- Víktor no tardará en bajar- aclaró apesadumbrada.

Sus amigos notaron el tono triste de la chica pero no les dio tiempo a preguntarle qué era lo que le ocurría porque el búlgaro hizo su aparición en las cocinas.

-Bueno Krum, supongo que nos tendrás que explicar cómo has decido unirte a la Orden ¿no?- preguntó de malas formas Ron una vez que todos se hubieran sentado alrededor de la mesa.

-Eso pensaba hacer Weasley- respondió el búlgaro con su acento osco- En Bulgaria la guerrra no es tan crruenta como aquí y no querrría perrmanecerr al marrgen de todo. Además de que allí contamos con un grrran dominio de la magia oscurra y eso podrría ayudarros, puedo enseñarros lo que sé.

-Verás Víktor, nosotros no queremos usar la magia oscura contra Voldemort- le habló Hermione- Así nos pondríamos a su altura.

-Herrrmione, la magia oscurra que él utiliza es muy poderrosa. No os serrvirrá de mucho la magia blanca.

-Krum, si nosotros luchamos contra la magia oscura de Voldemort, no tiene ningún sentido que nosotros la usemos para luchar contra él. Aquí no trabajamos así.- le volvió a aclarar Harry en un tono más duro de que había usado Hermione.

Por lo visto el búlgaro lo entendió porque no volvió a insistir más en el tema.

-La aurrora de pelo rrosa me dijo que ustedes me pondrían al día sobrrre todo lo rreferrente a la guerra-señaló.

Asique el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde estuvieron poniéndolo al día sobre los últimos ataques de los mortífagos, asesinatos, secuestros, lugares de reunión y mil cosas más. Durante todo ese rato Hermione evitó por todos los medio mirar al jugador de quidditch directamente, la verdad es que no le había agradado demasiado la insistencia de él por usar la magia oscura. Ellos simplemente querían información pero nunca usarían esa magia a no ser que fuera en una situación extrema. Los que más hablaban eran ella y Harry, Krum se limitaba a asentir y a tomar notas de vez cuando y Ron estaba con los brazos cruzados observando fijamente al recién llegado.

Cuando se aproximaban la seis de la tarde, los chicos decidieron que ya era suficiente por hoy y que estaría bien que descansaran. Krum dijo que se tomaría un baño y Hermione se encerró en la biblioteca queriendo estar sola durante un rato. Sabía que el chico no alargaría el momento de hablar con ella sobre su relación, si es que aún se le podía llamar relación a aquello.

Aún no daba crédito a que sus sentimientos hubiesen mutado tanto hasta el punto de no querer darle una oportunidad al chico. Pero algo tenía claro, tampoco quería estar con Malfoy. No iba a consentir que la tratara como a cualquiera de sus amiguitas, si para él aquello no era más que un juego, cortaría por lo sano. No iba a ser el juguete de nadie.

Al cabo de quince minutos pudo oír como el agua dejaba de oírse en la ducha y supo que en breve aparecería Víktor. Y así fue, en diez minutos las puertas de la biblioteca se abrían dejando paso al chico.

-Herrrmione estás aquí- dijo el recién llegado- ¿Podemos hablar ahorra?

Hermione que se encontraba sentada junto a la chimenea sentada cómodamente en uno de los sillones, asintió y le hizo un gesto al chico para que se sentara junto a ella en el otro.

-Verrrás Herrrmione- volvió a hablar una vez que se hubo sentado, conectando su mirada con la de ella- Yo tengo pensado volverr a Bulgaria en unos días e inforrrmarrr a la Orrrden desde allí perro si aceptas empezarr una rrelación conmigo estoy dispuesto a quedarrrme, por ti.

Vaya, había ido directamente al grano. Pensaba dejarlo todo por quedarse allí y ella lo que quería era romper su corazón y todo por culpa de Malfoy. En ese momento se odiaba a sí misma.

-Verás Víctor- empezó ella- desde la última vez que nos vimos hay cosas que han cambiado.- trató de hablarle lo más dulcemente posible- Yo…- tomó aire- yo no puedo pedirte que te quedes aquí conmigo.

-Herrrmione, sabes que harrría cualquierrr cosa porr ti- insistió Krum viendo peligrar su propuesta.

-Y yo te lo agradezco de veras, pero mis sentimientos han cambiado Víktor. Ya no siento lo mismo- y con esas últimas palabras Hermione tuvo que agachar la mirada porque no era capaz de sostenérsela al chico.

Entonces sintió como una mano bastante grande y áspera la sujetaba por el mentón y la obligaba a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Hay alguien más?- preguntó el chico sin preocuparse en ocultar el dolor que le producían aquella pregunta. Hermione asintió-¿Y erres corrrespondida?

-No como a mí me gustaría- respondió tristemente.

Poco a poco Víktor dejó de sujetarle el mentón.

-De todas forrmas piensa en mi prrropuesta durrante los días que esté aquí, porr favorr.

Hermione suspiró.

-No voy a cambiar de opinión Víktor, lo siento.

-Solo piénsalo, porrr favorrr- insistió.

-De acuerdo.

El chico se levantó y salió de la biblioteca dejando a Hermione sumida en sus pensamientos. Él también necesitaba pensar un poco pero cuando salió se encontró con Draco mirándole fijamente desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

-¿Ya has convencido a Granger para que vuelva contigo?- dijo mordazmente.

-No es de tu incumbencia- soltó bruscamente el búlgaro.

-¡Oh! ¿No me digas que te ha dado calabazas?- se burló.

-Tienes demasiado interrrés porr saberr lo que ha ocurrrido ¿no?

-Sólo curiosidad.

-No te la merrreces- dijo Krum dejando completamente sorprendido al rubio.

-¿De qué diablos hablas?- saltó a la defensiva.

- ¿Crrrees que soy imbécil?- Draco se abstuvo de responderle- Errres tú ese alguien más que ella me ha dicho que hay.

Draco se quedó en silencio. ¿Ella le había dicho que había alguien más? ¿Ese alguien era él?

-Si tan seguro estás de que soy yo, puedes darte por vencido Krum.

Y pasando por su lado se internó en la biblioteca, dispuesto a dejar las cosas claras con Granger.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras él, no la encontró junto a la chimenea donde esperaba que estuviera. Asique se internó un poco más entre las estanterías y no se sorprendió al encontrarla junto a la misma ventana en la que la vio llorando por la noticia de sus padres. Al notar la presencia del chico, ella alzó la vista hacia él.

-Lo que me faltaba- dijo en apenas un murmullo.

-Vamos Granger, vengo en son de paz.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó bruscamente.

-¿Le has dado calabazas al gorila?- preguntó directamente sin rodeos a medida que se acercaba a ella quedándose a apenas un par de pasos.

-No te importa.

-¿Quién es ese alguien?- insistió.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso? - dijo Hermione dejando de estar apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana - ¿Acaso nos has estado espiando?

-Me lo ha dicho Krum.

-No pienso decírtelo- se encabezonó la chica.

-¿Has dejado a Krum por mí?- preguntó Draco sin ningún resto de ironía o burla.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos durante unos instantes.

-Que no quiera estar con Víktor no significa que quiera estar contigo- respondió fríamente.

-Sabes que no puede ser peor estar conmigo que con Krum- dijo arrogante.

-No pienso ser tu maldito juguete Malfoy. No voy a estar ahí para cuando te apetezca tener una boca a la que besar- dijo ella con cierto matiz de dolor en su voz.

Draco no sabía que decir, no sabía si decirle la verdad haciendo que quedase a la altura del betún o continuar su pose arrogante e indiferente arriesgándose a que ella no volviera ni siquiera a mirarlo. Dio un par de pasos hacia ella acercándose bastante pero sin rozarla y la miró intensamente pudiendo apreciar aquel brillo que siempre poseían los ojos de la chica y también se fijo en sus labios dulces e inexpertos que ya lo habían vuelto loco en un par de ocasiones.

-No te considero mi juguete- dijo al fin.

El corazón de Hermione palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho por la pregunta que iba a hacer a continuación.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que soy para ti?- dijo en apenas un murmullo.

¿Qué era para él? Ni el mismo lo sabía. Sólo sabía que la tenía a cada instante en su cabeza, que en los últimos días apenas dormía por culpa de la congoja por no saber si ella volvería con Krum y que todo esto le daba miedo porque no sabía a dónde lo llevaría. Era la primera vez que sentía nada parecido y se sentía vulnerable.

-Aún no lo sé- le respondió.

Hermione no supo como recibir aquella respuesta pero no le dio tiempo a analizarla más profundamente porque Draco le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y la besó. Pero este beso no tenía nada que ver con los dos anteriores. Este era dulce, suave y lento, parecía como si quisiera saborearla, degustarla y grabarlo en su mente. Podía sentir como las manos del rubio temblaban ligeramente al acunarle el rostro lo cual la sorprendió. Ella le respondió el beso de igual manera, dejándose llevar por aquel adictivo vaivén y alzó sus manos y las dejó caer sobre su pecho.

No sabía cuánto tiempo se llevaron así pero cuando se separaron, en vez de apartarse, Draco continuó con ambas manos en su rostro mirándola igual que en los instantes anteriores al beso.

-Lo que sí sé es que me alegro de que hayas mandado a ese idiota a la mierda- le dijo con la respiración un poco agitada y contra todo pronóstico Hermione sonrió como una boba en vez de regañarle por haber hablado así de Krum.

Y Draco no pudo evitar volver a besarla de una forma más intensa que la vez anterior. Dejó una de sus manos en su mejilla pero la otra la llevó hasta la nuca de la chica para poder profundizar aún más el beso. El cosquilleo que había sentido al verla sonreír así no podía ser un buen augurio. Solo estaba dispuesto a admitir que Granger había empezado a gustarle pero ya está. Se acabó. Hasta ahí iba a llegar.

Pero lo que él no sabía era cuan equivocado estaba y que no tardaría en cambiar de opinión.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Para hacerme saber todas vuestras opiniones háganmelo saber con un maravilloso review.**

**¡¡Miil Besos a todos/as!! **


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aquí me tienen una vez más puntualmente aunque esta vez me haya costado un poco más, mis musas siguen en huelga.**

**Este capi lleva una doble dedicatoria, a Elianela por escuchar mis desvaríos (gracias!) y a NemesisAg por entablar una nueva amistad conmigo.**

**Como siempre los agradecimientos especiales por sus maravillosos reviews a: NemesisAg, fior aquarium, Damian Malfoy, luna-maga, Adrit126, Serena Princesita Hale, lilha, betzacosta, , Elianela, blairwatson y Danny. ¡Os adoro!**

**También mil gracias a aquellos que me agregaron a alertas, favoritos y demás y a aquellos que me leen desde las sombras.**

**Sin más preámbulos aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo que espero os guste.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K.**

Al cabo de no sabía cuando tiempo, Hermione abandonó la biblioteca para ducharse y bajar a cenar con sus amigos. No fue consciente del tiempo que pasó, solo de los labios de Malfoy sobre los suyos y de la forma posesiva con la que la sujetaba pegada a él. Salió de allí como si estuviera suspendida en una nube, aún sin creer lo que acaba de ocurrir. Pero cuando se metió bajo la ducha y poco a poco el estado de sopor que le provocaba el rubio se desvaneció, un nuevo sentimiento se adueñó de ella: culpabilidad. Pero no era culpabilidad por Víktor, sino culpabilidad por sus amigos, por Harry y Ron. ¿Qué dirían si algún día se enterasen de aquello? ¿De qué se besaba a escondidas con la persona que peor los había tratado?

Aquello estaba mal, muy mal. ¿Qué clase de amiga era? Harry y Ron lo único que hacían eran preocuparse por ella, de que estuviera a salvo y ella se dedicaba a besarse con Malfoy. De momento no podían saber absolutamente nada sobre aquello. No sabía a dónde la llevaría todo aquello, asique hasta que su futuro no dejara de ser tan incierto preferiría no hacer partícipes a sus amigos de ello.

Cuando acabó su ducha se encontró a sus mejores amigos junto con Víktor hablando en la cocina.

-Menos mal que apareces Hermione- le habló Harry- Krum ha tenido una buena idea- le explicaba mientras la chica se sentaba con ellos- Aunque no empleemos la magia oscura para luchar contra Voldemort, él pude enseñarnos como combatirla. En Dumstrang también le enseñaron hechizos de magia blanca bastantes avanzados. ¿Qué opinas tú?

-Me parece buena idea- respondió la chica con poco entusiasmo.

-Pues entonces los entrenamientos empiezan mañana, tenemos que aprovechar al máximo los escasos días que va a estar aquí.

Parecía que el único verdaderamente entusiasmado con la idea era Harry. La perspectiva de poder matar el tiempo practicando hechizos y realizando duelos lo alentaba y mucho. Ron probablemente también compartiría aquel entusiasmo si no fuera porque la idea provenía de Krum además de que él iba a ser el mentor. Y Hermione tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar como para entusiasmarse o no por algo así.

**oOo**

Al día siguiente se palpaba el nerviosismo de Harry durante el desayuno. Ron seguía de malhumor y Hermione estaba realmente agotada. A penas había dormido, teniendo pesadillas en las que sus amigos la acusaban de traidora porque descubrían lo que tenía con Draco. Y para colmo unas incesantes mariposillas en el estómago no la dejaban probar bocado por culpa de la maldita expectación, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Draco después de lo del día anterior.

Después del desayuno los cuatro se acomodaron en el gran salón de la Mansión Black, la cual Harry ya había preparado para poder ser empleada como sala de entrenamiento. Los muebles habían sido apilados en uno de los rincones de la gran sala dejando un hueco más que suficiente.

La mañana transcurrió larga y pesada para Hermione. Krum era un profesor ejemplar, todo había que decirlo. Les enseñó escudos bastantes poderosos para repeler maldiciones y varios contraataques de gran magnitud. La mayoría de ellos ya eran conocidos por Hermione, aunque no los había podido practicar nunca. Ron, a pesar de estar reacio a que Víktor le enseñara nada, consiguió realizar con éxito varios de ellos, recibiendo los aplausos de sus amigos como recompensa. Y Harry consiguió que todos ellos les saliera a la primera salvo un par de ellos, absorbía todas y cada una de las palabras que Krum decía y no perdía detalle de ninguna de ellas.

Cuando ya estaban a punto de terminar, Víktor propuso un duelo entre él mismo y Harry, que fue quien se ofreció voluntario, para terminar un par de detalles. Krum usó tres maldiciones de magia negra que fueron repelidas por Harry casi limpiamente, pero no consiguió que su escudo repeliera la última por lo que tuvo que tirarse al suelo consiguiendo que la maldición le pasase apenas rozándolo.

Ese era uno de los puntos por los que Hermione no se mostraba especialmente interesada en ello, era muy peligroso. Cualquiera de ellos podía salir dañado de todo aquello y era lo último que necesitaban.

-Crrreo que ha estado muy bien porrr hoy chicos- les habló el búlgaro bastante orgulloso por cómo había transcurrido la clase- Perrro os advierrrto que esto es solo el comienzo, lo más complicado empezarrremos a verrrlo mañana.

Poco tiempo después se encontraban abandonando la estancia bastante cansados, sobretodo Hermione. Aún tenían un poco de tiempo antes del almuerzo por lo que se tomaría una ducha relajante antes de bajar a comer. Ron también decidió descansar un poco antes de comer asique se encaminó escaleras arriba junto con Hermione dejando a Harry en compañía de Krum preguntándole que tipos de hechizos les enseñaría al día siguiente.

-No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que Harry se veía tan contento- dejó caer Ron mientras subían.

-Bueno, llevamos aquí encerrados bastante tiempo, es normal que le alegre hacer algo nuevo Ron- le explicó ella.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Nos vemos a la hora de comer- se despidió de su amiga mientras él seguía escaleras arriba y Hermione se quedaba en su pasillo.

Se dirigió a su habitación a buscar las cosas que necesitaba para la ducha cuando al pasar por la puerta del rubio oyó un gemido ahogado. La chica se quedó anclada en el suelo y pegó la oreja en la puerta para ver si conseguía oír algo más pero nada. Silencio. Después de unos segundos más de silencio decidió que habían sido imaginaciones suyas pero cuando dio un paso hacia adelante lo volvió a oír, y esta vez más claro y nítido que antes. Y esta vez sí que se preocupó. ¿Qué le estaría ocurriendo?

-Malfoy- susurró contra la puerta pero nadie le respondió asique decidió abrir la puerta aunque no la hubiesen invitado a entrar.

Se adentró rápidamente y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas evitando que nadie pudiera verla entrar. Tuvo que parpadear unas cuantas de veces para que su vista se pudiera acostumbrar a la ligera penumbra en la que se encontraba sumida la habitación. Y entonces lo vio.

Acurrucado contra una de las esquinas de la habitación con una mueca de dolor y terror en su rostro sujetándose el brazo izquierdo en el que se podía apreciar la Marca Tenebrosa.

-Malfoy- susurró acercándose a él.

Hasta que la chica no se hubo arrodillado ante él, no se percató de su presencia. Tan concentrado estaba en disminuir aquel dolor que lo corrompía por completo que ni siquiera la había visto entrar y mucho menos acercarte.

Hermione estaba completamente en estado de shock, no sabía qué hacer ni decir. Era la primera vez que veía la Marca desde tan cerca y mucho menos en aquel estado. El tatuaje negro como el carbón resaltaba sobre la pálida piel del chico pero no era eso lo que más impresionaba a la chica, sino que el dibujo parecía palpitar. Draco produjo un sonido lastimero al dejar escapar el aire entre los dientes, sacando a Hermione de su estupefacción.

-Malfoy-volvió a susurrar e intentó tocar su brazo con sus dedos pero el chico se apretujó aún más si cabe contra la pared evitando a toda costa el contacto.

-Lárgate de aquí Granger- le dijo con voz apremiante.

-No puedo dejarte así, los está llamando ¿verdad?

No hizo falta que el chico asintiera levemente con la cabeza para saber que llevaba razón. Voldemort usaba la Marca Tenebrosa para comunicarse con sus aliados y por la manera en la que hacía sufrir a Draco, los llamaba con mucha insistencia. No sabía qué hacer para aliviar el dolor del chico pero tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejarlo en aquel estado. Siguiendo sus instintos rozó con la yema de sus dedos el antebrazo izquierdo justo donde se encontraba el tatuaje haciendo que Draco diera un respingo al notarlo.

Aquel dolor era insoportable, sentía la marca arder y calarle hasta los huesos haciendo que las ganas de gritar de dolor fueran enormes. Entonces sintió como unos dedos pequeños apenas rozaban el lugar donde se originaba el dolor consiguiendo que una pequeña oleada de alivio lo recorriera el brazo. Impresionado por tal cosa, Malfoy clavó su vista en ella y comprobó que se hallaba completamente asustada y aterrada ante lo que veía.

-Márchate Granger- volvió a insistirle.

Por toda respuesta la chica apoyó por completo su mano sobre la marca haciendo una leve presión. No le había pasado desapercibido la pequeña mueca de alivio que Draco dibujó en su cara cuando la rozó con sus dedos. Poco a poco el dolor fue remitiendo hasta que solo quedó una leve molestia bastante soportable sin ninguna comparación con el dolor anterior.

Cuando el rubio se permitió abrir los ojos después de haber normalizado su respiración conectó su mirada con la de ella y así se llevaron un largo rato hasta que el silencio se hizo insoportable para Hermione y se levantó del suelo.

-Mejor me voy…ten…tengo cosas que hacer- dijo sin apenas mirarlo.

Se giró hacia la puerta y estuvo a punto de salir cuando oyó la voz del chico.

-Gracias.

Seguramente fuese la primera vez que daba las gracias a alguien, o al menos en mucho tiempo por lo que un agradable calor la recorrió de pies a cabeza mejorándole repentinamente el humor. Se giró para poder mirarlo a los ojos y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa haciendo que el corazón de Draco se estrujara levemente. Y abandonó la habitación con un mejorado humor.

**oOo**

Durante la tarde decidieron repasar de nuevo todos los datos que tenían para ver si podían encontrar una nueva pista. Ahora también contaban con Krum que podía arrojar nueva luz a sus investigaciones.

En toda la tarde, Malfoy solo apareció por las cocinas en un par de ocasiones en las que le dirigió miradas furtivas a Hermione. Se aburría demasiado en aquella casa, sobre todo cuando los otros decidían jugar a los detectives. Después de varios intentos había conseguido abrir el guardapelo que Granger le diera hacía algunos días, encontrando en su interior una foto de él mismo siendo un niño y una de su madre demostrando así que a pesar de todo su padre siempre los llevaba consigo. Tener consigo aquel recuerdo de su padre hacía que un sentimiento cálido se apoderaba de él, en el fondo le agradecía a Granger el habérselo entregado.

Granger.

De todas las veces que había notado la marca arder desde que era mortífago, nunca había sido capaz de disminuir aquel asfixiante dolor. Y ahora venía Granger y tan solo con un roce había conseguido aliviarlo, lo cual lo trastornaba aún más. Después de lo ocurrido el día anterior no sabía cómo actuar, Granger podía gustarle (y era lo único que admitiría) pero si seguía en continuo contacto con ella no descartaba que las cosas mutaran en algo mayor, y por ahí sí que no estaba dispuesto a pasar.

**oOo**

Durante los dos días siguientes, el mayor tiempo lo emplearon en las clases que Krum les daba por lo que se pasaban casi todo el tiempo encerrados en aquel salón y todo por la insistencia de Harry en aprovechar el tiempo. No es que ni Ron ni Hermione creyeran que aquello les venía bien sino que Harry estaba exagerando un poco, pero al verlo tan entusiasmado ninguno de sus amigos era capaz de decirle nada.

Hermione estaba bastante nerviosa e irritada, intentaba por todos los medios controlarse pero de vez en cuando no podía evitar darles una mala contestación a algunos de sus amigos aunque después se disculpara. Lo único que de verdad agradecía era que Víktor no había vuelto a sacarle el tema de su petición. A los largo de aquellos dos días se habían quedado a solas en un par de ocasiones pero trataban temas banales, tenían conversaciones en las que Hermione se sentía verdaderamente cómoda como si tratase de un viejo amigo.

Y es que era así como lo veía.

No más mariposas en el estómago, no más sonrisas bobas, no más roces de manos casuales. No más, solo un cariño especial después de tanto tiempo. El jueves por la mañana volvería a Bulgaria, si Hermione no cambiaba de opinión, y le habló de sus futuros planes. De cómo pensaba participar en las misiones de la Orden desde allí.

Después de tantos días sin saber nada de la Orden, aquel lunes por la mañana se produjo una reunión de la misma sorprendiendo bastantes a todos. Sólo unos cuantos miembros pudieron asistir, Kingsley, los gemelos, Tonks, Moody y el señor Weasley además de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Krum.

-Chicos, nuestro espía nos ha confirmado un nuevo ataque de Voldemort. Está planeando llevar a cabo un asalto al pueblo muggle de Wellow a unas 70 millas de Londres- les informó Kingsley.

-Pero será una masacre- alcanzó a decir Hermione en un murmullo antes de tapar su boca con sus manos.

-No si podemos impedirlo- esta vez fue el señor Weasley el que habló- La Orden ya está moviendo hilos para frustrar el ataque.

-Y ahora viene lo mejor de todo- interrumpió Fred con gran optimismo que contrastaba con el aura que reinaba allí.

-Vais a poder participar- terminó George.

-¿Cómo que vamos a participar?- se sorprendió Harry.

-Hemos pensado que ya es hora de que participéis más activamente en la Orden. No podéis llevaros toda la vida aquí encerrados- les explicó Tonks.

-¿Y mamá no ha puesto ninguna pega?- se extrañó Ron.

-Bueno, mamá al principio puso el grito en el cielo, ya sabes cómo se pone- decía Fred.

-Pero entre todos hemos hecho que entre un poco en razón y que entienda que no sois unos críos- lo secundó George.

Los tres amigos no salían de su asombro ante tal cosa, después de meses encerrados en aquella casa por fin iban a poder salir a luchar y a pelear por sus principios. Del resto de la reunión a penas prestaron atención presos de esa pequeña euforia. Los miembros de la Orden les informaron sobre todos los detalles que poseían sobre el ataque. Durante los próximos días los mantendrían informados sobre todas las novedades. También hablaron sobre los futuros planes que tenían para Krum como miembro de la Orden tanto si decidía quedarse en Londres como si se volvía a su país.

Durante cerca de una hora estuvieron concretando planes e informaciones hasta que los visitantes decidieron marcharse porque tenían que regresar al Ministerio. Cuando se fueron, los chicos podían sentir una mezcla de sentimientos sin saber por cuál decantarse.

**oOo**

El resto del día se paso mucho más rápido de lo que ellos hubiesen imaginado. Después de aquello tenían la mente demasiado dispersa como para continuar con el entrenamiento pero Harry no permitiría dejar pasar el día entero sin sacarle provecho y mucho menos después de que sabía que tenían que prepararse para una lucha, asique por la tarde volvieron a entrenar.

Durante la cena, los chicos comentaron lo acontecido y demostraron su nerviosismo y expectación ante ello. Después de cenar, Hermione se despidió de todos y pensó en leer un rato antes de dormir. El día anterior había acabado tan agotada que cayó rendida sin poder tener tiempo para ello. Se duchó, se puso su pijama para dormir y se acurrucó entre las mantas de su cama. Llevaba casi una página leída por completo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y una gran figura apareció en el umbral opacando la luz que entraba del pasillo. Con un rápido vistazo le sobró para saber que era él y la forma en la que cerró la puerta y los andares aristocráticos que lo condujeron hasta sentarse a los pies de su cama se lo confirmó.

Llevaba dos días sin verlo y ahora sabía que toda la irritación de la que era presa se debía principalmente a eso porque en cuanto lo vio, ésta se esfumó como el humo.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido en la muñeca?-preguntó.

Hermione se miró su muñeca izquierda y comprobó que la venda sobresalía de la manga de su pijama. La tarde anterior practicando, recibió un maleficio por parte de Víktor más potente de la cuenta obligándola a tirarse al suelo y al caer se lastimó la muñeca.

-No es nada, solo me di un pequeño golpe- le explicó.

-¿Durante uno de los entrenamientos con Vicky?- preguntó dejando bien claro su tono irónico.

-No lo llames así- le reprochó Hermione- Y sí, fue en uno de los entrenamientos.

-¿Qué se supone que intentáis hacer?

-Víktor tuvo la idea de enseñarnos a defendernos de la magia oscura. Al principio quería enseñarnos a usarla pero nos negamos y ahora nos enseña cómo protegernos de ellos con magia blanca.

-Ya te dije que eso no os servirá de mucho- le advirtió.

-Bueno, al menos podemos repeler algunos de ellos. No todos, por supuesto. Pero algo es algo.

Draco se encogió de hombros indiferente, que hicieran lo que quisieran. Ni siquiera sabía que hacía allí, sentado a los pies de la cama de la chica. Después de lo acontecido en su propio cuarto no había vuelto a hablar con ella, se pasaba el día con Potty, la comadreja y el orangután entrenando o removiendo papeles en la cocina y él pasaba completamente de todo eso. Ya era bastante jodido lidiar con sus recientes pensamientos y sentimientos como para encima tener que ver al gorila aquel hacerlo ojitos a Granger.

Porque eso era lo que hacía.

Aunque ella no lo supiera, en un par de ocasiones había podido observarla hablar con aquel imbécil. Había podido ver la cara de subnormal que ponía por tenerla tan cerca. Era bastante obvio que ella guardaba las distancias con él, muchas chicas había buscado conquistarlo como para saber si ella querría hacerlo con Krum o no. Y quedó bastante aliviado cuando comprobó que no era así, pero lo que sí que era innegable era que él seguía teniendo sentimientos por ella. Y eso le jodió enormemente. Por eso para calmar su mal humor decidió colarse en su habitación aquella noche.

-¿Para qué han venido esa gente de la Orden?- era un tema que lo traía algo intranquilo a lo largo de todo el día.

-No creo que debas saberlo.

-Claro, porque tengo a mucha gente a la que contárselo ¿verdad?-escupió venenosamente.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos, Hermione no estaba muy segura si debía hacerlo partícipe sobre temas de la Orden, ni siquiera sabía qué diablos hacía el chico allí. ¿La había echado de menos? Imposible, lo más probable es que estuviera aburrido y había acabado allí para molestarla un poco.

-Van a atacar a un pueblecito muggle- respondió al cabo del tiempo.

-Eso no es ninguna novedad- dijo como si tal cosa haciendo que Hermione se sorprendiera por su tono frío ante tal noticia. Draco era bastante más inmune a esas cosas que ella o sus dos amigos

-Para nosotros sí- continuó ella- Nos van a dejar participar.

-¿A qué te refieres con que os van a dejar a participar?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación.

Hermione se quedó unos instantes sin responder intentando descifrar lo que Malfoy intentaba decirle a través de su mirada y creyó distinguir algo de incertidumbre en ellos pero con él nunca se podía estar segura.

-La Orden está preparando un contraataque para proteger al pueblo- habló sin desconectar su mirada con la de él- y nos van a dejar ayudarlos. Harry, Ron y yo por fin vamos a salir de aquí para luchar.

De nuevo el silencio los rodeó, pero esta vez era un silencio más incómodo que el anterior. Draco la observaba fijamente sin ni siquiera parpadear y Hermione empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-No estás preparada para salir ahí fuera- le espetó con tono brusco.

-No creo que puedas juzgar eso- le dijo ella un poco molesta por el tono que había usado- De todas formas pienso ir.

-Te matarán- volvió a insistir él entre dientes dejando a Hermione levemente sorprendida por unos instantes.

-Haré todo lo posible para que eso no suceda- respondió con cabezonería.

Draco se levantó de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, estaba poniéndose un poco nervioso. Si salía allí fuera a esa batalla sería un blanco fácil.

-Da igual que hagas todo lo posible para que eso no suceda Granger, no puedes controlarlo todo.

La molestia por la actitud que estaba tomando hizo que Hermione también saliera del cobijo de sus mantas y lo enfrentara.

-No me importa- dijo en un tono que denotaba su creciente enfado- No pienso quedarme aquí esperando a que termine la guerra que se está librando ahí fuera cuando yo soy una de las principales implicadas.

-¿Sabes Granger? Ese aire de gran idealista que te gastas ahora no te servirá para nada, créeme.

Hermione cada vez se quedaba más impresionada, aunque eso no disminuía su enfado. ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy quería impedir que ella se fuera? ¿Qué diablos le importaba a él?

-No eres nadie para impedirme ir Malfoy- le dijo mirándolo fijamente consiguiendo que el chico reparar en aquel brillo de determinación que desprendían- Están buscando a mis padres para matarlos y no pienso quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados esperando a que los encuentren.

- Por mucho que salgas ahí fuera a pelear si quieren encontrar a tus padres lo harán tarde o temprano Granger, no solucionas nada.

Hermione no le respondió de inmediato, aquella conversación le recordaba mucho a otra que tuvieron hacía tiempo ya en la biblioteca. Una conversación en la que él le aclaraba que era una sangre sucia y que por ello acabaría muerta tarde o temprano por muy valientes que fueran sus ideales. Fue cruel con ella, al igual que lo estaba siendo ahora pero había una pequeña diferencia: aquello le dolía aún más.

Parecía que Draco estaba pensando lo mismo que ella porque inmediatamente se tensó e hizo el ademán de acercarse a ella pero Hermione retrocedió un paso y le dirigió tal mirada que no se atrevió a avanzar ni un paso más.

-Vete de aquí- le dijo de una manera fría y cortante.

-Granger…

-Fuera.

La observó durante unos instantes más y soltando un taco salió de la habitación.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Estoy deseando saber sus opiniones.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola mis chicos y chicas!**

**Aquí regreso con otro capítulo más. Mis musas han regresado de sus vacaciones por fín!!**

**Antes que nada quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración: en el capi anterior, Hermione conseguía aliviarle el dolor de la Marca Tenebrosa a Draco. Mi intención era transmitir el sentimiento de paz y confianza que la chica le transmite al rubio, tal es así que consigue que se centre más en el hecho de que Hermione le está acariciando el antebrazo en vez de en el dolor que la Marca le causa. No es por motivos de magia ni nada, sino por ese sentimiento que, inconscientemente, está empezando a surgir entre ellos. Espero haberme explicado bien…**

**Ahora sí, vamos con los agradecimientos especiales a: betzacosta, Smithback, Serena Princesita Hale, luna-maga, , NemesisAg, Elianela, Adrit126, Susana, malfoylover, lilha y mary. Miil Gracias de verdad por sus hermosos reviews, eso es lo que me anima a escribir.**

**También gracias a aquellos que me agregaron a alertas, favoritos y demás y a aquellos que leen entre las sombras.**

**No os entretengo más, espero que os guste el capi tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a la gran J.K.**

-Veamos, según los planos que la Orden nos ha enviado, Wellow tiene una pequeña plaza central en la que posiblemente se aparezcan allí los mortífagos- recitaba Hermione- Desde allí se puede llegar al principal congregación de habitantes del pueblo- suspiró- Como no consigamos detenerlos morirá mucha gente- dijo mientras se masajeaba la cara con sus manos.

Llevaban todo el día analizando los planos y los nuevos pergaminos con información sobre el ataque. Según aquello, allí vivían poco más de dos mil habitantes. La mayoría vivían en las calles colindantes a aquella pequeña plaza, donde se encontraba el Ayuntamiento y la casa del Alcalde. Si los mortífagos se aparecían allí tendría un fácil acceso a las mayorías de las viviendas, por lo que les sería muy fácil llevar a cabo la masacre. Y como añadido, estaba el dato de que Voldemort pensaba emplear a un gran número de sus mortífagos en aquella misión.

Hermione estaba ya agotada, triste y sin fuerzas para continuar con aquel debate. Apenas había dormido en toda la noche a causa de las palabras de Draco que hacían mella en ella de una forma que la asustaba. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche buscándole mil y unas razones a sus palabras. ¿Por qué el muy idiota tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué tenía que recordarle lo difícil que era para ella y su familia sobrevivir en aquella guerra? Y encima parecía que ella era la única cabeza pensante del grupo. Ron simplemente no decía nada, solo se limitaba a observarla a ella, a Harry y a Krum sin exponer su opinión ni nada por el estilo. Y tanto Harry como Víktor se dedicaban a dar por válidas sus posible estrategias para evitar que los mortífagos pudieran extenderse por el pueblo, además de que le humor de Harry no era excesivamente bueno porque no había podido entrenar con el búlgaro en todo el día y el chico partiría hacia su país el jueves por la mañana temprano por lo que solo les quedaba el día siguiente para llevar a cabo el entrenamiento.

Eran las siete y media de la tarde, estaba harta de aquello, harta de que Malfoy no hubiese hecho acto de presencia en todo el día y harta de llevar tanto peso encima asique les dijo a los chicos que sería mejor descansar y que ya verían las cosas con más claridad al día siguiente.

-Aún queda un par de horas para la cena, podíamos aprovechar y…

-Harry, estamos todos agotados- le interrumpió Hermione- No creo que sea buena idea comenzar ahora una de esas sesiones de entrenamiento.

-Tenemos que aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que él esté aquí- rebatió el moreno.

Durante aquellos días, Hermione había temido que se produjera una situación como aquella. No quería que llegara el momento en el que tuviera que tranquilizar un poco a su amigo con respecto a aquel tema porque sabía que él no se vendría a razones.

-Pero no te sirve de nada si estas cansado, y es así como estamos ahora Harry- intentó darle suficientes motivos para que desistiera- Llevamos muchas horas aquí sentados intentando construir una estrategia sólida y eso también agota.

-Debemos entrenar Hermione- continuó con cabezonería su amigo.

Ella suspiró.

-Si quieres entrenar Harry hazlo, pero yo voy a darme un ducha y voy a descansar. No tengo ánimos para eso.

Recogió los pergaminos de encima de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta de la estancia pero antes de salir pudo oír como Krum también se negaba a la petición de su amigo.

Después de ordenar todos los pergaminos con la información y sus anotaciones, Hermione recogió sus cosas y se metió en el baño con la intención de darse una larga y placentera ducha, necesitaba desconectar aunque fuera durante unos instantes de todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Durante veinte minutos dejó que el agua tibia recorriera cada centímetro de su piel, relajando uno por uno todos sus músculos. Después de media hora salió de la ducha con su pijama ya puesto y secándose el pelo con una toalla. Se dirigió a su habitación y cuando fue a cerrar la puerta una enorme mano lo impidió.

-Herrrmione- Krum la observaba por el resquicio de la puerta con sus pequeños ojos oscuros haciendo que irremediablemente Hermione se sintiera culpable.

-Dime Viktor- le respondió ella.

-¿Puedo pasarrr?

-Claro- dijo apartándose de la puerta para que el chico pudiera entrar.

La chica se apoyó en el tocador que adornaba su habitación mientras que él se posicionaba en frente de ella mirándola a los ojos.

-Herrrmione, ya sabes que dentrro de dos días me voy- ella asintió- ¿Has cambiado de opinión rrrespecto a mi prrropuesta?

Hermione suspiró. El día que Víktor le propuso aquello, ella tenía bastante claro que no lo aceptaría sobretodo porque no sería justo para él después de lo ocurrido con Malfoy. Pero desde entonces no había vuelto a pensar más en el tema. Sobre todo después del último beso con el rubio. Le dolía en el alma tener que volver a darle una negativa al búlgaro.

-Víktor, yo lo siento mucho pero mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

El chico pudo percibir como a Hermione le dolía decirle aquellas palabras e intentó jugarse su última carta.

-Herrrmione, Malfoy nunca te querrrá- dijo.

La chica se quedó completamente sorprendida por aquello.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Sé que ese alguien que me dijiste es Malfoy.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, no sabía que decir ni que hacer. ¿Tan obvia era?

-Herrrmione, es un morrrtífago, un asesino.

-Él no es ningún asesino Víktor, te equivocas.

-Errres una chica lista Herrrmione, no te dejes engañarrr.

-Víktor…

-¿No has pensado que puede estarrr utilizándote para escaparrr de aquí?

Casi pudo sentir como le pegaban un mazazo en la boca del estómago al oír aquellas palabras. Había creído que la estaba usando para pasar el tiempo o que simplemente quería reírse de ella pero no había llegado a pensar que todo fuera una estrategia para escapar. ¿Tan tonta había sido como para no darse cuenta de algo así? Pero esa teoría no cuadraba con su enfado cuando supo el contenido de la carta del búlgaro o durante la estancia de éste allí. ¿Acaso era un gran actor? Ella no llegaba a fiarse aún del todo de él pero tampoco creía que fuese capaz de besarla a ella, a una sangresucia porque sí. Eso siempre había ido en contra de los ideales en los que lo habían educado.

Krum pudo apreciar el titubeo de la chica ante la teoría que él le acababa de exponer y supo que ella no había contemplado esa posibilidad.

-Herrmione- la llamó sacándola de sus pensamientos- Sé que no estás enamorada de él, todavía estamos a tiempo de arrreglarrr lo que alguna vez tuvimos.

Estaba usando su último as de la manga para conseguir quedarse con Hermione. Cuando se encontró con Malfoy después de tener la conversación con ella le pareció que el rubio estaba un poco celoso por la situación, parecía que de verdad estaba molesto con todo aquello por lo que dedujo que no la estaba usando. Pero eso no pensaba decírselo a ella. En el fondo le dolía tener que aprovecharse de la ingenuidad de la chica y de la culpabilidad que ella sentía en aquel momento pero no quería perderla así como así.

Hermione aún no había pronunciado palabra, solo se limitaba a observarlo por lo que Krum estuvo a punto de cantar victoria.

-Víktor- habló ella por fin con voz trémula - aunque lo que me dices fuese verdad, no creo que podamos solucionar nada.

-Yo te cuidarrría Herrrmione- volvía a insistir mientras sujetaba el rostro de ella- No dejarrría que te pasarrra nada.

Las cosas estaban tomando ya un camino que a Hermione no le gustaba nada. Krum estaba demasiado cerca y eso no le agradaba. Puede que en otras circunstancias le hubiese encantado encontrarse en esa situación, con Víktor insistiéndole para volver con él, prometiéndole que la cuidaría y que lo dejará todo por ella. Pero las circunstancias habían cambiado y ahora ante esa situación se encontraba bastante incómoda.

-Lo siento Víktor…

-Ha dicho que no- sonó una voz desde la puerta con un tono bastante duro.

**oOo**

Draco estaba harto de estar encerrado en su habitación durante todo el maldito día. Sabía que la había cagado con Granger, lo cual no le importaba (al menos no demasiado) por lo que no le apetecía para nada encontrarse con ella. Y encima se encontraban los cuatro valientes en las cocinas planeando la defensa de aquel pueblo muggle, asique tampoco podía bajar a comer algo porque no quería cruzarse con ellos.

Ya eran más de las siete de la tarde, cuando oyó los pequeños pasos de Granger subir y a los pocos minutos pudo escuchar el agua de la ducha correr. Cada vez que pensaba en que ella llevaba todo el día en compañía del subnormal de Krum una rabia poco común en él lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Ese idiota seguro que estaba haciendo todo lo posible porque Hermione cambiara de opinión.

Estaba realmente jodido porque debería de alegrarse porque ella eligiera al otro librándole a él de la carga que suponía estar todo el día pensando en ella, pero no era así. Ya había marcado a Granger como suya y prefería no pensar en ese sentimiento posesivo que lo recorría cada vez que imaginaba a Krum haciéndole ojitos a la chica.

El ruido de la puerta del baño al abrirse lo sacó de sus cavilaciones pero lo que más lo puso en alerta fue unos pasos hoscos que se oyeron venir de la escalera. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta a ver si conseguía oír algo de lo que ocurría fuera y sin darse cuenta, cerró sus manos en sendos puños al oír la voz de Krum pedirle permiso a Granger para entrar en su habitación.

Cuando los dos se adentraron en la habitación de ella, ya no alcanzaba a oír lo que decían por lo que de forma escurridiza salió de su propia habitación y dio gracias a Merlín porque aquel subnormal dejara la puerta abierta. Oyó la conversación y le picaban los dedos por entrar y partirle la cara a aquel desgraciado por decirle aquellas cosas sobre él. Hasta ahora él no había querido jugar sucio porque consideraba que no merecía la pena pero por lo visto el búlgaro no era tan idiota como parecía y pensaba usar tácticas sucias. Pudo percibir el titubeo de Hermione al oírle decir que él era un asesino y que jamás la querría. Lo último no es que fuera mentira (él jamás querría a nadie y menos a Granger) pero que lo tacharan de asesino era muy diferente. Algo que también le jodió enormemente fue que lo acusaran de usar a Granger para escapar, para una vez que no tenía ninguna doble intención…Fue a entrar a la habitación para decirle un par de cosas al búlgaro pero cuál fue su sorpresa al verlo sujetando el rostro de Granger con intenciones de besarla después de las negativas de la chica. Y entonces fue cuando se descontroló del todo y decidió seguir su instinto y al cuerno con lo que pudiera dar a entender y todo lo que hubiese detrás de su acción.

-Ha dicho que no- soltó con la voz más dura y amenazante que pudo.

Antes de abalanzarse contra el búlgaro pudo apreciar la mirada de alivio de Hermione al verlo entrar. Sujetó a Krum por las solapas de su capa y casi lo estampa contra la pared.

-Malfoy…-oyó Granger a su espalda pero en ese momento se hallaba completamente cegado por los celos.

-Te ha dicho que no quiere nada más contigo Krum, ¿o acaso estás sordo?- le siseó de forma amenazante.

Y contra todo pronóstico el búlgaro lo que hizo fue reírse haciendo que el enfado del rubio aumentaba.

-¿De qué coño te ríes?- le soltó.

-¿Ahorrra vienes haciéndote el hérrroe Malfoy? No te pega el papel- dijo Víktor- No te merrreces a alguien como ella, le harrrás daño. Yo solo intento prrrotegerrla.

Hermione se encontraba detrás del rubio observando boquiabierta la situación, no salía de su asombro. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy había irrumpido en la habitación abalanzándose contra Krum por haberse atrevido a acercarse demasiado a ella. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia imbécil.

El chico volvió a soltar una risita despectiva, se colocó bien la capa y se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero antes de hacerlo se giró hacia Hermione que aún lo observaba con la sorpresa pintada en su rostro.

-Ten en cuenta mis palabrrras Herrrmione- le aconsejó y luego salió de allí.

Cuando Víktor abandonó la habitación, el silencio cayó sobre Hermione y Draco como una gran roca. Malfoy fue consciente de lo que acababa de hacer pero extrañamente se sentía terriblemente aliviado. Sintió como la chica se movía nerviosa a su espalda demasiado sorprendida como para pronunciar palabra. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Hermione lo rodeó y se posicionó frente a él con la interrogación pintada en su cara.

-¿Qué…-cogió aire-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Acabo de quitarte a ese parásito de encima- le respondió escuetamente.

-Malfoy no estoy para bromas. ¿A qué diablos ha venido eso?

-Ya te lo he dicho.

Hermione chasqueó su lengua.

-Entras en mi habitación, apartas a Víktor de un empujón que casi lo estrellas contra la pared ¿y tu única explicación es que me lo querías quitar de encima?

-Lo has entendido muy bien sabelotodo- le respondió burlonamente.

Pero Hermione no se dejó amedrentar por aquel tono burlesco que el chico había utilizado porque sabía que lo único que quería era esconder la verdad detrás de aquella fachada y ella ya estaba cansada de medias verdades.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí Malfoy? ¿Desde cuándo te importa a tí tanto lo que pueda ocurrir entre Víktor y yo?

Pero Draco no le respondía, no le daba las respuestas que ella necesitaba para poner un poco de orden en su vida que, desde que se besó con él la primera vez, estaba patas arriba. El chico solo la observaba como ya había hecho otras muchas veces, de forma intensa y profunda. Él intentó acercarse pero ella no se lo permitió y no le sorprendió, Granger no era una de esas chicas que dejaban volar su enfado por un simple beso (aunque este proviniera de él).

-Necesito saber qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí Malfoy.

Él como toda respuesta se acercó a la puerta y la cerró, luego se giró hacia ella.

-Tú eres la sabelotodo Granger, tú eres la que tiene que saberlo- no tenía ni idea de que era lo que ocurría por lo que esperaba que ella le diera algunas respuestas.

-¿Quieres saber qué es lo que yo creo?- empezó Hermione comenzando a impacientarse por esa actitud pasiva por parte del chico- Creo que nos estamos metiendo en algo de lo que ninguno de los dos saldrá bien parado, creo que no eres capaz de afrontar la verdad, creo que esto debe aclararse ya porque necesito saber lo que hay para poder tomar una decisión…

-¿Tomar una decisión?-escupió maliciosamente Malfoy- ¿Acaso estas valorando la posibilidad de pedirle a ese idiota que se quede?

-¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?

Furioso. Así era como se sentía en ese mismo instante consigo mismo.

-Sé que no lo harás- dijo como toda respuesta.

Hermione soltó el aire entre dientes desdeñosamente.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Que te den Malfoy- soltó bastante enfadada por la respuesta de él, ¿qué se creía? ¿Qué ella iba a besar el suelo por donde el pisaba?- No sé porque pierdo mi tiempo contigo, porque trato de entender lo que está ocurriendo.

-Parece ser que al final Krum ha conseguido su objetivo ¿no? Ha conseguido lavarte la cabeza. Creía que tenías tus propias ideas Granger.

-Si tan bien has escuchado mi conversación de antes con Víktor, habrás podido darte cuenta también que no le he dado la razón en ningún momento sobre ti. No creo que seas un asesino. Pero otra cosa bien distinta es que yo esté aquí para ti cada vez que se te antoje.

Él seguía en silencio observándola, esa actitud la ponía de los nervios.

-¿Sigues si decir nada? Pues ya puedes irte de aquí. No tenemos nada más que hablar.

-Maldita sea Granger- dijo el rubio pasándose la mano por su rubio e impecable cabellos que después de la pelea estaba más desordenado de lo común- Siempre quieres tener una explicación para todo, siempre buscas racionalizar todo para poder tenerlo bajo control. Te asusta el no poder hacerlo.

Ahora era el turno de Hermione para quedarse sin palabras.

-Tengo demasiadas cosas en la que pensar como para preocuparme ahora de algo así Malfoy.

-¿Preocuparte?- dijo desdeñosamente- ¿Preocuparte de qué?

-Preocuparme de que lo que busques sea hacerme daño como has hecho siempre o que me uses para escapar- respondió y por un instante una mueca de tristeza cruzó su rostro pero rápidamente se recompuso.

-¿Dónde diablos has dejado toda tu puñetera inteligencia Granger?- empezaba a hartarse. No pensaba decirle a Granger ni una palabra de lo todo el tormento que llevaba arrastrando consigo desde hacía bastante tiempo- ¿Alguna vez me has visto pelearme con cualquiera por una chica? ¡Son ellas las que se pelean por mí, joder!

Era cierto.

Las hazañas de Draco Malfoy estaban a la hora del día en Hogwarts, todo lo que hacía corría como la pólvora porque su gran número de seguidoras se encargaban de ello. Y nunca había oído que él se peleara por una chica, nunca. Y la primera vez que lo hacía era por ella. Por defenderla de Krum.

Al ver que la chica no respondía se acercó hasta ella y se alegró de que no retrocediera.

-Esto no está bien Malfoy- dijo ella.

Encontró su mirada gris mercurio con aquella profundidad que la cautivaba por completo. Su tez era blanca como la nieve y extremadamente impecable. Su cabello soltaba destellos dorados con la luz que desprendía la lámpara de aceite y sus ojos…Sus ojos desprendían una luz tal que parecían brillar por sí solos. Era endemoniadamente atractivo. No podía resistirse a él, no podía resistirse al fuerte magnetismo que sentía hacia él cuando lo tenía tan cerca.

-¿Según quién?-otra vez estaba ahí ese tono de voz susurrante y grave que la hacía más presa aún de sus encantos.

-Según cualquiera con un poco de sentido común- se maldijo interiormente por sonar tan débil- Si Harry y Ron llegaran a enterarse…

-Al cuerno con Potter y Weasley.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera siquiera parpadear ya tenía los labios de Malfoy sobre los suyos que no tardaron en darle paso al interior de su boca donde la experta lengua del chico buscó la suya y la picó hasta que consiguió que ésta reaccionara. Hermione le respondía al beso con fervor mientras que las manos del rubio la sujetaron fuertemente por la cintura con la clara intención de que no hubiera ni un resquicio de aire entre ellos. Las manos de ellas tampoco se hicieron esperar y no tardó demasiado en subirla hasta su cuello y unirlas tras él. Durante aquel recorrido pudo sentir los fuertes pectorales del chico bajo la camisa y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas cuando pudo oír un pequeño suspiro ahogado por parte de él.

Adoraba besarla, para que mentir más. Le encantaba el sabor de su boca, la textura suave de sus labios, la inocencia con la que le respondía al beso. Estaba completamente seguro de que él había sido el primero en besarla de aquella manera y eso lo llenaba de una fuerte euforia. Hermione no tenía ni idea del cosquilleo que hacía que lo recorriera de pies a cabeza al sentir sus pequeñas manos recorrerle el torso y jugar con su pelo.

_Mierda._

De nuevo iba a tener que parar sino quería que las cosas fueran a más y estaba completamente seguro de que Granger no lo permitiría.

Cortó el contacto poco a poco pero a pesar de que el beso terminó, no se separó de ella ni un solo milímetro. Ambos se observaron y ella fue la primera en pronunciar palabra.

-¿Por qué… por qué me dijiste esas cosas anoche?- dijo con la respiración aún un poco acelerada.

Draco se tomó unos segundos para responder. Sabía que la había cagado la noche anterior y no quería volver a hacerlo.

-Necesitas saber qué es lo que te espera ahí fuera.

Hermione se separó un poco de él para poder observarlo a los ojos.

-¿Sólo por eso?

Draco asintió y ella no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada, una parte de ella esperaba que estuviera preocupado por ella.

-Será mejor que baje a ver a Harry y Ron- dijo terminando de separarse de él- sino subirán a buscarme.

A Draco no le pasó desapercibido el cambio de actitud de ella y antes de que abandonara la habitación la sujetó por el brazo y la obligó a encararlo nuevamente. Bajó el rostro lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios al hablar.

-Que mañana el gorila no vuelva a acercarse a ti con esas intenciones- dijo con voz dura- o si no se las verá otra vez conmigo.

La besó suavemente en los labios y salió de la habitación, dejando a Hermione con una serie de mariposas revoloteándole en el estómago.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Estoy deseando saber sus opiniones!**

**Antes de marcharme quería decir algo. Un par de personas me han dicho que mi historia les recuerda mucho a una escrita por Dryadeh y como posiblemente más gente pueda pensarlo quiero hacer esta aclaración. Puede que mi fic tenga un principio similar a la otra historia pero creo que a medida que ha ido avanzando se ha ido diferenciando y más adelante veréis como va a tomar un rumbo completamente diferente. Mi intención jamás ha sido copiarla. Además de que Dryadeh es una grandísima escritora que tienes unos fics realmente geniales y yo solo soy una principiante en este campo que aún tiene mucho que aprender.**

**No quiero que nadie se sienta ofendido con esto, a las personas que me lo han dicho les agradezco su sinceridad enormemente, de verdad, y espero que poco a poco puedan darse cuenta de que son historias por completo diferentes. ^.^**

**¡Buenos mis niños y niñas, un besazo enorme y nos leemos pronto!**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡¡Mis queridísimos chicos y chicas!!**

**Aquí ando de nuevo para traerles un nuevo capítulo. Pero este capi no es como cualquier otro, éste es especial porque celebramos que ya hemos llegado a los 100 reviews!!!=) (MIIIL GRACIAS). Asique como regalo (si me mandáis muchos reviews también me sirve de incentivo xD) pienso actualizar antes de tiempo, ¿qué os parece…el martes?**

**Los agradecimientos especiales hoy son para: NemesisAg, betzacosta, Smithback, luna-maga, Adrit126, poetic lines, Serena Princesita Hale, Elianela, Danny y lilha. No sabéis como me animas vuestros reviews. ¡Os adoro!**

**También mil gracias a aquellos que me agregaron a alertas, favoritos y demás y a los que me leen entre las sombras.**

**Mil Gracias a todos. **

**Ahora sí que os dejo con el capi.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

Aquella noche Hermione durmió maravillosamente bien y como consecuencia se levantó de un buenísimo humor. Parecía que las cosas con Malfoy se iban definiendo poco a poco lo cual la tranquilizaba. Tampoco es que estuviera locamente enamorada de él y que le viera un futuro prometedor a aquello, pero intentaría hacerle caso y no racionalizar todo. Se tomaría las cosas con un poco de más calma.

Cuando bajó a desayunar no le pasó en absoluto desapercibida la mirada que le dedicó Víktor pero la ignoró como buenamente pudo.

-Bueno Hermione, espero que hoy si que estés dispuesta a aprovechar el día- escuchó decir a Harry con un tono muy poco usual en él, sobre todo cuando se dirigía a ella. Ya iba a estropearle su buen humor. Le dedicó una mirada de desconcierto por lo que el chico añadió- No me mires así, a lo mejor no te apetece entrenar hoy tampoco. A lo mejor no lo consideras importante.

Decir que Hermione estaba sorprendida era quedarse corto. Harry nunca se había dirigido a ella con ese tono de ironía y sarcasmo.

-¿A qué viene eso Harry? Nunca he dicho que no fuera importante solo que ayer….

-No intentes justificarte Hermione- la interrumpió-No tienes que darme explicaciones. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Ron se encontraba en el mismo estado de sorpresa que Hermione, siempre era él el que discutía con ella, parecía que se habían cambiado los papales.

-Potterrr crrreo que no llevas rrrazón- habló el búlgaro y un pequeño pinchazo de culpabilidad recorrió a Hermione. Después de lo del día anterior seguía defendiéndola.

-Voy a entrenar. Quien quiera acompañarme será bienvenido- dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la habitación que usaban para ese fin. Poco tiempo después Krum lo siguió dejando a Hermione y a Ron a solas.

-Sabes que no lo decía en serio- Ron intentó hacerla sentir mejor pero fracasó en el intento, se acercó hasta ella y le puso la mano sobre su hombro apretando suavemente.

-Me da igual Ron, no tenía ningún motivo para tratarme así- respondió duramente.

Oyeron unos pasos bajando las escaleras y un rubio aristocrático hizo aparición con sus andares elegantes. A pesar de ir vestido con unos simples vaqueros y una vieja camisa de franela no dejaban de verse atractivo. Miró a Granger de forma fugaz para que el pelirrojo no pudiera percatarse, aunque con lo zopenco que era, dudaba que se diera cuenta de nada. Luego pasó su vista del ceño fruncido de la chica a la mano del zanahorio en su hombro y se le hizo bastante extraño que estuvieran los dos solos allí. Había ocurrido algo y quería saber el qué pero no podía preguntar nada sin dejarse en evidencia.

-Veo que Potter ha decido tener más intimidad con el gorila y se ha encerrado solo en una habitación ¿me equivoco?- soltó burlonamente.

En el instante Ron soltó a la chica y se situó frente a ella como queriendo protegerla de cualquier ataque que pudiera provenir del Slytherin.

-No hables de lo que no sabes Malfoy- siseó.

-Tranquilo comadreja, solo era pura curiosidad. Simplemente lo he supuesto ya que dudo mucho que Granger tenga intención de quedarse a solas contigo por voluntad propia- dijo burlonamente y una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro al ver como el chico se ponía tan rojo que era difícil diferenciar su cara de su pelo.

-Déjalo Ron, solo quiere molestar- salió en su defensa Hermione. Cuando se cruzaba con él en situaciones como esa la hacía pensar que lo ocurrido el día anterior era producto de su imaginación, cambiaba de la noche al día.

-Eres un maldito gilipo…

-Vamos Ron. Harry nos estará esperando- lo interrumpió su amigo y la tiró del brazo para sacarlo de allí mientras él se dedicaba a mandarle miradas asesinas a Malfoy.

Cuando se incorporaron a las lecciones que estaba impartiendo Krum, Harry la fulminó con la mirada pero no puso objeción para que se uniera a él y a Víktor.

La mañana pasó de forma tranquila salvo porque Harry evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto con su amiga. Hermione sospechaba que debía haber algo oculto detrás del extraño comportamiento del chico pero decidió no preguntarle nada, esperaría a ver qué tal transcurría el día y si él no hacía ningún intento por acercarse tomaría medidas.

Poco antes de la hora del almuerzo, el profesor Lupin les hizo una pequeña visita para ponerlos al corriente de las novedades.

-No quiero desalentaros chicos pero la cosa no pinta nada bien- dijo cuando todos, salvo Malfoy, estuvieron sentados alrededor de la mesa. Lupin estaba bastante más pálido que la última vez que lo vieron y su aspecto cansado denotaba la dureza de los últimos días.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Hermione bastante preocupada por sus palabras.

-Según las últimas noticias Quién-vosotros-sabéis va a intensificar su ataque a Wellow.

-Eso es muy extraño-murmuró Hermione.

-Exacto-exclamó Lupin- Es completamente inusual que se preocupe tanto por un ataque de estas características. Nunca se ha tomado tantas molestias, matar muggles para él es una diversión, no es su objetivo principal. Creemos que…

-Quieren mantenernos ocupados- terminó la frase Hermione. En ese momento parecía ser la única que conectaba ideas- Quiere mantenernos ocupados mientras ellos llevan a cabo otro plan.

Lupin asintió apesadumbrado.

-El problema es que no estamos completamente seguros, solo son suposiciones. No tenemos ni idea de cuál sería el otro supuesto plan del que intentan distraernos.

Todos asintieron comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación. Todo apuntaba a que sus suposiciones eran ciertas pero de poco servía. No tenían ni la más remota idea de cuál era el ataque principal que tenían previsto. Lo peor de todo era lo impotentes que se sentía ante eso, no poder frustrar los planes de Voldemort, no poder impedir que mate a gente inocente. Lupin se percató de los pensamientos lúgubres de todos los presentes.

-Bueno chicos no os preocupéis demasiado ¿de acuerdo?- intentó animarlos pero no surtió ningún efecto- Parece ser que aún les queda por ultimar unos cuantos de detalles asique tenemos tiempo para intentar indagar más sobre el tema.

-Eso no es ningún consuelo- murmuró Ron más para sí mismo que para los demás.

-Lo sé Ron, pero es lo único a lo que podemos amarrarnos ahora. Es nuestra única oportunidad de evitar lo que se viene encima.

Harry permanecía en silencio sintiendo como el peso que había cargado durante tantos años se agrandaba y se hacía cada vez más insostenible. La vida de muchísimas personas dependía de él, de que ganara la última batalla frente a Voldemort. Todos confiaban en Harry Potter ciegamente, en que salvaría al mundo de la nueva era de maldad que se avecinaba y una vez más eso se hacía latente. Mientras más tardaba en enfrentarse a Voldemort más vidas acababan de la forma más cruel y todo era por su culpa.

El poco tiempo que Lupin estuvo con ellos narrándoles la situación en la que se encontraba el Ministerio y Hogwarts, Harry no dijo absolutamente nada. Solo prestó un poco de atención cuando oyó al viejo profesor nombrar a Ginny de pasada indicando que se encontraba bien. La visita duró relativamente poco, no dejó que lo invitaran a comer alegando que había quedado con Tonks y no quería hacerla esperar.

-¿Por qué solo tú entendías lo que decía Lupin?- le preguntó Ron a su amiga un poco sorprendido.

-Ron no hay que ser muy espabilado para saber las conclusiones a las que había llegado la Orden. Es muy extraño que Quién-vosotros-sabéis se tome tantas molestias- continuó comentando con Ron mientras se dedicaba a preparar la comida- Lo más probable es que estemos en lo cierto.

-El problema es que eso no nos sirve de nada si no sabemos cuál es su verdadero plan- razonó Ron.

De nuevo silencio.

Hermione miró de reojo a Harry y prácticamente podía leer los pensamientos que recorrían su mente. Estaba segura de que se echaba toda la culpa al hombro haciéndose responsable de todo.

**oOo**

No fue hasta después de la hora del té que Hermione tuvo la oportunidad de hablar a solas con Harry.

Volvieron a entrenar después del almuerzo y el ambiente seguía igual de tenso que por la mañana. Si no fuese porque Víktor dijo que todo estaba bien y que ya habían entrenado bastante, hubiesen seguido entrenando hasta bien entrada la noche porque esas eran las intenciones de Harry.

El búlgaro se fue a ducharse y Ron a dormir un poco como venía siendo costumbre los últimos días. Harry se encaminó escaleras arriba sin ni siquiera mirarla y ella lo siguió, no iba a darse por vencida. Sorprendentemente Harry se metió en la biblioteca en vez de seguir escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, las cosas no podían haberle salido mejor a Hermione.

A los pocos minutos de ver entrar a Harry, lo hizo ella y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Harry-lo llamó pero el chico parecía no haberla escuchado con lo concentrado que estaba observando los títulos de los libros de una estantería.

Se acercó un poco más a él hasta situarse a su lado.

-¿Piensas decirme que diablos te pasa conmigo?

Esta vez Harry sí que reaccionó y giró su rostro hacia ella y Hermione pudo sentir como la taladraba con sus ojos verdes. Podía leer en ellos como en un libro abierto, sabía que la causa del comportamiento de su amigo era la culpa que sentía por todo lo que ocurría, era que temía por el desenlace de la batalla en el pueblo de Wellow.

Instintivamente alzó sus brazos y rodeó a Harry con ellos demostrándole su apoyo y él no tardó en devolverle el abrazo. A Hermione le dolía enormemente que su amigo estuviera en su estado y por ello le daría siempre su apoyo, su cariño y amistad incondicional.

-Lo siento- escuchó a Harry murmurar contra su oído.

-Todo está bien Harry- le respondió intentándolo reconfortar con movimientos rítmicos de su mano por su espalda- Deja de echarte la culpa de todo Harry.

El chico de ojos verdes se separó de ella para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Es mi culpa y de nadie más. Es mi responsabilidad y pienso cargar con ella- le dijo muy serio.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto. Tú no eres el culpable de los malos actos de Quién-tú-sabes.

-Soy el culpable porque no hago nada por evitarlo- seguía encabezonado el chico alzando cada vez más la voz.

-¿Qué no haces nada por evitarlo?- ese vicio de su amigo por hacerse el responsable de todo la sacaba de quicio- ¿Te parece poco haber perdido a tus padres por todo esto? ¿No te parece suficiente que estés dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida cuando llegue el momento para salvar miles de vidas? No busques mi aprobación respecto a esto porque no pienso darte la razón.

Y aunque pareciera mentira Harry se quedó en silencio observando a su amiga muy seriamente. En momentos como aquel agradecía profundamente contar con ella. No es que no valorara de la misma manera a Ron, por supuesto que sí. Pero Hermione era capaz de hacerlo sentir mejor con unas pocas palabras, soportaba su mal humor sin rechistar y sabía lo que pensaba con tan solo mirarlo.

Como toda respuesta se acercó a ella y volvió a abrazarla. Esa era su especial forma de darle las gracias a su amiga y sabía que ella lo entendería sin necesidad de palabras. Hermione sonrió ante tal muestra de cariño por parte de su amigo y un gran alivio la recorrió. Necesitaba tanto a Harry como a Ron junto a ella para todo lo que se avecinaba y esperaba de todo corazón que nunca les faltara.

**oOo**

Al final resultó que Harry fue a la biblioteca con la intención de buscar información sobre nuevos hechizos defensivos y practicarlos. Hermione se ofreció voluntaria a ayudarlo en su tarea puesto que la chica se había leído muchos de los libros que allí se encontraban, acortando la búsqueda considerablemente.

Abandonaron la estancia justo antes de cenar y mientras bajaban las escaleras entre risas y bromas alguien más venía subiendo. Malfoy se quedó parado con un pie en cada escalón observando la adorable estampa que formaban aquellos dos. Los mejores amigos del mundo que luchaban contra el mal que se libraba fuera con sus valientes ideales y principios que opacaban los de los demás. Granger con quién debía estar era con San Potter o la comadreja, alguien que esté a su altura. No como él, que era un exmortífago, lo suficiente cobarde para huir pero no lo suficiente valiente como para unirse al bando de los buenos. Estos lúgubres pensamientos hicieron que ese órgano que latía en su pecho se encogiera de angustia.

Hermione interrumpió su charla y sus risas con Harry para pasar a mirarlo con una mueca de nerviosismo muy clara en su rostro. Draco la observó pero pasó de largo empujando con el hombro a Harry en el camino. El chico resopló pero optó por no decir nada, no le apetecía en absoluto discutir con el rubio en ese instante.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y sosegada. Al principio Ron se desconcertó un poco al ver de nuevo a Harry y a Hermione con la actitud normal entre ellos pero no preguntó y simplemente se limitó a alegrarse por que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

**oOo**

Ya era jueves por la mañana, por lo que Víktor se encontraba en el recibidor con sus maletas, rodeado de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Aunque se sintiera mal al pensarlo, una parte de ella se alegraba de que el chico abandonara ya la casa, era lo mejor para todos.

-Bueno, ha sido un placerrr convivirrr durrrante unos días con vosotrrros- dijo el búlgaro.

-Igualmente Krum- le habló Harry en un tono solemne- Gracias por tu ayuda, nos ha servido de mucho- y le estrechó la mano como símbolo de despedida.

El chico se giró hacia Hermione y la volvió a coger en un fuerte abrazo que la chica devolvió tímidamente.

-Si necesitas algo solo tienes que decirrrmelo- le murmuró antes de soltarla.

Hermione al verse librada del abrazo le sonrió y asintió.

-Adiós Weasley- dijo dirigiéndose hacia el pelirrojo.

-Adiós Krum.

Después de un par de palabras más de agradecimiento el chico de apariencia hosca desapareció por la puerta de Grinmauld Place. Casi sin percatarse, los tres que se quedaron en la mansión suspiraron, de nuevo solos.

Ron consiguió convencer a Harry para tomarse la mañana de descanso jugando alguna partida al ajedrez mágico o al snap explosivo. Hermione alegó que tenía pendiente de terminar un libro muy bueno y con esa escusa logró desaparecer escaleras arriba con la única intención de buscar a Malfoy. El día anterior solo lo vio en el momento que se cruzó con él por las escaleras y en la cocina, y algo en ella ansiaba volverlo a ver. Justo cuando llegó al primer piso vio de refilón como la puerta de la biblioteca se cerraba.

Bingo.

Rápidamente se acercó a ella y la abrió cuidadosamente para ver una figura alta perderse por las estanterías. Lo siguió y cuando justo dobló por la fila de estanterías se quedó quieta observando la mueca de concentración que portaba en aquellos instantes. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y los labios apretados formando una fina línea, mientras que con la yema de sus dedos rozaba la cubierta de los libros que allí se encontraban.

-¿Quieres algo Granger?-dijo consiguiendo que la chica se sobresaltara y que un tímido rubor cubriera sus mejillas.

_Venga lista, ahora ¿qué?_ Se dijo a sí misma.

-Esto…yo…

-Vaya, ¿la sabelotodo de Hogwarts sin palabras? Debo ser la envidia de muchos por presenciar esto-se burló. Hermione frunció el ceño pero no dijo anda al respecto.

-Quería verte-murmuró atropelladamente.

Malfoy dirigió su mirada hacia ella con una ceja arqueada, claro signo de su escepticismo.

-Bueno, ya me has visto.

Durante unos instantes Hermione perdió el habla completamente sorprendida por la respuesta que le había dado.

-¿Eso es lo único que sabes decirme?- inquirió la chica un poco molesta por su actitud-¿Vengo a buscarte y solo me dices eso?

-No sé qué otra cosa quieres que te diga- dijo fingiendo indiferencia cuando lo cierto era que sintió una pequeña euforia cuando supo que solo venía buscándolo a él- Vete con Potty y el pobretón, seguro que ellos estás dispuestos a decirte lo que quieres oír- dijo con un leve tono de resentimiento al recordar el encuentro del día anterior y de los pensamientos que rápidamente le cruzaron la mente.

-¿A qué viene ahora eso?- exclamó Hermione sorprendida-¿Qué tienen que ver Ron y Harry en todo esto?

-Viene a que no entiendo porque me vienes a buscar cuando yo no soy digno de alguien tan bueno y noble como tú, es con Potter o con Weasley con quién tu deberías estar besándote a escondidas y no conmigo. Asique déjame en paz-sabía que había dejado al descubierto sus sentimientos pero le daba completamente igual, estaba realmente jodido y necesitaba que ella se sintiera igual.

-¿De qué hablas?- Hermione no conseguía salir de su asombro- No te sigo.

-Pues te lo estoy diciendo bien claro Granger. Vete con tus amiguitos y olvídate de mí, no pienso ser la obra caritativa del mes de la noble y valiente Hermione Granger.

-No eres mi obra de caridad-murmuró ella- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Tengo ojos en la cara Granger, y aunque no lo parezca me doy cuenta de las cosas. Veo lo bien que te llevas con ellos dos, como ríes y disfrutas con ellos, como compartís los mismos ideales y pensamientos respecto a la guerra que se libra ahí fuera y yo no encajo en ese perfil…

-Malfoy para, te estás equivocando…- intentó hacerlo entrar en razón pero volvió a interrumpirla.

-Puede que no sea tan inteligente como tú pero tampoco soy gilipollas asique no me trates como si lo fuera- a medida que hablaba su tono se volvía más agresivo y duro y Hermione parecía empequeñecer ante sus palabras- Tengo mis propios pensamientos y no conseguirás que cambie de opinión.

Hermione tuvo que parpadear unas cuantas de veces hasta que las palabras del chico fueron teniendo algún tipo de sentido en su cabeza y entonces estalló completamente indignada con lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de pensar que eres mi obra de caridad como tú lo llamas?- dijo intentando controlar su tono de voz para que no Harry ni Ron la oyeran- Estoy arriesgándome a perder a mis dos mejores amigos si se enteran de lo que está ocurriendo, le he negado una nueva oportunidad a Víktor y no he hecho otra cosa que velar por ti desde que estás en esta maldita casa. ¿Y ahora me dices esto?

El enfado y la decepción la recorrían de pies a cabeza aún completamente sorprendida pero esto no se iba a quedar así, iba a oír lo que ella creía que estaba ocurriendo allí.

-Yo sé cuál es tu problema-continuó. Draco solo la observaba completamente en silencio sabiendo que lo que ella decía era completamente verdad y que la había cagado diciéndole aquello, pero ya no había vuelta atrás-Tienes miedo…Tienes miedo de lo que pueda llegar a ocurrir entre nosotros y yo no voy a seguir aquí arriesgando a mis amigos por alguien que es un maldito cobarde que no es capaz de afrontar las cosas- las últimas palabras se le quebraron al salir de su boca.

Estaba completamente dolida, era increíble que después de todo, él le dijera aquellas cosas y todo por su cobardía. Draco continuaba en silencio observándola desde su posición, un poco anonadado por las palabras de la chica y por como su voz se había resquebrajado al final. Le dolía que él fuera un puto cobarde y tenía toda la razón en estar enfadada.

-¿Sigues sin decir nada?- su respiración era agitada y sentía que si parpadeaba, las lágrimas que se esforzaba por retener caerían por su rostro.

Esperó unos segundos creyendo que le diría algo pero de nuevo permaneció en silencio como si lo hubiesen silenciado mediante algún hechizo. Se giró y desapareció de la estancia ante la intensa mirada de Malfoy que en cuanto oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, le pegó un puñetazo con toda su fuerza a la estantería que tenía más cerca consiguiendo que ésta se tambaleara.

**¿Os ha gustado o no? A mí me encantan las nuevas facetas que nuestro Draco está mostrando. Bueno ya saben, muchos reviews es igual a una rápida actualización.^^**

**¿Un Besazo enorme!**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Aquí me tenéis otra vez! Con un nuevo capítulo.**

**No es excesivamente largo pero compensa con que haya actualizado más rápido de lo normal ¿no?^^**

**Otra cosita chicas, el jueves tengo un examen asique no sé cuándo podré actualizar la próxima vez, lo único que puedo prometeros es que subiré antes de que acabe el fin de semana ¿vale? Mándenme sus buenas vibraciones que si el examen me va bien, antes actualizo!^^**

**Hoy los agradecimientos especiales son para: lilha, NemesisAg, luna-maga, Serena Princesita Hale, Danny, poetic lines, betzacosta y Adrit126. Nunca me cansaré de daros las gracias por vuestros reviews.**

**También mil gracias a aquellos que me agregaron a alertas, favoritos y demás y a los que leen entre las sombras.**

**Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, solo que espero disfruten del capítulo que a partir de aquí todo empieza a ponerse más intenso.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece, todo es de J.K.**

Habían pasado ya dos días y la sensación de vacío no abandonaba a Hermione. Se pasaba el día practicando y trazando planes con los chicos y gracias a ello se mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo distraída, haciéndosele más fácil ignorar aquel sentimiento. Pero cuando se quedaba sola con sus pensamientos, éstos la torturaban.

Sabía que Malfoy no era una persona que pudiera tener sentimientos y que le costaría admitirlos en el caso de que los tuviera, pero aún así fue lo suficientemente idiota como para embarcarse en esta historia. Y lo peor de todo era cuánto le había dolido escuchar aquellas palabras. Ya no podía auto engañarse más, estaba todo demasiado claro como para continuar haciéndolo. Sólo habían sido algunos besos a escondidas pero sus sentimientos por él habían cambiado haciéndose más intensos y eso era algo que la trastocaba enormemente. Estaba empezando a sentir algo más que una simple atracción por Draco Malfoy.

En aquellos dos días no lo había visto salvo en una ocasión, en la que se había cruzado en el pasillo del primer piso. Él se había quedado mirándola desde la distancia y a Hermione le pareció advertir que hizo un par de veces el ademán de decir algo pero que al final se contuvo. Una parte de ella pasaba los días esperando ilusamente que él la buscara al igual que hizo ella días antes, demostrándole que también la echaba de menos. Pero después de dos días sus esperanzas fueron minadas drásticamente hasta hacerse prácticamente nulas.

A todo esto había que añadirle lo cercano que se encontraba el ataque a Wellow y que ellos tendrían que defender. Los nervios empezaban a hacer estragos tanto en ella como en sus amigos. Estaban preocupados por el desenlace de toda aquella situación ya que aún no habían conseguido averiguar si de verdad era una tapadera para poder llevar a cabo otro ataque de mayor índole.

Lo que Hermione no sabía es que las cosas no iban a mejorar.

**oOo**

Ocurrió el lunes tras el almuerzo.

Hermione estaba tumbada sobre su cama intentando descansar un poco. Las últimas noches apenas dormía pensando en todos las cosas que le venían ocurriendo en el último tiempo además de que Malfoy continuaba ignorándola constantemente.

Unos presurosos golpes abajo la hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento y de un salto se levantó de la cama y bajó las escaleras con paso presuroso. Pudo sentir como Malfoy también salía de su habitación y bajaba tras ella aunque con paso más tranquilo. Pero en cuanto llegó al recibidor supo que algo no iba bien, nada bien.

Tonks y Lupin se encontraban junto a Harry y Ron con un semblante que en ninguno de los casos podría significar algo bueno. Hablaban en murmullos con Harry y Ron y a medida que lo hacían, el rostro de sus amigos adquiría la misma expresión que la de los recién llegados. Y cuando los murmullos cesaron los cuatro dirigieron sus miradas hacia la chica, y en ese mismo instante el mundo de Hermione se le vino abajo. Sabía que era lo que había escondido detrás de aquellas muecas de pena y dolor. Sabía que era lo que había sucedido y no quería oírlo.

-Hermione…-Tonks intentó acoger la mano de la chica entre las suyas pero Hermione rápidamente la retiró.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- murmuró con voz rota sabiendo cual era la respuesta.

-Lo sentimos mucho Hermione- esta vez el que hablaba era Lupin- Los mortífagos han conseguido llegar hasta tus padres…no hemos podido hacer nada.

_Habían matado a sus padres._

Hermione tuvo que apoyarse en la pared que había junto a ella para no caer al suelo presa de la conmoción que le había producido tremenda noticia. Las palabras sonaban una y otra vez en su mente al igual que los latidos desbocados de su corazón. Harry y Ron se apresuraron a acercarse hasta ella para evitar que terminara por caer y para transmitirle su apoyo pero su amiga los rehuyó. Dejó de apoyarse contra la pared y esquivando a todos los que se encontraban allí se dispuso a salir de la casa.

-No me sigáis- dijo antes de salir con voz apagada- Quiero estar sola.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera de la casa fue consciente del aguacero que caía en esos instantes pero no le importó. Anduvo con paso lento sintiendo como el agua calaba hasta sus huesos, en pocos minutos su ropa estuve completamente mojada al igual que su pelo que se pegaba a su rostro. Sorprendentemente aún no había soltado ni una sola lágrima y no es porque no sintiese dolor, porque aquello dolía y mucho. Había perdido a sus padres, las dos personas que la habían apoyado siempre sin reservas y que la habían querido de igual forma. Voldemort se había encargado de negarle lo único que la ataba a la vida muggle, le había quitado a las dos personas que más quería en el mundo.

Llegó a un oscuro callejón y se despareció para volver a hacerlo en un pequeño bosque desde donde se podía apreciar una hermosa vista. Se encontraba sobre una pequeña colina a cuyos pies corría un pequeño riachuelo. Hermione se sentó recostada sobre un grueso árbol que se encontraba allí, abrazó sus rodillas y hundió su cabeza entre ellas y no fue hasta ese mismo instante con la lluvia aún cayendo sobre ella que empezó a llorar. Como el agua que corría no muy lejos de allí por el pequeño río, sus lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos a raudales confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia que se encontraban a su paso. Aquello era peor que cualquier crucio que pudieran lanzarle, le dolía el alma, le dolía el corazón y no quería hacer nada por evitarlo. Después de tantos esfuerzos por mantenerlos a salvo, después de haber renunciado a ellos y haberlos escondidos en algún remoto lugar sin ni siquiera saber que ella existía, finalmente habían conseguido llegar hasta ellos y los habían matado.

A sus padres.

Había elegido aquel lugar para estar sola porque era el mismo sitio que visitaba cuando pasaba los veranos con sus padres para poder pensar en paz. Era su lugar favorito y supo que allí podría conseguir desahogar todo su dolor, toda su tristeza y su frustración.

**oOo**

Había bajado tras ella para saber qué nuevo miembro de la Orden creía conveniente perturbar su paz. Pero jamás pensó encontrarse con tamaña noticia.

Los mortífagos habían conseguido dar con los padres de Granger. Su mente no dejaba de evocar la palidez del rostro de ella cuando se enteró de lo sucedido, ni de cómo tuvo que sujetarse contra la pared para no caer, ni de cómo rehuyó de sus amigos porque en ese instante no había ningún consuelo posible para amainar su dolor. Porque el también había perdido a sus padres y sabía lo que podía estar sintiendo la chica en aquel preciso instante.

Ninguna palabra de consuelo, ni ningún gesto harían que Granger se sintiera mejor. Aquello la acompañaría para el resto de su vida, con el tiempo se haría más llevadero pero nunca desaparecería por completo. Porque siempre recordaría que los malditos mortífagos le había arrebatado a sus padres.

Después de la partida de la chica, los dos recién llegados junto con Potter y Weasley se dirigieron hacia las cocinas dejando a Draco solo en el recibidor, aún bastante conmocionado por lo que acababa de presenciar. Con pasos lentos giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia su habitación donde se tumbó sobre su cama con un amargo sabor de boca.

En los últimos cuatro días había evitado a toda costa cruzarse con la chica por la casa ya que la única vez que coincidieron le picaban los labios por acercarse a ella y besarla como si el mundo fuera a acabar, le picaban las manos por sujetarla por la cintura contra él para poder sentir cada curvatura de su cuerpo y le picaba la lengua por decirle que había sido un reverendo idiota por ser un maldito cobarde.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Había descubierto como la había echado de menos en aquellos días y ese sentimiento fue despejando cada vez más el embrollo que tenía en la cabeza. Tenía la certeza de que Granger le importaba más de lo recomendable y este hecho había quedado ratificado con lo que sentía en ese mismo instante por lo recién ocurrido.

**oOo**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero cuando alzó la vista el cielo estaba teñido de rosa y la lluvia había remitido considerablemente hasta convertirse en una simple llovizna. Creyendo que ya era hora de volver se levantó notando como su cuerpo se encontraba engarrotado por haberse llevado tanto tiempo en la misma posición y cuando se desperezó fue consciente de lo terriblemente empapada que estaba y un escalofrío la recorrió por completo.

Al poco tiempo llegó a Grinmauld Place y no terminó de cerrar la puerta cuando sintió unos pasos subir corriendo desde las cocinas pero ni se molesto en pararse.

-Hermione-la llamó Harry con voz suave- Estábamos preocupados por ti.

La chica se giró hacia sus amigos y la mueca de preocupación de ellos no la ayudaron a sentirse mejor y tanto a Harry como a Ron les pasaba exactamente lo mismo. Hermione venía completamente empapada de pies a cabeza, tenía los labios amoratados a causa del frío y los ojos completamente hinchados y rojos por el llanto.

-Dejadme sola, por favor- dijo con voz monótona. No quería sonar grosera pero de verdad que no tenía ningunas ganas de hablar con nadie.

Y sin mediar palabra se giró y subió los escalones con paso lento con la mirada fija en el frente pero sin mirar nada en concreto. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba en el marco de su puerta esperándola. Ella pasó por delante de él sin ni siquiera mirarlo y se metió en su habitación sin mediar palabra.

**oOo**

Draco al oír el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse supo que no podía ser otra que Granger y sin cuestionarse el impulso que lo llevó a hacerlo, se puso en su puerta esperando ver su estado. Se había llevado toda la maldita tarde pensando en ella, en donde diablos estaría con el diluvio que caía fuera y también en como estaría. Y lo que vio no le gustó nada. Hermione venía que parecía un inferi, con el brillo de su mirada completamente apagado. No miraba a ningún lugar en concreto y pasó por su lado sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada. Draco la observó hasta que se perdió dentro de su habitación y hasta que no vio como la puerta se cerraba no se permitió el lujo de suspirar cansadamente y de pasarse la mano por su inmaculado pelo consiguiendo despeinarlo.

**oOo**

Dos días.

Dos malditos días llevaba encerrada en su habitación.

Dos días infernales sin saber nada de ella.

La chica permanecía encerrada en su habitación desde que llegó y Draco no podía estar pasándolo peor. Se llevaba todo el día con ganas de ir hasta la habitación de la chica y comprobar cómo estaba. Le picaban las manos por ir hasta ella y hacerla olvidar a fuerza de besos lo ocurrido aunque en el fondo sabía que eso no era lo que ella necesitaba, necesita apoyo y él no se veía capaz de darle eso. Eso era lo que más le jodía de todo, la impotencia. La impotencia de ser la primera vez que sentía así, por no tener ni puta idea de que hacer en tal situación.

Encima, ni Potter ni Weasley habían ido a verla, ni siquiera lo habían intentado y entonces no podía intentar sonsacarles algo de información. Solo esperaba que la jodida Granger abandonara pronto su encierro porque no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría controlarse.

**oOo**

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó con los primeros rayos de sol que se colaban entre las viejas cortinas. Llevaba dos días allí acostada, el tiempo lo pasaba llorando o durmiendo, como si estuviera anestesiada. Pero había tomado una determinación, no podía venirse abajo. Por supuesto que aquello dolía, dolía más que nada pero si se dejaba vencer sus padres habrían muerto en vano y eso no lo iba a consentir. Saldría a luchar junto a sus amigos y haría todo lo posible porque la muerte de sus padres no hubiese sido en balde.

Se levantó con pereza de la cama sintiendo como todos sus músculos agradecían poder estirarse nuevamente y corrió las cortinas para dejar entrar la poca luz que el cálido sol podía transmitir a través de las numerosas nubes que lo opacaban. No le hizo falta mirarse al espejo de la habitación para saber que tendría un aspecto horrible asique lo primero que hizo fue darse una reparadora ducha. Al salir de la habitación no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy que permanecía cerrada como parecía ser costumbre. Un pequeño pinchazo la hizo saber que en el fondo sentía una pequeña expectación por saber cómo sería la reacción del chico. No queriendo indagar más en el tema s adentró en el baño para al cabo de un rato salir un poco más animada.

Bajó las escaleras hasta las cocinas. Después de dos días, su estómago reclamaba por algo de comida y al poner el primer pie en la estancia vio que no estaba sola. Harry se encontraba sentado en la mesa con ambas manos rodeando una humeante taza. En cuanto notó la presencia de su amiga, el chico alzó la vista y clavó en ellas sus ojos esmeralda sin saber muy bien qué hacer. De los labios de Hermione surgió una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible pero que fue todo lo que Harry necesitó para levantarse de su lugar y avanzar hacia ella y acogerla en un fuerte abrazo. Hermione se abandonó a aquel gesto de su amigo y lo estrechó con fuerza apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Lo siento tanto- lo oyó decir contra su pelo.

Como toda respuesta Hermione se apretujó más contra él.

-Todo esto es culpa mía-continuó Harry.

La chica no se sorprendió en absoluto por sus palabras, lo cierto era que las esperaba. Lentamente se separó de él y sujetó el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos.

-Por favor Harry- le dijo calmadamente- Aquí solo hay un culpable de todo esto y ese no eres tú.

-Eso no es…

-Harry- lo interrumpió- No tengo nada que perdonarte asique por favor, no insistas.

El chico le sonrió y volvió a atraparla entre sus brazos.

**oOo**

Después de un rato de haber abandonado su encierro y de haber comido algo, se encontraba un poco más reconfortada. Y el tener a Harry y Ron con ella lo hacía todo más fácil. Cuando el pelirrojo bajó y se encontró a sus dos amigos juntos en las cocinas no supo qué hacer. Al principio boqueó un poco como pez fuera del agua pero luego abrazó su amiga de una forma un poco brusca a causa de los nervios pero que la reconfortó de todas formas.

El ambiente fue relajado y tranquilo hasta que una cuarta persona hizo aparición en la estancia. Draco Malfoy iba a desayunar como hacía todos los días pero lo que no se esperó era que Granger estuviera sentada junto a sus amigos allí. Tenía el pelo húmedo, probablemente a causa de una reciente ducha y tenía unas casi imperceptibles marcas violáceas bajo unos ojos algo rojos por el llanto de días atrás.

Se la quedó mirando, y ella a él, por más tiempo del recomendado porque Harry y Ron empezaron a pasar sus miradas de uno a otro. Asique el rubio le dio la espalda al trío y se dispuso a prepararse una taza de chocolate que en cuanto se la preparó, se la llevó hacia su habitación no queriendo permanecer más en aquel lugar.

Hermione lo vio salir de allí sintiendo un leve hormigueo en el estómago a causa del largo rato que el rubio le sostuvo la mirada.

**oOo**

El resto de la mañana la pasó con sus amigos. Ambos intentaban evitar el tema de los padres de Hermione a toda costa y ella se los agradecía enormemente. Había tenido tiempo de sobra para darle vueltas al asunto y ahora lo que necesitaba era distraerse. Hablaron de temas triviales que hacían el ambiente relajado. Prepararon juntos el almuerzo consiguiendo que Hermione les mostrara una pequeña sonrisa de vez en cuando.

Después de la comida Hermione sí que necesitó estar un poco a solas y dejando a sus amigos abajo subió hasta la biblioteca. Cuando se adentró en el lugar el olor a pergamino la inundó por completo, aquella habitación tenía un efecto especial sobre ella. Dedicó una porción de su tiempo en caminar entre las estanterías sin intención de escoger ningún libro. Al rato pudo oír el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse y por instinto todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron. Solo podía ser una persona y no le hizo falta verlo aparecer por el final del pasillo de estanterías donde ella se encontraba para confirmarlo.

Draco Malfoy inmaculadamente vestido se encontraba allí, parado frente a la chica con aquella mirada tan intensa posada sobre ella. Inmediatamente todo su cuerpo reaccionó ante su escrutinio y su corazón comenzó a bombear fuertemente contra su pecho, llegando a temer que el propio Malfoy lo oyera. Con paso sigiloso, como buena serpiente que era, se acercó a ella dejando solo unos pocos pasos de distancia entre ellos. Hermione ni siquiera se movió, tal era la expectación que su cerebro no mandó la orden de separarse inmediatamente de él, algo en cómo estaba actuando hacía que permaneciera en su sitio. Una pequeña parte de ella había anhelado durante muchos días aquella situación y ahora no podía echarse atrás.

-¿Cómo estás?- soltó en un tono bastante hosco que no concordaba con la pregunta que estaba formulando.

Hermione tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Un poco mejor.

Draco tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Se notaba que aquella situación lo hacía sentir incómodo y Hermione sabía que hacía un considerable esfuerzo por estar allí parado frente a ella y haciéndole aquella pregunta. Porque estaba _preocupado por ella._

-Yo…-Malfoy agachó la mirada y se paseó la mano por el pelo como cada vez que se ponía nervioso, las malditas palabras no salían de su boca. Después de los dos mierdas de días que había pasado deseando verla ahora continuaba siendo un maldito cobarde.

Y como si hubiese cogido impulso desde muy atrás, el chico salvó la distancia que había entre ellos y la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura. Al principio Hermione dejó sus brazos cayendo a ambos lados laxos pero luego los subió lentamente hasta devolverle el abrazo. Era la situación más íntima que habían compartido nunca y aquel inesperado abrazo actuó como bálsamo para el adolorido corazón de Hermione, sentía como la angustia que llevaba consigo desde aquel día que discutieron se evaporaba.

Después de unos minutos más en silencio en los que solo se dedicaron a abrazarse, Draco se fue separando poco a poco de ella hasta que hubo distancia suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos. Llevó una de las manos que reposaban en la cintura de la chica hasta su mejilla y la dejó ahí, acunándole el rostro. Y por primera vez desde que lo conocía pudo leer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, había dejado a un lado su armadura para mostrarle a ella mediante su mirada lo que no podía expresarle con palabras. Pudo ver la preocupación que había en ellos y también miedo, miedo por las cosas que empezaban a surgir entre ellos que poco a poco habían ido mutando a algo más profundo que unos simples besos. Pero a pesar de ese miedo él estaba allí, con ella, demostrándole su apoyo y eso para Hermione valía más que cualquier palabra que pudiera decir.

Por eso fue ella la que acortó la distancia que separaba sus bocas, por eso ella fue la que posó tímidamente sus labios sobre los de él mandando una descarga eléctrica a través de la columna vertebral del chico. Ese beso que comenzó con ese tembloroso roce de labios fue profundizando poco a poco cuando Hermione le dio paso a la lengua de Draco para que se adentrase en su boca y la chica se sorprendió gratamente por lo dulce del beso, no era hambriento ni voraz como otras veces. Parecía como si quisiera demostrarle ahora con ese gesto lo que minutos atrás le había demostrado con aquella mirada.

No supieron durante cuánto tiempo estuvieron así enlazados en aquel beso pero cuando sus pulmones reclamaron por algo de oxígeno se tuvieron que separar aunque con reticencias. Pero lejos de separarse, Hermione se apretujó más contra él y escondió su rostro en el cuello del chico, gesto que Draco recibió gustosamente.

-Gracias por esta aquí- murmuró ella contra el níveo cuello del rubio.

El chico soltó una risita prepotente.

-Comprendo que me lo agradezcas, muchas pagarían por estar en tu lugar- le respondió de vuelta de forma arrogante.

Y Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír mientras sentía como él la apretaba aún más contra su cuerpo.

**¡Estoy deseando leer sus opiniones! ¡Yo no sé ustedes pero a mí cada vez me gusta más este Draco!^^**

**Un Besazo!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Mis queridos chicos y chicas!**

**Aquí estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo más. Me hubiese gustado actualizar un poco antes pero al final el examen del que os hablé no salió tan bien como esperaba y mi moral andaba un poco alicaída.**

**Pero bueno, lo importante es que estoy aquí!^^**

**Sé que últimamente no hay demasiados momentos Draco/Hermione pero es necesario escribir estos momentos y escenas, prometo que un pelín más adelante las cosas cambiarán. Os pido paciencia, por favor.**

**Hoy los agradecimientos especiales son para: Adrit126, NemesisAg, Serena Princesita Hale, luna-maga, Danny, betzacosta, memoriesofkagome y poetic lines. Os adoro.**

**También mil gracias a todos aquellos que me leen desde las sombras y los que me agregaron a favoritos, alertas y demás.**

**A todos, muchísimas gracias por apoyarme y seguirme.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K.**

Por primera vez en días, Hermione se sentía mejor. Haber pasado el día con sus amigos y aquel momento de sinceridad con Draco la habían animado bastante y había repuesto fuerzas para continuar adelante.

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que esa tranquilidad iba a durar muy poco.

**oOo**

Después de compartir un par de besos y abrazos más, Hermione salió de la biblioteca con la misma sensación que días atrás. Aquel sentimiento que había empezado a crecer dentro de ella era cada vez más intenso y la ayudaba a contrarrestar el dolor que sentía por la muerte de sus padres. Aún no quería ponerle nombre a aquello pues en el fondo aún tenía un poco de miedo de cómo podrían desarrollarse las cosas.

El resto de la tarde la pasó con sus dos amigos ultimando los últimos detalles de la batalla en Wellow, que cada vez era más inminente y no quería que los cogieran desprevenidos.

Eran ya pasadas las diez cuando los chicos estaban recogiendo la cocina después de la cena cuando el fuego de la estancia empezó a crepitar de una forma extraña. Los tres dirigieron miradas ceñudas hacia la chimenea, el fuego se tiñó ahora de un tono verdoso y casi al instante el rostro del profesor Lupin deformado en una mueca de preocupación apareció en él.

-¡Chicos! La batalla es esta noche- les dijo de forma apremiante – Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer – y con la misma rapidez desapareció de la chimenea dejando a Hermione, Harry y Ron paralizados por unos instantes.

A los pocos segundos salieron corriendo escaleras arriba para recoger sus varitas y algunas pociones que les podría ser útiles.

-¡Dentro de cinco minutos nos vemos en el vestíbulo con todo listo! – ordenó Harry y tanto él como Ron desaparecieron escaleras arriba hacia sus habitaciones mientras Hermione se dirigía a su habitación.

Entró en ella como una exhalación y rápidamente recogió su varita del cajón de su mesilla de noche para luego dirigirse al armario y coger de allí el pequeño botiquín que tenía preparado con numerosas pociones. Si hubiese sido por ella se hubiese llevado el botiquín por completo a cuestas pero se obligó a ser práctica y solo eligió las pociones que eran más imprescindibles.

A los pocos segundos salía de su habitación con todo listo pero algo, o más bien alguien, se interpuso en su camino. Malfoy se encontraba en el pasillo mirándola ceñudo.

-¿A dónde coño vais con tanta prisa? – preguntó.

-Vamos a Wellow – dijo Hermione con la voz un poco entrecortada a causa de la prisa que llevaba – El ataque se producirá esta noche.

-Tú no vas a ningún sitio – dijo como si eso lo solucionara todo. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Claro que voy – replicó decidida – Ahora por favor apártate tenemos prisa.

-No puedes ir – le habló con voz más dureza que antes.

-¡Hermione vamos! – le gritó Ron desde el vestíbulo.

-Tengo que irme Malfoy – le dijo de forma tranquilizadora que no disminuyó el fruncimiento del ceño del chico – Volveré – Le aseguró.

Y acercándose con paso lento se puso de puntillas y lo besó débilmente en los labios. Pero cuando fue a separarse, él la agarró con fuerza por la cintura y con su otra mano la acercó más a él sujetando la nuca de la chica para poder profundizar el beso.

Porque sabía que ella iría de todas formas a la lucha, porque sabía que correría un gran peligro y porque estaba preocupado por ella.

El beso fue corto pero intenso y a los pocos segundos se separaron. Hermione le dirigió una última mirada y bajó a toda prisa. Cuando Draco oyó la puerta de la mansión cerrarse no pudo reprimir una maldición.

**oOo**

Cuando los tres amigos se aparecieron en aquel pequeño pueblo de las afueras de Londres la batalla ya había dado comienzo. Parejas de duelistas se repartían por aquella plaza central llenándolo todo de haces de luz de varios colores, siendo el verde y el rojo los más predominantes. Durante los primeros instantes los tres se quedaron mudos de la impresión que aquella imagen les provocó.

El corazón de Hermione latía desbocadamente, su respiración se hacía agitada a pesar de no estar haciendo ningún esfuerzo físico y sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro intentando localizar los rostros conocidos que sabía allí se encontraban luchando. No fue hasta que sintió un cálido apretón en su mano derecha proveniente de Harry que sus sentidos se desembotaron.

-No os separéis demasiado – les pidió Harry. Y soltándose de aquel agarre, cada uno se dirigió a un punto de la batalla dónde podían necesitar su ayuda.

Harry se posicionó junto a Kingsley que combatía a la vez con dos mortífagos cuyos rostros estaban cubiertos por una máscara plateada. Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry pudo ver como Ron fue a socorrer a Lupin y Hermione fue junto a Tonks. Pero a los pocos minutos los perdió por completo de vista por culpa de una de las maldiciones que uno de los mortífagos contra los que luchaba le lanzó, obligándolo a tirarse al suelo y resguardarse de su ataque tras una de las figuras que adornaban las fuente central.

Mientras tanto Ron luchaba hombro con hombro con el hombre que una vez fue su profesor en Hogwarts. El pelirrojo no tenía un amplio conocimiento de hechizos y maldiciones como el que podía tener Harry o Hermione pero, al contrario de lo que pudiera parecer, era bastante rápido y ágil por lo que conseguía esquivar los hechizos con facilidad y lanzarlos de igual forma. Desde donde se encontraba podía ver como Hermione con el pelo alborotado esquivaba y lanzaba maldiciones a gran velocidad, haciendo alarde del gran número de hechizos que conocía.

Pero la cosa no era tan fácil. Los mortífagos no dejaban de llegar y el cansancio comenzaba a hacer estragos en los combatientes. Mientras que los del otro bando no dejaban de aumentar en número, los miembros de la Orden cada vez estaban más agotados por la lucha constante. Los hechizos ya no eran tan certeros, ni la rapidez era la misma por lo que las posibilidades de acabar heridos aumentaban exponencialmente.

**oOo**

Jodida Granger.

Siempre tenía que salirse con la suya. Le daba igual que él le dijera que se quedara, le daba igual que hace unos días las mismas personas con las que se iba a enfrentar esa noche eran las culpables de que sus padres estuviesen muertos. Pero sobre todo le daba igual haberlo dejado a él allí dando vueltas por la casa como un león enjaulado, que hubiese puesto la cocina patas arriba y que se estuviera volviendo loco de la preocupación.

Maldita sea.

No entendía como siendo la alumna más brillante de su generación era capaz de hacer semejante idiotez. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que tendría que presenciar en una batalla como esa, no sabía a lo que tendría que enfrentarse y no sabía todo lo que podría perder en el camino.

No estaba preparada. Ni siquiera podía tranquilizarse pensando que Potter y Weasley la protegerían porque ellos tampoco estaban preparados, incluso menos que ella. Eran un blanco fácil y los mortífagos lo sabían, eran unos inexpertos en ese tipo de cosas e irían a por ellos.

_Joder. _No hacía ni una maldita hora que se habían ido y ya estaba volviéndose completamente loco. No quería ni pensar como acabaría si Granger no regresaba. Jodidos sentimientos. Por eso mismo él había evitado durante todo este tiempo sentir absolutamente nada por nadie. Pero ella había sido diferente, siempre se había preocupado por él desde que llegó a aquella casa. A pesar de sus insultos y de sus palabras hirientes, ella siempre volvía a él intentando hacerle su estadía más llevadera. Pero cuando realmente consiguió llegar a él fue a partir del aquel primer beso robado, su aire de inocencia al responderle, su nerviosismo. Había sido la única persona que verdaderamente había querido llegar hasta el verdadero Draco Malfoy. La única que a pesar de todas las barreras que había interpuesto siguió insistiendo en averiguar su verdadera naturaleza.

Y ahora que él se había abierto a ella, lo dejaba solo para ir a luchar a una maldita pelea. Ojalá no tuviera esos malditos ideales, ojalá no fuera tan valiente, ojalá le hiciera caso. Solo le quedaba esperar que ella cumpliera su palabra de que volvería.

Le rogaba a Merlín por qué así fuese.

**oOo**

Hermione estaba sudorosa consiguiendo que varios mechones de su pelo se quedaran pegados a su rostro. Su pulso temblaba considerablemente por culpa del cansancio por lo que sus hechizos no eran demasiados certeros. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquella lucha pero parecía que había los mismos o incluso más mortífagos que antes. Aprovechó un momento en el que había conseguido dejar inconsciente al mortífago con el que luchaba para mirar a su alrededor. Pudo distinguir algunos cuerpos en medio de aquella batalla campal y no quiso pararse a intentar reconocer a aquellos rostros por temor a encontrar alguno conocido. Pudo distinguir a Harry y Ron un poco más allá luchando juntos e intentó llegar hasta ellos, junto a sus amigos se sentiría más segura pero no le dio tiempo a dar un par de zancadas cuando una figura con máscara se interpuso en su camino.

-Vaya, vaya. Pero si tenemos aquí a la sangresucia amiga de Potter – dijo con voz socarrona y a Hermione no le hizo falta verlo para saber que estaba sonriendo.

La chica permaneció en silencio observándolo fijamente y con la varita apuntándole.

-Bueno sangresucia, prepárate para tu final.

Pero antes de que de que hiciera si quiera un movimiento con la varita, Hermione ya le había lanzado un hechizo de desarme pero el mortífago tuvo buenos reflejos y lo repelió con un hechizo protector.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? – Dijo burlonamente el encapuchado – ¡Crucio!

El haz de luz se dirigió hacia Hermione que lo esquivó por los pelos obligándola a caer. Intentó levantarse lo más rápidamente que pudo pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido porque el desconocido ya la apuntaba con su varita. Abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo pero se quedó en ese simple gesto porque el mortífago se desplomó contra el suelo inconsciente. Tras él apareció un colorado Ron con la respiración acelerada que se acercó en un par de zancadas hacia ella.

-Gracias – le dijo mientras era ayudada a levantarse.

-Para eso estamos - le habló de vuelta Ron sonriendo.

Pero aquel momento no duró demasiado porque fueron rodeados por tres mortífagos con ganas de luchar.

**oOo**

Ya había pasado la medianoche y el maldito trío dorado continuaba sin aparecer. Sabía que aquellas luchas se alargaban considerablemente en el tiempo hasta que uno de los dos bandos se daba por vencido y la jodida Orden nunca lo haría, no podría dejar a un indefenso pueblo muggle en manos de los mortífagos, no permitirían que gente inocente muriera. Pero por una vez esperaba que hicieran una excepción y que huyeran de allí y pusieran sus culos a salvo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo rodeado de mortífagos como para saber lo sucios y rastreros que eran. Recordaba las palabras de desprecio que le dedicaban a Potter y a sus amigos y el que Granger fuera una sangresucia no la beneficiaba en lo más mínimo. Había oído en alguna ocasión algunos comentarios sobre ella, de cómo la torturarían hasta llevarla a la muerte.

A toda su jodida angustia había que añadirle ese maldito presentimiento que tenía desde que Granger salió por la puerta. Algo en él le decía que no todo acabaría bien esa noche.

**oOo**

Ron y Hermione llevaban ya un rato luchando con aquellos mortífagos, les estaba resultando difícil dejarlos fuera de combate. Todo se resumía en esquivar haces de luces y de usarlos contra ellos. Pero pronto Fred y George llegaron en su ayuda y desviaron la atención de los encapuchados hacia ellos.

-¡Id a buscar a los muggles! – les gritó Fred a Ron y Hermione - ¡Algunos mortífagos han conseguido llegar hasta las casas!

Los dos amigos se dirigieron una mirada de preocupación y rápidamente echaron a correr cogidos de la mano esperando no separarse. Después de esquivar a duelistas, maldiciones y cuerpos, consiguieron divisar a Harry dejando inconsciente a uno de los enmascarados.

-¡Vamos con los muggles Harry! – le gritó Ron. A Harry no le dio tiempo a responder cuando se vio tirado de la manga de su túnica por Hermione.

Ahora la chica pudo respirar con un poco de tranquilidad al tener a sus dos amigos junto a ella. Llegaron a la primera casa que quedaba en la zona más alejada donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla y cuando vieron la puerta de la casa abierta de par en par todas sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo. El sonido de la batalla que se estaba produciendo unos metros atrás llegaba hasta ellos como un pequeño murmullo ininteligible.

Los tres se miraron y asintieron a la vez que alzaban sus varitas y se pusieron en guardia. Avanzaron los pasos que los separaban de la puerta de aquella casa y entraron a un pequeño recibidor. Todo estaba en completo silencio, lo único que alcanzaban a oír eran sus propias respiraciones. Justo enfrente se alzaban unas escaleras y a su derecha parecía encontrarse la sala de estar. Observaron un poco aquella pequeña estancia y sus corazones se encogieron aún más al descubrir unas pequeñas botas pertenecientes a algún niño pequeño junto a otras más grandes pertenecientes a un adulto. Allí también vivían niños.

Avanzaron lentamente cubriéndose las espaldas y se aseguraron de que toda la planta baja estuviera despejada y así fue. Pero lo más sorprendente era que todo se encontraba intacto, no había ningún objeto en el suelo, ni roto ni nada. Hermione tuvo la secreta esperanza de que aquellos pobres muggles hubiesen conseguido huir antes de que los mortífagos los encontraran. Después se dispusieron a subir a la planta superior y lo primero que llamó su atención fue una de las habitaciones desde las cuales se podía apreciar una pequeña luz. Instintivamente se dirigieron hacia allí pero nada los preparó para lo que encontraron.

La habitación estaba completamente destrozada, las ventanas estaban por completo rotas dejando que el ruido de la lucha llegara hasta ellos, las puertas del armario estaban colgando de los goznes, el televisor estaba hecho pedazos y miles de trozos de cristal estaban desperdigados por doquier. Pero los chicos no se percataron de ninguno de estos detalles porque no podían apartar sus miradas de la grotesca imagen que tenían ante ellos. Dos cuerpos adultos se encontraban completamente desangrados en medio de la enorme cama empapando todo con su sangre escarlata. Los cuerpos pertenecían a un hombre y una mujer que no superaban los cuarenta años. Sus rostros estaban deformados por una enorme mueca de terror, la misma mueca de horror que causaba la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables, el _Avada Kedavra._

Hermione no pudo controlar sus lágrimas y éstas cayeron desbocadamente por sus mejillas. Aquella imagen era de lo peor que jamás hubiera imaginado. ¿Cómo podían existir personas que hicieran eso? ¿Cómo podían vivir tranquilos después de haber matado a tantísima gente inocente? Entonces el recuerdo de sus padres acudió a su mente. ¿Murieron sus padres de la misma forma? ¿Los habían torturado y asesinado de igual manera? Su mente le jugó una mala pasada y no pudo evitar evocar la imagen de sus padres en las mismas condiciones consiguiendo que sus piernas flaquearan. Si no hubiese sido porque Harry y Ron se encontraban a ambos lados de ella, se hubiese ido de bruces contra el suelo. Ambos chicos la abrazaron por la cintura y la ayudaron a mantenerse en pie. Aquello les había afectado a ellos de la misma forma que a su amiga pero ella tenía como añadido la reciente muerte de sus padres.

Se dispusieron a salir de la habitación y volver a la batalla pero entonces Hermione reparó en algo que antes no había visto. Entre las sábanas manchadas de sangre había un pequeño bulto completamente quieto, inmóvil. No le hizo falta acercarse y destaparlo para saber que aquel pequeño bulto pertenecía al niño dueño de las pequeñas botas que se encontraban en el recibidor.

-Es sólo un niño… - consiguió esbozar Hermione entre lágrimas y antes de que pudiera apreciar nada más Harry y Ron la sacaron de aquel lugar.

Cuando dejaron de encontrarse frente a aquella imagen los dos chicos abrazaron a su amiga. Sabían que estaban en medio de una lucha pero lo que acababan de presenciar no se borraría fácilmente de sus mentes y necesitaban recobrar la serenidad para seguir luchando.

-¡RETIRADA! – se escuchó una fuerte voz fuera que hizo que los tres amigos se separaran y bajaran a toda prisa la escalera - ¡RETIRADA!

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la vivienda y salieron al exterior pudieron observar como los encapuchados se evaporaban en el aire despejando el lugar. Los chicos salieron corriendo hasta el lugar donde se congregaba la mayor parte de la Orden. El aspecto de todos estaba considerablemente desmejorado, la mayoría de ellos tenían alguna herida sangrante y todos respiraban entrecortadamente pero no parecía que tuvieran nada grave.

-¿Alguna baja? – preguntó Harry con cierto temor. Pero por suerte Lupin sonrió débilmente.

-Gracias a Merlín no. Hemos tenido mucha suerte.

Después de oír esas palabras todos suspiraron un poco más relajados.

-Pero no todo son buenas noticias – habló ahora Kingsley – Aún no hemos hecho el recuento de muggles muertos y tendremos que modificarle la memoria a otros muchos.

-¿Sabemos ya donde se produjo el otro ataque? – preguntó ahora Hermione.

El rostro de la mayoría de los que estaban allí se ensombreció denotando que ya sabían la respuesta.

-San Mungo – dijo Lupin con voz desapasionada – Han atacado San Mungo.

El peso de aquellas palabras hizo mella en todos los presentes. No solo mataban muggles si no que también mataban a personas enfermas que no podía defenderse. No les importaba si mataban a muggles o a sangre limpias, la cuestión era expandir el caos y hacer el mayor daño posible.

El sonido que hace una persona al aparecerse los sacó de su ensimismamiento pero no les dio tiempo a averiguar de dónde provenía el sonido cuando una figura alta, ataviada con una oscura capa y con su rostro cubierto por una máscara sujetaba a Hermione por la cintura mientras le clavaba su varita en el cuello.

-Hay que estar más atentos – dijo con voz burlona cuando hubo captado la atención de todos y varias varitas lo apuntaban – Parecéis novatos en esto.

-Suéltala – escupió Harry con furia. No iba a dejar que se llevaran a Hermione.

-No te hagas el héroe Potter – volvió a hablar el enmascarado – Me temo que esta vez no te va a servir de nada.

Hermione tenía el rostro transformado en uno de miedo, tenía los ojos por completo cristalinos intentando retener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Tenía miedo, no sabía cómo sus amigos iban a salvarla. Notó como la mano de aquel mortífago acariciaba la suya mientras le quitaba la varita. Ahora sí que estaba perdida.

-No vamos a dejar que le hagas daño– habló Kingsley con su voz grave e imponente.

-¡Oh! No pienso hacerle daño, al menos de momento – dijo con voz tranquila que desentonaba con la tensión del momento – Solo quiero llevármela conmigo – aquellas palabras retumbaron en los oídos de los presentes, sobre todo de Harry y Ron – despediros de vuestra amiga – y con esas últimas palabras desapareció de allí junto a Hermione.

-No…-murmuró descorazonadamente Ron observando el vacio que había dejado su amiga con su partida.

**oOo**

Cuando Hermione volvió a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, pudo ver que se encontraba en un bosque. Estaban por completo rodeados de maleza y altos árboles que apenas dejaban ver el cielo estrellado de aquella noche.

-Ahora Granger te voy a soltar – le habló el enmascarado junto a su oído de una forma tan dulce que a ella le dio escalofríos – pero no hagas ninguna tontería. Eres una chica lista, asique sabrás que tienes las de perder. Tampoco intentes desaparecerte, no te va a servir de nada.

Hermione asintió débilmente y al instante sintió como el agarre disminuía hasta dejarla por completo libre. Pero en vez de encararlo o retarlo, Hermione permaneció quieta en su lugar, de momento era lo más sensato que podía hacer. No llevaba consigo su varita y era bastante obvio que no dudaría en torturarla o matarla si ella no colaboraba.

-Bueno Granger, por fin te tengo aquí. Conmigo – dijo mientras la rodeaba y se situaba en frente de ella. Era más alto que ella y también más corpulento.

-¿Por qué me quieres aquí contigo? – preguntó débilmente Hermione.

-Hace tiempo que quería divertirme un poco contigo – continuó hablando tranquilamente, Hermione sabía que había oído aquella voz en algún lugar – Además de que tengo un secreto que compartir contigo.

-¿Qué clase de secreto? – la voz de Hermione le salió un poco desgarrada.

-No seas impaciente princesa, todo a su tiempo. ¿Acaso no te mueres de curiosidad por saber quién soy?

Hermione permaneció en silencio esperando a que aquel desconocido revelara su identidad. Observó cómo, lentamente, aquella figura llevaba su mano dedos largos hasta la máscara y se desprendía de ella, dejando al descubierto aquel rostro moreno de ojos verdes que Hermione había visto en varias ocasiones deambular por Hogwarts.

-Blaise Zabini – fue lo único que Hermione alcanzó a decir.

**Estoy deseando saber sus opiniones, ya saben solo tienen que dejarme un review!^^**

**Un Besote para todos!**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí ando de vuelta, una semana más, con otro capítulo nuevo en el que se resolverán algunas de las dudas que muchas me habéis preguntado en los reviews.**

**El capítulo viene con una dedicatoria especial a mi querida NemesisAg que anda un poco estresada con los exámenes. ¡Ánimo!**

**Los agradecimientos especiales por sus maravillosos reviews son para: Serena Princesita Hale, manchanita, luna-maga, Smithback, Adrit126, memoriesofkagome, poetic lines, Maruuchis, Danny y Negumi Uchiha. Vuestros comentarios son los que me inspiran para escribir!**

**También mil gracias a aquellos que me leen desde las sombras y a aquellos que me agregaron a favoritos, alertas y demás.**

**Antes de dejaros con el capi me gustaría comentaros que la semana que viene empiezo las prácticas de laboratorio en la uni y estaré allí desde las 8 de la mañana hasta las 8 de la tarde, es decir, que mi tiempo para escribir se verá notablemente más reducido. Yo intentaré por todos los medios subir el siguiente capi dentro de una semana como suelo hacer pero si tardo un poquito más por favor os pido paciencia.**

**Ahora sí, ya os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que os guste!**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K.**

-¡Vaya! Me alegra saber que me recuerdas – decía Zabini mientras se quitaba los negros guantes que cubrían sus manos. Hermione continuaba en silencio solo observándolo – Vamos princesa, di algo. No va a pasar nada.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? – dijo la chica intentando sonar segura pero no lo logró del todo.

-Ya te he dicho que tengo un secreto que revelarte – continuaba hablando con voz tranquila - ¡Oh! Ya se me olvidaba. También tengo un trato que proponerte.

-No pienso hacer ningún trato contigo.

El moreno negó con la cabeza ante la respuesta de la chica.

-Créeme Granger, te conviene con creces aceptarlo. Pero vayamos por partes – ahora había empezado a rodear a Hermione de la misma forma que un depredador acecha a su presa – Supongo que ansías saber quien fue el que mató a tus padres ¿cierto? – murmuró contra el oído de la chica.

El corazón de la muchacha se encogió ante aquellas palabras, no quería recordar eso ahora, necesitaba ser fuerte y estar con la mente despejada para lograr escapar de allí.

-¿No dices nada? – continuó Zabini ante el mutismo de Hermione posicionándose ahora frente a ella. Sonrió y se humedeció los labios con la lengua como si estuviese saboreando ya las palabras que diría a continuación – Fui yo princesa. Yo maté a tus padres.

**oOo**

Estaba ya avanzada la madrugada cuando Harry y Ron llegaron al Grinmauld Place. Llevaban dos horas buscando a Hermione y no habían encontrado nada. Buscar a la chica era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, podía estar en cualquier parte. Los dos chicos estaban completamente desolados, al igual que el resto de la Orden. Hermione era una chica lista y valiente pero las posibilidades de que consiguiera escapar con vida eran cada vez más escasas a medida que pasaban las horas. La Orden los había mandado a casa por si ella conseguía escapar e iba hasta allí, los demás se quedarían buscándola. No pararían hasta dar con ella y no estaban dispuestos a perder la esperanza.

Lo que no se esperaban era que Draco Malfoy estuviera sentado a los pies de escalera mirándolos fijamente. Tenía el pelo completamente revuelto y los nudillos ensangrentados pero lo que sí que no se esperaban fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca.

-¿Dónde diablos está Granger?

Después de tantas horas de espera, de tanta inquietud y de tanto todo, aquellos dos subnormales habían aparecido sin la chica. La furia y sobre todo el miedo lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza temiéndose lo peor. Además los rostros de esos dos no auguraban nada bueno. Venían pálidos como la propia muerte, y un enorme gesto de tristeza adornaba sus rostros. Pudo apreciar las miradas de extrañeza que le dedicaron antes de que el pelirrojo le contestara.

-¿A ti qué mierda te importa? – eso fue lo máximo que estaba dispuesto a soportar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba sobre el pelirrojo sujetándolo por el cuello de su capa y aprisionándolo contra la pared.

-¿Dónde está Granger? – volvió a preguntar con los dientes muy apretados y dejando mucho espacio entre las palabras, a ver si así aquel idiota entendía lo que le preguntaba.

-Suéltalo Malfoy – y de un empujón Harry consiguió separar al rubio de su amigo – No sé porque te interesa tanto el paradero de Hermione, pero te advierto que puede que no regrese- a Draco no le pasó desapercibido el dolor que había camuflado en esas palabras.

-¿A qué coño te refieres con eso? – preguntó de forma agresiva.

-Un mortífago se la ha llevado con él, se desaparecieron del campo de batalla y no sabemos si la vamos a encontrar a tiempo.

**oOo**

Las palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Hermione y se clavaron como estacas en su corazón. Aquel desagraciado había matado a sus padres y no tenía ningún tipo de reparo en decírselo. Un par de lágrimas se resbalaron por su rostro.

-Bueno, ese era mi pequeño secreto Granger. ¿Qué te parece?

-Eres un maldito bastardo – consiguió articular Hermione con los dientes fuertemente apretados al igual que sus manos.

-¿Un maldito bastardo? ¿Eso crees que soy? – de repente había perdido ese tono amable y dulce por un serio y macabro – Ahora te vas a enterar de lo que es ser un bastardo.

La sujetó fuertemente por el rostro y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y fue ahí cuando Hermione dejó de ver el rostro del chico para ver una de las imágenes que siempre llevaría grabada en su mente. Dos cuerpos se encontraban tirados en el salón de una casa completamente deformados y cubiertos de sangre. Aquellos cuerpos tenían adoptadas formas grotescas imposibles de hacer para cualquier persona normal. Y a pesar de toda la sangre y de toda la deformidad pudo reconocer aquellos rostros que siempre le habían transmitido amor y cariño. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo que más le dolía era sentir la euforia que el propio Zabini sentía ante tal imagen, de la alegría que le producía al ver aquel desastre y ser él el causante de todo.

Cuando Hermione regresó a aquel bosque, tenía el rostro completamente empapado y temblada de pies a cabeza. Sentía un dolor agudo en su pecho que sentía que no desaparecería nunca. En cuanto Zabini soltó su cara, Hermione cayó al suelo sollozando.

-Me decepcionas Granger, creía que serías más resistente – pero la chica no lo escuchaba porque el sonido de su propio llanto amortiguaba cualquier sonido.

Cansado de ver aquella imagen débil de Hermione, Zabini la obligó a levantarse de una forma demasiado brusca consiguiendo que ella tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie.

-¡Deja de llorar, maldita sea! – gritó y le dio una fuerte cachetada haciendo que Hermione volteara su rostro y se lo sujetara con ambas manos – Te lo advertí princesa – dijo recuperando el tono amable – Hazme caso y todo saldrá bien.

Hermione lo miró con rencor aún sujetándose la mejilla adolorida pero no dijo palabra.

-Bueno, viendo que no tienes demasiadas intenciones de hablar, continuaré yo – volvió a pasearse alrededor de la chica – Voy a proponerte un trato, que de verdad espero consideres.

El corazón de Hermione latía desaforadamente en su pecho, no estaba dispuesta a hacer ningún trato con ese tipo y sabía que era lo que podría llegar a hacer con ella sino lo aceptaba; aquella persona estaba completamente loca, era totalmente bipolar.

-Ha llegado a mis oídos que ocultáis con vosotros al traidor de Draco Malfoy – la chica intentó mantenerse lo más impertérrita posible ante esa aclaración pero no pudo evitar que su pulso se acelerada aún más, parecía que su corazón quería abandonar su lugar – Y el trato es el siguiente, tú me entregas a Malfoy y esto quedará como una mera anécdota para recordar – acabó de decir justo enfrente de ella con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro - ¿Qué me dices?

-Púdrete – murmuró en un tono amenazante muy poco usual en ella.

El rostro del moreno se transformó de repente. Aquella sonrisa desapareció y la furia hizo su presencia.

-¡Crucio! – gritó apuntándola con la varita imprimiendo todo el odio que pudo en aquellas palabras.

Y justo cuando aquel rayo de luz llegó a ella pudo sentir como miles de dagas se clavaban por todo su cuerpo expandiendo aquel dolor por cada célula. Sus piernas no soportaron su peso y cayó al suelo contorsionándose convulsivamente presa de un dolor que jamás creyó que pudiera sentir.

-Sigues siendo orgullosa ¿verdad? ¿Te niegas a gritar? ¡Crucio!

Y esta segunda maldición ya fue demasiado para el destrozado cuerpo de la chica que no pudo evitar lanzar un alarido de dolor. Sentía como su cuerpo temblaba, como sus ojos se humedecían y como aquel dolor, lejos de remitir, no hacía más que volverse intenso.

De repente todo dolor cesó pero no lo hicieron ni los temblores ni tampoco los rastros de aquel dolor agudo que la perforó por completo.

-Me duele mucho hacerte esto princesa – le dijo acuclillado junto a ella y con un gesto le quitó un mechón que le tapa el rostro acariciando su mejilla y su frente en el camino – Solo quería que vieras que es lo que te espera de ahora en adelante si no decides entregarme a Malfoy.

-No pienso entregártelo – murmuró tan bajito que Zabini tuvo que acercarse aún más a ella para poder oírla.

-No seas testaruda Granger, míralo de esta manera. Tarde o temprano lo cogeremos de igual forma asique nos ahorras tiempo y a cambio te dejo libre. No es un mal trato, todos salimos ganando.

Hermione continuó tirada en el suelo mirándolo fijamente sin pronunciar palabra, entonces sintió como alguien inspeccionaba su mente y a pesar de sus esfuerzos no consiguió evitarle la entrada.

-Ya veo… - dijo Zabini más para él mismo que para ella – La pobrecita sangresucia tiene sentimientos hacia él… ¡Qué conmovedor!

Hermione ignoró por completo el comentario demasiado concentrada en conseguir ponerse en pie y mantenerse.

-Voy a tener que mostrarte de nuevo que te espera si no accedes – seguía hablando para sí el mortífago de forma pensativa.

Apuntó a Hermione con la varita y un rayo de color azul intenso chocó contra ella, estaba preparada para sentir dolor pero lejos de eso lo que empezó vislumbrar fueron imágenes. Al principio eran borrosas pero poco a poco se fueron haciendo más nítidas hasta que consiguió ver lo que ocurría. Aquel maldito le estaba haciendo ver alucinaciones, estaba modificando su visión obligándola a ver gente muerta, personas desangradas, asesinadas a manos de Avada Kedavras, le estaba enseñando toda la crueldad de aquella guerra. Pero la cosa empezó a ponerse mal cuando en vez de adultos empezó a ver niños. La angustia empezó a crecer en su pecho dejándola casi sin aire, ¿cómo podían hacer esas cosas? ¿Cómo existía gente tan cruel? Su cuerpo empezó a temblar convulsivamente y de nuevo empezó a llorar. Y cuando creía que Zabini pararía, aquellos rostros desconocidos cambiaron y ahora veía los asesinatos de sus propios amigos, de los Weasley, de Harry, incluso de Malfoy.

-¡Por favor para! – gritó sin consuelo Hermione - ¡Deja a mis amigos en paz!

Y entonces todo paró, ya no veía más muerte pero aquella angustia, aquel dolor casi físico al ver a sus amigos morir no iba a abandonarla tan fácilmente. Entonces una voz que no era la de Zabini le habló desde muy cerca.

-Vamos Granger, reacciona. Tenemos que irnos – le dijo aquella voz con tono apremiante.

**oOo**

Después de la aparición de aquellos dos imbéciles, Draco no tenía ni puta idea de que hacer consigo mismo asique subió a su habitación y se encerró en ella.

Lo sabía, si es que lo sabía.

Pero no, oh sor Granger, defensora de muggles tenía que ir a aquella mierda de lucha y ¿para qué? Para que alguno de los seguidores del Lord Oscuro se la llevara consigo.

Durante las horas previas a la llegada de Potter y Weasley tenía la esperanza de que Granger regresara con ellos, a lo mejor no del todo ilesa pero al menos viva. Pero ahora que sabía que se la habían llevado, las posibilidades de que sobreviviera eran prácticamente cero. No iba a alimentar falsas esperanzas.

Además de lo tremendamente jodido que se sentía por haberse expuesto tanto a esos dos. Puede que la comadreja tuviera un cerebro del tamaño de un grano de arroz pero Potter era más inteligente y seguro que tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle respecto a ese tema.

Joder.

Toda la maldita culpa la tenía ella.

**oOo**

Hermione, aún aturdida y temblorosa por lo que acaba de ver, se dejó guiar por aquella figura desconocida y comenzaron a andar a paso apresurado por el bosque.

-Toma tu varita Granger – dijo tendiéndosela – Date prisa, tenemos que salir del perímetro de seguridad que Zabini a puesto para que puedas aparecerte.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó Hermione débilmente, poco a poco iba retomando el control sobre sí misma - ¿Qué has hecho con Zabini?

-No te preocupes por él, solo lo he aturdido. En cuanto a quién soy… – dijo a la vez que se paraba en mitad del bosque aún sujetando a Hermione por la muñeca. Se llevó su pálida mano a la máscara que cubría su rostro y dejó a la vista a un chico de tez pálida y unos ojos azul cielo enmarcados por un pelo castaño.

-Nott – le miró aturdida mientras el chico asentía. Una parte de ella se alegró al ver un rostro amigo. Cuando estaba en Hogwarts coincidió con él en numerosas ocasiones en la biblioteca, incluso llegaron a mantener algún que otro cruce de palabras - ¿Por qué haces esto? Tú…tú eres uno de ellos – Era otro Slytherin al igual que Zabini, al igual que Malfoy, pero siempre había creído que era diferente a los de su casa.

-Es una larga historia Granger – respondió escuetamente – Ahora vete, desaparece e intenta por favor no separarte ni de Potter ni Weasley. Zabini estará al acecho – le advirtió – Pronto contactaré contigo y no le cuentes nada de todo esto a tus amigos, al menos no todavía. Todo a su tiempo – Hermione asintió después de todas estas indicaciones y con una última mirada desapareció de aquel macabro bosque.

Cuando dejó de sentir aquella sensación de vértigo y sus pies tocaron el suelo, sintió como una fina lluvia caía sobre ella en aquel oscuro callejón situado un par de calles más abajo de Grinmauld Place. Cogió aire y salió corriendo hacia la mansión deseando con todo su ser encontrarse de nuevo segura entre aquellas viejas paredes. En pocos minutos llegó a la casa y rápidamente se adentró en ella sin poder controlar el fuerte portazo que dio al cerrar la puerta. Resbaló por ella y quedó sentada en el suelo y en aquel mismo instante el peso de todo lo que había vivido en las últimas horas cayó sobre ella como una enorme roca. Todas las imágenes de las muertes de aquellos pobres muggles, de niños, adultos, de sus amigos, de sus padres…El dolor de la maldición cruciatus que aquel mortífago le había lanzado. Fueron tantos los recuerdos que se agolparon en su mente, fueron tantos los sentimientos angustiosos que sintió que se echó a llorar con todo la angustia de su corazón.

Ni siquiera escuchó como Harry y Ron subieron presurosos desde las cocinas, ni tampoco pudo apreciar la mueca de alivio que portaban sus amigos al verla allí.

-Hermione – la llamó Ron, agachándose junto a ella al igual que a Harry. Pero ella no dejaba de sollozar y de murmurar cosas ininteligibles.

-Mione, tranquila. Estás en casa - la consoló Harry.

Viendo que su amiga no reaccionaba, intentaron entre los dos ponerla en pie. Pero la angustia, el dolor y toda la tensión hicieron mella en su amiga que quedó inconsciente entre sus brazos.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo, Ron la cogió entre sus brazos y la subieron hasta su habitación. Al llegar al rellano del primer piso vieron a Malfoy con la misma mueca de preocupación en su rostro que un rato atrás cuando los vio llegar. Porque las circunstancias no eran las más adecuadas, si no tanto Harry como Ron hubiesen indagado en el tema. La preocupación de Malfoy por su amiga era algo completamente irreal y más tarde averiguarían que estaba ocurriendo.

-Sólo está inconsciente – le aclaró Harry al ver como recorría con la mirada el cuerpo inerte de su amiga en brazos del pelirrojo.

Draco simplemente asintió y volvió a enclaustrarse en su habitación pero notando como su cuerpo se relajaba considerablemente.

**oOo**

Por primera vez desde que la conocía, se alegró de que fuera tan jodidamente obstinada.

Contra todo pronóstico Granger había regresado. Oyó como alguien entraba en la mansión y salió apresuradamente de su habitación rumbo a las escaleras pero cuando fue a poner un pie en el primer escalón se arrepintió. Desde donde estaba pudo escuchar como alguien gimoteaba en la entrada y sintió como su presentimiento se hacía realidad. Estuvo a punto de girarse para encerrarse en su habitación cuando oyó la voz de Weasley llamando a la chica y minutos después la de Potter intentando consolarla.

Lo había conseguido.

Pero esa pequeña euforia desapareció por completo cuando vio a Weasley aparecer por las escaleras con el cuerpo inerte de la chica. ¿Había aparecido para morir en aquella casa? ¿Después de haber conseguido escapar este iba a ser su final de todas formas?

Potter se percató de la mirada que portaba y le aseguró que solo estaba inconsciente. Ya se imaginaba lo que ocurría allí, el niño que vivió se ha dado cuenta. Observó cómo se adentraban en la habitación de ella y regresó a la suya bastante más aliviado de cómo salió.

**oOo**

Cuando Harry y Ron se despidieron de los miembros de la Orden que había ido a ver a Hermione suspiraron agotados. Ya el sol despuntaba en el cielo, había sido la noche más larga de sus vidas.

Aún no podían creer que Hermione estuviese allí con ellos. Según el medimago que la vio, Hermione no sufría ningún daño físico pero no descartaba las secuelas psicológicas que aquello le produciría a su amiga. Ya solo les quedaba esperar a que Hermione despertara para que les pudiera contar todo lo sucedido desde el momento en el que desapareció de Wellow. Asique se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones esperando descansar un poco después de aquella agotadora noche.

**oOo**

Había intenta dormir desde que Granger llegó pero le era imposible. Primero fue el vaivén de gente que vino a verla y luego fueron sus propias elucubraciones. Era perfectamente consciente del miedo que sintió cuando supo la desaparición de la chica y del instinto asesino que había resurgido en él contra aquel que había osado ponerle un dedo encima a Granger. Estaba deseando conocer al culpable para matarlo en cuanto lo viera.

Para.

Aquello no era normal. Las cosas con Granger estaban yendo considerablemente a más, cosa que jamás quiso, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Era consciente de ese sentimiento cálido que le recorría el pecho al pensar en ella pero no pensaba ponerle nombre.

En medio de todo aquel tornado de pensamientos oyó un grito ahogado. Se sentó en la cama como un maldito resorte y volvió a oírlo pero con más intensidad. De un salto salió de la cama y de su propia habitación y entró en la habitación de Hermione.

-Por favor no… - decía en medio de un sollozo – A ellos no.

Aquello descolocó un poco a Draco, Hermione estaba allí dormida, seguramente rogando por la vida de alguien en sueños, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y agarrando fuertemente las sábanas. Él en cambio, estaba allí como un pasmarote en el marco de la puerta sin saber qué hacer. No estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con una situación como aquella pero seguramente lo que ella querría sería salir de aquella pesadilla. Asique poco a poco se acercó a la cama y se sentó en uno de los laterales de la misma y observó a la chica. Ahora que la veía más de cerca se percató de que estaba bastante más demacrada que cuando partió el día anterior hacia la lucha, estaba completamente pálida, tenía los labios resquebrajados y secos, tenía una mejilla levemente amoratada y su pelo parecía un auténtico nido de lechuzas.

-Apártate de ellos – dijo con voz más apremiante que antes y Draco se vio en la obligación de despertarla.

La zarandeó levemente de los hombros. Esperó unos segundos y al ver que Hermione solo fruncía aún más el ceño volvió a repetir el mismo movimiento pero con más fuerza que antes, llegando a ser incluso un poco brusco. Fue entonces cuando la chica abrió los ojos y se sentó de repente en la cama, con la respiración completamente acelerada y mirando a su alrededor con un gran temor en aquellos ojos almendrados. Hasta que finalmente reparó en Draco, allí sentado mirándola con aquellos ojos gris mercurio que tanto la fascinaban, destilando preocupación

-Malfoy – dijo ahogadamente y sin que ninguno de los dos lo esperara, se lanzó a sus brazos escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Lo hizo siguiendo sus impulsos y en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y de lo desesperada que habría parecido, estuvo a punto de arrepentirse pero toda sombra de arrepentimiento desapareció cuando el rubio la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó contra él.


	19. Chapter 19

**¿Qué tal estáis?**

**Una semana más os traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, ya os advierto que este capi es un poco más largo de lo normal.^^**

**Agradecimientos especiales por sus maravillosos reviews a: luna-maga, Darkhanyou, NemesisAg, Serena Princesita Hale, hino-senpai, Maruuchis, Smithback, memoriesofkagome, betzacosta, poetic lines, Danny, nellito y Adrit126. No sabéis como me animan vuestros reviews, son mi mayor recompensa!^^**

**También mil gracias a los que agregaron a alertas, favoritos y demás.**

**Hoy no tengo mucho que decir solo que disfruten del capítulo y que estoy deseando leer sus opiniones.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K.**

-¿Quién ha sido? – preguntó de forma brusca y seria.

Hasta que Hermione no volvió a calmarse y apartara esa sensación de angustia de su pecho, no se permitió separarse del rubio. Sentir sus torneados brazos a su alrededor acercándola lo máximo posible a su cuerpo, transmitiéndole ese silencioso apoyo, la hicieron sentirse gratificantemente segura.

Y cuando rompieron aquel gesto y se miraron, Hermione pudo ver aquella tormenta que estaba por desatarse en aquellos ojos grises justo antes de hacer la pregunta.

La chica respiró hondo en repetidas ocasiones, porque sabía que la respuesta que estaba por darle no iba a agradarle demasiado.

-No puedo decírtelo – le dijo con voz susurrante.

El destello de furia que cruzó los ojos del chico no le pasó desapercibido, al igual que tampoco pudo pasar por alto su mandíbula firmemente delineada a causa de la fuerza con la que la apretaba.

-No te estoy dando la opción Granger – dijo con tono amenazante.

-No me importa Malfoy, no pienso darte una respuesta. Al menos no aún – salió de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de allí.

Tenía que salir de allí antes de que consiguiera sonsacarle algo, no podía contarle que Zabini había sido el que se la había llevado, no podía decirle que la había torturado a base de crucios, no podía decirle que la había obligado a ver la imagen de sus padres muertos, ni que había visto al muerte de sus amigos e incluso la suya y mucho menos podía decirle que le había ofrecido cambiar su vida por la de él y que se había negado. No podría soportar la idea de que Malfoy saliera en busca de Zabini y que no lo volviera a ver más

Pero fue demasiado lenta porque antes de que su mano se posase sobre la manilla de la puerta, vio como la pálida mano de él se apoyaba contra la puerta evitando que la abriera.

-¿Me quieres decir que no me piensas contar quién es el maldito desgraciado que te llevó con él y que te hizo Merlín sabe qué cosas? – habló a su espalda de forma pausada como si hiciera un enorme esfuerzo por controlarse.

Hermione se giró para poder mirarlo a los ojos y se sorprendió al encontrarlo tan cerca.

-No puedo contártelo, ni a ti ni a nadie – le dijo con voz rota – No de momento. Cuando sea el momento os enteraréis, te lo prometo.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a decirme cómo demonios conseguiste escapar?

-Me ayudaron – le respondió un poco más aliviada al ver que el rubio se calmaba – No sé cómo me encontró, ni por qué lo hizo. Solo sé que me salvó la vida.

Draco respiró hondo y sus músculos se relajaron. No valdría de nada discutir con ella porque era condenadamente cabezota.

-¿Qué te hizo? – de nuevo su voz se hizo dura al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Hermione y su cuerpo empezó a temblar levemente.

-Prefiero no recordarlo – murmuró atropelladamente.

Draco acunó el rostro de la chica con ambas manos y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sea quien sea, no volverá a ponerte una mano encima.

Hermione asintió débilmente, sintiendo como una cálida sensación la recorría por completo. El chico acercó su boca a la de ella e hizo que sus labios se unieran. No era un beso apasionado ni hambriento, solo un ligero roce. A pesar de que los labios de Hermione estuvieran resecos a Draco no le importó, porque el poder besarla de nuevo significaba que la tenía de vuelta, con_ él_.

**oOo**

Ambos bajaron juntos a las cocinas. Al principio ella se negó pero Draco le aseguró que sus dos amigos estaban durmiendo asique no habría problema. El rubio se sentó junto al fuego observando los movimientos de ella mientras se preparaba un té. La hora del almuerzo estaba próxima por lo que no tenía sentido preparar algo más consistente a pesar de cómo su barriga protestaba por ello. Los movimientos de Hermione eran más torpes de lo común, y el leve temblor que sus manos tenían no ayudaba demasiado. Era bastante obvio que no se encontraba bien, aunque ella se esforzara por demostrar lo contrario.

Cuando estuvo por sentarse junto al chico con su humeante taza entre las manos, sus dos amigos hicieron aparición en la estancia con muecas soñolientas. Cuando la vieron allí, de pie, en medio de la sala se apresuraron a sujetarle la taza y a obligarla a que tomara asiento.

-Hermione, ¿cómo se te ocurre levantarte de la cama sin nuestra ayuda? – le riñó Ron – Aún estás débil.

-Chicos no hace falta que me…

-Claro que hace falta – la cortó Harry – Necesitas descansar, no te preocupes por nada. Nosotros nos haremos cargo.

Draco, desde su posición, observaba la escena en silencio. Los dos recién llegados estaban tan ocupados pendiente de su amiga que apenas repararon en él, aunque sí que notó la mirada que le lanzó Potter. Primero estaba Hermione, pero luego tendría que aclarar su comportamiento del día anterior.

Cuando consideraron que Hermione estaba lo suficientemente cómoda y que nada de su alrededor podría incordiarla, se sentaron frente a ella dispuestos a comenzar el interrogatorio. Pero antes de que pudieran decir ni una palabras Hermione se les adelantó.

-Chicos podéis ahorraros las preguntas, no puedo deciros nada.

No había palabras suficientes para describir la mueca que portaban los rostros de sus amigos, asombro, incredulidad, enfado, o una mezcla de todas.

-Creo que no he oído bien – dijo Ron con aspecto aturdido.

-Has oído bien Ron – volvió a repetir la chica con toda la calma que le fue posible – No puedo contaros quién fue el mortífago que me secuestró.

-Verás Mione – le habló Harry de la misma forma que se le habla a un niño pequeño al que le cuesta entender las cosas – Necesitamos que nos digas quién fue, que fue lo que te hizo. Vamos a ir a por él.

Hermione negó lentamente con la cabeza antes de volver a responder.

-Lo siento Harry, pero no puedo contároslo todavía. Tendréis que esperar – y le dio un pequeño sorbo a su taza de té – Lo único que puedo contaros es que conseguí huir gracias a la ayuda de alguien. Se pondrá en contacto conmigo y será ahí cuando sepáis que ocurrió.

-¿Nos estás queriendo decir que no nos cuentas lo que ocurrió porque ese alguien te pide que no lo hagas? – inquirió Harry un poco ofendido.

-Ese alguien me salvó la vida Harry y me pidió que de momento no contara nada y eso es lo que pienso hacer.

Hermione pudo observar como Harry se estrujaba las manos nerviosamente y al final puso una de ellas sobre la derecha de Hermione que descansaba sobre su rodilla y la apretó. Draco, que observaba todo desde la distancia, no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de celos al ver la escena.

-Lo importante es que has regresado – le dijo con una cálida sonrisa. Hermione se la tímidamente - ¿Ni siquiera vas a contarnos lo que ocurrió durante el tiempo que estuviste desaparecida? Regresaste muy nerviosa y conmocionada – Harry pudo sentir como la pequeña mano de Hermione se removía bajo la suya.

El rostro de Hermione mudo de expresión en un instante, pasando de la tímida sonrisa a una mueca que no denotaba ninguna expresión. Sus ojos perdieron ese brillo que siempre poseían y sus labios se curvaron en un gesto de dolor.

-No…no quiero recordarlo – dijo con voz queda, instintivamente se apretujó más contra el sofá.

-Tranquila Hermione – la intentó tranquilizar ahora Ron – No tienes porque decírnoslo si no quieres.

Hermione asintió sin mirar a sus amigos y siguió tomándose el té en pequeños sorbos.

**oOo**

Comieron tranquilos sin apenas pronunciar palabra. A pesar del hambre que tenía, a Hermione le costó probar bocado. Poco a poco consiguió comerse un poco del asado que sus dos amigos habían preparado bajo su atenta mirada.

-Hermione necesitas reponer fuerzas – le repetían a cada instante.

Draco había dejado la habitación en cuanto aquel par se pusieron a cocinar, no quería que la cocina saliera ardiendo y que lo cogiera a él allí. Ni Potter ni Weasley volvieron a insistir más en conocer que fue lo que ocurrió, tampoco hacía falta ser un lumbrera para percatarse de cómo influía aquello en Granger. Había notado un par de miradas inquisidoras por parte de Potter y estaba seguro de que no había dicho nada delante de Hermione para no alterarla más de lo necesario pero algo le decía que tarde o temprano lo abordaría y le haría el oportuno interrogatorio por su actitud de hacía unas horas.

Y se equivocó por muy poco.

**oOo**

Al cabo de un tiempo pudo escuchar como los tres amigos se encaminaban escaleras arriba, casi podía imaginar a Potter y a Weasley queriendo coger en brazos a Granger para que no hiciera el considerable esfuerzo de subir las escaleras. Escuchó algunas protestas de la chica mientras cruzaban el pasillo y al final oyó una puerta al cerrarse.

Todo despejado.

Ahora sí que podía bajar a comer tranquilamente sin la presencia de nadie indeseable, pero la tranquilidad le duró poco porque alguien quiso hacerle compañía mientras se preparaba el almuerzo y entonces supo que sus predicciones eran acertadas.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente Malfoy – dijo la voz de Harry a sus espaldas.

-Yo no tengo nada pendiente contigo Potter, ya te gustaría a ti.

-No voy a perder mi tiempo contigo Malfoy asique iré directo al grano – dijo el chico ignorando el comentario arrogante del rubio - ¿Qué diablos te traes entre manos con Hermione?

No es que le sorprendiera la pregunta, pero sí que no se esperaba que el cara rajada fuera a ser tan directo.

-Sé que te mueres por saberlo pero no es de tu incumbencia Potter – no tenía ningún sentido negar lo evidente, no iba a quedar como un maldito cobarde frente aquel imbécil.

-Claro que es de mi incumbencia, Hermione es mi mejor amiga.

-¿Y por ser tu mejor amiga ya tienes derecho a saberlo todo sobre ella? – respondió con ironía, ¿quién coño se creía? – Por mu increíble que te parezca Granger no tiene que darte explicaciones de todo.

-Yo solo quiero protegerla, al igual que Ron – defendió su postura Harry.

-Como siempre tus intenciones son de lo más noble Potter pero a mí me importa una mierda.

-Apártate de ella, ni se te ocurra hacerle daño – lo amenazó Harry.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella lo que quiere Potter? ¿Temes su respuesta?

Había dado en el clavo, vio como las fosas nasales de Harry se dilataban y como apretaba los puños preso de la furia.

-No pienso repetírtelo más veces Malfoy, aléjate de ella.

Draco soltó una risotada llena de escepticismo que enervó aún más a Harry que en ese momento sujetaba su varita dispuesto a atacar de un momento a otro.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas – Harry, ¿qué te ocurre? –volvió a insistir Hermione llegando a la altura de su amigo. Paseó la mirada de uno a otro sin obtener respuesta – De acuerdo, no contestéis – dijo sarcástica.

-No pasa nada Hermione, solo hablaba con Malfoy – dijo su amigo relajando su expresión, no podía hablar directamente con su amiga, no mientras no se hubiera recuperado de lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué te ha dicho el hurón? – preguntó Ron deseoso de tener un motivo para atacar al rubio – Yo le parto la cara por ti Harry.

-Tranquilo Ron, ya está todo solucionado – lo calmó su amigo.

-Chicos, será mejor que subamos de nuevo. Veníamos en tu busca Harry, tardabas demasiado-explicó Hermione. Y lanzándoles una mirada de advertencia a sus dos amigos, consiguió sacarlos de las cocinas con la única intención de que dejaran de molestar a Malfoy.

**oOo**

Por increíble que le pareciera a la propia Hermione, parecía que Harry se había propuesto no dejarla sola en ningún instante. Tanto él como Ron se pasaban el día prodigándole mimos y evitando que hiciera ningún esfuerzo. De vez en cuando Ron se retiraba pero Harry no se separaba de ella, constantemente se encontraba con ella, incluso cuando lo único que hacía era leer un libro. No es que no estuviera agradecida por sus cuidados y sus preocupaciones pero empezaba a estar un poco cansada de no poder estar sola ni un solo instante, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que eso le imposibilitaba la tarea de poder ver a Malfoy.

Porque sí, lo echaba de menos.

Los tres últimos días los había pasado en compañía de sus dos amigos y de algunos miembros de la Orden (la mayoría Weasleys) que se pasaban periódicamente por allí para ver como se encontraba.

Y tres días llevaba sin haber podido cruzar ni una sola palabra con él. Podía parecer imposible ya que vivían en la misma casa pero no, Harry se había autoproclamado su perro guardián y no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

En aquellos días los pusieron al corriente sobre el ataque a San Mungo. Al parecer no se produjo una gran masacre tal y como se esperaba. Por lo visto en el hospital mágico ya habían contemplado la posibilidad de que fuesen atacados por lo que habían reforzado la seguridad del edificio pero aún así no pudieron evitarse decenas de muertos. Habían tenido que trasladar a los heridos hacia otro edificio del que los mortífagos no conocían su localización. Otro edificio más para añadir a lista de lugares a proteger por la Orden.

El ánimo de Hermione mejoró notablemente, cada vez tenía menos pesadillas y había conseguido aparcar aquellos recuerdos en un lejano rincón de su mente. De vez en cuando venían a ella pero hacía un esfuerzo por evitarlos a toda costa y poco a poco lo fue consiguiendo. Al verse notablemente mejor decidió hablar con Harry para que dejara de preocuparse por ella y que la dejara volver a hacer vida normal. Encontró el momento adecuado una tarde que ambos se encontraban leyendo en la biblioteca mientras Ron dormía la siesta.

-Harry – lo llamó.

-Dime Hermione – respondió el chico de inmediato - ¿Quieres algo? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Tranquilo Harry – le dijo amablemente – Todo está bien…de eso es precisamente de lo que quería hablarte – hizo una pausa y al ver que Harry no decía nada continuó – Verás Harry agradezco muchísimo sus cuidados, si no hubiese sido por ellos no hubiese mejorado tanto – el chico asintió sonriente – Pero ya estoy mejor Harry, creo que ya no os necesito a cada instante conmigo. Sé que lo haces con toda la buena intención – se apresuró a añadir – Pero ya no creo que necesite que te pases las veinticuatro horas del día conmigo – paró esperando que su amigo lo entendiera.

-Hermione aún no estás bien del todo…

-Harry – lo interrumpió con más fuerza que antes – Estoy bien, necesito hacer mi vida normal.

Harry suspiró. Llevaba todos aquellos días pegado a Hermione porque quería evitar a toda costa que su amiga pudiera quedarse a solas con Malfoy. No necesitaba saber lo que ocurría para no querer que aquellos dos estuvieran cerca. No quería que su amiga sufriera.

-Si ya estás recuperada como dices, creo que hay algo de lo que debemos hablar – era el momento adecuado para por fin hablar con ella sobre el tema Malfoy.

-Dime, ¿de qué se trata? – si hubiese sabido a lo que su amigo se refería, no hubiese estado tan predispuesta a hablar con él.

-Mione, cuando desapareciste, te buscamos durante mucho tiempo hasta que la Orden nos obligó a mí y a Ron a volver a casa por si tú aparecías – Hermione asintió – y nos encontramos algo que nos sorprendió bastante. Malfoy nos esperaba a los pies de las escaleras y cuando vio que no venías con nosotros se puso hecho una fiera, incluso se abalanzó sobre Ron porque no quiso decirle nada sobre tu paradero – Harry notó como la expresión de Hermione se tensaba ante tal información – Pero eso no es todo, cuando regresaste te desmayaste y Ron te subió en brazos hasta tu habitación y aún no me quito de mi cabeza la expresión de Malfoy al verte inconsciente creyendo que estabas…bueno….

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto Harry? – preguntó Hermione intentando parecer indiferente.

-Puede que Ron no quiera ver lo que está pasando pero yo sí que lo hago. Mione por favor, dime que no ocurre nada entre el hurón y tú, que son solos imaginaciones mías.

No hizo falta que Hermione dijera ni una palabra porque el silencio que Harry recibió como respuesta fue más que suficiente. Hermione sabía hasta donde quería llegar su amigo en cuento nombre a Malfoy en aquella conversación y no iba a mentirle. Y a había pasado bastante tiempo desde aquel beso a escondidas y no iba continuar mintiéndole a sus amigos, porque no se lo merecían, ni ella tampoco, ni Draco.

-No puedo creerlo….

-Harry por favor, escúchame….

-¿Qué te escuche? No quiero saber cómo diablos has llegado a este punto con ese idiota Hermione, ni quiero que me digas que ha cambiado y que es una buena persona, no me digas nada de eso porque no quiero escucharlo – hizo una pausa para coger aire – ¡Es Draco Malfoy! El mismo idiota que nos insultaba en Hogwarts, el mismo que te despreciaba por tus orígenes.

-Harry….

-¿Acaso ya lo has olvidado? – continuó haciendo caso omiso a las súplicas de su amiga - ¿Ya no recuerdas como buscaba humillarte a cada instante?

-¡Basta Harry! – le volvió a pedir Hermione, esta vez con un tono de voz más alto consiguiendo que Harry parara su monólogo – Creo que me merezco una oportunidad para poder explicarme ¿no? – no estaba en posición de exigir nada pero ilusamente creyó que Harry sí que la apoyaría.

El chico respiró hondo, se despeinó su ya de por sí revuelto pelo e hizo un ademán con la mano dándole la palabra a su amiga.

-No espero que me entiendas Harry, pero lo que sí que necesito Harry es que por favor me escuches – el chico guardó silencio para que ella continuara – No sé cómo pasó, ni en qué momento comenzó. Hay muchas preguntas a las que ni si quera yo misma les he encontrado respuesta. Pero sería una idiotez por mi parte negarte algo que desde luego sí que existe – de nuevo hizo una pausa intentando escoger las palabras adecuadas – Mi preocupación por él porque su estancia fuera lo más llevadera posible, despertó en mí cierta curiosidad y quise averiguar qué había detrás de aquel Draco Malfoy que nosotros conocíamos. Y al final sin saber cómo he acabado viéndome a escondidas con él y poco a poco un nuevo sentimiento ha ido naciendo en mí – suspiró – No voy a decirte que estoy enamorada Harry porque no lo sé pero sí que te puedo decir es que esto no es un capricho.

Durante toda su explicación, Harry la había observado con aquellos intensos ojos verdes que tenían cierta facilidad para leer en ella. La miraba fijamente intentando calibrar cuán ciertas eran sus palabras.

-Mira Hermione – dijo al fin – no voy a entrar a valorar cómo has acabado sintiendo ese algo por Malfoy, aunque de verdad que aún no lo encuentro ninguna lógica. Pero ¿qué hay de él? ¿Crees que ese sentimiento tuyo es recíproco?

Cuando Hermione asintió con la cabeza, Harry no puedo evitar soltar una risotada. Definitivamente su amiga estaba reamente trastocada.

-Tanto tiempo aquí encerrada ha hecho que pierdas la cabeza, seguro que es eso.

-Harry, tú mismo me has contado la reacción de Malfoy anoche tanto cuando llegasteis sin mí como cuando me vio inconsciente.

-Puede ser todo una estrategia Mione, ¿no te das cuenta? No sé, puedes ser su vía de escape – una enorme sensación de deja vú invadió a Hermione, eran las mismas palabras que Krum le dijo en su momento.

-Vamos Harry, ¿crees que Malfoy demostraría preocupación por mí, una sangresucia, solo por un estúpido plan? Sabes que él jamás se vería involucrado con alguien como yo Harry.

-Te estás cegando Hermione…

-No Harry, el que se ciega eres tú. Te dejas guiar por el odio que siempre os habéis profesado. No te culpo por ello – añadió cuando su amigo fue a protestar – tienes mil motivos para hacerlo, pero no impidas que yo lo haga. Harry – lo llamó, el chico volvió a fijar en ella su mirada – No te pido que le des el visto bueno, ni que lo entiendas. Sólo te pido que respetes mi decisión y que esto no afecte a nuestra relación, yo os necesito tanto a ti como a Ron…

-Lo siento Hermione, sé que no es justo para ti, pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo apoyarte en algo que sé que no te hará ningún bien. No puedo – se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación dejando a Hermione completamente sola y devastada.

Jamás esperó ese tipo de reacción por parte de Harry. Sabía que él no le daría su bendición de buenas a primeras, ni que olvidaría todo lo ocurrido con Malfoy pero esperaba que al menos respetara su decisión. Pero parecía que las cosas no iban a resultar tan fáciles.

Y si Harry había reaccionado así no quería ni pensar como lo haría Ron.

**oOo**

Se quedó sola en la biblioteca durante un largo rato pensando en cómo solucionar las cosas con sus amigos cuando oyó que alguien más entraba en la habitación.

-¿Por fin te ha dejado sola tu perro guardián? – preguntó con sarcasmo Malfoy. El muy jodido Potter no la había dejado sola en días.

Al ver que Hermione no le respondía se acercó un poco más a ella y se percató de lo mortalmente seria que estaba y como su vista estaba fija en el frente. No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para saber lo que había ocurrido. El gran Potter no había podido morderse la lengua y seguro que ya había hablado con ella sobre lo que tenía con él.

-Ya has hablado con Potter ¿cierto? – Hermione fijó sus ojos sobre él con la interrogación pintada en ellos – Hace uno días vino a hablar conmigo y a juzgar por tu aspecto parece que ha hecho lo mismo contigo. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Que no piensa apoyarme en algo que sabe que me va a lastimar – dijo con voz rota – No sé ni de qué me sorprendo.

Malfoy apretó los puños ante la declaración de ella, ese imbécil buscaba sembrar la duda en ella para que se alejara de él.

-¿Qué es lo que opinas tú? – dijo sorprendiendo a Hermione con su pregunta.

La chica completamente azorada se levantó del sillón y se acercó hasta él colocándose justo en frente. Draco no ablandó ni un solo momento su pose, sólo intensificó su mirada plateada sobre ella consiguiendo que su rubor aumentara aún más.

-Opino que estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme a ver hasta dónde llega todo esto – dijo de forma pausada y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos – No necesito el visto bueno de Harry para cada paso que doy.

A pesar de observarlo fijamente a los ojos no le pasó desapercibido la manera en la que aflojó los puños, ni como su mandíbula dejó de estar tan marcada.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que opinas? – le preguntó con voz suave.

En cuanto aquel sonido llegó hasta sus oídos, la sangre corrió aún con más velocidad por sus venas, su corazón bombeaba aún más fuerte. Nunca unas palabras tan inocentes lo habían provocado tanto. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no dejarse llevar por sus más bajos instintos, sus manos asieron la pequeña cintura de ella y la acercó todo cuanto pudo contra el suyo propio. Podía sentir como la respiración de ella se hacía cada vez más superficial, consiguiendo que su pecho chocara contra el suyo. Si Hermione fuera consciente de lo que causaba en él tendría mucho cuidado de hacerlo. Acercó su boca a la suya lo suficiente para rozarla.

-Yo opino que Potter y Weasley se pueden ir a la mierda – habló sobre los labios de ella y antes de que Hermione pudiera dar ningún tipo de respuesta, se abalanzó hambriento sobre ellos.

**¡Sí alguna está tan enamorada de Draco Malfoy como yo que levante la mano!xD**

**Y hoy que estoy generosa os mando por correo urgente un Draco Malfoy para cada una aunque me temo que yo me quedo con el original!**

**Un Besote enorme!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Una semana más aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta nuestras historia!^^**

**Mil gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron un review , son: memoriesofkagome, yoa, Danny, Serena Princesita Hale, betzacosta, NemesisAg, Elianela, Maruuchiss, kikio Shacklebolt, laurayuli, Adrit126, poetic lines y nahi. ¡Os adoro! Sin vuestros maravillosos reviews no sería capaz de continuar esta historia. A las que no tienen cuenta que sepan que me encantaría poder respondéroslos asique si me queréis dejar vuestro email os lo responderé vía correo ¿de acuerdo?**

**También mil gracias a aquellos que me agregaron a alertas, favoritos y demás.**

**Antes de dejaros con el capítulo quería aclararos que la semana que viene vuelvo a estar un poco liada con las prácticas y me llevaré todo el día allí por lo que no se si seré tan puntual a la hora de actualizar. Ya saben que de todas formas haré todo lo que pueda para que así sea.**

**Sin más preámbulos, ¡disfruten del capítulo!**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K.**

La besaba con pasión, con fuerza, queriendo imprimir en ese beso todos esos sentimientos que él jamás podría expresar con palabras. Pero a Hermione no le importaba, él le demostraba de otras muchas maneras eso que había entre ellos y que aún no se habían atrevido a nombrar. Porque sabía lo preocupado que había estado por ella durante las horas que ella estuvo en la lucha y luego desaparecida, porque por la forma de besarla sabía que la había echado en falta al igual que ella a él. Porque Draco Malfoy se estaba convirtiendo en una droga para ella. Le dolía muchísimo que sus amigos no quisieran apoyarla pero no estaba dispuesta a echar a perder esa nueva esperanza que surgía en ella, iba a tirar hacia adelante a ver hasta dónde iba aquello.

Al poco tiempo, su mente fue incapaz de seguir uniendo ideas. Cada vez que el chico la besaba conseguía sumergirla en un estado de sopor del que le era realmente difícil salir. Usaba con gran maestría sus labios y su lengua, arrastrándola hacia sensaciones jamás sentidas por ella.

Estaban completamente juntos, ni un solo milímetro los separaba. Draco aprisionaba fuertemente aquella pequeña cintura, enterrando sus dedos en ella. Hermione en cambio tenía ambas manos sujetas a la nuca del chico y de vez en cuando removía su suave pelo. Algún que otro suspiro se escapaba de la boca de la chica consiguiendo que la razón del rubio se evaporara cada vez más. Porque Hermione podía ser una inexperta en este terreno pero eso no significaba que no pudiera remover sus instintos y sus hormonas a su antojo. Y su forma de devolverle el beso, con la misma ferocidad que él lo enloquecía aún más.

Se separaron, ambos con la respiración agitada. Hermione permaneció con los ojos cerrados esperando normalizar los latidos de su corazón que ahora bombeaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Creo que será mejor que baje a hablar con Ronald – dijo ella al cabo del tiempo, bajando sus manos desde el cuello del chico a su pecho.

Draco hizo un ruido desdeñoso.

-¿Para qué vas a hablar con él? – soltó.

-Quiero saber cuál es su opinión sobre todo esto…

-Cómo si no la supieras ya… ¿crees que ese cabeza hueca va a reaccionar mejor que Potter? – la cortó de forma brusca a medida que aumentaba la distancia entre ellos – Además, ¿no acabas de decir que no te importa lo que esos dos puedan decir?

Hermione arrugó el ceño contrariada.

-Que sus opiniones no me vayan a impedir continuar con esto no significa que no me importe lo que piensen. Son mis amigos Malfoy y me importan.

-¿De la misma manera que tú les importas a ellos? ¿Por eso Potter acaba de hacerte sentir miserable? No necesito haber estado presente para poder imaginarme la conversación mantenida entre vosotros.

Y ella, en vez de seguir discutiendo con él no hizo más que sonreír levemente, porque lo que estaba haciendo nada más y nada menos era protegerla del daño que sus amigos pudieran causarle con sus preguntas.

Se acercó a él y de la misma forma que hacía días, antes de partir a la lucha, se puso de puntillas, le sujetó el rostro con sus pequeñas manos y le besó tímidamente en los labios acallando todas sus propuestas.

-Luego te buscaré – le dijo completamente colorada y antes de que Draco pudiera volver a quejarse salió de la habitación dejándolo sólo.

Cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de la facilidad con la que lo había manipulado no pudo reprimir una mueca de enfado.

-Mierda.

**oOo**

Tal y como el rubio había predicho, las cosas con su amigo pelirrojo no habían resultado para nada fáciles. Subió hacia su habitación encontrándolo junto a Harry, ambos se callaron cuando la chica hizo su aparición.

-Vaya, la traidora ha decidido hacernos una pequeña visita – le habló Ron en tono mordaz.

-Ronald por favor, escúchame…

-No hace faltas que digas nada, Harry ya se ha encargado de ponerme al día – le respondió manteniendo el mismo tono - ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas tenerlo en secreto?

Hermione se sentía pequeña en aquella hostil habitación con sus dos amigos dispuestos a demostrarle cuán molestos estaban por lo ocurrido. Sabía que no había hecho bien en ocultárselo, sabía que no lo entenderían pero una parte de ella pensó que al menos harían un esfuerzo.

-No os hagáis los ofendidos – les dijo sacando un poco de su orgullo - ¿Si no os lo hubiese ocultado las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes? Lo único que quería era retrasar esta discusión – aprovechó el silencio de sus dos amigos para continuar – Chicos no sé ni cómo ocurrió, simplemente pasó y no quiero hacer nada por evitarlo – esta vez usó un tono más amable.

-Si estamos así es solo porque nos preocupamos por ti – le dijo Harry que parecía haberse ablandado un poco - ¿No te das cuenta? Es Draco Malfoy, solo piensa en él mismo Hermione. Tarde o temprano te hará daño.

-Harry, yo no lo tenía planeado y ahora no puedo ignorarlo. Os agradezco muchísimo vuestra preocupación pero es mi decisión y deberíais de respetarla.

-¿Respetarla? – estalló Ron - ¡Es una completa locura Hermione! Eres la bruja más lista que conozco, ¡usa esa inteligencia!

Hermione se esforzó por no soltar una risa desdeñosa.

-¿Inteligencia? La inteligencia no te sirve en esto Ronald, da igual que no lo quieras, que sepas que no es lo correcto. Acaba pasando por mucho que intentes impedirlo.

Aquellas palabras fueron las últimas que se oyeron, el silencio los rodeó. Tanto Harry como Ron miraban a Hermione fijamente y ella no dejaba de pasar su mirada de uno a otro esperando una respuesta por su parte hasta que por fin Harry suspiró.

-En los tiempos que corren necesitamos estar juntos – dijo mirando a Ron y luego se dirigió a ella – Necesitamos tiempo Hermione, no puedes esperar que de un día para otro nos hagamos amigos de Malfoy y que veamos bien lo que sea que tenéis.

Aquellas palabras fueron como bálsamo para Hermione que no puedo evitar sonreír como una tonta y se abalanzó sobre ellos para abrazarlos a la vez.

**oOo**

Sin que ninguno de los que allí vivían se hubiese dado cuenta, ya se encontraban a menos de una semana de la cena de Nochebuena. Aquellos últimos meses se habían escurrido como agua entre sus dedos.

La señora Weasley organizaría una cena de Navidad para los miembros más allegados de la Orden, incluso Draco estaba invitado. Le costó bastante convencerlo de que asistiera a la cena, usó mil y un argumentos y al final consiguió que el chico aceptara. No quería dejarlo solo en la casa el día de Nochebuena, aquel día era cuándo más echaría de menos a su familia y no le vendría mal distraerse un poco.

Por supuesto, lo más allegados ya estaban puestos al corriente sobre su relación con Malfoy. Tuvo que soportar dos largas horas de charla con la señora Weasley sobre lo terriblemente incorrecto que era lo que estaba haciendo. Le dio mil motivos por los cuales aquello no estaba bien mientras Hermione se esforzaba por no decirle de mala manera a Molly que se metiera en sus asuntos.

Últimamente no pasaba demasiado tiempo con él porque tampoco quería abusar de la oportunidad que tanto Harry como Ron, aunque este último más a regañadientes, le habían brindado respecto a lo de Draco. Intentaba seguir pasando bastante tiempo con ellos para que vieran que las cosas no tenían porque cambiar, y eso le había traído más de una discusión con Draco.

-Estoy hasta las narices de que siempre tengamos que hacerlo todo en función de tus amigos – le dijo un día que Hermione llegó más tarde de lo normal a buscarlo a la biblioteca.

-Malfoy, lo hemos hablado montones de veces – dijo por enésima vez – Ellos me pidieron tiempo y pienso dárselo.

-No sé ni de qué me sorprendo – dijo él con hastío – Sigo siendo el mismo estorbo que cuando llegué hace meses. Sigo siendo el que sobra en esta casa.

Un sentimiento amargo se instaló en Hermione.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad… – dijo sin saber si decantarse entre el enfado o el dolor.

-¿Qué no es verdad? Dime, ¿de qué ha servido que le cuentes la verdad a ese par de memos? ¡De nada! Sólo para estar con ellos incluso más tiempo que antes.

-Malfoy…

-¿Te das cuenta? Creo que a estas alturas el que me sigas llamando por mi apellido solo confirma mi teoría.

La chica parpadeó confundida ante aquella declaración.

-Eres un reverendo idiota ¿lo sabías? Te sigo llamando Malfoy por simple costumbre – se defendió - ¿Acaso tú me llamas por mi nombre?

Draco se quedó en silencio, de nuevo ella tenía razón.

-¡Ese no el maldito tema! – cambió el rumbo de la conversación.

-¡Ellos son mis amigos! Muchísimo tiempo antes de que tú ni siquiera te dignaras a reparar en mí asique perdóname si me preocupo por su opinión – en cuento vio la mueca que cruzó el rostro del chico supo que había dado en el clavo y rápidamente se arrepintió de lo que había dicho.

-Yo no…

-¿Qué? – soltó de forma agresiva - ¿No querías decir eso? Me importa una mierda ¿entiendes? Creo que todo está bastante claro, vete con tus adorados amigos pero de mi mantente alejada – el rubio salió de la sala como un huracán azotándolo todo a su paso y dejó a Hermione sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por lo sucedido.

**oOo**

Parecía que no podía durar más de dos días sin pelear con Malfoy. Vale que esta vez hubiera tenido ella la culpa pero todo lo había empezado él con su cabezonería. Faltaba tan solo un día para la cena en la Madriguera y aunque tuviese que tragarse su orgullo iría a hablar con él, no pensaba irse al día siguiente sin él a casa de los Weasleys.

Se deshizo de sus amigos sin demasiado esfuerzo y se dispuso a la búsqueda del chico, no lo encontró en su habitación, ni tampoco en la biblioteca y eso le extrañó mucho. El rubio no solía frecuentar otros lugares que no fueran aquellos y tampoco había nadie en el baño. No había más opción de que se encontrara en la planta de arriba, dónde dormían Harry y Ron, pero allí solo había una habitación que aún no habían arreglado aparte de las de sus amigos.

Fue hasta la habitación y la abrió consiguiendo que la puerta chirriara. La estancia estaba completamente en penumbra, sólo algún rayo de luz se dejaba ver de entre las roídas y mugrientas cortinas. Muebles se amontonaban aquí y allí llenos de polvo y suciedad consiguiendo que el ambiente se notara notablemente cargado haciendo que el respirar se hiciera complicado. Deambuló su mirada de un lado a otro de la sala sin notar ninguna figura allí pero cuando fue a cerrar la puerta su voz aterciopelada llegó a sus oídos frenando su retirada.

-¿Qué diablos quieres?

Le llevó unos segundos localizar el punto del que provenía la voz pero al final consiguió vislumbrar la silueta del rubio apoyado sobre uno de los muebles que se encontraban allí, en un lugar bastante apartado de la pequeña zona levemente iluminada. Iba completamente vestido de negro consiguiendo pasar desapercibido entre aquella oscuridad reinante.

-Quería hablar contigo – dijo la chica mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas y se acercaba hasta él. Gracias a que su vista se había acostumbrado a la penumbra pudo esquivar a la mayoría de objetos que allí aunque no pudo evitar trastabillar con una silla roída.

-Creo que todo quedó bastante claro ayer – dijo él en tono mordaz.

Cuando Hermione estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver que el chico tenía entre sus manos el guardapelo que en su día encontraron Harry y Ron y que ella le devolvió. Respiró hondo con la intención de recobrar energías.

-Draco... – comenzó causando sorpresa en el rubio que alzó la vista y la clavó en ella, su nombre sonaba tremendamente bien cuando era pronunciado por ella. Mientras tanto, las palabras se le atoraban a la chica en la garganta, su mirada relucía en la oscuridad y tenerla fija en ella no la ayudaba demasiado – ¿Qué haces aquí? – era una maldita cobarde.

-No quería verte -dijo en tono enfadado consiguiendo que el estómago de Hermione se encogiera levemente y al ver que la chica no hablaba añadió – Supongo que no has venido a buscarme solo para preguntarme eso ¿no? Si no vas a hablar te agradecería que te largaras.

La chica tuvo que respirar hondo un par de veces para no responderle con el mismo tono hosco.

-Verás Draco, ayer… no quise decirte lo que te dije...

-Pero lo hiciste…

-Sí, lo hice y por eso he venido a buscarte – tomó aire por enésima vez – Lo siento. Hoy por hoy… eres igual de importante que ellos.

Silencio.

Mucho silencio.

Él no dejaba de mirarla con aquella intensidad sin pronunciar ni una palabra y ella no tenía ni idea de dónde meterse, en aquel momento estaba completamente avergonzada de haber ido a buscarlo, de haberse tragado su orgullo y de haberle pedido perdón y no contenta con eso, le había dicho lo importante que era para ella. Y cuando ya estaba a punto de irse y desaparecer él recobró el habla.

-Repítelo – le dijo en tono autoritario.

Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que desencajar sus ojos.

-¿Qué lo repita? ¿Quieres que vuelva a pedirte perdón? –ya empezaba a enfadarse.

-No, vuelve a decir mi nombre – esta vez no sonó tan autoritario.

-Draco – repitió ella despacio sin salir de su asombro.

Y entonces el chico sonrió de medio lado en una mueca que lo hacía ver bastante atractivo, y él lo sabía.

-He oído mi nombre de la boca de muchas chicas – dijo prepotente – pero debo admitir que suena mejor cuando lo dices tú.

Fue el momento de que la confusión de Hermione aumentara, ahora no sabía si enfadarse por el comentario arrogante o hacerle caso a ese sentimiento cálido que estaba ahí, agazapado.

Al final se decantó por la segunda y sonrió débilmente.

-Eres un maldito prepotente.

-Forma parte de mi encanto.

Hermione sintió como sus frías manos se aferraron a su cintura atrayéndola hacia él hasta que prácticamente quedaron pegados el uno al otro.

-A mí también me gustaría oírte decir me nombre – murmuró atropelladamente muerta de la vergüenza.

El sonrió y se tomó su tiempo para responder solo para ver a Hermione enrojecer aún más.

-Hermione – dijo paladeando cada letra de su nombre, un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Hermione y no pudo más que sonreír con cara de boba.

-Y gracias por venir mañana a cenar conmigo – dijo en apenas un susurro unos segundos después.

Draco no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

-No me lo recuerdes ¿quieres? Cada vez que pienso en que voy a ir a ese sitio y voy a estar rodeado de comadrejas me dan ganas de vomitar.

Hermione cambió su cara de embelesada por una de enfado.

-No los llames así – le reprendió con tono severo – Los Weasley son una de las mejores familias que conozco.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Idiota.

-Gracias – y para evitar cualquier protesta por parte de ella, terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos y posó sus labios sobre los de Hermione consiguiendo que la chica olvidara cualquier cosa que pudiera haber dicho.

**oOo**

Aún estaba a tiempo de subir las escaleras y meterse en su habitación y ahorrarse el patético espectáculo que estaba a punto de presenciar y del que sería participe.

Pero no.

Allí estaba plantado a los pies de las escaleras, junto a Potter y Weasley esperando que Hermione terminara de prepararse para irse de _cena navideña._

-¡Maldita sea Hermione! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – se quejó el pelirrojo a voces por enésima vez. Estaba realmente incómodo con Malfoy allí junto a Harry y a él además de que no le gustaba nada la idea de meter al chico en su casa y exponer a su familia a los comentarios mordaces del rubio

-¡Ya voy Ronald!

Y al cabo de cinco minutos por fin se dignó a aparecer desde lo alto de las escaleras. Llevaba puesto un discreto vestido de un ligero tono rosado que se ceñía levemente a su cuerpo hasta la cintura y a partir de ahí caía de forma vaporosa hasta la altura de sus rodillas. El vestido iba acompañado de unos pequeños tacones del mismo tono que el vestido. Apenas llevaba maquillaje y parecía que se había esforzado porque su pelo luciera más ordenado de lo que lo hacía normalmente.

-Ya estoy partida de impacientes – se quejó cuando llegó abajo.

Draco maldijo para sus adentros al ver como el imbécil de Weasley la miraba más embelesado de lo recomendado para su integridad física. La chica, a pesar de no llevar nada ostentoso ni recargado, lucía realmente hermosa. El rubio volvió a maldecirse por tener unos pensamientos tan jodidamente cursis.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya o sino mamá nos echará la bronca por llegar tarde – dijo Ron y todos se pusieron sus abrigos y se dirigieron hasta el callejón para desaparecerse y a Draco no le pasó desapercibido el pequeño apretón de mano que la chica le dio justo antes de notar como la tierra desaparecía bajo sus pies.

**oOo**

Cuando aparecieron frente a la reja de la Madriguera, Malfoy no pudo más que sorprenderse por la imagen que aparecía frente a sus ojos. Una vivienda de varias plantas se alzaba ante sus ojos en precario equilibrio, parecía como si poco a poco le hubiesen ido adosando distintas habitaciones quedando aquella extraña forma.

Anduvieron con pasos presurosos hasta que llegaron a la puerta trasera de la cocina y el calor hogareño tan típico de los Weasley los acogió.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! – anunció Ron contento de volver a casa.

Hermione le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Draco queriendo infundirle ánimo pero él no se vio capaz de devolvérsela. Estaba completamente tenso, a la expectativa de lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Se adentraron un poco más en la casa hasta llegar a un estrafalario comedor donde una enorme mesa estaba dispuesta para un gran número de comensales y en apenas unos segundos se vieron rodeados por un gran número de cabezas pelirrojas, bueno, el trío dorado se vio rodeado de cabezas pelirrojas porque Draco quedó rezagado apartado del grupo viendo como la escena ocurría frente a sus ojos.

Se notaba la alegría del ambiente, se alegraban de que el trío hubiese regresado a su casa aunque fuese tan solo por unas horas. Hubo repetidos abrazos y besos y hasta que no pasaron unos minutos no repararon en él.

-Hola Draco, querido – le dijo la señora Weasley y también lo abrazó, aunque no con tanto entusiasmo como a los demás, consiguiendo que se sintiera incómodo.

-Bueno creo que ya estamos todos, asique sentémonos a comer – anunció Molly.

Hubo un pequeño revuelo y todos se dispusieron alrededor de la mesa, por supuesto Draco y Hermione se sentaron juntos. No fue hasta entonces que pudo distinguir a varios miembros de la familia Weasley, a Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley y a Ojoloco Moody. Muchas miradas acusadoras estaban puestas sobre él pero hizo un esfuerzo por ignorarlas. Miró a su derecha y se encontró a Hermione junto a él, sonriendo aunque parecía como si no fuese del todo natural. La chica notó su mirada y se giró hacia él para dedicarle, esta vez sí que parecía verdadera, una cálida sonrisa.

-¡A comer se ha dicho! – dijo alguien que no supo distinguir y no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar.

Aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga.

**Os pido mil disculpas si pensáis al igual que yo que el capi es un poco insustancial, no sé, lo veo un poco soso y falto de acción. **

**De todas formas os pido paciencia porque dentro de poco se volverá a poner la cosa más interesante.**

**Un Besote enorme!**


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Lo conseguí!^^**

**A pesar de llevar una semana de lo más liada con mil cosas que hacer en la universidad y de haber empezado ya a preparar los exámenes finales, una semana más he vuelto a ser puntual y aquí les traigo un nuevo capi más.**

**Agradecimientos especiales y miles de besos y abrazos para: memoriesofkagome, betzacosta, Serena Princesita Hale, NemesisAg, Hufflepuff, luna-maga, Danny, Adrit126, poetic lines y Maruuchiss.**

**Antes de que se me olvide quería hacerle un pequeño comentario a Danny: Preciosa, intenté contestarte vía email pero no me daban por válido por tu dirección asique no pude responderte!T_T He pensado que si quieres puedes mandarme un correo desde tu dirección (la mía está en mi profile) y así ya puedo guardar la tuya y contestarte ya siempre desde ahí. ¿Te parece? ^^**

**También mil gracias a aquellos que me agregaron a alertas favoritos y demás y a los que leen desde las sombras.**

**Sin más dilación os dejo con el capítulo que espero de todo corazón que disfruten.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K.**

Aquella cena fue la peor que Draco recordaba en mucho tiempo. Se paso todo el tiempo en silencio, escuchando de vez en cuando las conversaciones de su alrededor pero la mayor parte estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Oía como Potter hablaba con tono misterioso con el padre de la comadreja y Lupin. Al otro lado el pobretón no dejaba de reír con las bromas de los dos gemelos, al igual que Hermione. La chica no dejaba de reír ante los comentarios de aquellos dos y Draco no pudo evitar sentirse celoso, celoso porque aquellos dos podían charlar con ella y gastarle bromas sin sentir las miradas acusadoras de todos los demás sobre ellos. De vez en cuando Hermione se giraba hacia él para sonreírle o le sujetaba la mano por debajo de la mesa.

Cuando la cena llegó a su fin, Malfoy no pudo hacer otra cosa que alegrarse por poder volver a la vieja Mansión Black, pero las cosas no iban a resultar tan simples. La señora Weasley insistió en que se quedaran un poco más y ninguno pudo negarse pues echaban de menos aquel ambiente familiar.

Pusieron un poco de música en la vieja radio mágica de los Weasleys. Lo más adultos se pusieron a charlar sobre temas importantes, ni siquiera en aquellas circunstancias podían dejar de tratar aquellos asuntos. En cambio los más jóvenes siguieron con sus bromas y hablaban de temas menos trascendentales.

Draco observaba el cuadro desde un rincón de la sala apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Envidiaba a aquel grupo de personas que se sentían felices de volver a estar reunidos y de continuar sanos y salvos a pesar de los tiempos que corrían. Los envidiaba porque ellos aún tenían una familia a la que recurrir, él ya no podía decir lo mismo.

Las celebraciones navideñas en Malfoy Manor no podían catalogarse de familiares, eran lujosas fiestas a las que asistían decenas de invitados a los que no conocía. Pero al menos eran _sus _celebraciones, las pasaba junto a sus padres y no se sentía fuera de lugar tal y como lo hacía en aquel instante, mientras observaba a Hermione reir con uno de los gemelos. Ojalá el pudiera también pudiera hacerla reír para que en un día tan señalado no recordara la falta de sus padres. Pero esa tarea les pertenecía a ellos, a sus amigos, no a él, que era un recién llegado a su vida.

Silenciosamente se escabulló hasta el patio trasero sin que nadie pudiera verlo.

**oOo**

La cena transcurrió mejor de lo que esperaba, Draco se comportó y no hizo ningún comentario mordaz que pudiera incomodar a nadie. Quería transmitirle su apoyo pero tampoco quería hacerlo sentir incómodo delante de nadie y menos sabiendo que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos.

Todos estuvieron realmente atentos con ella, queriéndola distraer a cada momento y aunque lo agradecía muchísimo, tenía ganas de volver a Grinmauld Place. La muerte de sus padres estaba tremendamente reciente como para no recordarlos en aquellas circunstancias. Cuando Molly insistió en que se quedaran un poco más no pudieron negarse al ver lo feliz que se sentía de tenerlos todos bajo el mismo techo. Mientras charlaba con Fred después de la cena, pudo ver como Draco desaparecía silenciosamente por la puerta de la cocina y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por no haber reparado un poco más en él.

Con una pobre escusa se deshizo del pelirrojo y se dirigió hacia donde minutos atrás lo había hecho el rubio y lo encontró en el patio trasero, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su oscuro pantalón mirando hacia la nada. Avanzó hasta él quedándose unos pasos por detrás.

-¿Qué tal estás? – le preguntó con voz suave.

-Creí que nunca diría esto pero quiero volver a Grinmauld Place.

Con pasos lentos recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de él y lo abrazó por la cintura uniendo sus manos sobre el abdomen del chico a la vez que posaba la mejilla en su espalda.

-Yo también quiero volver a casa.

-No mientas, no te he visto pasarlo demasiado mal.

Ella suspiró.

-Todos son adorables y han hecho todo lo posible porque yo me sintiera cómoda pero aún así no puedo evitar acordarme de ellos a cada momento.

Draco sintió como la chica se pegaba más a su cuerpo buscando protección al dolor que aquellos pensamientos le causaban. Sacó una de sus manos del bolsillo y cubrió con ella las pequeñas manos de la chica.

-Creo que puedo hacerme una pequeña idea de cómo se siente eso – dijo con ironía.

Permanecieron en silencio, oyendo solo el ruido de las copas de los árboles mecidas por el viento. Hermione no pudo reprimir un escalofrío a causa del frío de la noche. Draco lo percibió y se giró entre los brazos de la chica hasta quedar justo enfrente y la estrechó entre sus brazos con la intención de mitigar ese frío consiguiendo que ella sonriera.

-Deberíamos entrar, no me apetece enfrentarme a una horda de pelirrojos furiosos conmigo.

-Dales tiempo y acabarás formando parte de la familia.

-No me digas eso ni en broma, solo de pensarlo me dan ganas de vomitar – se quejó Draco con una mueca de horror en su rostro.

Hermione alzó el rostro con una mirada inquisidora preparada para reñirle por el comentario pero las palabras murieron en los labios del chico.

**oOo**

Durante lo que restó de noche, Hermione se separó lo menos posible de Draco. Sólo lo hizo cuando Ginny prácticamente la arrastró para que la informara con pelos y señales de lo que ocurría entre ellos y dio gracias a Merlín porque su amiga se hubiese tomado las cosas mucho mejor que Harry y Ron.

No tardaron mucho más en volver de nuevo a casa y cuando lo hicieron tanto Harry como Ron se dirigieron escaleras arriba con un simple "buenas noches" pero Hermione prefirió prepararse una humeante taza de chocolate caliente para que la ayudara a conciliar el sueño. Draco se quedó junto a ella en la cocina, cada uno sentado en uno de los sillones sumidos en el más absoluto de los silencios.

-Cuando aquel mortífago me llevó con él, pensé que no volvería casa – murmuró Hermione apretujada contra el respaldo de su sillón.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio, sorprendido por la declaración de la chica. Desde que consiguió regresar viva de aquella situación, Hermione se había negado a relatarles absolutamente nada sobre lo sucedido. No siquiera les había dicho nada ni a Potter ni a Weasley asique no pensó que sería él el que oyera aquello.

-Me hizo ver…cosas que me temo quedarán grabadas en mi retina para siempre – le dio un pequeño sorbo a su chocolate – Aún me siguen atormentando robándome el sueño por las noches.

Silencio.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de porque le estaba contando aquello precisamente a él pero sintió como la carga de sus hombros se aligeraba levemente. Alzó la vista hacia él durante unos instantes, tiempo suficiente para ver la tensión que poseía su cuerpo, como su mirada de color mercurio la taladraba con aquellas pinceladas de sorpresa latentes en ellos.

-Hacía tiempo que no sentía tanto miedo – continuó, su voz era débil pero no lo suficiente para que Draco no la oyera. Tenía los cinco sentidos puestos en ella.

-¿Sigues teniendo miedo? – preguntó serio, con la voz grave y dura.

Hermione volvió a mirarlo debatiéndose entre mostrarle sus sentimientos o no, quedaría por completo expuesta a él, la haría vulnerable.

-Sí – dijo al fin – y mucho. Sé que volverá a buscarme y que acabará dando conmigo, no va a dejar las cosas así.

-No volverá a ponerte un dedo encima – respondió con fiereza.

Hermione sonrió con ironía.

-Cuando sepas de quién se trata te darás cuenta de que no es así de simple, insistirá hasta conseguirlo.

-¿Cuándo piensas decirme quién fue?

-Cuando sea el momento se pondrán en contacto conmigo y será el momento de que lo sepáis, de momento tendréis que esperar.

Draco se mordió la lengua para no volver a contestarle, se la veía tan frágil, y a pesar de ello seguía con la misma obstinación, negándose a contar lo ocurrido.

La chica terminó de beberse su chocolate en silencio y cuando lo hizo se levantó de su sitio notando la mirada del chico clavada en su espalda. Cuando se giró, Draco se encontraba casi a su lado sin que ella hubiese notado su avance. Aquella mirada realmente llegaba a trastocarla.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir – dijo y ambos se encaminaron en silencio hasta el primer piso.

Draco la acompañó hasta la puerta de su habitación. Se quedó unos minutos observándola en silencio consiguiendo que la chica se sonrojara de sobremanera y luego depositó un pequeño beso sobre sus labios.

-Me debes una por la cena de esta noche – le dijo estando aún muy cerca de su boca – Ya pensaré como cobrármela – y ese tono sugerente que empleó para pronunciar aquellas palabras fue más que suficiente para que Hermione se pusiera del mismo color rojo que solía portar en su bufanda de Gryffindor.

**oOo**

Los días pasaron y durante todo ese tiempo no recibieron ningún tipo de información, ni sobre nuevos ataques de Voldemort ni la citación que Hermione tanto esperaba de Nott. Cuando sus amigos vieron que Hermione volvía a la normalidad empezaron a interrogarla más a menudo sin conseguir nada porque la chica seguía sin decir palabra.

-Me temo que tu salvador se ha olvidado de ti – le decía Draco con ironía palpable.

Y ella siempre le respondía lo mismo.

-Tarde o temprano aparecerá, ya lo verás.

Su lo que fuese que tuviera con Draco seguía ahí, en contra de lo que muchos habían creído. Sus sentimientos hacia chico eran difíciles de controlar sobre todo cuando estaba cerca. Era algo que se había agazapado en su corazón y que cada vez se volvía más cálido imposibilitando su huída.

_Estás enamorada._

Le susurraba el subconsciente bastante a menudo pero aún no estaba preparada para aceptar algo así. Si ni siquiera era capaz de aceptarlo interiormente, mucho menos lo expresaría con palabras. Se sonrojaba solo de pensar en decirle aquello a Draco, y su corazón se estrujaba cuando la idea de que los sentimientos del chico no eran tan intensos como los suyos le rondaba sus pensamientos

Y tenía miedo.

Porque a pesar de haber demostrado su preocupación por ella y la manera con la que la trataba cuando estaban juntos, seguía sin demostrar al verdadero Draco que se escondía tras su coraza. Cierto era que había traspasado parte de esa coraza pero quería hacerlo por completo, quería llegar hasta _su corazón._

**oOo**

Habían pasado cinco días desde aquella cena de Navidad.

Aunque no fuese algo muy común, los cuatro chicos se encontraban reunidos en las cocinas. Harry y Ron jugaban al ajedrez mágico mientras que tanto Draco como Hermione leían sendos libros con expresión concentrada. Normalmente Draco no hubiese compartido habitación con la comadreja y Potty durante más tiempo del necesario pero Hermione le había pedido encarecidamente que bajara y la acompañara. La chica argumentaba que mientras antes se acostumbrara a la presencia de Harry y Ron más fácil sería para todos. Y como ocurría con la mayoría de las cosas que ella le pedía, no pudo negarse.

Llevaban un buen rato allí, cada uno sumido en sus actividades cuando un suave golpeteo en la ventada de la estancia los sacó a todos de su ensimismamiento. Una lechuza negra como la noche se encontraba en el alféizar de la ventana golpeando insistentemente el cristal.

Hermione podía sentir como su corazón bombeaba a un ritmo frenético en su pecho. Sabía de quién era esa carta. Con un rápido movimiento se levantó del sillón y abrió la ventana dejándole paso a la lechuza, la cual estiró su pequeña pata hacia ella esperando que la chica recogiera el mensaje. En cuanto el ave se vio desprovista de su pequeña carga volvió a emprender el vuelo.

Con manos temblorosas desenrolló el pequeño trozo de pergamino para descubrir una escasa línea escrita con una pulcra caligrafía.

_Nos vemos al anochecer en tu casa. Ven con ellos._

Ni unas iniciales, ni firma, nada. Absolutamente nada que pudiera identificar a la persona que le enviaba aquel escueto mensaje pero a Hermione no le hizo falta porque sabía que se trataba de Nott. Pero ¿por qué quedaban en su casa? ¿No sería un lugar peligroso? Esperaba que el chico supiera lo que hacía porque no quería poner en peligro la vida de sus amigos, ni de Draco.

-¿Es él? – escuchó que Harry le preguntaba.

Hermione asintió.

-Dice que vaya al anochecer a mi casa.

-¿A tu casa? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, pero confío en su criterio – Esperaba no tener que arrepentirse de sus palabras – Y me pide que os lleve conmigo.

-No íbamos a dejarte ir sola de todas formas – rezongó Ron.

-Al anochecer…eso es dentro de un par de horas – observó Harry – Vamos a tener que esperar.

**oOo**

Aquellas dos horas fueron de las más largas de su vida. Después de recibir aquella nota ninguno de ellos fue capaz de volver a concentrarse en la tarea que tenían entre manos y se dedicaron a pasearse nerviosos por la estancia y el resto de la mansión. Incluso Draco que nunca se dejaba guiar por el nerviosismo arrinconó a Hermione en la cocina cuando Harry y Ron salieron de allí.

-¿Eres consciente de que puede que nos estés guiando hacia una trampa? – siseó bastante enfadado, Hermione hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía así, y menos con ella.

-Estoy segura de que no es así – dijo ella intentando no amedrentarse por las palabras del chico.

Bufó sarcástico.

-Al menos podrías decirme ya quien es ese que se gasta tanto misterio, así puedo hacerme una idea de lo que me espera.

-Llevo más de una semana negándome a decir palabra, ¿crees que lo haré ahora por tus intimidaciones?

-Solo intento evitar que nos maten.

-Si Harry y Ron han confiado en mí ¿por qué no lo haces tú? Si quieres quedarte hazlo – atacó ella altiva y orgullosa.

-Por si no te das cuenta ni siquiera tengo una varita con la que defenderme en caso de ataque – dijo sarcástico – Me serviría de gran ayuda para no sentirme como si me estuviera metiendo en la boca del lobo.

Hermione se quedó callada por lo que acaba de oír. No porque no tuviera razón y lógica lo que el chico acababa de decir sino por el miedo que la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Si le devolvía la varita tendría más facilidades para escapar y le aterraba que eso sucediera. Sabía que no era momento de pensar en eso, que ahora tenían asuntos más graves en lo que pensar pero no podía evitarlo, le era imposible no contemplar esa posibilidad.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿También vas a decirme que no llevo razón en eso? – la instó el con fiereza. Sabía que estaba dejándose llevar pero esa pequeña angustia que sentía en la boca del estómago porque todo fuera una trampa y que volvieran a llevársela lo obligaban a actuar de esa forma.

-Si te doy la varita la usarás para escapar – murmuró ella tan débilmente que creyó que él no la escucharía pero lo hizo.

Se quedó anclado en el suelo mirándola desde la pequeña distancia que los separaba con las palabras que la chica acababa de pronunciar aún resonándoles en la cabeza. Tenía miedo de que al recuperar su varita pudiera irse y dejarla sola.

Se acercó a ella con pasos lentos consiguiendo que ella retrocediera por puro instinto hasta que la pared le cortó el paso. Apoyó sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y Hermione se sintió enrojecer, se sentía tremendamente expuesta en aquellos instantes.

Draco dejó caer la cabeza para reírse con cierto matiz de sarcasmo. No se podía creer lo que iba a decir a continuación. Volvió a alzar la mirada clavándola en la de ella para que cuando escuchara lo que le iba a decir no le quedara ningún asomo de duda.

-Aunque quisiera escapar no sería capaz – le dijo en un tono serio que erizó los pelos de la nuca de la chica – No podría dejarte aquí.

El corazón de Hermione luchaba por salir de su pecho, su rostro estaba enrojecido a más no poder y su respiración era tremendamente superficial. Pero nada de esto le impidió arrojarse a sus labios como si quisiera fundirse en ellos mientras que sus manos se unían rápidamente tras su cuello.

Hermione nunca había reaccionado así con él, siempre era él el que se lanzaba hambriento y voraz sobre ella y le encantaba que los papeles hubiesen cambiado. Sus manos apresaron fuertemente su estrecha cintura y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella aprisionándola contra la pared. Ante tal movimiento Hermione no pudo reprimir un leve gemido al sentir como todo su cuerpo entraba en contacto con él y aquello casi consigue que la cordura de Draco se evaporara. Su razón le echó un cable y evitó que la hiciera suya contra la pared de la cocina en aquel mismo instante.

Como si su contacto le quemara, se separó de ella rápidamente ante la mirada confusa de la chica.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos aquí – dijo con voz ronca.

Completamente avergonzada y colorada Hermione agachó la vista y se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero Draco la sujetó por la muñeca y volvió a acercarla a él.

-No te preocupes que ya tendremos tiempo de continuar – dijo con tono sugerente.

La chica lo miró escandalizada.

-Yo no he dicho que quiera continuar nada contigo – dijo con voz chillona.

-No hace falta que digas nada, tu mirada te delata – y antes de que ella pudiera volver a replicarle Draco apresó su labio inferior con los propios y lo succionó consiguiendo que una nueva descarga eléctrica recorriera a Hermione por completo – Ahora vamos a buscar mi varita, ya casi es la hora.

**oOo**

A penas un cuarto de hora después los cuatro chicos se encontraban en el hall de la Mansión Black para partir entre las quejas de Harry y Ron que no estaban de acuerdo en haberle devuelto la varita a Malfoy.

-Si sucede algo no podrá defenderse sin su varita – argumentaba Hermione – Corre demasiado peligro como para salir ahí fuera sin ella.

-¿No te das cuenta de que puede escapar y correr a contarle a Voldemort todo lo que sabe de nosotros? – se quejó Ron enfadado.

-Sé que no lo hará – le respondió de forma firme – Puede que tú no confíes en él Ronald pero yo sí que lo hago y sé que no escapará.

Su voz sonó tan autoritaria y firme que ni Harry ni Ron volvieron a decir nada más.

**oOo**

Al cabo de cinco minutos ya se encontraban en el callejón que se encontraba un par de calles al norte de Grinmauld Place. Hermione sujetó a Draco y Harry mientras que Ron lo hacía a su amigo, ya que ninguno había ido a casa de Hermione con anterioridad la chica fue la que se encargó de llevar a cabo la aparición conjunta.

-Sujetaos fuerte – les indicó Hermione y antes de que les diera tiempo a coger aire, sintieron esa conocida sensación que precedía a la desaparición.

Cuando sintieron como el suelo volvía a aparecer bajo sus pies, abrieron rápidamente los ojos y no tardaron en ponerse en guardia.

Todos salvo Hermione.

La chica miraba embelesada a su alrededor recordando cada uno de los detalles de aquella casa, que tanto tiempo hacía que no visitaba. Se habían aparecido en la cocina que tan familiar le resultaba. Recuerdos se agolparon en su mente sobre las tardes que preparaba dulces y pasteles con su madre, como le gustaba observarla. Todo estaba como lo había dejado hacía ya más de un año. La pequeña mesa de madera envejecida seguía ocupando el centro de la estancia, los estantes donde varios tarros guardaban un sinfín de ingredientes para las comidas.

Todo estaba tal cual consiguiendo que la embargara una enorme sensación de nostalgia y no pudo evitar que una solitaria lágrima resbalara por su rostro desde uno de sus ojos. No fue hasta que sintió una fría mano rozando levemente la suya que volvió en sí y se fijó en sus dos amigos y en Draco que la observaban en silencio esperando a que ella los guiara por la casa.

Salieron de la cocina y entraron en un pequeño pasillo desde donde se vislumbrara la que parecía ser la puerta principal de la casa. En frente una escalera se dirigía a la planta superior y a la derecha había una nueva puerta.

Hermione caminó con pasos lentos hacia aquella estancia quedando completamente quieta en el marco de la misma con los otros tres chicos a su espalda. Una figura completamente vestida de negro se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de aquel acogedor salón. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara plateada que no daba lugar a dudas de que tipo de persona era. Al instante los tres chicos lo apuntaron con las varitas de forma decidida y una vez más Hermione no lo hizo.

-¿Quién diablos eres? – dijo con fiereza Draco.

Como toda respuesta, la figura se quitó con parsimonia la máscara pero ni siquiera cuando desveló su identidad los tres chicos lo dejaron de apuntar con la varita.

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Adoran a Draco tanto como yo? Todo cuanto quieran decirme ya saben, déjenme un review!^^**


	22. Chapter 22

**¿Qué tal estáis todos?**

**Una semana más me encuentro aquí con un nuevo capítulo de esta, nuestra historia.**

**Miles de besos, de abrazos y de gracias para: Maruuchis, nellito, pEqUe, manchanita, Smithback, luna-maga, Serena Princesita Hale, memoriesofkagome, poetic lines, betzacosta, Adrit126, Nix Zadhara, Sweet Knight y NemesisAg (amiga ya sabes que te incluyo porque, aunque no me hayas dejado review, me has hecho llegar tu opinión de todas formas xD).**

**También muchísimas gracias a aquellos que me agregaron a alertas, favoritos y demás y a los que leen desde las sombras.**

**Ahora sí, tengo algo importante que decirles. Ya he comenzado oficialmente mi época de estudio para los exámenes finales (aún ando medio depresiva con esto T_T) por lo que me tiempo libre se verá disminuido drásticamente. A pesar de ello haré un esfuerzo y cada huequecito libre que tenga lo emplearé en continuar con la historia. Solo pido por favor que si me retraso un poco (pero solo un poco eh? ¡Lo prometo!) en actualizar tengáis un pelín de paciencia conmigo, os lo agradeceré.**

**Ahora sí que sí os dejo con el capítulo que espero os guste.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K.**

-Bajad las varitas – dijo Hermione con voz queda aún con la mirada fija al frente.

-¿Estás loca? – escuchó como Ron le hablaba a su espalda con tono enfadado - ¡Es Nott! ¡Un mortífago!

El aludido sonrió de medio lado y fijó su vista en Hermione. La chica se giró y los encaró.

-Sé que es Nott y también sé que es un mortífago pero fue él quien me salvó – dijo manteniendo la calma.

-¿Y olvidaste comentarnos el pequeño detalle de que es un mortífago? – ahora la voz que sonaba irritada era la de Harry.

-Veo Granger que cumpliste tu palabra de no contar nada – habló por primera vez Nott – Siento mucho interrumpir esta conversación vuestra pero tenemos solo una hora desde que os aparecisteis para aclararlo todo. Pasado ese tiempo los hechizos protectores se desactivaran y estaremos en peligro – continuó con voz calmada como si aquella situación fuera de lo más normal.

-Chicos por favor, escuchen lo que pasó y luego saquen sus conclusiones – les pidió Hermione.

Harry y Ron se miraron entre ellos mientras que Draco clavaba su mirada iceberg en ella y al final los tres acabaron cediendo. Los dos amigos se sentaron en un pequeño sofá de dos plazas y Hermione tomó asiento en un sillón que se encontraba justo enfrente del de Nott. En cambio Draco optó por mantenerse de pie apoyado contra la pared.

-Habla – prácticamente le ordenó Harry.

-Seré lo más conciso posible, el tiempo no está de nuestro lado – comenzó – Supongo que no sabréis tampoco quien fue el que se llevó a Granger ¿cierto?

El silencio que siguió a su pregunta fue más que claro. Le dirigió a Hermione una mirada como cediéndole la posibilidad de que fuera ella la que lo dijese.

-Blaise Zabini – dijo la chica intentando mantenerse firme – Él fue quién me secuestró.

Rápidamente el cuerpo de todos los presentes se tensó. Harry y Ron lo hicieron de la misma forma que si hubiesen oído cualquier otro nombre, pero Draco no. Draco conocía a Zabini demasiado bien, sabía lo cruel que podía llegar a ser, sabía que no tenía ningún tipo de escrúpulo.

-Los planes de Zabini han cambiado – continuó Nott, no tenían tiempo que perder – Al principio solo buscó chantajearte, te ofreció un trato y tú te negaste – se dirigió directamente a la chica.

-¿Te ofreció un trato y te negaste a aceptarlo? – sentía las miradas inquisidoras de sus amigos y de Draco clavadas en ella, sorprendidos por la recién adquirida información.

-Ahora eso no importa, los planes de Zabini han cambiado – prosiguió Nott – Te eligió a ti porque creyó que serías la más vulnerable y el plan no salió como él esperaba – y le lanzó una mirada tan significativa que todos los allí presentes se dieron cuenta.

-¿Por qué creyó que ella sería las más vulnerable? – increpó Draco, no le gustaba nada aquello.

-Por que él fue… - Hermione tragó espeso, dirigió su mirada a sus dos amigos que se la devolvían expectantes, luego se giró un poco, lo suficiente como para poder mirar a Draco a los ojos y la ira y la furia que encontró en ellos no la ayudaron demasiado – él fue quien mató a mis padres – terminó de decir con la voz rota.

El silencio cayó como una dura roca sobre ellos, ese maldito mortífago había sido el asesino de los padres de Hermione y ahora iría a por ella.

-Me lo enseñó… Me mostró los cuerpos de mis padres después de… - pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque el nudo de su garganta se hizo más grande.

-Pagará por lo que hizo Hermione – le aseguró Harry después de unos minutos – Ese maldito pagará cada una de las cosas que ha hecho.

-No debéis dejaros guiar por la sed de venganza – aconsejó Nott.

-No creo que seas el más indicado para decir nada – soltó furiosamente Ron.

-Ya basta Ron – intentó tranquilizar el ambiente Hermione – Nott solo está aquí para ayudarnos asique no lo paguéis con él. Además tiene razón. Si nos dejamos guiar por la venganza lo único que conseguimos es caer en su juego.

-Y es muy importante que no lo hagáis – Continuó Nott – Buscará provocaros y cuando os descontroléis usará vuestros actos para hacerle daño a ella. Debéis tener mucho cuidado. Ya os he dicho que sus planes han cambiado.

-¿Cuáles son sus planes ahora? – increpó Draco.

-No lo sé a ciencia cierta pero cuando secuestró a Granger y ella se negó a aceptar el trato se adentró en su mente para buscar algo que le pudiera servir y lo consiguió.

-¿Qué fue lo que averiguó? – le preguntó ahora Harry directamente a su amiga.

-No lo sé – mintió. Por supuesto que lo sabía, había conseguido ver los sentimientos que tenía por Draco.

-Eso ahora no es importante – salió Nott en su ayuda – Lo que tenéis que saber es que no debéis dejarla sola. Va a por ti Granger y no parará hasta conseguirlo.

A medida que Nott avanzaba en su explicación Hermione parecía empequeñecer, estaba completamente pegada al sillón, sus manos se cerraban fuertemente en el borde de los apoyabrazos y su semblante estaba completamente pálido.

-No le pondrá sus asquerosas manos encima – gruñó Draco.

Nott rió entre dientes.

-Vamos Malfoy, conoces a Zabini tanto como yo. La quiere a ella, se ha convertido en su diversión personal. Sabes que no parará hasta encontrarla y le dará igual lo que tenga que hacer para ello.

-Haremos lo imposible porque no se acerque a ella – habló Harry – Hermione llegó completamente ida después del secuestro. ¿Qué le hará cuando vuelva a encontrarla?

-Sé cómo se encontraba Granger, vi lo que ese loco le hizo. Pero no se trata de que la protejáis porque a él eso le da igual. Y yo no podré salvarla siempre.

-¿Cómo supiste donde se encontraba? – preguntó Ron – Pudo haberse aparecido en cualquier sitio con ella.

-Zabini llevaba mucho tiempo planeando aquello y además el muy imbécil no dejaba de alardear de ello. Asique no me fue difícil averiguar el lugar al que se la llevaría.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto Nott? – le interrumpió Hermione - ¿Por qué te arriesgas a que te descubran de esta forma?

-La batalla final está cerca y pronto todos lo que estuvieron del lado equivocado caerán y recibirán su merecido…

-¿Acaso quieres que te salvemos el trasero? – inquirió Ron de forma brusca.

El chico clavó su mirada azul en el pelirrojo.

-No Weasley, no quiero que me salvéis el trasero. De eso me encargo yo.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?

-Qué cuando llegue el momento evitéis que Pansy Parkinson pague por cosas que no ha hecho – tomó aire y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-¿Pansy? – se sorprendió Draco.

- Sí, ella no es una mortífaga, no lleva tatuada la marca. Por lo pronto consigue mantenerse al margen y no quiero que la culpen por los errores de sus padres.

-¿Toda esto lo haces por ella? – volvió a preguntar Hermione inclinándose un poco hacia adelante. La declaración del chico la había conmovido realmente.

-Haré lo que haga falta si eso la salva de una condena en Azkaban.

-Haremos todo lo que sea posible para que eso suceda – le aseguró – Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti por salvarme la vida.

El silencio los envolvió durante unos instantes. Era mucha la información que todos acababan de recibir como para asimilarla en tan poco tiempo.

-Creo…creo que voy a recoger unas cosas – dijo Hermione igual de aturdida que los demás – En seguida vuelvo.

Se levantó del sillón y salió de la estancia sin ni siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Draco. Era demasiado obvio lo que aquel tema llegaba a trastocarla.

-¿Qué fue lo que ese desgraciado le hizo? – le preguntó a Nott.

-¿Ella no os ha contado nada? – se sorprendió, La chica no le había contado absolutamente nada a sus amigos aunque no creía que fuera porque él se lo pidiese.

-Cada vez que le preguntamos algo por el tema su semblante se vuelve blanco como el de un fantasma – le explicó Harry – e inconscientemente su cuerpo empieza a temblar y se niega a hablar de ello.

-La verdad es que no me sorprende – habló el mortífago – No vi todo lo que ocurrió pero si gran parte mientras esperaba el momento oportuno para derribar a Zabini. Vi como la torturó con un par de crucios hasta que consiguió que soltara un alarido de dolor – los cuerpos de los otros tres chicos se tensaron y Draco cerró los puños haciendo un esfuerzo por no descargar su ira – Pero luego dejó de lado la tortura física…No sé muy bien lo que hizo, pero al parecer la obligó a ver cosas terribles que ella no soportó…

-¿Qué clase de cosas horribles?

-No lo sé pero le dolían mucho aquellas imágenes porque lloraba como si aquello le desgarrara el alma.

-Maldito hijo de puta… - refunfuñó Draco entre dientes.

-Pero os advierto que lo peor de Zabini es que nunca sabréis que esperar de él, está completamente loco.

-Ya nos hemos dado cuenta – rezongó Ron.

-No Weasley, no tienes ni idea. Zabini es completamente bipolar – movía las manos esperando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarles aquello – A Granger en un instante le acunaba el rostro entre sus manos y le hablaba con tono dulce y al siguiente instante le lanzaba un crucio.

-Es un puto chiflado – confirmó Draco.

Los pasos de Hermione bajando de nuevo las escaleras hicieron que los chicos se mantuvieran en silencio. La chica venía con un par de libros entre sus manos y algún que otro marco de foto. Se volvió a sentar en el mismo sillón que ocupó antes y sacó las fotos de los marcos para luego meterlas en los libros. Sabía que los que estaban allí presentes tenían la vista clavada en ella pendientes de todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Era consciente de que sus manos temblaban ligeramente al igual que su mentón haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener el llanto.

Ya era suficientemente doloroso haber regresado a la que en su día fue la casa de sus padres, con los miles de recuerdos que allí había como para también tener que recordar el encuentro con el que fue el asesino de sus padres.

-Faltan tan solo diez minutos para que se cumpla la hora – habló Harry consultando el reloj de pared que había en el salón - ¿Tienes algo más que decir? – preguntó refiriéndose a Nott.

El aludido volvió a pasar ambas manos por su pelo terminándolo de desordenar.

-Creo que no tengo nada más que añadir, en cuanto pueda volveré a ponerme en contacto con vosotros y os informaré de las novedades – dijo poniéndose en pie mientras se ajustaba la capa – Ten cuidado Granger – añadió.

Hermione, que ya se hallaba de pie, asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

-Gracias por todo Nott – el aludido se puso su máscara ocultando su rostro tras ella y en menos de un segundo desapareció.

-Joder Hermione – se quejó Draco posicionándose frente a ella - ¿Cómo no has sido capaz de contarnos nada sobre todo esto? – la ira y la impotencia lo recorrían de pies a cabeza –¡El jodido Zabini está completamente loco! Es un puto milagro que estás viva.

-Sin que sirva de precedente – intervino Harry – Me temo que Malfoy tiene razón Hermione. Esos detalles son realmente importantes, deberías de habérnoslo contado a nosotros, a la Orden. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Hermione paseaba su mirada de Harry a Draco y luego a Ron que se encontraba un poco más rezagado y que parecía estar haciendo un considerable esfuerzo por controlarse a juzgar por el tono rojo de su cara.

-No me presionéis ¿vale? – se defendió Hermione – No es fácil para mí hablar de ello, no es fácil para mí contaros que Zabini fue quién me secuestró y que demás es el asesino de mis padres, tampoco lo es deciros que me obligó a ver los cadáveres de mis padres después de que se desangraran y que fueran torturados – para ese instante las lágrimas caían de los ojos de la chica hasta su mentón – Ni tampoco me era fácil deciros que me obligó a ver la muerte de personas inocentes, mujeres, hombres, ¡incluso niños! – tomó aire – incluso la vuestra – terminó añadiendo en un tono cada vez más bajo – Asique perdonadme si no me sentía capaz de hablar de ello – su tono denotaba enfado.

Y antes de que cualquiera de los chicos pudiera decir o hacer algo, Hermione despareció.

**oOo**

Llegó a Grinmauld Place llorando como una magdalena, se adentró en la casa como un huracán y se encerró en su cuarto. No se sentía en condiciones para hablar con nadie, no le apetecía enfrentarse a la furia de Ron o de Draco. Estaba en todo su derecho de no haber querido contarle nada a nadie, le era doloroso recordar aquello.

Aunque no había sido del todo sincera con ellos, ese no era el único motivo por el cual no había querido contarles nada, había otro más que la atormentaba con insistencia.

_Miedo._

Tenía miedo precisamente de lo que hacía un rato había ocurrido en su casa. Tenía miedo de que al saber quien fue su captor fueran a por él cegados por la sed de venganza. Ya había perdido a sus padres y no pensaba perder a nadie más. Ella había sufrido en su propia piel la locura de Zabini, podía ser dulce contigo pero cuando se volvía cruel lo era como el que más. Parecía no conocer límites y no pensaba mandar a sus amigos ni a Draco hacia la muerte.

_Draco._

Quiso que ella se lo entregara a cambio de no volver a molestarla más y ahora que ella se había negado no quería que el chico fuera directo a la boca del lobo. Sabía que él le pediría explicaciones, que querría saber qué clase de trato era aquel, que fue lo que descubrió cuando se adentró en su mente. Querría saber detalle por detalle lo ocurrido aquella fatídica noche y no estaba segura de querer contárselo todo, ni tampoco a Harry o a Ron, y mucho menos a ningún otro miembro de la Orden.

**oOo**

Blaise Zabini.

El puto Blaise Zabini era el que había secuestrado a Hermione y el que provocó que la chica llegara en tan deplorable estado.

Estaba realmente furioso.

¿Cómo Hermione no le había dicho nada? Había ido a buscarla queriendo que le diera una explicación, que se lo contara todo pero parecía que ella ya sabía que la buscaría porque se encerró a cal y canto en su habitación.

Estaba muy equivocada si pensada que se daría por vencido y que no la buscaría porque estaba dispuesto a esperar en su puerta hasta que se dignara a salir.

**oOo**

-¿Por qué Hermione no nos ha contado nada? – preguntó Ron abatido después de que el enfado lo abandonara - ¿Acaso ya no confía en nosotros?

-No creo que sea eso Ron – le respondió su amigo con el mismo tono empleado por él.

-¿Entonces qué Harry? No sé cómo ha podido guardarse para ella todo lo ocurrido durante aquellas horas.

-Yo tampoco Ron, yo tampoco. Supongo que pensar en ello la hacía sufrir o simplemente tenía miedo.

-¿Miedo por qué? Ese imbécil no volverá a hacerle daño – aseguró Ron con tono decidido.

-No creo que ese sea el tipo de miedo que Hermione tiene Ron, sabes que Hermione es muy valiente.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé, tendremos que esperar a mañana para poder hablar con ella – dijo Harry apesadumbrado.

**oOo**

Lo que restó de noche lo durmió a ratos, a los minutos de quedarse dormida despertaba a causa de las pesadillas.

A penas unos leves rayos de luz entraban entre las cortinas cuando decidió levantarse y afrontar la conversación que tenía pendiente con Harry y Ron al igual que con Draco. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible pues sabía que Draco tenía un gran oído y se metió en el baño para darse una ducha haber si así conseguía sentirse mejor.

Al cabo de quince minutos cuando ya creyó que todos sus músculos se había relajado salió y bajó hasta las cocinas para preparase algo para desayunar. No llevaba apenas unos minutos allí cuando sintió su presencia, era inconfundible.

Había entrado en la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido, muy propio de él. Fue su característico olor a menta el que la puso en alerta consiguiendo que dejara de hacer la tarea que tenía entre manos.

-Sé a lo que vienes – dijo sin girarse aún hacia él.

-Entonces no sé a qué estás esperando – habló de vuelta él con tono hosco.

Hermione respiró hondo intentando coger fuerzas y se giró para encararlo. Sus ojos eran una auténtica tormenta.

-Ya oíste ayer todo lo que necesitas saber – le habló de forma tranquila intentando que surtiera ese mismo efecto sobre él pero fracasó.

-Te lo advierto, no me trates como si fuera imbécil Hermione – a pesar de haber pronunciado su nombre no le agradó en absoluto el tono en el que le hablaba – No es lo más adecuado en estos momentos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-¿Qué qué quiero saber? – preguntó irónicamente acercándose a ella, acorralándola, cortándole cualquier salida - ¿Qué te parece, por ejemplo, si me cuentas de que iba ese trato? ¿O qué fue lo que consiguió averiguar cuando se adentró en tu mente?

-No…no puedo decírtelo – murmuró la chica como toda respuesta.

Eso hizo enfadar a Draco que tuvo que contar hasta diez para evitar volverse loco.

-Me parece que no entiendes la gravedad de la situación – dijo prácticamente entre dientes - Sea lo que sea lo que averiguó ha hecho que sus planes cambiaran y necesitamos saberlo para poder saber cómo va a actuar.

-No sé qué fue lo que averiguó…

Pero no consiguió terminar la frase porque Draco le pegó un puñetazo a la pared justo al lado de su cabeza consiguiendo que la chica pegara un brinco del susto.

-¡No me mientas! ¡Maldita sea! – se pasó la mano por su pelo platinado despeinándolo y consiguiendo que unos mechones taparan sus ojos - ¡No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que ese loco es capaz de hacer!

-Draco por favor… - suplicó la chica notando como sus ojos empezaban a picarle.

-¡Es imprescindible conocer eso! ¡Incluso más que saber nada sobre ese maldito trato! – continuó gritando sin reparar en la petición de la chica.

-¡Para Draco! – hasta que no oyó el grito de Hermione, el rubio no volvió a fijar la vista en ella y no pasó por alto la mirada acuosa que la chica le dirigía - ¡Si tanto empeño tienes en saberlo, te lo diré!

Respiraba agitadamente y de un movimiento brusco se limpió un par de lágrimas que se escurrieron de sus ojos.

-¡Mis sentimientos por ti! ¡Eso fue lo que averiguó! ¡Ya sabe que estoy enamorada de ti! – no acabó de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Su angustia fue sustituida por la vergüenza y no puedo evitar sonrojarse hasta la raíz del pelo mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos.

Y en ese mismo instante, mientras veía como Draco lucía completamente sorprendido por su reciente declaración, supo que ya no había ninguna duda más al respecto.

_Se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy._

**¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Ha estado pésimo? ¿Alguna crítica constructiva? Sea lo que sea lo que me queráis decir, aquí estoy dispuesta a escuchar.**

**Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer…¡Un review!^^**


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Cómo podéis comprobar he conseguido mantenerme viva durante estos días en los que la biblioteca de la universidad se ha vuelto mi casa, aunque no prometo que esto siga siendo así mucho tiempo!**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todas las que me habéis mandado vuestra suerte! Mañana tengo un examen bastante importante asique si os concentráis en mandarme todas vuestras buenas vibraciones y energías seré tremendamente feliz^^**

**Miles de gracias y de abrazos a aquellas personitas que se han tomado el tiempo y la dedicación de dejarme un review. Ellas son: betzacosta, luna-maga, Maruuchiss, poetic lines, Serena Princesita Hale, NemesisAg, Esme Black, Smithback, Adrit126, Danny, memoriesofkagome y Sweet Knight. De verdad, de verdad, de verdad, no sabéis como me animan vuestras palabras.**

**También mil gracias a aquellos que me leen de entre las sombras y a los que me agregaron a alertas, favoritos y demás.**

**Creo que no tengo mucho más que contar salvo que espero que disfruten del capítulo.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K.**

Su mente le repetía una y otra vez las palabras recién pronunciadas por la chica que tenía frente a él en aquel mismo instante.

_Estaba enamorada de él._

Cualquier discusión que estuvieran manteniendo momentos antes de aquello había quedado completamente en el olvido. Ahora solo era consciente de los latidos acelerados de su corazón, de la cálida sensación que lo había recorrido de pies a cabeza, cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Jamás hubiese imaginado escuchar algo así y menos de ella, de Hermione Granger. La misma chica que durante años había sufrido sus insultos y humillaciones, su desprecio por ser hija de muggles. Y ahora estaba ahí, dejando al descubierto sus sentimientos, ante él. Durante todos aquellos meses en los que había convivido en la vieja mansión, ella se había preocupado por él y en el último tiempo le había demostrado cosas que nadie había hecho antes.

Debía parecer idiota pero en aquel momento no se sentía capaz de unir ideas en su cabeza para poder pronunciar algo con sentido.

En cambio ella se sentía desfallecer, le había confesado que estaba enamorada de él, algo que hasta hacía unas horas no era capaz de reconocerse ni a sí misma. Y él no había pronunciado palabra alguna, simplemente la miraba.

No lo soportó más.

Alzó la barbilla y salió de la habitación sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Cuando pasó junto a su lado, una parte de ella esperó que él la retuviera, y no pudo evitar sentirse mal al comprobar que no puso ninguna resistencia porque ella saliera de allí.

**oOo**

Sabía que Draco no le daría una respuesta, sabía que él jamás diría algo como aquello. Pero el mutismo que siguió a su declaración le dolió más de lo que jamás pensó.

Una parte de ella le recordaba una y otra vez la de cosas que el chico había hecho por ella en el último tiempo, como se había preocupado por ella aunque fuese a su manera. Pero otra parte de ella le murmuraba que si él no había hecho ni dicho absolutamente nada era porque no compartía aquel sentimiento.

Y eso le dolía.

Porque no había esperado enamorarse de su enemigo acérrimo desde hace años, porque aquella situación llegó más lejos de lo que ella jamás hubiese imaginado. Y ahora se sentía como una completa idiota por no haber controlado sus palabras.

**oOo**

Poco tiempo después de que saliera como un huracán de la habitación, Harry y Ron fueron a hablar con ella, obligándola a hacer de tripas corazón y dejar a un lado sus temores para que ellos no se percataran de nada de lo sucedido.

-¿En qué diablos estabas pensando al ocultarnos tantas cosas? – preguntó Ron dejándose guiar por su enfado – La cosa es más grave de lo que creíamos.

-Solo intenté protegeros – se excusó la chica.

-¿Protegernos? – preguntó ahora Harry más calmado que su amigo pelirrojo – La que está en peligro eres tú Hermione.

-Lo sé Harry, y por eso no quería meteros a vosotros tampoco.

-Explícate.

La chica respiró hondo.

-Si os hubiese contado todo lo ocurrido hubieseis ido a por Zabini…

-¿Acaso crees que ahora no vamos a ir a por él? – preguntó Ron escéptico.

-No lo haréis, no de igual forma – intentó explicarse Hermione – Ahora sabéis todo, habéis oído todo lo que Nott nos contó sobre él. Ya no os dejaréis guiar por la venganza, ahora pensaréis más fríamente.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio en los que Harry meditó las palabras de su amiga.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero aún así podías haber confiado un poco más en nosotros. ¿Qué hay de Nott? ¿Hubiese sido muy difícil para ti contarnos que él fue quién te salvó?

-Ya os dije que fue él quien me pidió que no dijera nada de aquello – repitió la chica por enésima vez.

-Supongo que ahora no viene al caso discutir por ello… - dijo Harry apesadumbrado – Lo que sí que te pedimos es que…

-Es que tengas más cuidado Hermione – habló ahora Ron recuperando su tono de enfado – No te separes de nosotros, no salgas sola de la mansión, no hagas nada que pueda ponerte en peligro.

-Créeme, haré todo lo posible para no volver a toparme con Zabini – al decir aquello no pudo evitar que un escalofrío la recorriera.

-Y nosotros estaremos aquí para ayudarte – le dijo Harry sonriendo cálidamente.

Hermione pasó su mirada de uno a otro. Aunque Ron se enfadara más con ella, sabía que detrás de todo su enojo lo único que había era preocupación por ella, la misma preocupación que Harry le demostraba.

E internamente agradeció tener unos amigos como ellos.

**oOo**

Era perfectamente consciente de que había metido la pata con Hermione. A la chica le había costado un considerable esfuerzo decir aquellas palabras y él como toda respuesta se quedó con cara de subnormal mirándola.

No es que le hubiese respondido lo mismo, él jamás podría decir algo de ese calibre, pero sí que podría haber dicho algo, lo que fuese, solo por no ver la mueca de disgusto de ella.

Aunque le jodiera reconocerlo, sabía que Hermione no era un simple capricho como el resto de chicas con las que había estado. Le daba igual que hicieran las demás, si decidían estar con otros chicos, si sufrían por su culpa era algo que no le quitaba el sueño.

En cambio ella era diferente.

Los celos lo carcomían cuando la veía sonreírle solo a Potty y a la comadreja, cuando el dichoso pelirrojo se acercaba a ella más de lo recomendado, se volvió loco de la preocupación cuando despareció y aún porta consigo esa angustia que se anidó en él desde que se enteró de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Porque él no podría exponer sus sentimientos al igual que ella pero le demostraría lo importante que era para él.

**oOo**

Después de aquella conversación con sus amigos decidió encerrarse en la biblioteca a ver si era capaz de despejar su mente con un buen libro. Sabía que estaba siendo un poco injusta con Draco, por eso necesitaba despejarse un poco para poder ser lógica.

Y allí era donde se encontraba cuando el chico la encontró.

Eran más de las doce, ya habían tenido tiempo suficiente para asimilar lo ocurrido.

Los pelos de la nuca de Hermione se erizaron por completo al sentir su presencia en la estancia. Al igual que meses atrás, había arrastrado consigo uno de los sillones junto a la chimenea y lo había llevado hasta uno de los rincones del lugar para evitar ser molestada por nadie.

Pero él ya conocía su estrategia y cuando entró en la habitación y vio que faltaba uno de los sillones supo inmediatamente que ella se encontraba allí. Con sigilo se dirigió hasta aquel rincón y la divisó al final de aquel pasillo de altas estanterías y no le pasó desapercibido como todo el cuerpo de la chica se tensó prácticamente al instante de él hacer su aparición.

A Hermione no le hizo falta alzar la vista para saber quién era, nadie se movía tan silenciosamente como él lo hacía y en aquel momento lo odiaba por ello. Ahora no tenía ninguna escapatoria porque la única salida posible era pasando junto a él y por supuesto que no lo haría. Sabía que se estaba dejando atrapar, que estaba cayendo en su trampa pero una parte de ella deseaba conocer el porqué de su presencia, para qué la buscaba.

A cada paso que daba Draco acortando la distancia entre ellos, Hermione se sentía enrojecer rápidamente. Aún estaba demasiado reciente lo ocurrido como para no seguir sintiendo vergüenza al recordarlo.

El chico se paró a unos pasos de ella y sonrió de medio lado al comprobar el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas y como continuaba con la vista clavada en el libro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella con voz chillona.

Como toda respuesta Draco terminó de acortar la distancia que había entre ellos y le quitó el libro de las manos a Hermione que, a causa de la sorpresa de aquel movimiento, no opuso ninguna resistencia.

Aún más sonrojada, si es que eso era posible, Hermione alzó la vista y se topó con una completamente seria por parte de él, era oscura e impenetrable. Para más sorpresa aún, Draco sujetó sus manos y la obligó a ponerse en pie frente a él, consiguiendo que la chica alzara la cabeza para poder seguir mirándolo a los ojos.

Hermione solo era consciente de aquellos ojos color mercurio que conseguía que todo lo demás quedara relegado a un segundo lugar. Ya no importaba la vergüenza que había pasado unas horas atrás, ahora lo importante era que él estaba ahí, que había ido a buscarla y que la miraba de aquella forma que hacía que le flaquearan las piernas.

Draco soltó suavemente las manos de la chica para pasar a acunarle el rostro con ellas y acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares. A aquella distancia era consciente del brillo que poseían sus ojos castaños, las pinceladas que titilaban en ellos y aquellas diminutas pecas que adornaban su pequeña nariz.

Acercó su rostro aún más a ella casi rozando sus labios.

-Vuélvemelo a decir – murmuró con voz grave – Por favor.

Que se lo pidiera en ese leve tono de súplica, que se lo pidiera por favor con ese tono grave fue el detonante para que Hermione respondiera, aunque esta vez era plenamente consciente de lo que diría.

-Te quiero – dijo débilmente con el corazón latiéndole a mil revoluciones por minuto.

Esa fue la señal para que Draco terminara de unir sus labios con los de ella. Pero esta vez no quería ser hambriento, ni quería dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Quería saborearla lentamente en una dulce agonía, que mediante ese beso le demostrara todo cuanto él no era capaz de decir.

Muy pocas veces Draco la había besado de aquella manera, Hermione tuvo que sujetarse a su pecho para evitar caer contra el suelo porque sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla. El chico pareció darse cuenta de aquello porque abandonó su rostro para sujetarla fuertemente por la cintura y pegarla lo máximo que pudo contra él.

Cuando sus pulmones pidieron algo de oxígeno, se separaron con las respiraciones por completo agitadas y Hermione completamente sonrojada. La chica tardó unos minutos en volver a abrir los ojos y cuando lo hizo, él ya la estaba observando consiguiendo que sus mejillas se colorearan aún más.

-Yo… - no sabía que iba a decir pero fuera lo que fuese no llegó a salir de sus labios porque él la volvió a besar. Un beso corto pero intenso.

-No digas nada – dijo con tono autoritario aunque ambos sabían que no era así – Ya has dicho suficiente.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de arrojarse sobre los labios de Hermione que le recibieron gustosamente.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon en aquella vieja biblioteca antes de que ambos dejaran de ser conscientes de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

**oOo**

-¿De qué hablaste antes con Potter y Weasley? – preguntó Draco junto a su oído.

Después de aquel beso y de los muchos que le siguieron se encontraban en el alféizar de una de las ventanas, el sentado en él y ella acomodada en el hueco entre sus piernas mientras él rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos.

-De lo que nos contó Nott – respondió – No quieren que me ponga en peligro.

-Por una vez, aunque resulte increíble, tienen razón – dijo él – No podrás ir sola a ningún sitio.

Hermione suspiró.

-Tengo la sensación de que por mucho empeño que pongamos en lo contrario, Zabini me encontrará.

Al oír aquello, inconscientemente, Draco la apretó aún más contra él haciendo que ella sonriera levemente.

-Eso no ocurrirá – afirmó con completa seguridad.

Hermione se giró entre sus brazos para mirarlo de frente.

-¿Lo prometes?

Draco la miró a los ojos durante unos segundos que a la chica le pareció eternos.

-Te lo prometo.

Y Hermione pudo suspirar un poco más aliviada, sabiendo que él estaría allí para protegerla.

**oOo**

El resto del día lo pasaron juntos, hablando, besándose y dándose tiempo para conocerse un poco más, lo que le trajo problemas con Ron.

-¡Al fin apareces! – le espetó en cuento la vio aparecer por las puerta de las cocinas.

Hermione venía como si flotara sobre una nube y se dio de bruces contra la realidad al escuchar lo que su amigo le decía.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo aún algo aturdida.

-¡Llevas todo el día con el maldito hurón! ¡Ni siquiera has comido hoy con nosotros!

-¿Y dónde está escrito que tenga que almorzar con ustedes siempre? – le dijo un poco a la defensiva.

Ron empezó a enrojecer hasta casi adquirir la misma tonalidad que su pelo.

-Ya sabía yo que esto pasaría – dijo con cierto desprecio en su voz – Ya solo te importa él y a nosotros nos has dado de lado.

Hermione sintió aquello como un mazazo en el estómago. ¿Cómo era capaz de decirle algo así? Durante días se había arriesgado a que Draco se enfadara con ella por pasar mucho tiempo con ellos dos, para que no se sintieran desplazados. Era lo último que estaba dispuesta a escuchar.

Vio como Ron miraba a Harry buscando apoyo por parte del moreno pero el chico parecía muy interesado en algo que ponía en el Profeta del día anterior.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme algo así? Mi vida no gira en torno a la tuya Ronald, tengo tanto derecho a estar con él como con ustedes y estoy en todo mi derecho en elegir con quien quiero pasar mi tiempo.

Ron dejó caer la mandíbula hasta casi rozar el suelo dándole cierto aire de retrasado.

-No me miras con esa cara, sabes que llevo razón – le espetó ahora ella – Y gracias a tus reproches consigues que no quiera pasar nada de tiempo con ustedes. Harry ya puede ir dándote las gracias por tu gran trabajo.

Y tal y como llegó se fue completamente enfurecida de allí, ni siquiera reparó en que Draco se encontraba en el hall de la casa habiendo escuchado toda la conversación.

**oOo**

Maldito Weasley.

Maldito y jodido Weasley.

¿Con que derecho se creía que podía echarle nada en cara a Hermione? Ella era libre de hacer lo que le diera la gana, pudiendo estar con él cuando quisiera y todo el tiempo que quisiera.

¿Por qué mierda se tenía que meter en eso?

Los celos lo recorrían de pies a cabeza porque sí que sabía el porqué de todo aquello. La comadreja estaba celoso de que Hermione ahora estuviera con él y ese pensamiento hacía que la sangre le hirviera.

Pero lo que más lo enfurecía es que todo aquello le afectaba a Hermione de una forma no muy buena. Porque a ella le importaba mucho sus amigos y lo que pudieran pensar y si bien Potter se había mantenido al margen, Weasley no hacía más que refunfuñar cada vez que estaban cerca, o lanzarle miradas asesinas a Hermione y ahora le reprochaba el pasar tiempo con él.

Durante mucho tiempo se había controlado pero ahora no le quedaba más remedio que cruzar un par de palabras con el pelirrojo, y por una vez el destino jugó a su favor.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo a que se diera la situación idónea para poder decirle un par de cositas a Weasley. Sabía que Hermione se enfadaría con él cuando supiera de lo sucedido pero en aquel instante aquello le importaba muy poco.

Era pasada la medianoche cuando aún se encontraba en las cocinas, solo, sin poder conciliar el maldito sueño. Pero la suerte estaba de su lado aquella noche cuando escuchó unos pasos bajar las escaleras. No era Hermione, esos pasos pertenecía a unos pies más grandes y menos sigilosos que los de la chica, y no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado cuando vio al pelirrojo entrar en la habitación, con todo el pelo revuelto y los ojos aún medio cerrados a causa de la molestia que le producía la luz del lugar.

Tardó unos instantes en percatarse de quién se encontraba allí y su rostro se volvió sombrío en el mismo instante en el que enfocó a Malfoy sentado junto a la chimenea.

-Menuda suerte la mía – dijo en tono mordaz – De todo el mundo me he tenido que encontrar con el lechoso.

-¿Te has mirado alguna vez a un espejo Weasley? ¿O acaso tu familia no tiene bastante dinero para comprar uno?

La palidez desapareció por completo del rostro del pelirrojo que inmediatamente fue a echar mano de su varita y descubrió que no la llevaba consigo puesto que no solía dormir con ella. Cuando alzó la mirada para encararse con el rubio, éste ya lo apuntaba con la suya.

-¿Qué pasa Weasley? ¿No tienes tu varita? – dijo con sorna y burla.

-Una vez más vuelves a demostrar lo cobarde que eres hurón – dijo Ron con los puños apretados - ¿Vas a atacarme sin que yo tenga mi propia varita para defenderme?

-No me vengas ahora con esas comadreja – le dijo Draco empezando a enfadarse – Te recuerdo que cuando yo no tenía mi varita no tuviste ningún reparo en amenazarme ¿qué se siente ahora que han cambiado los papeles? – el silencio que prosiguió a esa pregunta fue suficiente para que Draco continuara – Bien, ahora que estás calladito pobretón me gustaría aclararte un par de cositas – el tono amenazante que empleó hizo que Ron se enfureciera aún más.

-No eres nadie para aclararme nada hurón – le respondió el pelirrojo de forma mordaz.

-Me temo que sí Weasley. Para que veas lo generoso que voy a ser contigo de momento solo pienso advertirte pero como vuelvas a hacerlo nadie te librará de mí ¿Entendiste? Creo que he sido lo suficientemente claro como para que tu diminuto cerebro lo haya entendido.

-¿De qué demonio hablas? – inquirió el pelirrojo comenzando a alzar la voz. Sabía que estaba en clara desventaja sobre el rubio y eso lo ponía nervioso.

-No quiero volver a oírte decirle nada más a Hermione como lo que le dijiste esta tarde. Te lo advierto Weasley, déjala en paz, ella puede estar conmigo siempre que le plazca y no cuando tú le des permiso.

Decir que Ron estaba completamente sorprendido era decir poco.

-Te recuerdo hurón que mientras te dedicabas a insultarla yo ya era su mejor amigo. Creo que eso me da cierto derecho a decirle lo que quiera.

La mano con la que sujetaba su varita temblaba ligeramente a causa de la ira que recorría a Draco. No le gustaba que le recordasen aquellas cosas porque ya se atormentaba él solo con su comportamiento con la chica en los años anteriores.

-Asúmelo Weasley, ella está conmigo. Si durante todos estos años no fuiste capaz de valorar lo que tenías a tu lado es solo culpa tuya. No busques que Hermione se sienta culpable por estar conmigo.

-¡Yo solo quiero protegerla!

-¡¿Cómo? – gritó Draco colérico - ¡¿Haciéndola sentir mal por estar conmigo? ¡Enhorabuena Weasley! ¡Eres el amigo que todos desean tener!

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? ¡Tú! ¡Que durante años te has encargado de insultar a Hermione cada vez que te cruzabas con ella por cualquier pasillo, que la humillabas, que la maltratabas! – la respiración del pelirrojo era agitada y la furia empezaba a cegarlo - ¡¿Y quién la cuidaba eh? ¡Harry y yo! ¡La protegíamos de ti!

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? – preguntó Harry entrando en la habitación. Los gritos de aquellos dos lo habían despertado al igual que Hermione que venía tras él.

La mirada de Hermione se posó un momento sobre la de Draco intentando averiguar qué era lo que ocurría allí pero el rubio la retiró rápidamente.

-¡El hurón! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! – continuaba gritando Ron ahora sintiéndose más seguro al tener a Harry de apoyo.

-¿Qué ha pasado Draco? – preguntó Hermione acercándose hasta él. Puso su pequeña mano sobre la pálida del chico que sujetaba su varita y suavemente hizo que la bajara.

-¡Quiere darme lecciones de cómo tratarte! ¡Él!

-Maldita sea Ronald – salta Hermione – Deja de gritar.

El pelirrojo se quedó tan sorprendido por la reacción de su amiga que se calló en el acto.

-¿Qué cosa tan grave te ha dicho para que te pongas a gritar como un desquiciado? – le preguntó la chica.

Ron ya no estaba tan seguro de salir airoso de aquella situación y eso lo enojaba aún más.

-No quiere que me preocupe por ti – dijo sabiendo que eso no era del todo cierto – No quiere que me preocupe para poder hacer lo que le dé la gana contigo.

-Te juro zanahorio que como no digas la verdad te parto esa cara de subnormal que tienes – siseó Draco entre dientes.

Hermione frunció ligeramente el ceño y volvió a girarse hacia él.

-Cuéntame tú lo que ha ocurrido – le pidió.

Le jodía enormemente ser tan vulnerable cuando se trataba de ella y aún más le jodía demostrarlo delante de aquellos dos idiotas.

-Le he advertido que como vuelva a echarte en cara algo sobre nosotros se las verá conmigo – dijo con los dientes apretados.

-¿Es eso verdad Ronald? – se giró hacia su amigo con los brazos en jarras muy al estilo de la Señora Weasley.

-¿No te das cuenta Hermione? Te está manipulando. ¿Crees que después de tantos años de insultos y humillaciones es el más indicado para decirme como tratarte? – de nuevo empezaba a enfadarse Ron –¡ Lo peor de todo es que tú te dejas manipular! ¿Dónde está la Hermione Granger que no quería ver a Draco Malfoy a menos de un metro de ella?

-¡Sigue aquí Ronald! – estaba harta de discutir siempre por el mismo tema - ¡Sigo siendo la misma de siempre! ¿Crees que a mí no me duele pensar en lo ocurrido años atrás? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Crees que no me sentía una traidora cuando todo esto comenzó? ¡Claro que lo hacía! Pero he decidido dejar todo eso atrás Ronald. Creo que Draco ha demostrado con creces que se merece una segunda oportunidad y si tú no quieres dársela es tú maldito problema pero yo haré lo que me venga en gana.

Harry no había abierto la boca en todo el tiempo y no dejaba de pasar su mirada de uno a otro bastante sorprendido de cómo estaba desarrollándose la situación. Ron estaba completamente rojo y se debatía entre la mueca de enfadado o sorpresa.

En cambio Draco estaba que no cabía en sí de la poderosa sensación que lo recorría. Al contrario de lo que él hubiese creído, la chica lo había defendido con uñas y dientes delante de sus dos amigos y la cara de sorpresa de los dos era increíble.

-Si ya no tienes ninguna tontería más que decir Ronald me voy a dormir – dijo Hermione altiva como pocas veces se la había visto – Y Draco también – lo sujetó de la mano y ambos se encaminaron escaleras arriba.

**¿Qué me dicen? ¿Os gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?**

**Sea lo que sea díganmelo mediante un review y ya de paso me sacan una sonrisita.**

**Un Besote!**


	24. Chapter 24

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Un vez más me paso por aquí para subir un nuevo capi de la historia.**

**Aún no sé de donde saqué el tiempo para escribir pero lo conseguí y aquí estoy como cada jueves.**

**Esta semana los miles de besos, de abrazos y de gracias son para: betzacosta, Maruuchiss, NemesisAg, blackdaphne, fior aquarium, poetic lines, pEqUe, luna-maga, Danny, Caroome, Damian Malfoy, Sweet Knight, Serena Princesita Hale, Nix Zadhara y memoriesofkagome. Vuestros maravillosos reviews son los que me animan a sacar tiempo de donde no lo tengo para poder actualizar a tiempo.**

**Como siempre también muchísimas gracias a aquellos que leen entre las sombras y alos que me agregaron a alertas favoritos y demás.**

**Aprovecho un segundito para decirles que he subido un one-shoot llamado "Nuevas Amistades", el cual es mi propuesta para un reto del foro Weird Sisters asique desde aquí os animo a que os paséis por allí y así leáis tanto mi propuesta como las demás y que participéis en la votación.**

**Y otra cosita más! ¡HEMOS PASADO LOS 200 REVIEWS! Me empiezo a quedar sin palabras para agradeceros vuetras palabras chicas, todo esto es mayormente gracias a vuestro apoyo incondicional. Mil gracias de todo corazón.  
**

**Ahora sí que no os entretengo más.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K.**

Después de lo ocurrido en la cocina, que Hermione lo llevara hasta su habitación y cerrara la puerta tras ella lo sorprendió, pero cuando se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido lo sorprendió aún más.

-Sabes que no debiste haberle dicho nada a Ron – le dijo a modo de regañina.

Él se encogió de hombros completamente indiferente.

-Él solito se lo buscó – la chica arqueó una ceja escéptica – Oí lo que te dijo hace una horas, cuando bajaste de estar en la biblioteca conmigo.

Entonces las facciones de Hermione se relajaron adquiriendo una expresión más amable.

-Aún así debiste evitar la pelea y no me digas que no imaginaste que acabarían así las cosas – añadió rápidamente al ver como él iba a objetar – Ya has visto como se pone Ronald cuando se trata de ti.

-Solo quería dejarle un par de cositas claras a tu amiguito – volvió a decir obstinado con su pose chulesca con las ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Hermione lo miró fijamente y al final acabó suspirando y se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del chico.

-De todas formas gracias por preocuparte por mí – murmuró contra él.

Y fue entonces cuando él se permitió relajarse por completo y la rodeó con sus brazos apretándola hacia él. Apoyó su frente contra el pelo de Hermione y aspiró su aroma dulzón.

Jamás pensó que se podría sentir tan bien abrazándola y sintiendo el calor que desprendía y aún más después de cómo lo había defendido del pelirrojo y él quería corresponderla de la misma manera.

Sintió como Hermione alzaba un poco la cabeza y su pequeña nariz le rozó el cuello haciendo que un escalofrío lo recorriera de pies a cabeza.

-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir – dijo contra la melena castaña de la chica.

Como toda respuesta ella asintió y se separó lentamente de él pero Draco la volvió a atraer hacia él con una mano en la su cintura y otra tras su nuca y la beso lenta y pausadamente. Cuando se separó de ella, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado al ver los efectos que producía sobre ella.

-Descansa – le dijo con tono autoritario aunque Hermione supo que no era así en absoluto.

Ella sonrió levemente y el chico abandonó la habitación.

**oOo**

A la mañana siguiente a Hermione no le sorprendió ver que Ron no le dirigía la palabra. Durante el desayuno el pelirrojo se dedicó a mandarle miradas asesinas desde la otra punta de la mesa mientras ella hacía todo lo posible por ignorarlas entablando conversación con Harry, el cual parecía un poco incómodo con la conversación.

Cuando Ron terminó de desayunar salió de la cocina sin ni siquiera mirar a sus dos amigos dando un fuerte portazo.

-Siento mucho que todo esto te afecte a ti también Harry – se disculpó Hermione.

-No te preocupes Mione, ya sabes cómo es Ron. Sólo se preocupa por ti.

La chica suspiró.

-Ya lo sé – admitió – por eso no me gusta pelearme con él por estas cosas pero es que me saca de mis casillas. No está siendo justo con Draco.

-Tienes que comprender que no es fácil para nosotros confiar en Malfoy después de tantos años de malas experiencias con él.

-Pero es que tú lo estás llevando más o menos bien…

-Pero sabes que Ron no es tan comprensivo de buenas a primeras, dale tiempo – le pidió Harry – Si al final resulta que Malfoy sí que ha cambiado, no le quedará más remedio que reconocerlo.

-Espero que tengas razón Harry, no me gusta está situación.

Su amigo puso posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica y le dio un cariñoso apretón.

-Se solucionará Mione, ya lo verás.

**oOo**

A lo largo del día, Hermione intentó varios acercamientos hacia Ron pero el chico seguía encabezonado en ignorarla y en no querer cruzar palabra con ella. Todo esto a Draco le molestaba y mucho. Sabía que Hermione quería mucho a ese par de memos pero de ahí a que tuviera que ir detrás del pelirrojo cuando ella no estaba haciendo nada malo era algo muy distinto.

-Ya has intentado hablar con él – le decía con hastío – Si no quiere hablar contigo puede irse a la mierda.

Hermione lo miró de forma reprobatoria por hablar así de su amigo pero el rubio la ignoró por completo.

-Tarde o temprano entrará en razón – insistía ella ceñuda.

-Pues cuando lo haga que sea él el que vaya a hablar contigo, no te arrastres más, la comadreja no se lo merece.

Ella suspiró rendida.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Siempre la tengo – dijo arrogante.

**oOo**

Desde la noche que secuestraron a Hermione no se había vuelto a conocer ningún ataque por parte de los mortífagos y eso tenía muy preocupada a la Orden porque eso solo podía significar que estuviesen planeando algo. Y el no saber qué era los hacían sentir impotentes y la frustración era un sentimiento permanente en ellos.

-Tenemos que hacer algo – dijo Harry una tarde en la que se encontraba con Hermione y Ron en las cocinas.

Habían pasado unos días desde la discusión que sostuvieron Ron y Hermione y las cosas entre ellos dos parecían haberse suavizado un poco aunque cada vez que podía no perdía la oportunidad de hacer algún comentario mordaz.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer Harry? – le habló Hermione – Tengo tantas ganas como tú de poder salir de aquí y hacer algo útil pero ni siquiera la Orden puede.

-¿Y desde cuando eso ha sido un impedimento para nosotros? – continuaba Harry - ¿Cuántas veces hemos investigado por nuestra cuenta averiguando cosas que nadie más había hecho?

Hermione suspiró.

-Eso era cuando estábamos en Hogwarts Harry y teníamos a Dumbledore que siempre nos apoyaba y nos defendía. Pero ahora estamos en plena guerra Harry y arriesgar nuestras vidas, sobretodo la tuya, es algo que no podemos hacer a la ligera.

Harry no pudo refutar las palabras de su amiga pues sabía que estaba en lo cierto pero la sensación de impotencia constante lo estaba volviendo loco. Toda la comunidad mágica tenía las esperanzas puestas en él ¿y mientras que hacía? Estaba encerrado en aquella vieja casa con su culo a salvo mientras los demás arriesgaban la vida por él.

La cálida mano de Hermione sobre la suya lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la miró a los ojos y supo que ella sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Tarde o temprano tendremos más oportunidades para salir y luchar – le dijo su amiga – Mientras tanto tendremos que esperar.

Harry asintió derrotado, tendrían que esperar.

**oOo**

Llevaba ya unos días meditando aquella idea. Sabía que era arriesgado sobre todo por la situación con Zabini pero sentía que hasta que no lo hiciera no se quitaría la pequeña carga que llevaba consigo.

-¿En qué piensas? – oyó la voz de Draco junto a su oído.

Después de la pequeña charla que había tenido con sus dos amigos fue a buscar a Draco quien la recibió con uno de los muchos besos que últimamente se dedicaban y que a ella la hacían perder el conocimiento de las cosas. Ahora se encontraban en aquel rincón de la biblioteca, junto a la ventana, aquel lugar ya había sido bautizado como su punto de encuentro.

-Si te lo digo pensarás que soy una suicida.

Aunque estaba de espaldas a él sintió como el chico se encogía de hombros.

-Como quieras – dijo indiferente.

Después de unos minutos más de silencio al final la chica habló.

-Quiero ir a ver la tumba de mis padres – murmuró.

Los brazos de Draco se tensaron a su alrededor.

-Tienes razón, creo que eres una suicida.

-Creía que tú me entenderías – dijo con tristeza mientras se separaba de él y se sentaba en el sillón.

Draco estaba empezando a molestarse con la actitud de la chica y no le apetecía en absoluto discutir con ella, ya lo hacían bastante a menudo.

-De acuerdo – dijo al final y Hermione sonrió esperanzada – Ve a visitar la tumba de tus padres, a Zabini le resultará tremendamente fácil encontrarte. O mejor aún – continuaba hablando con sarcasmo – Envíale una lechuza indicándole el día y la hora a la que irás, de seguro que te estará tremendamente agradecido por tu ayuda.

-No hacía falta que me hables así – replicó Hermione dolida.

-Es que para ser la bruja más brillante de Hogwarts se te ocurren ciertas…gilipolleces que enfermarían a cualquiera.

-Precisamente porque sé que es arriesgado no he tomado la decisión por mí misma y me he ido de aquí sin consultar con nadie – dijo ella ofendida porque el rubio continuara hablando con aquella ironía.

-¿Se te ha pasado por la cabeza salir sola de la casa por un simple capricho tuyo? – le espetó Draco empezando a enfadarse de verdad.

-¡No es un capricho! El no haber podido ir a ver a mis padres desde que murieron es algo que me tiene intranquila y hasta que no lo haga no podré estar en paz.

-Pues vas a tener que aprender a convivir con ello porque no saldrás de esta casa a no ser que sea imprescindible – dijo con tono autoritario.

-Sólo te estoy pidiendo tu opinión Draco, en ningún momento he dicho que vaya a hacer lo que tú digas – saltó la chica con enfado.

Una pequeña parte de ella sabía que no estaba siendo lógica, que Draco tenía razón en lo que decía pero que usara aquel sarcasmo con ella y aquel tono autoritario era superior a sus fuerzas.

-Bien, haz lo que te venga en gana Hermione. No tengo ni puta idea de para que me has dicho nada – y completamente furioso por la actitud de la chica abandonó la biblioteca dejándola sola.

**oOo**

Con sus amigos la situación fue mucho mejor, aunque Ron la tachó de loca, Harry sí que le dijo que la ayudaría en todo lo posible para que aquello sucediera pero que sería difícil y muy peligroso.

Agradeció enormemente la compresión de Harry, ella era consciente de todo aquello pero no podía evitar querer llevar a cabo aquel pensamiento que desde hacía ya un tiempo la atormentaba.

Pero ahora tenía otro problema más.

Draco.

Había sido un poco injusta con él pero el chico tampoco había sido muy comprensivo con ella ni había tenido tacto al decir su opinión, sabiendo que el tema de la muerte de los padres de Hermione era muy delicado.

Aquella noche apenas durmió y cuando lo hizo, solo tenía pesadillas. La información que Nott les había proporcionado sobre Zabini era algo que le venía quitando el sueño desde entonces. A pesar de lo que Draco pudiera decir, sabía que el mortífago la encontraría y más después de lo que Nott les había contado y decir que temía que llegara aquel momento era decir poco.

Pensar en un encuentro con Zabini significaba pensar en que era el asesino de sus padres, que había visto y sentido su regocijo al haber sido el culpable de su muerte, aún recordaba sus cuerpos. Todavía sentía los dos crucios que lanzó contra ella y como disfrutó al oirla gritar. Lo peor de todo era recordar los cuerpos inertes de sus amigos, de Draco.

Su corazón se oprimía cada vez que aquellos pensamientos e imágenes se cruzaban por su mente. Tenía miedo del riesgo que Harry, Ron y Draco corrían por protegerla a ella, no quería aquella imágenes se hicieran realidad.

**oOo**

A la mañana siguiente fue la primera en bajar a desayunar.

Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones con su humeante taza de café entre las manos cuando oyó unos pasos bajando las escaleras y cuando vio aparecer a Draco, no pudo evitar que su pulso se acelerara.

No estaba entre sus planes encontrárselo tan pronto.

La mirada que le dedicó Draco duró tan solo un efímero instante haciendo que la chica se encontrara aún peor.

Respiró hondo y para coger todas las fuerzas posibles. Se levantó de su cómodo asiento y dejando la taza sobre la mesa se acercó hasta él que se encontraba de espaldas a ella.

-Draco – lo llamó suavemente pero el chico la ignoró completamente.

-Draco – volvió a llamarlo en el mismo tono – Por favor di algo.

-¿Qué quieres? – dijo cortante.

-Lo siento – dijo apoyando la frente contra su espalda – Yo no quería enfadarme contigo.

Después de pronunciar aquellas palabras sintió como los músculos de la espalda de Draco se relajaban notoriamente.

-Está bien – dijo pero sin girarse.

La chica suspiró y lo obligó a girarse para que la mirara a los ojos y cuando lo consiguió se puso de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios y besarlo. Durante los primeros instantes Draco intentó resistirse a la tentación de estrecharla contra él pero ella era tan delicada y se la veía tan frágil que no pudo aguantar mucho más e inmediatamente la tenía contra él.

El beso que comenzó siendo tímido y dulce empezó a coger intensidad y fuerza a medida que transcurrían los minutos. Cuando sus pulmones reclamaban oxígeno a apenas se separaban unos segundos para luego volver a unir sus labios con más necesidad que antes. De un rápido movimiento, Draco alzó a Hermione y la sentó sobre la encimera de la cocina y se posicionó en el hueco entre sus piernas y todo eso sin romper el beso.

Al hallarse en aquella nueva posición que la hacía más vulnerable Hermione no pudo evitar ralentizar un poco el beso. Draco notó el cambio de la chica por lo que en vez de continuar con el voraz beso de antes, decidió adaptar el beso al ritmo que ella marcaba hasta que consiguió que ella volviera a sentirse segura.

Al final, en vez de ir más allá, el beso fue disminuyendo de intensidad hasta convertirse en un simple roce de labios y al final acabaron por separarse.

En aquellos instantes a Draco le hubiese encantado cogerla en brazos y llevársela a una de las habitaciones del piso superior. Sus instintos estaban completamente alterados y a punto de salir a flote pero sabía que ella necesitaba su tiempo y por supuesto que estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

Se deleitó con el sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de Hermione y el leve hinchazón de sus labios a causa del roce de hace unos instantes. Ella abrió los ojos para quedarse prendada de aquellos ojos color hielo que poco a poco iban mostrándole al verdadero Draco Malfoy.

Sabía que el chico hacía un esfuerzo por adaptarse a su ritmo, que no iría más allá a no ser que ella se lo permitiese y eso se lo agradecía profundamente. Aún no se sentía preparada para dar aquel paso.

-Gracias – murmuró levemente mirándolo a los ojos y no hizo falta aclarar a que se refería porque Draco lo sabía perfectamente. Acunó el rostro de la chica entre sus pálidas manos y la beso brevemente.

Luego la ayudó a bajarse del mueble.

-Ven, desayunemos.

La chica le sirvió una taza de café a Draco y ambos se sentaron juntos sumidos en un cómodo silencio hasta que un ligero golpeteo contra el cristal donde la misma lechuza que en su día trajo el mensaje de Nott pedía que la dejasen pasar.

La pose relajada de Hermione cambió automáticamente a una de alerta y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la ventana para darle paso. La majestuosa lechuza repitió el mismo procedimiento que la vez anterior, en cuanto se hubo liberado de su carga desapareció sin esperar a que le dieran algo de comer o beber.

Con manos temblorosas desenrolló el pequeño pergamino y la misma caligrafía del otro mensaje apareció ante sus ojos.

_Tenemos problemas, iremos a visitar a tus padres esta noche._

El mensaje estaba perfectamente escrito para que en el caso de que llegara a manos ajenas no entendieran lo que en realidad quería decir.

-¿Qué dice? – oyó la voz de Draco junto a ella.

-Es una citación, nos veremos esta noche en el cementerio donde se encuentran mis padres – le explicó con voz temblorosa – Dice que tenemos problemas.

Sintió como Draco se acercaba a ella hasta que sintió su pecho chocar contra su espalda y, por encima de sus hombros, le quitó el pequeño pergamino.

En ese momento se oyeron unos pasos bajando las escaleras y Harry y Ron hicieron aparición con caras de sueño pero al ver la mueca de disgusto que tenía Hermione y el pequeño pergamino que Draco sostenía, algo se activó en sus cabezas.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Harry acercándose a ellos con Ron siguiendo sus pasos.

-Nott ha mandado otro mensaje – le explicó la chica girándose hacia ellos – Dice que hay problemas y nos cita esta noche en el cementerio donde están mis padres.

-¿Qué clase de problemas? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

-No lo nombra, sería arriesgado dar tanta información por si la carta llegara a otras manos – razonó la chica.

-Sea cuál sea lo sucedido tiene que ser grave, ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde la otra vez.

Esta vez Hermione no contestó y se volvió a sentar en el sillón con expresión ausente.

-Vosotros no vais a venir – dijo en voz alta.

Ninguno de los tres chicos daba crédito a lo que había oído.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? – espetó Draco – Ni pienses que irás sola.

-¿Y si de verdad ocurre algo grave? No pienso poneros en peligro – insistió la chica cabezota.

-Precisamente porque no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos no debes ir sola Hermione, sería muy peligroso.

-Todo esto va solo conmigo, no pienso dejar que os metáis más e esto.

Draco ya comenzaba de nuevo a enfadarse, sabía que la única intención de Hermione era protegerlos pero ellos querían hacer lo mismo y ella no los dejaba.

-Te pongas como te pongas iremos contigo – le habló Draco en tono serio.

Hermione alzó la vista y la pasó de uno a otro, los quería demasiado como para ponerlos en peligro.

-No sabéis donde está el cementerio asique no podéis apareceros sin mí. Si yo no quiero no venís conmigo – y tal como lo dijo se levantó de su sitio y salió de la cocina dejando a los tres chicos realmente sorprendidos por su resolución.

**oOo**

Draco tardó unos segundos en volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de que se encontraba en las cocinas con Potter y Weasley. Tal y como ese pensamiento llegó a él, salió de allí dispuesto a hacer entrar en razón a aquella Gryffindor de las narices.

-¿Crees que el hurón hará entrar en razón a Hermione? – le preguntó Ron a Harry no muy seguro de que aquello fuese a ser así.

-No lo sé Ron, pero esperemos que sí.

**oOo**

Oyó como la chica cerraba la puerta de su habitación justo antes de que él apareciera por el pasillo y se lanzó veloz contra ella asustando a Hermione cuando entró tan rápidamente tras ella.

-Si vienes a intentar convencerme ya puedas ahorrártelo, no voy a cambiar de opinión – le dijo ceñuda antes de que él pudiera decir nada.

-¿Me quieres decir – comenzó él intentando calmar su propio enfado – que tú tienes todo el derecho a intentar protegernos pero nosotros no podemos hacerlo contigo?

-Tal y como yo lo hago protegemos tres vidas y arriesgamos solo una, de la otra manera es al revés.

Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo desordenándolo, cuán obstinada podía resultar a veces.

-Por una vez deja de lado esa valentía Gryffindor tan vuestra y entra en razón Hermione. No puedes ir sola – las últimas palabras las pronunció muy lentamente como si así le fuese más fácil entenderlas.

-Si Zabini nos encuentra de nada servirá que ustedes estéis, pasará por encima de vosotros si es necesario para llegar hasta mí. Ya oíste lo que dijo Nott.

-¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente cabezota? – comenzó a exasperarse Draco – Tú también oíste lo que dijo Nott. No podemos dejarte sola, serás un cebo fácil para él. ¿Acaso quieres volver a pasar lo mismo que la otra vez?

-Si eso sirve para tenernos a salvo ¡por supuesto que sí! - ¿Tan difícil era de entender lo que ella pedía? – ¡Ya perdí a mis padres a manos de ese mortífago y no quiero perder a nadie más!

Lejos de conmoverlo, aquellas palabras enervaron aún más a Draco. Se acercó hasta ella y la sujetó por los hombros.

-¡Yo tampoco quiero perderte a ti, joder! – odiaba esto de exponer sus sentimientos, odiaba perder el control y ella conseguía que lo hiciera con una habilidad pasmosa.

Hermione se quedó de pie, anclada en mitad de su habitación observando la ancha espalda de Draco que se había reclinado hacia su tocador apoyando ambas manos sobre la superficie de madera.

-¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó sin salir de su asombro.

Draco soltó una risita desdeñosa.

-Ya lo has oído maldita sea, no me hagas repetírtelo – dijo con tono enfadado sin girarse aún a verla.

Hermione solo oía el latir presuroso de su corazón pugnando por salir de su pecho y aquellas palabras sonando con eco dentro de su cabeza.

Se acercó a él con pequeños pasos ya apoyó sus manos sobre la torneada espalda del rubio que se tensó por completo al sentirla tan cerca. Hermione apoyó la frente en el hueco que quedaba entre sus manos, las cuales se cerraron en dos sendos puños aprisionando la camisa.

-Tengo miedo Draco – murmuró con voz rota contra su espalda.

Aquello desarmó al chico por completo.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan vulnerable cuando la tenía cerca, pero aún más odiaba al maldito Zabini por crear en ella aquellos sentimientos de angustia.

No tenía ningún sentido resistirse a lo que sus brazos estaban deseosos de hacer, siempre acababa sucumbiendo a la necesidad de consolarla y tenerla junto a él, por lo que lentamente se giró y la arropó con sus brazos y apoyó su mejilla contra su rizada melena.

-No te pondrá un dedo encima – le aseguró.

-No es por eso por lo que tengo miedo – dijo a la vez que alzaba un poco la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos – Tengo miedo de lo que puedan hacerte a ti, por haberlos abandonado – al decir aquel pensamiento en voz alta su cuerpo tembló levemente y Draco la estrechó aún más.

Inclinó su rostro hasta casi rozar su nariz con la de la chica.

-Soy un Malfoy ¿recuerdas? No por nada era el Príncipe de Slytherin – dijo con tono arrogante pero a la vez seguro – Asique no te preocupes por mí.

Aquello no tranquilizó demasiado a Hermione, ahora las cosas eran muy distintas a como lo eran en aquella época. Intentó confiar en sus palabras y se apretujó un poco más contra él deseando de verdad que después de aquella noche todos volvieran sanos y salvo a Grinmauld Place.

**¿Qué tal? Ha sido más largo de lo normal ¿eh? Yo solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si no, háganmelo saber de todas formas!**

**Un Beso enorme!**


	25. Chapter 25

**¡Perdón!**

**Siento mucho no haber subido ayer pero es que no sé ni en el día en el que vivo!T_T**

**Cuando esta mañana me levanté y vi que era viernes y que ayer no subí el nuevo capi casi me da un algo, después de que lo tenía todo todito listo.**

**Mil millones de gracias por sus maravillosos reviews a: betzacosta, Nix Zadhara, poetic lines, pEqUe, luna-maga, memoriesofkagome, nellito, Carrome, Danny, lizzy –black48, Adrit126, Maruuchiss y Serena Princesita Hale. Os adoro mis chicas!**

**También mil gracias a aquellos que leen de entre las sombras y los que agregaron el fic a alertas, favoritos y demás.**

**Creo que no tengo mucho más que añadir solo que el martes tengo mi primer final y que me vendría estupendamente vuestras buenas vibras!^^**

**Este capítulo también es bastante larguito, espero que lo disfruten.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K.**

Cuando ya había oscurecido y los cuatro chicos se encontraron en el hall, la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. Por mucho que la idea no les agradara, Harry y Ron agradecían en el fondo que Draco hubiese conseguido que Hermione cambiara de opinión aunque, por varios motivos más que evidentes, nunca lo dirían en voz alta.

Se enfundaron en sus capas oscuras para pasar desapercibidos entre la oscuridad de la noche y salieron. Al igual que la otra vez, se dirigieron hasta el viejo callejón cercano a la mansión y Hermione los llevó hasta el punto de reunión.

Antes de sentir el suelo sólido bajos sus pies, pudieron sentir como el frío viento rozaba sus rostros. El lugar estaba completamente desierto, las tumbas se alzaban aquí y allá, algunas más majestuosas que otras. De nuevo fueron los chicos los que alzaron las varitas en estado de alerta mientras que Hermione buscaba con la mirada aquellos nombres que desde hace tanto tiempo quería visitar. Se movió lentamente entre las numerosas lápidas que se esparcían por el lugar hasta que llegó a las que buscaba. Dos bloques de mármol con sendas inscripciones se alzaban frente a ella consiguiendo que el corazón de la chica se encogiera levemente de dolor. Los nombres de sus padres estaban tallados en ellos con un pulcra y refinada caligrafía.

Hermione se arrodilló frente a ellas y tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para evitar que un sollozo saliera de ella. No había podido ir al entierro de sus padres y en todo aquel tiempo no había podido ir a visitarlos ni a llevarles un triste ramo de flores. Era un duro golpe encontrarse frente a sus tumbas.

Harry, Ron y Draco permanecían alertas, con las varitas en alza atentos a cualquier sonido. Hermione se levantó y secándose un par de lágrimas traicioneras que no pudo reprimir también sacó su varita dispuesta a atacar si era necesario.

El ruido de una persona apareciéndose les hizo girarse y de repente se encontraban cuatro varitas apuntando a una figura encapuchada la cual, al verse acorralada por los cuatro chicos, alzó ambas manos en señal de paz.

-Soy yo – dijo y todos reconocieron a Nott.

Bajaron las varitas pero no dejaron de empuñarlas por si se daba cualquier imprevisto. Hermione fue la que se adelantó un poco acercándose al recién llegado.

-¿Por qué no te quitas la máscara? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Nott? ¿Por qué nos has hecho llamar tan pronto? – le preguntó con voz preocupada.

-Tenemos un problema Granger – dijo a la vez que la sujetaba por los hombros y la miraba a los ojos – Zabini ya sospecha de mi, por eso no puedo desprenderme de la máscara, no me puede ver con vosotros.

Aquella noticia fue recibida como un balde de agua fría por todos los presentes. Si Zabini llegara a saber con certeza que Nott es el que los ayuda, el chico correría un grave peligro. Sería catalogado como traidor y Voldemort lo querría muerto.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? – preguntó de vuelta Hermione.

Nott la soltó y comenzó a caminar en círculos preso de los nervios.

-No lo sé, pero me temo que sospecha que estoy haciendo algo a espaldas del Lord Oscuro y me está vigilando – explicaba el chico – Le he oído comentar con otros mortífagos que yo no soy de fiar y que hay que tenerme vigilado.

-¿Y cómo te arriesgas a quedar con nosotros? – le preguntó Harry – Podría haberte seguido.

-Os dije que os informaría ante cualquier novedad y eso hago. No puedo deciros nada por carta porque podría caer en las manos equivocadas.

-Nos mantendrías informados siempre y cuando eso no nos pusiera en riesgo a los demás – le espetó ahora Draco.

Desde que aquella mañana llegó el mensaje con la citación supo que algo no iba a salir bien y a medida que Nott les explicaba las circunstancias más seguro estaba de ello.

-Si sabes alguna otra forma mejor que esta para poneros al corriente de lo sucedido dila, soy todos oídos Malfoy – dijo con sarcasmo el chico – Te recuerdo que mi vida está tan en peligro como la vuestra o incluso más.

-Callaos de una vez – interrumpió la disputa Hermione. Miraba fijamente hacia un punto como si intentara ver entre la oscuridad que los rodeaba – He oído algo – dijo en un tono de voz más leve.

Inmediatamente todos alzaron las varitas dispuestos a averiguar que había provocado aquel ruido. Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia el chico que estaba a su lado.

-Vete – le dijo apenas moviendo los labios

A través de la máscara Nott la miró y sin ni siquiera pronunciar palabra desapareció del lugar.

Entonces una voz salió de entre los árboles que rodeaban el cementerio y llegó hasta ellos traída por la brisa que corría. Inmediatamente los nervios de Hermione se crisparon.

-Hola princesa.

El rostro de Hermione se descompuso en una mueca de horror.

-Es él – murmuró con voz estrangulada.

Y antes de que sus dos amigos y Draco pudiera hacer nada, el mortífago se apareció frente a ella con una sonrisa sardónica en su rostro y juntos se aparecieron unos metros más allá de donde los otros tres chicos se encontraban.

En cuanto localizaron a Zabini junto a Hermione, los apuntaron con miradas furiosas pero el mortífago había sido más rápido y no solo se había llevado a Hermione sino que ahora la apuntaba a la garganta mientras la mantenía pegada a él.

-No creo que os convenga hacer nada con vuestras varitas – dijo bastante calmado – Sino vuestra adorada amiga pagará las consecuencias – hizo una pausa y enterró la nariz en su pelo para poder aspirar su aroma – Y yo no quiero hacerle daño.

Hermione tenía una mueca de terror en su rostro que enfurecía aún más a sus amigos y a Draco. Sentía a Zabini completamente pegado a su espalda mientras con una mano la sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura y con la otra la apuntaba con la varita. Ella aún poseía la suya en su mano firmemente sujeta pero no se atrevía a hacer ningún movimiento que pudiera desencadenar la furia de Zabini.

Miró a los tres chicos que se encontraban unos metros más allá y les dedicó una mirada suplicante que hizo que la impotencia los invadiera con más intensidad que antes.

Veían como Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza y como estaba completamente paralizada con la cercanía del mortífago. Ella era una chica valiente que no se había achantado ante nada y verla así era un duro golpe para ellos.

-Suéltala – le ordenó Draco con una mirada tan glacial y cortante como el propio cristal.

-Vaya Malfoy, me alegro de verte – dijo Zabini haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del rubio - ¿Cómo es la vida de un asqueroso traidor cómo tú?

El tono de falsa amabilidad que el chico mantenía enervaba aún más al rubio.

-No juegues conmigo Zabini – le advirtió – No sería la primera vez que salieras perdiendo.

-¡Oh! Me temo que no estás en una buena posición para amenazarme, tengo a tu adorada sangresucia en mis manos. No quiero hacerle daño pero si me obligáis – hizo una pausa para saborear la expresión de sus rostros – no me quedará más remedio.

-Puede que él no esté en una buena posición Zabini – le habló ahora Harry con la furia reflejada en sus ojos verdes – pero nosotros sí y te lo advertimos, deja a Hermione en paz o sufrirás las consecuencias.

Zabini hizo un gesto con la mano como si aquello le aburriera demasiado.

-Vuestras amenazan me aburren, sino os importa tengo que hablar un par de cosas con vuestra amiga asique si me disculpáis… - despegó la varita del cuello de Hermione y la alzó sobre sus cabezas y al murmurar unas palabras ininteligibles, una especia de escudo apareció a su alrededor con unos cinco metros de diámetro dejando a Zabini con Hermione a un lado y a Harry, Ron y Draco a otro.

-¿Qué mierda has hecho? – preguntó Ron mirando alrededor observando el leve tono plateado que rodeaba a su amiga y al mortífago.

-Tomar precauciones para que no nos molestéis mientras charlamos – explicó Zabini con simpleza.

Con suavidad le quitó la varita de la mano a Hermione que aún estaba sorprendida por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas, y la lanzó al suelo unos metros más allá de donde ellos se encontraban. Miró a sus amigos pidiendo alguna señal, que la ayudaran a saber cómo escapar de aquella prisión que en pocos segundos Zabini había creado.

-Bueno princesa, dime, ¿no me has echado de menos? – le preguntó a medida que se acercaba a ella con paso lento, como si la estuviera acechando.

A cada paso que el chico daba, Hermione retrocedía otro hasta que un viejo árbol le cortó el paso. Aterrada vio como la distancia que los separaba se hacía cada vez más pequeña hasta hacerse prácticamente nula. Zabini apoyó sus manos sobre el tronco a ambos lados del rostro de la chica evitando cualquier tipo de huída.

-¿No me dices nada? – esperó uno segundos en los que disfrutaba de la mirada de pavor que Hermione le dirigía – Bueno, supongo que es comprensible. Al fin y al cabo solo nos hemos visto un par de veces.

Hermione no pudo evitar respirar hondo al ver que Zabini no se había enfadado por no haberle respondido, intentaría evitar decir o hacer nada que el mortífago pudiera tomarse como una ofensa y esperaría un momento de debilidad por su parte para recuperar su varita.

Zabini alzó su mano derecha y la alzó hasta rozar la mejilla de Hermione que se estremeció ante su contacto.

-No me tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño – le dijo con tono dulce – Tú pórtate bien y todo saldrá bien.

La chica tragó espeso y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó intentando sonar segura.

El chico soltó una leve risa.

-Te quiero a ti princesa, ¿sabes? A pesar de ser una sangresucia eres una chica bien bonita, puedo sacarte cierto…partido. Además, así, conseguiré joderle la vida un poquito a aquel asqueroso traidor.

Los pelos de la nuca de Hermione se erizaron, no le agradó en absoluto las connotaciones que había escondidas tras aquella frase.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó voz temerosa.

El moreno le dedicó una mirada lasciva mientras la recorría de pies a cabeza, la sujetó por el mentón y acercó su boca a la suya hasta casi rozarla.

-Creo que sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero princesa.

-¡No le pongas una puta mano encima! – gritó Draco desde el otro lado del escudo.

La impotencia y la ira lo recorría por completo. No podía soportar ver como aquel asqueroso le ponía una sola mano encima a Hermione y menos con las intenciones con las que lo hacía. Desde donde estaba no podía escuchar lo que hablaban pero por los gestos del mortífago, no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para hacerse una idea.

El estado de Harry y Ron no distaba mucho lo que sentía el rubio. Ver a su mejor amiga en peligro, en manos de aquel loco y ellos sin poder hacer nada era la peor sensación que habían sentido en mucho tiempo

Zabini soltó una risotada.

-¡No haré nada que ella no quiera Malfoy! ¡Asique estate tranquilo!

Eso enervó aún más a Draco que no pudo resistir el impulso de ir hacia ellos pero el escudo lo repelió y lo impulsó hacia atrás consiguiendo que callera al suelo. Hermione no pudo evitar encogerse del susto y tuvo que resistir las ganas de salir corriendo hacia ellos, pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Aunque consiguiera escapar del mortífago, el escudo protector le impediría el paso.

Zabini volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia ella.

-Conoces muy poquito del pasado oscuro de aquel imbécil ¿cierto?

No hizo falta que especificara a quien se refería, sabía que lo decía por Draco y no le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

El silencio que siguió a su pregunta fue suficiente respuesta para el chico que rió de medio lado de una forma muy parecida a como Draco lo hacía.

-Supongo que entonces no sabes que durante un tiempo nos ayudó a buscar a tus padres ¿verdad? Ni que se mostró muy entusiasmado con la idea de matar a los padres de la sangresucia amiga de Potter.

Aquellas palabras congelaron a Hermione y un sabor amargo se instaló en su paladar.

Estaba mintiendo.

_Tenía _que estar mintiendo.

Meses atrás, cuando se supo que los mortífagos buscaban encarecidamente a los padres de Hermione, interrogaron a Draco y le preguntaron si era consciente de algún tipo de plan o cualquier información en relación a sus padres y él respondió que no.

Y ella le creyó.

-Piensas que es mentira ¿no? No te preocupes, tengo pruebas para demostrarte que es así.

Y al igual que días atrás, sujetó a la chica por el rostro y la obligó a entrar en su mente para que viera los recuerdos que el guardaba en ella.

De repente ya no se encontraba en el cementerio frente a Zabini, sino que estaba en una oscura estancia con un par de antorchas alumbrándola. La habitación tenía aspecto de ser muy fría y mugrienta, con las paredes recubiertas de moho.

En una esquina apartada, un grupo de encapuchados hablaban entre ellos. Pudo reconocer a Draco y a Zabini pero a los otros dos mortífagos no los conocía.

-Iremos a por los padres de la sangresucia – se jactaba Zabini – Aún estamos intentando localizarlos pero cuando lo consigamos, nos lo pasaremos muy bien a su costa.

Los otros tres rieron, incluido Draco.

-Los pilares de Potter se irán derrumbando uno a uno – dijo ahora uno de los mortífagos desconocidos – Hasta quedarse completamente solo y entonces nuestro Lord podrá matarlo gustosamente.

-Y nosotros nos alzaremos con el control de todo – terminó de hablar el segundo desconocido.

-Cuenta conmigo para buscar a esos asquerosos muggles Zabini – dijo Draco – Será un placer colaborar para deshacernos de la escoria.

-Por supuesto que sí Malfoy, mientras antes podamos encontrarlos antes acabaremos con ellos.

La imagen comenzó a volverse borrosa y Hermione volvió al cementerio, con el frío azotándola y Zabini frente a ella observando su reacción con una mueca de disfrute en su rostro.

La chica sentía su corazón latiéndole desaforadamente contra sus costillas. Podía sentir como si algo se estuviera resquebrajando dentro de ella.

Aquello debía de ser una broma, otro intento de Zabini por hacerle daño.

-Eso no es cierto – logró articular aún conmocionada por lo que acaba de ver con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

-Tú misma lo has visto princesa – le habló obligándola a mirarlo – Es un recuerdo, no una alucinación. Tú decides que creerte.

Hermione frunció el ceño y lo miró con un odio y un asco que podía hacerle sombra a las miradas que en sus mejores días le dedicaba Draco. Sin saber cómo ni por qué alzó ambos brazos y empujó a Zabini lejos de ella consiguiendo que el chico trastabillara y casi cayera.

-¡No voy a caer en tu juego! – le gritó.

Buscó con la mirada su varita y la encontró a un par de metros de ella. Salió disparada hacia ella pero Zabini fue más rápido y la sujetó fuertemente por la cintura y la lanzó contra el suelo de un brusco movimiento.

-¡¿Qué coño crees que haces, eh? - le gritó furibundo. Su lado dulce y amable había desaparecido para dejar lugar al cruel y despiadado.

La apuntaba con la varita sin apenas pestañear.

Los otros tres chicos observaron la escena con el pulso completamente acelerado. Ahora que Zabini había perdido el control podían esperar cualquier cosa de él.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – gritó Ron desesperado.

-¡No podemos hacer nada! – Draco estaba en el mismo estado que el pelirrojo - ¡Joder! Solo podemos esperar a que el escudo pierda resistencia para poder atacarle.

-Vas a arrepentirte de lo que has hecho – le decía Zabini a Hermione con la mandíbula completamente apretada – Intento ser paciente contigo ¿y tú me haces esto? Te arrepentirás. ¡Crucio! – gritó con todo el odio y la furia que le fueron posibles.

El rayo de luz llegó hasta Hermione y aquella sensación de infinito dolor recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo, pero esta vez no pudo reprimir un alarido de dolor que salió de lo más profundo de su garganta.

Aquel grito desgarrador llegó hasta lo más profundo de Draco, Harry y Ron que veían impotentes como su amiga se retorcía de puro dolor en el suelo.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! – gritaba Draco - ¡Te juro que te mataré!

Hermione continuó retorciéndose en el suelo durante unos instantes más hasta que Zabini dio por finalizado el hechizo. La chica se quedó en el suelo aún con restos de convulsiones en su cuerpo, con pequeñas gotas de sudor frío recorriendo su frente.

Zabini tardó unos segundos en retomar el control sobre sí mismo y cuando lo hizo se agachó junto a ella y le acarició el rostro de una forma asquerosamente dulce.

-Yo no quería hacerte esto princesa. Si no vuelves a hacer ninguna idiotez, no se volverá a repetir.

Hermione apenas podía ni mirarlo a los ojos. Sentía su cuerpo completamente adolorido y adormecido por el crucio que acababa de recibir. De reojo pudo ver su varita no muy lejos de allí pero necesitaba distraer a Zabini durante unos instantes para poder alcanzarla.

Respiró hondo un par de veces para poder conseguir la fuerza necesaria para poder hacer lo que iba a hacer. El mortífago se había erguido y la mirada desde arriba con una clara muestra de satisfacción en su rostro. Hermione dobló lentamente sus rodillas para que el impulso fuera mayor y le pegó una fuerte patada a Zabini en la parte baja de las piernas consiguiendo que el chico perdiera el equilibrio y cayera el suelo. Aprovechando el momento de confusión, Hermione se arrastró por el suelo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban hasta alcanzar su varita.

Cuando por fin lo hizo se volvió rápidamente hacia él y lo apuntó con la varita. A pesar de que su pulso temblaba ligeramente, su mirada mostraba una clara determinación.

-Vaya, la sangresucia saca su valentía – dijo Zabini levantándose del suelo pero, para sorpresa de Hermione y de los otros tres chicos que observaban la escena desde fuera, no la apuntaba con la varita.

-Lárgate de aquí – le espetó la chica con voz quebrada.

-Me iré princesa, pero te aseguro que volveré a por ti y la próxima vez no seré tan benevolente contigo - Alzó la varita hacia la cúpula del escudo que los rodeaba – Finiten Incantatem – la cápsula plateada desapareció y con una última mirada a la chica el mortífago desapareció.

**oOo**

-Tranquilo chicos, estoy bien – repetía Hermione por enésima vez – Solo necesito descansar un poco.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas.

-Lo haremos con una condición – le dijo Ron seriamente.

-¿Cuál?

-Que nos avises si tienes cualquier tipo de problema.

-De acuerdo – dijo Hermione con voz cansina.

-Promételo – insistió el pelirrojo.

-Lo prometo.

Los dos amigos se despidieron de la chica y la dejaron a solas en su habitación y fue entonces cuando todo el peso de lo ocurrido cayó sobre ella.

Después de que Zabini se fuera, tanto Harry como Ron se apresuraron a ir a socorrerla tremendamente angustiados por su estado. La ayudaron a ponerse en pie y prácticamente la cogieron en brazos entre los dos para poder aparecerse los tres juntos.

Pero Draco no hizo absolutamente nada.

Se quedó desde la distancia observándola con el ceño fruncido y su mirada penetrante puesta en ella. Ni siquiera le preguntó como estaba, ni la ayudó a llegar a Grinmauld Place.

_Nada._

Sabía que a él no le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos pero ni siquiera ahora que Ron y Harry se habían ido aparecía por allí para preocuparse por su estado.

Otra cosa que la atormentaba era el recuerdo que Zabini le había mostrado. ¿Sería cierto o una simple artimaña?

No tenía ni idea pero aquel pensamiento la corroía por dentro dolorosamente.

El sonido de la puerta de su habitación al abrirse la sacó de sus cavilaciones y Draco entró por ella mortalmente serio. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y cuando lo hizo se acercó a la cama de la chica y se sentó en el borde sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo instante, como si le estuviera haciendo un auténtico examen visual.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó sin mudar su expresión y sin ni siquiera acercarse un solo milímetro a ella.

-Estoy bien – dijo bajando la vista pero el leve estremecimiento de su voz la delató.

-No, no lo estas – afirmó él mientras se retorcía las manos que le picaban por ir a matar a aquel desgraciado.

-No te preocupes, lo estaré dentro de poco.

- Prometí que no dejaría que se te acercara nunca más y no he sido capaz de cumplirlo.

Hermione se quedó levemente sorprendida durante unos instantes, recordaba perfectamente aquella promesa por parte del chico y en cierta forma no esperaba que fuera a recordarla.

-No… no ha sido culpa tuya.

Draco volvió la vista hacia ella escrutándola de manera que Hermione se sentía completamente expuesta.

-¿Qué fue lo que te mostró? – le preguntó cortante.

El recuerdo de lo que Zabini le mostró acudió a ella de inmediato, haciendo que esa sensación de vacío que se había instaurado en ella se hiciera más intensa. Draco percibió ese pequeño cambio en la chica por lo que se acercó más a ella.

-¿Qué fue? – insistió.

-Nada importante – intentó Hermione esquivar la respuesta pero no dio resultado.

El rubio rió con sarcasmo.

-¿Entonces me explicas porque ese cambio en ti en cuanto en preguntado por ello? ¿O me explicas tu mueca de horror en cuanto Zabini terminó de enseñarte aquello fuese lo que fuese? – le espetó.

Hermione respiró hondo.

No quería contarle aquello, sabía que el chico se enfurecería con ella por desconfiar de él pero si no se lo contaba, aquella duda la perseguiría siempre.

-Sabías que iban a matar mis padres – dijo con voz temblorosa y sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos – Incluso te ofreciste para ayudar en su búsqueda – Un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos - Parecías muy feliz ante la idea de encontrarlos y acabar con ellos.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Draco fue capaz de controlarse para poder hablar.

-¿Y tú lo creíste? – dijo con voz impersonal.

Hermione lo miró ya con más lágrimas resbalando por su rostro.

-No quiero creerlo – dijo entrecortadamente – Pero era su recuerdo Draco…

-¡Un recuerdo modificado! – dijo alzando un poco la voz.

-Yo te creí – dijo la chica intentando limpiarse el rostro – Cuando hace meses te preguntamos si sabías algo respecto al tema tu dijiste que no, y yo te creí.

-Maldita sea Hermione – Draco ya empezaba a desesperarse y para aquel momento ya se había levantado de la cama y se había puesto a dar vueltas por la habitación – Yo no te mentí, dije la verdad. Zabini te ha engañado.

-Draco – murmuró Hermione en una súplica y al ver que el chico se levantó de la cama y se puso frente a él obligándolo a parar.

-¿Tienes idea del rato que he pasado viendo como ese desgraciado hacía contigo cuanto se le venía en gana? – dijo impotente – ¿Y ahora te crees lo que él te dice?

Entonces Hermione se sintió como una verdadera idiota por no haber confiado en él, por haberse dejado embaucar por Zabini. De un solo movimiento alzó sus brazos y rodeó el cuello de Draco escondiéndose en el hueco de su cuello.

-Lo siento – dijo entre sollozos – Tengo miedo de que de un momento a otro desaparezcas, de que te des cuenta de que esto no sirve para nada y que te vayas.

El enfado de Draco se evaporó casi en el mismo instante en el que aquellas palabras llegaron a sus oídos.

Él sí que tenía miedo, joder.

Tenía miedo de que en cualquiera de aquellos encuentros con Zabini, las cosas salieran mal y Hermione no fuese a ser capaz de salir viva de ellos.

Sus brazos se aferraron a la espalda de la chica con demasiada fuerza pero eso a Hermione no le importó, aquel abrazo era demasiado reconfortante como para preocuparse de ellos ahora.

Completamente azorada sacó la cabeza de su escondite y lo besó.

Lo besó con ansias y desesperación, porque aquel miedo la atenazaba desde que descubrió que sus sentimientos hacia él empezaban a cambiar.

Porque sabía que aquellos momentos entre ellos dos podrían tener los días contados.

Y estaba dispuesta a aprovechar el momento.

**¿Qué tal? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Esperaban otra cosa?**

**Ya saben que todo lo que me quieran decir será bienvenido!^^**

**Y recuerden, un fic con reviews es un fic feliz!**


	26. Chapter 26

**¡Hola!**

**Siento mucho haberme vuelto a retrasar con la actualización pero es que hoy en la mañana tuve un examen y ayer apenas tuve tiempo para nada y no pude revisar el capítulo para ultimar los detalles y escribir las notas de autor.**

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellas personitas que me dejan tan maravillosos reviews, ellas son: luna-maga, memoriesofkagome, Maruuchiss, poetic lines, Nix Zadhara, Carrone, Rebeca, giselmalfoy, yoa89, Sabanaa, Serena Princesita Hale, KENSACHAN-de y NemesisAg. ¡Os adoro!**

**También mil gracias a aquellos que leen de entre las sombras y a los que agregaron a alertas favoritos y demás.**

**Otra cosita que os quería comentar es que la semana que viene tengo un examen el miércoles y otro el jueves. Esto significa que no sé si voy a tener tiempo para escribir el nuevo capi. Yo haré todo lo posible porque así sea, ya lo saben, pero es muy probable que haya que esperar al fin de semana para poder subir el capítulo nuevo. Lo siento muchísimo pero es que no tengo nada de tiempo.**

**Y por último quería comentaros que ya empiezo a vislumbrar el final del fic. ¡Cuidado! No me refiero a que se vaya a acabar en dos capítulos, de hecho aún no sé cuantos capítulos más voy a escribir. Pero ya voy pensando en cómo desarrollar lo que queda de fic para enlazarlo al final que tengo previsto. Comprendan que este ya es el capítulo 26 y lo último que quiero es alargar el fic innecesariamente y que al final quede pesado y con falta de argumento. ¿Me comprenden?**

**Bueno ahora sí, ya os dejo con el nuevo capi que adoré escribir, a continuación sabréis porqué.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K.**

Se besaban con fuerza y con intensidad.

Draco la tenía fuertemente sujeta por su cintura en un abrazo férreo impidiendo que se separara de él ni un solo milímetro pero eso a ella no le importaba porque su última intención era apartarse de él.

Sus pequeñas manos removían el rubio pelo del chico mientras le respondía con las mismas ansias al beso que él le regalaba.

Había dejado de ser consciente de cualquier cosa que no fueran sus labios sobre los suyos y sus frías manos ancladas en su cintura.

Cuando Draco alzó una de sus manos para sujetarla por la nuca y así poder profundizar aún más el beso, Hermione se sintió desfallecer y no pudo evitar que un leve gemido escapara de sus labios y automáticamente una alarma se encendió en la cabeza de Draco. Aquello no estaba siendo como las otras veces en las que los nervios de Hermione la traicionaban y hacía que la chica no quisiera continuar.

Se estaba dejando llevar.

Y si ella lo hacía a él le costaría mucho esfuerzo no hacerlo. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le fue posible se separó levemente de ella lo suficiente para hablar.

-Hermione – pronunció su nombre casi en un quejido - ¿Estás segura de…

Pero una muy sonrojada Hermione lo silenció poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-Lo estoy Draco – dijo en murmullo.

Y la mirada que le dedicó brillante, reluciente con aquellos ojos castaños que le transmitían tanta calidez fue más que suficiente para creer en la veracidad de sus palabras.

Se volvió a lanzar sobre sus labios con más voracidad que antes si es que eso era posible, ahora no tenía porque reprimir su deseo por ella. Porque desde luego que la deseaba.

Y mucho.

Cada vez que la besaba se le hacía más difícil controlar ese impulso que lo llevaba a recorrer su cuerpo por completo, deseaba conocer como sería la textura de su piel en aquellas zonas donde nadie más había podido llegar, quería saber cómo saldría su nombre de aquellos labios cuando la estuviera haciendo tuya.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, se encontró recostada sobre su cama con Draco apoyado a su lado sin dejar de besarla en ningún instante.

Podía sentir los nervios de expectación en la boca de su estómago, no podía decir que no estuviera nerviosa puesto que era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación similar pero no tenía ninguna duda de que allí era donde quería estar.

Porque después de aquel último encuentro con Zabini no sabía si siempre iba a poder salir ilesa de ellos y quería aprovechar el tiempo que pudiera disfrutar de Draco. Y con todos aquellos pensamientos agolpándose en su mente, de repente se dio cuenta de la presencia de cierto sentimiento que hasta entonces creía desconocido. En aquel preciso instante con Draco llenando de besos su mentón y su cuello supo que no solo lo quería, _lo amaba._ Y el peso de aquella revelación hizo que su corazón bombeara furiosamente contra su pecho.

Draco pudo sentir los fuertes latidos de la chica y de repente paró su tarea para mirarla directamente a los ojos, con la preocupación pintada en aquella mirada gris. Hermione le devolvió la mirada mientras que, con manos temblorosas, acarició el rostro del chico de forma dulce y cariñosa. Aquello sorprendió a Draco pero no tuvo tiempo de dedicarle más pensamientos a aquello porque Hermione volvió a besarlo con premura.

Con cuidado y con una lentitud pasmosa, Draco coló su mano derecha por debajo del jersey de Hermione para encontrar una piel tersa y suave. En cuanto Hermione sintió aquellos dedos fríos colarse bajo su ropa un escalofrío la recorrió por completo consiguiendo que la piel se le erizara en la zona donde se producía el contacto.

Con la misma parsimonia Draco continuó avanzando terreno por aquella piel a la misma vez que dejaba de recrearse en su boca para sembrar un camino de besos desde aquellos labios rojos por la fricción, hasta llegar a la sensible piel tras su oreja pasando por todo su mentón y su cuello. Aquel acto le provocó el mismo escalofrío que antes no pudiendo evitar arquear levemente la espalda y suspirar quedamente contra el oído del chico enardeciéndolo aún más.

Hermione sentía arder cada centímetro de su piel, moría por sentir más directamente el contacto contra aquel cuerpo que la hacía suspirar con cada roce, con cada beso. Esas ganas superaron su pudor y su vergüenza y en un instante se separó de Draco y de un rápido movimiento se sacó el jersey quedando solo con una camisa blanca aumentando considerablemente el contacto con él. Y en cuanto se vio desprovista de la prenda de ropa se apresuró a volver a besarlo para ocultar su sonrojo. El chico quedó bastante sorprendido con aquella maniobra de la chica pero aquello no le impidió seguir avanzando bajo su blusa a medida que esta se arrugaba bajo el pecho de la chica dejando a la vista su vientre plano y de un color ligeramente más tostado que su mano. Lo acarició con total delicadez y con lentitud como si quisiera memorizar su textura.

Aquellos roces, aquellas caricias la hacían suspirar constantemente mientras se arqueaba buscando, de manera inconsciente, algo más. No sabía el qué concretamente pero sabía que necesitaba algo más. Entonces sintió como los dedos expertos de Draco empezaron a desabotonar su blusa botón a botón sin dejar de besarla. Cuando estuvo por completo desabrochada, la chica sintió el frío de la habitación chocar contra su cuerpo y de repente se sintió levemente desprotegida. Draco empujó suavemente la blusa a través de los brazos de la chica hasta que se hubo desprendido por completo de la prenda. Entonces Hermione se sintió aún más desprotegida que antes, totalmente expuesta a él.

Draco se percató de aquel titubeo y para que la chica se sintiera menos cohibida se sacó la camisa por la cabeza sin ni siquiera pararse a quitarse los botones, dejando al descubierto su torso níveo, bien formado con un par de cicatrices atravesándole el pecho. Las mismas cicatrices que Hermione le curó el día que llegó a aquella casa, ahora su pecho tenía aquellas señales en un color de carne más claro que el resto de su pecho. Con dedos temblorosos Hermione las rozó, las acarició, consiguiendo que los mismos escalofríos que a ella la recorrían por completo momentos antes ahora lo hicieran por el cuerpo de él. Hubo algo en ese tacto tan dulce y delicado que Hermione le dedicaba que no pudo evitar que su pecho se hinchara de un sentimiento cálido y agradable.

Cambió de posición y ahora se situó sobre ella, apoyando su peso sobre sus codos para evitar aplastarla. La observó a los ojos y pasó su pulgar sobre sus labios momento antes de abalanzarse sobre ellos en otro beso hambriento.

Dejó de usar una de sus manos como apoyo para recorrer todo el torso de la chica desde su cintura subiendo bordeando su pecho. Cuando aquella mano deshizo el camino no se quedó solo en la cintura, sino que descendió por su muslo y su pierna hasta su rodilla por encima de sus vaqueros. Le picaban las manos por deshacerse de aquella última prenda y poder admirar el cuerpo de la chica en su casi totalidad. Y pocos segundos después de que aquella idea se cruzara en su mente sus dedos bajaron por el vientre de la chica hasta encontrarse con el límite que aquella prenda le imponía contra su voluntad. Con dedos maestros, desabrochó el pantalón y bajó la cremallera rozando por el camino la ropa interior de la chica, que no pudo evitar un pequeño gemido ante aquel roce.

Su bajo vientre le ardía incluso más que el resto de su cuerpo, y aquel roce la había encendido aún más queriendo y necesitando más que unos imples besos y caricias.

Draco continuó con su tarea y bajó los vaqueros por los muslos de la chica hasta sus rodillas, el resto del trabajo ya se dedicó Hermione de acabarlo moviendo los pies hasta que consiguió que la prenda cayera con un golpe sordo al suelo.

Draco descubrió encandilado que la piel de sus piernas era igual o más suaves aún que la piel que ya había inspeccionado antes. Se perdió por la redondez de sus piernas, por su tersura, por su perfecta forma. Y supo que jamás se cansaría de vanagloriarlas como lo estaba haciendo en aquel mismo momento.

Él mismo perdió también aquella prenda tan molesta que ahora su pantalón le suponía y se acomodó en el hueco entre sus piernas no sin antes observar aquel cuerpo que solo él había tenido el honor de ver así. Hermione se sonrojó ante tal escrutinio pero las palabras que Draco pronunciaría a continuación fueron más que suficientes para dejar aquella vergüenza a un lado.

-Eres jodidamente hermosa.

Aquellas palabras llegaron como música a sus oídos y solo pudo abandonarse a las miles de sensaciones que todo aquello le estaba proporcionando. Sensaciones desconocidas, nuevas, que habría un nuevo mundo para ella.

Cuando sintió a Draco acomodarse entre sus piernas y su virilidad chocó con la intimidad de ella sobre la ropa interior un leve gemido escapó de sus labios e inconscientemente alzó sus caderas para provocar un encuentro más directo.

Draco dirigió sus pálidas manos por la espalda de la chica en un recorrido lento y tortuoso cuyo final ella ya conocía. Con habilidad le desabrochó la prenda superior femenina y ante una Hermione cohibida la ayudó a desprenderse de ella. Decir que aquel cuerpo recién descubierto lo tenía maravillado era quedarse bastante corto. La besó para que ella dejara de sentirse incómoda ante su mirada fija y muy lentamente subió una de sus manos por su vientre hasta que alcanzó uno de aquellos dos montículos que de forma muy lenta fue abarcando con su mano en su totalidad. Ligeramente hizo presión consiguiendo que un gemido más sonoro que los anteriores escapara de sus labios sin poder contenerlo.

Al ver como la chica reaccionó ante tal gesto, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo reaccionaría ante otra caricia totalmente nueva, al igual que las anteriores, para ella. El pecho que quedaba libre fuera de la cárcel que en aquel instante representaba su mano fue rápidamente atendido por la lengua y la boca del rubio. Primero beso su base y poco a poco fue subiendo hasta atrapar la aureola rosada con sus labios y con su lengua se permitió jugar con ella. Ante aquello Hermione se arqueó por completo y clavó sus uñas en la espalda del chico reprimiendo un sonoro gemido.

La necesidad por hacerla suya era ya inevitable, estaba a un solo paso de perder por completo la cordura y necesitaba asegurarse de que ella no se arrepintiera más adelante porque no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo. Alzó la vista para ver a la chica con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y mordiéndose el labio. Cuando Hermione se sintió observada por él abrió los ojos para toparse con su mirada más oscura de lo normal.

-Si no quieres continuar será mejor que pares ahora – dijo con voz grave fruto del deseo – Si no más adelante no sé si seré capaz de parar.

Como toda respuesta la chica lo atrajo hacia sí con fuerza mientras besaba su pálido cuello y aquella fue señal suficiente. Tras algunos besos y caricias más Draco creyó que ya era el momento para culminar con la tarea que había empezado hacía ya rato. Con suavidad y rozando por completo sus piernas eliminó la última prenda femenina que lo separaba de ella para, poco después, deshacerse de sus bóxers con bastante rapidez.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas, separándoles delicadamente. Hermione sintió su masculinidad haciendo presión sobre su intimidad y supo que aquel era el momento. Se sujetó a la espalda del chico preparada para lo que pudiera venir.

El chico empezó a penetrarla con suavidad, con delicadeza, hasta que la barrera natural de su interior se interpuso en su avance.

-Lo siento– le murmuró al oído y de una sola embestida se adentró por completo en ella.

Un intenso dolor se apoderó de su cuerpo haciendo que se tensara por completo y que tuviera que morder el hombro del chico para no gritar por el dolor.

Durante unos instantes Draco permaneció igual de inmóvil que ella, expectante a la reacción que la chica tomaría. Empezó a besarla suavemente por el hombro y el cuello hasta que Hermione fue relajando poco a poco su cuerpo. No fue hasta ese momento que él no se permitió volver a retomar sus embestidas. Muy lentamente al principio y con más rapidez luego cuando las suspiros y leves gemidos de Hermione aumentaron de intensidad.

Durante unos minutos ambos se dedicaron a disfrutar de las miles de sensaciones que aquello les provocaba. Draco dejaba salir algún que otro gemido ronco mientras que los de Hermione se fueron haciendo más frecuentes y más intensos pero rápidamente eran silenciados por los besos de Draco.

Al poco tiempo Hermione sintió como un agradable cosquilleo que nacía en su bajo vientre, recorría cada célula de su cuerpo hasta que de repente un estallido de sensaciones se apoderaron de ella, obligando a Draco a silenciar el potente gemido que a punto estuvo de salir de los más profundo de su garganta. Aquella placentera sensación apenas duró unos segundos pero fue tiempo suficiente para que el agotamiento se apoderara de ella unos instantes después. Hasta que Draco no sintió como la chica dejaba de vibrar entre sus brazos, no dejó descargar su propio orgasmo en su interior acompañado de un grave gemido.

Le hubiese encantado mantenerse en aquella posición pero sabía que la estaba aplastando por lo que, haciendo un soberano esfuerzo, salió de su interior y se dejó caer a su lado con la respiración aún levemente desacompasada.

Fue en aquel momento cuando la sensación de rareza y de incomodidad invadió a la chica, que no pudo evitar sentirse extraña ante tal número de nuevas sensaciones y placeres que jamás había experimentado. Con cuidado se cubrió con la sabana, que andaba arrugada a los pies de la cama, y se tumbó de forma que le daba la espalda a Draco. Cada vez la sensación de incomodidad era mayor pero no quería parecer una niña pequeña, por lo que se mantuvo en su posición sin buscar el calor y el afecto del cuerpo de Draco.

Pero entonces sintió como el chico se movía a su espalda y al instante una fría mano rodeó su cintura bajo la sábana y la arrastró por los centímetros que separaban sus cuerpos hasta que notó su pecho chocando contra su espalda. El rubio hundió la nariz en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro y depositó un leve beso en ese lugar.

-Descansa – le dijo en la misma posición.

Y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse plenamente satisfecha antes de abandonarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

**oOo**

Desde que la chica se había quedado dormida acurrucada contra él, no había dejado de indagar en su memoria buscando algún instante en que se hubiese sentido como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

Y no encontró ninguno.

Sentía su cálido cuerpo junto al suyo, su pesada respiración dándole en el pecho, sus rizos haciéndole cosquillas en su hombro.

No podía pedir absolutamente nada más.

El sentimiento que lo embargó cuando la hizo suya no fue nada en comparación con el resto de las chicas con las que había estado. Con las otras había sido simple deseo carnal, solo buscaba la satisfacción de sus instintos más bajos.

Nada más.

Pero con ella había sido completamente diferente, con ella _todo_ era diferente.

Porque no solo se trataba de deseo, había sentimientos de por medio y eso le daba un giro a la situación de ciento ochenta grados. Con ella había hecho el amor, no había sido un encuentro fortuito como tantos otros.

Su corazón había estado a punto de salirse de sus costillas cuando se adentró en ella, sabía que había sido el primero y esperaba de igual manera ser también el último.

Tenía la certeza de que desde aquel mismo instante estaría ligado a ella para siempre, de una forma u otra, no podría permitir que ningún otro pudiera disfrutar de lo que él acababa de disfrutar. Mataría a cualquiera que osara acercarse a ella.

Porque había descubierto algo más que realmente lo asustaba y lo embargaba de una agradable sensación a la vez.

La quería.

Pero sabía que no podía decírselo a ella, no había sido educado para decir semejante cosa pero se encargaría de que ella lo supiera de cualquier otra forma.

**oOo**

Cuando Hermione se despertó, apenas los rayos de sol se colaban entre las cortinas. Tenía que ser bastante temprano aún. Intentó moverse pero se dio cuenta de que un gran peso se encontraba sobre ella cortándole cualquier tipo de movimiento.

De repente todos los recuerdos de lo ocurrido horas antes se agolparon en su mente. Las caricias, los besos, sus palabras. Entonces sintió como aún sentía su cuerpo levemente adolorido aunque eso no era nada en comparación al sentimiento de plenitud que lo embargaba.

Estaba plenamente feliz, como hacía ya mucho tiempo que no estaba y no le importaba el malestar ni nada por el estilo.

Observó a Draco, que se encontraba con el rostro apoyado en la almohada junto al de ella mientras que sus brazos y sus piernas reposaban sobre su cuerpo. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente y con suavidad le peinó un par de cabellos que le caían por el rostro echándoselo para atrás.

Con muchísimo cuidado se escurrió de debajo de él y consiguió salir de la cama a duras penas. Se dio una ducha y en cuanto salió pudo oír voces que provenían del piso inferior, probablemente de la cocina.

Bajó las escaleras preocupada, era muy temprano para recibir visitas a no ser que algo malo hubiese pasado. Se apresuró en bajar y cuando llegó a las cocinas se encontró a los gemelos desayunando tranquilamente con Harry y Ron.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – preguntó extrañada.

-Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte Hermione – dijo Fred con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No podemos haceros una visita? – lo secundó su hermano gemelo.

-No es eso – se explicó la chica – Es solo que es raro que estéis aquí tan temprano – terminó de decir sentándose en la mesa junto a ellos.

-Buenos días Mione – la saludó Harry.

Ron hizo el intento de darle los buenos días pero varias migajas de su tostada salieron despedidas de su boca y prefirió volver a cerrarla.

-Bueno, ¿no pensáis decirme que hacéis aquí? – volvió a insistir la chica.

-Veníamos a ver como estabais – le contó George.

-Sí, hacía mucho que no sabíamos nada de ustedes salvo por papá y mamá – lo siguió Fred.

-¿Sólo eso? – preguntó escéptica Hermione alzando una ceja.

-¿Sabes? Acabas de parecerte a tu adorado hurón más de lo recomendable – le dijo Ron que ya había devorado se desayuno.

Hermione enrojeció casi al instante.

-Son imaginaciones tuyas – intentó quitarle importancia.

-No, no lo son – lo apoyó Harry – Últimamente tienes actitudes muy parecías a las de él.

-En el caso de que sea así, ¿hay algún problema con ello? – respondió desafiante.

-Ahí lo tienes Hermione – Fred la señalaba divertido – De nuevo has sacado tu lado más Malfoy.

Los gemelos parecían estar disfrutando de lo lindo con aquello mientras que Ron parecía bastante molesto.

-Supongo que es normal, las costumbres se copian inconscientemente. No es mi culpa.

-Eso te pasa por pasar tanto tiempo con Malfoy – le habló Ron con desagrado como si el querer pasar tiempo con el rubio fuera la peor de las cosas.

-¿De nuevo hablando de mi comadreja? – dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras.

Draco hizo su aparición en la estancia como siempre lo hacía, a pesar de estar recién levantado su aspecto era más impecable que el de cualquiera de los que allí se encontraban. Venía solo con el pantalón del pijama, le encantaba exhibirse.

-Es muy temprano para que nos repugnes con tu presencia hurón – le dijo Ron con desprecio.

-Eso tiene fácil solución pobretón – le respondió de vuelta Malfoy indiferente – Lárgate de mi vista.

-No deberías de hablarle así a nuestro hermano – saltó Fred en su defensa apuntándolo con la varita aunque sin abandonar su pose relajada.

-No es mi culpa que vuestro hermano sea semejante retrasado.

-Ya basta chicos – intentó poner un poco de calma Hermione.

-Dile a tu amigo zanahorio que me deje en paz.

-Dile a tu adorado hurón que desaparezca de aquí.

-¿Saben qué? ¡Ambos pueden irse a la mierda! – dijo Hermione irritada por el comportamiento tan infantil de los dos.

Se levantó completamente airada de su sitio y abandonó la estancia.

-Otra cosa más que se le ha pegado de ti rubito – dijo George divertido.

Pero al parecer al único que le hizo gracia su broma fue a su gemelo.

**oOo**

Eran unos completos inmaduros.

Y empezaba a cansarse de aquella situación. Cada vez que los dos se cruzaban por los pasillos o en las cocinas comentarios mordaces como aquellos volaban de un lado a otro.

Deberían dejar de ser tan egoístas y pensar un poco más en ella que era la que siempre estaba en medio. Siempre era ella la que acababa pagando los enfados tanto de uno como de otro y su paciencia estaba empezando a agotarse.

Sintió como la puerta a sus espaldas se abría. Su olor mentolado llegó hasta ella acariciando sus sentidos. El chico puso sus manos sobre su cintura.

-Estoy empezando a cansarme de todo esto – dijo con voz molesta.

Cuando Draco se despertó aquella mañana y vio que la chica no estaba se sintió un poco molesto. ¿Por qué se había levantado sin decirle nada? Le hubiese gustado que Hermione se hubiese quedado con él hasta que él también despertara. Pero cuando bajó y oyó al pobretón hablando de él otra vez a sus espaldas su molestia aumentó transformándose en enfado y no pudo evitar responderle como se merecía.

-Sabes que empezó él – dijo con su boca pegada a su cuello – No es mi problema que el muy idiota siga diciendo cosas de mí después de la advertencia del otro día.

Hermione se giró y lo encaró.

-Alguno de los dos tendrá que parar esto – dijo más amable que antes - ¿No os dais cuenta de que yo soy la que está en medio?

El tono lastimero que usó al final ablandó un poco a Draco. Como odiaba que la chica pudiera manipularlo tan fácilmente.

Gruñó algo que para Hermione fue imposible de entender.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Intentaré ignorar a ese cabezahueca, pero no prometo nada – dijo hoscamente y sin mirarla.

Hermione suspiró y enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y buscó su mirada.

-Me conformo con eso – dijo con una leve sonrisa y luego se inclinó para besarlo suavemente, nada que ver con la voracidad y las ansias de la noche anterior.

-Tú también tendrás que hacer algo a cambio – le dijo con voz un poco más grave de lo normal.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó la chica.

-No quiero que vuelvas a levantarte de la cama antes que yo – dijo con tono autoritario.

Hermione supo que se refería a aquella misma mañana cuando se escapó de sus brazos y salió de la habitación sin decirle nada.

La chica completamente sonrojada asintió.

-Y una cosa más – ella guardó silencio esperando a que él continuara – Esta noche dormimos en mi cama, es mucho más cómoda que la tuya.

Hermione enrojeció aún más hasta la misma raíz del pelo, a punto estuvo de protestar si no fuera porque el chico volvió a reclamar la atención de sus besos.

**¿Qué les pareció? Tengan en cuenta que es mi primera escena lemmon y estoy muy muy nerviosa por saber vuestras opiniones al respecto. Estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de sugerencia para mejorar en este aspecto!**

**Besos para todos!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Estoy a punto de sufrir un colapso mental pero aquí estoy con tan solo un día de retraso!**

**Por fin ya solo me queda un examen (lo hago el martes), por lo tanto en breve volveré a ser libre y mi ritmo de actualizaciones volverá a ser la misma de siempre!^^**

**En esta ocasión mil gracias a: memoriesofkagome, Sabaana, luna-maga, betzacosta, yoa89, floh black, KENSACHAN-de J. Black, pEqUe, Hatake Nabiki, Serena Princesita Hale, Nix Zadhara, Maruuchis, Caroome, parvaty32 y barbiiie. De verdad que muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews. Adoro leer todos y cada uno de ellos.**

**También mil gracias a aquellos que me agregaron a alertas, favoritos y demás y a los que me leen entre las sombras.**

**Creo que no tengo mucho más que decir, solo que espero que lo disfruten!^^**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K.  
**

Estaban en un maldito punto muerto desde hacía bastante tiempo y al parecer las cosas no tenían pinta de mejorar.

Las reuniones de la Orden empezaron a hacerse muy habituales con la intención de contrastar cualquier nueva información por mínima que fuese pero lo único que hacían era dar vueltas al mismo círculo sin sacar nada que verdaderamente valiese la pena.

Lo único que sabían era que Voldemort estaba preparándose para dar el golpe final.

Además los chicos tenían una nueva cosa de la que preocuparse, necesitaban una nueva forma de ponerse en contacto con Nott. Después de la última vez, habían decidido que no volverían a salir de la mansión sin extremar las precauciones al máximo, no podían permitir que Hermione volviera a caer en manos de Zabini.

Pero ¿cómo hacerlo?

Mandarle una lechuza era demasiado arriesgado, él mismo le dijo a Hermione en su momento que él sería el que se podría en contacto con ella cada vez que algo importante ocurriese. A sique no les quedaba otra cosa que esperar.

Gracias a Merlín que por lo menos las discusiones entre el pelirrojo y Draco se habían reducido notoriamente, ambos hacían un soberano esfuerzo por ignorarse mutuamente y Hermione se lo agradecía muchísimo a los dos.

Con Draco las cosas habían cambiado ligeramente desde aquella noche que pasaron juntos. Ahora el chico se había empeñado en dormir con ella a diario usándola de almohada. A pesar de todos los problemas que los rodeaban era un gran alivio poder contar con él. Su arrogancia y prepotencia no le permitían ver las cosas con el mismo pesimismo que los demás por lo que siempre le levantaba el ánimo oír con la seguridad que afirmaba que en el momento menos adecuado las cosas acabarían encajado.

Y fue sorprendente la exactitud con la que acertó en sus palabras.

**oOo**

-Esto es imposible – dijo una Hermione frustrada.

Llevaban horas sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina manejando la escasa información que les había dado la Orden acerca de los últimos movimientos de los mortífagos y sabían lo mismo que al principio.

Nada.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos desde antes de sentarnos aquí – dijo Draco con tono despreocupado – No nos coge de sorpresa.

Había accedido a la petición de Hermione de ayudarlos a llegar a alguna conclusión pero era el que menos interés mostraba en el asunto. Sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo. Voldemort se estaba preparando para el golpe final y se estaba cuidando mucho de dejar pistas sobre lo que estaba planeando. No dejaría que la Orden se enterara hasta que él quisiera que eso sucediera.

Unos golpes presurosos en la puerta principal llamaron la atención de los chicos. Fue Harry el que se apresuró a salir disparado hacia el hall para recibir a los que llegaban. A los pocos minutos los gemelos acompañados por Lupin entraron en la estancia.

-Chicos, traemos información importante – dijo el profesor con expresión seria – Prepararos que os venís con nosotros.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Harry poniéndose en pie rápidamente.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Voldemort ha vuelto a atacar.

**oOo**

Aún no sabían como lo habían conseguido pero en menos de diez minutos ya se encontraban en el lugar del ataque.

El Ministerio de Magia.

La enorme sala central del edificio donde se encontraba la enorme fuente del Ministerio era un auténtico caos. La cabeza del duende que en su día formaba parte de la decoración de la fuente se encontraba caída en el suelo sirviendo de barrera de defensa de aquellos que se encontraban allí luchando.

Era fácil distinguir a aquellos que pertenecían al otro bando. Los mortífagos vestidos con sus capas negras y con sus rostros cubiertos por su máscara plateada resaltaban por encima de la multitud que se encontraba allí.

Hermione sintió como Draco le apretaba fuertemente la mano como si quisiera que quedasen selladas. Antes de salir de Grinmauld Place habían discutido porque el chico se quedara allí, a salvo. Como ya se podía prever no hizo caso a las súplicas de la chica que le pidió que por favor que no fuera. Que él tenía que cubrirse las espaldas por ambos bandos.

Pero en cuento Draco la miró con aquella seriedad que casi daba miedo y le dijo que no pensaba arriesgarse a perderla otra vez, Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que aceptar que, le dijese lo que le dijese, el chico no daría su brazo a torcer. Pero antes le hizo prometer que si veía que su vida corría peligro que por favor desapareciese de allí sin preocuparse en buscarla, aunque en el fondo sabía que no cumpliría su promesa.

Y allí estaban.

Sintiendo la mano de Draco aferrando la suya y sintiendo la presencia de Harry y Ron a su otro lado, los cuatro estaban dispuestos a luchar y defender aquello en lo que creían.

-No te alejes de mi – escuchó que le pedía Draco a su espalda momento antes de separarse y empezar a luchar.

**oOo**

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban en aquella pelea pero de momento había conseguido no perder de vista a Hermione en ningún instante. Unos metros más allá la veía luchar contra un mortífago que por su forma de pelear parecía ser Goyle padre. Aquella forma de moverse era inconfundible después de tanto tiempo entre ellos.

Él mientras, se dedicaba a desalmar a Mulciber que no había tardado en reconocerlo entre la multitud y quería atribuirse la gloria de matarlo.

Pobre iluso.

No sabía que el que acabaría saliendo mal parado de aquel duelo era él. No por nada había recibido entrenamientos tan duros por parte de su tía Bellatrix. De momento podía estar pendiente de derribar a aquel mortífago y de no perder de vista a Hermione. Aún Zabini no había hecho acto de presencia pero temía que no tardara mucho en hacerlo.

**oOo**

Sentía los furiosos latidos de su corazón. Llevaba demasiado tiempo allí, peleando con aquel mortífago que parecía empeñado en no dejarse vencer por ella. Distinguía no muy lejos de allí la cabellera rubia de Draco y un poco más allá Harry y Ron luchaban hombro con hombro por derrotar al par de mortífagos que los estaban atacando.

De vez en cuando se veía obligada a apartarse de los ataques de su oponente porque no le daba tiempo a murmurar un contrahechizo. Estaba demasiado ocupada pendiente de Draco, allí tanto mortífagos como gente del Ministerio lo querían muerto o en Azkaban y tan solo con pensarlo una sensación de angustia y agonía la recorría por completo.

Sabía que también estaba pendiente de ella, de que no le pasara nada. Y temía que por no estar lo suficientemente concentrado en salvar su vida acabara en manos de algún enemigo.

De repente el mortífago con el que luchaba se quedó estático en el aire, mirándola a través de su máscara para luego caer al suelo de frente inconsciente, dejando a Hermione completamente sorprendida.

Buscó rápidamente con la mirada aquella persona que había derribado a su oponente hasta que se topó con ella.

Alguien ataviado con una capa negra y con una máscara plateada la observaba fijamente un poco apartado de donde se desarrollaba la lucha pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que Hermione se percatara de su presencia.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento Hermione salió corriendo hacia aquella figura solo parándose un instante en buscar a Draco con la mirada y cerciorarse de que seguía inmerso en la lucha y que no se percataría de hacia dónde se dirigía.

En cuanto aquel mortífago vio que ella se aproximaba, giró sobre sus talones y se dedicó a serpentear por los pasillos del ministerio hasta que ya el bullicio de la lucha apenas se oía.

Entonces abría una puerta que había a su derecha y Hermione lo siguió. Se encontraban en un pequeño despacho que parecía que había sido dejado con prisas. Los pergaminos y plumas se encontraban repartidos por el escritorio como si hubiesen sido dejadas allí sin ningún cuidado.

-Ha sido muy descuidado por tu parte venir hasta aquí – le dijo el enmascarado.

-Ya sabía que eras tú.

Se desprendió de la máscara y dejó al descubierto su níveo rostro y aquellos ojos azules.

-Eres demasiado confiada Granger, podía haber sido Zabini, ¿qué hubieses hecho?

-Dejémonos de suposiciones, no podemos perder mucho tiempo.

-Tiene razón – dijo Nott poniéndose más serio de lo que estaba – Me ha sido imposible ponerme en contacto contigo antes. El puto Zabini me pisa los talones.

-Eso habíamos pensado, gracias a Merlín que no te vio con nosotros en el cementerio la otra vez…

-Lo sé – la cortó – Ya me ha amenazado con acercarse a Pansy si se entera de lo más mínimo – a Hermione no le pasó desapercibido como apretaba los puños a recordar aquello.

-Nott – dijo Hermione con voz amable acercándose a él – No tienes por qué seguir haciendo todo esto, ayudaremos a Parkinson de todas formas – le habló mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro – Deja de arriesgar tu vida, ya has hecho más que suficiente.

El chico la miraba serio con aquella mirada azul transparente.

Suspiró.

-No voy a dejaros en la estancada ahora Granger, no soy de esos.

-No se trata de dejarnos en la estancada Nott – volvió a hablar Hermione haciendo alarde de su cabezonería – Se trata de protegerte a ti y a ella.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras le dio paso para seguir hablando.

-Nott, a partir de ahora preocúpate de manteneros a salvo. El resto ya lo hacemos nosotros.

El chico asintió y ella le sonrió cálidamente.

-Pero antes que nada debo contarte algo – ella lo miró dándole paso para seguir – Esto es solo un previo al ataque final que Voldemort está planeando. Su golpe final será en Hogwarts.

No podía decirse que aquella noticia había cogido desprevenida a Hermione. Ya sabían que Voldemort estaba preparando su ataque final pero el que fuera en Hogwarts le había sentado como si un mazo le hubiera dando en el centro del pecho.

-¿Cuándo? – fue lo único que consiguió articular.

-Aún no está concretada ninguna fecha pero parece ser que será pronto. Esto es solo una forma de entrenamiento para los mortífagos.

Hogwarts.

No podía concebir como Voldemort iba a atreverse a mancillar el lugar que había sido el hogar de tantos magos y brujas durante tantísimo tiempo. Era la peor ofensa que el mago podría hacer.

-Granger, tenemos que irnos – la sacó de sus pensamientos la voz del chico – Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Deshicieron el camino hasta regresar de nuevo al punto donde se habían encontrado y llegados hasta allí cada uno se encaminó en una dirección.

La lucha continuaba latente en el vestíbulo aunque ya era más que palpable que el número de duelos había disminuido y que las energías habían mermado. Buscó con la mirada a sus amigos y a Draco pero de un primer vistazo no los encontró.

Los nervios y al angustia se apoderaron de ella.

Se movió por el lugar evitando duelistas y haces de varios colores y siguió sin encontrarlos.

El miedo cada era mayor en ella, no podía ser que algo les hubiese pasado a los tres ¿no? Seguro que la lucha los había llevado a otro lugar. Estuvo tentada de preguntarle a Lupin o a alguno de los gemelos pero no quiso desconcentrarlos de sus respectivas luchas.

Entonces sintió que algo la empujaba hacia atrás y que chocaba fuertemente contra una de las columnas que rodeaban el vestíbulo, dejándola sin aire durante unos segundos. Con la mirada aún en el suelo vio como unos zapatos negros se posicionaban frente a ella.

-Levántate sangresucia.

Aquella voz le era terriblemente familiar. Se levantó con movimientos torpes sintiendo la mirada de aquel mortífago sobre ella y sin dejar de aferrar su varita. En cuanto se puso en pié la sujetó bruscamente del brazo y la jaló hasta que se apartaron por completo de la pelea.

De un fuerte empujón la pegó contra la pared y la sujetó por la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-La has cagado princesa – le dijo con una mirada cargada de odio – No esperaba que fueses a ser tan jodidamente rastrera.

-Me importa una mierda lo que pienses Zabini – le dijo con un coraje que no supo de donde salió y le clavó la varita en el estómago – Ahora apártate de mí.

El mortífago soltó una risa desdeñosa.

-¿No crees que es demasiado tarde para que saques tu valentía Gryffindor Granger?

-Nunca es tarde si se trata de una alimaña como tú – le respondió sin amedrentarse - _¡Relaskio!_

Una enorme fuerza obligó a Zabini a separarse de la chica hasta que chocó con una pared a su espalda.

-Maldita sangresucia – murmuró a la vez que se llevaba la mano a la cabeza y comprobó que estaba sangrando - ¡Iré a por ti Granger!

Pero Hermione ya no lo oía porque había aprovechado para ir a buscar a los demás. Entonces vio como Harry y Ron llegaban sudorosos.

-¡Chicos! – del alivio que la recorrió al verlos sanos y salvos no pudo evitar abrazarlos - ¿Dónde estabais?

-¡Buscándote! Tenemos que irnos ya – le instó Ron sujetándola por el brazo intentando arrastrarla con él.

-Yo no me voy a ninguna parte sin Draco – dijo soltándose del agarre del pelirrojo - ¿Dónde está? – preguntó mirando por encima de sus dos amigos.

-Hermione a Malfoy ya lo encontraran y lo llevaran a Grinmauld Place…

-¡No! ¡No pienso irme de aquí sin él!

Y antes de que sus dos amigos tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar Hermione ya había echado a correr por los pasillos del Ministerio buscando al rubio. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, queriendo recorrer el mayor espacio en el menor tiempo posible.

Draco no podía estar muy lejos.

Entonces oyó el sonido de una explosión e intentó llegar hasta el lugar de donde provenía. Cruzó un par de pasillos hasta que llegó al lugar indicado y lo que se encontró no le gustó en absoluto.

Zabini y Draco estaba uno enfrente del otro con ambas varitas alzadas dispuestos a atacar a la mínima oportunidad.

-Vaya princesa, es todo un honor que hayas venido a buscarme – dijo el mortífago con sorna.

Incluso desde la distancia a la que se encontraba, Hermione percibió como Draco apretaba aún más la mandíbula.

-¡No le hagas caso Draco! – le pidió - ¡Tenemos que irnos!

-Yo no me iré de aquí hasta que haya acabado con este hijo de puta – dijo con un tono amenazante que hubiese atemorizado a cualquiera.

A todos menos a Zabini que se echó a reír aumentando la ira del rubio.

-No me puedo creer que todo esto sea solo por una asquerosa sangresucia, ¿dónde quedaron tus principios Malfoy?

-¡Se acabó! _¡Bombarda! – _gritó Malfoy apuntando hacia el techo que se encontraba sobre Zabini.

Pero este fue más rápido y conjuró un hechizo protector evitando que las rocas que se desprendieron del techo cayeran sobre él.

_-¡Oppugno! _ - fue el turno de Hermione para atacar aprovechando que Zabini estaba centrado en protegerse de aquellas rocas. Una enorme mesa que se encontraba en la sala cayó sobre el mortífago dejándolo inmóvil.

-¡Draco vámonos!

-¡He dicho que no pienso irme de aquí hasta que no le dé su merecido a este desgraciado!

La impotencia empezó a invadir a Hermione. No podían quedarse allí más tiempo, ya habían arriesgado demasiado quedándose allí. Corrió hasta él, interponiéndose entre el rubio y el mortífago que luchaba por salir de debajo de las rocas.

-¡Draco tenemos que irnos! – le pidió sujetándole el rostro y obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos – Draco por favor – le pidió con voz suplicante.

El chico suspiró profundamente un par de veces y finalmente sujetó a la chica por la muñeca y la arrastró fuera de allí.

**oOo**

En lo que restó de noche, Grinmauld Place no dejó de estar abarrotado de gente ni un solo instante. Los miembros de la Orden entraban y salían trayendo nuevos datos sobre lo ocurrido y los que allí se quedaban no dejaban de barajar teorías. La aportación de la información que Hermione poseía sobre el ataque a Hogwarts no pareció sorprender a ninguno de los que allí se encontraban, más bien fue una especie de confirmación.

Hicieron todo lo posible porque la chica les contara como había conseguido aquella información pero ella se negó a decirles nada sobre Nott o su trato, tuvieron que conformarse con que Hermione confiaba plenamente en aquella fuente.

Había muchos heridos que fueron atendidos en la misma casa. La mayoría tenían varios arañazos por todo el cuerpo y otros muchos tenían huesos rotos o algún que otro corte profundo.

Hermione tuvo que ayudar a la Señora Weasley a atender a todos los heridos por lo que cuando casi al amanecer volvieron a quedarse Harry, Ron, Draco y ella a solas en la casa solo le apetecía descansar y evadirse un poco de todo lo ocurrido.

Pero no iba a resultar así de sencillo.

Cuando salió de la ducha y se metió en su habitación Draco la esperaba allí mortalmente serio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y aquella mirada plateada clavada sobre ella.

En cuanto Hermione cerró la puerta tras de sí, el chico habló.

-Creo que fui bastante claro cuando te pedí que no te alejaras de mí – le dijo con voz dura.

-Nott vino a buscarme – le respondió con voz calmada – Tenía que hablar conmigo.

-Me importa una mierda lo que Nott quisiera decirte – murmuró con la mandíbula apretada - ¿Qué hay de mí de cuando no te vi allí?

-Creo que puedo hacerme una idea de cómo te sentiste– dijo con ironía – de la misma forma en la que me sentí yo cuando vi que habías desaparecido. Después de todo tengo que darle gracias a Merlín por encontrarte con Zabini y no muerto o apresado por alguien del Ministerio.

-No es lo mismo…

-¿Qué no es lo mismo? Yo tengo que hacer lo que a ti te venga en gana pero en cambio tú haces lo que quieres sin pararte a pensar en cómo me siento yo ¿no?

-Esto es increíble – murmuró para sí mientras se paseaba la mano por el pelo como solía hacer cuando se enfadaba – ¿Me dices que no te tengo en cuenta? ¿Por quién coño te crees que fui hoy al Ministerio? ¿Por Potter? ¿Por la comadreja? Fui porque no quiero quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados a esperar a que el pobretón y el cara rajada aparecieran sin ti al igual que pasó la otra vez.

-Te pedí que nos fuéramos – le dijo Hermione con voz dolida sin querer que las palabras del rubio la conmovieran – Te rogué que olvidaras a Zabini y que vinieras conmigo y tú me ignoraste…

-Solo quería hacerle pagar a esa escoria lo que te había hecho, quería que pagara por haberse atrevido a ponerte una mano encima.

-Pero yo no quería que tú le hicieras pagar nada – le dijo acercándose hasta él. Poco a poco el enfado se estaba evaporando y el peso de los sucedido, el miedo al haberlo perdido se apoderó de ella – Yo solo quería que volvieras conmigo a casa – murmuró con voz rota.

Draco pareció relajarse ante aquella mirada por parte de la chica. Era jodidamente débil cuando se trataba de ella por lo que no pudo evitar atraerla hacia él y abrazarla con fuerza. Sentía como ella temblaba entre sus brazos.

Porque si él lo había pasado mal cuando vio que había desaparecido, ella había sentido lo mismo por él.

-No vuelvas a darme un susto así – oyó como ella murmuraba contra su cuello.

-Eres una maldita cabezota – dijo él de mala gana pero sin dejar de apretarla contra él - ¿Qué quería Nott?

-Decirme lo de ataque de Hogwarts – le respondió Hermione negándose a dejar el refugio que suponía el apretado abrazo del chico – Y bueno, le dije que dejara de ayudarnos.

-¿Estás loca? – dijo separándola abruptamente de él – Su ayuda es imprescindible.

-Draco está arriesgando su vida demasiado…

-¿Acaso nosotros no? – la interrumpió, algunas veces el buen corazón de los Gryffindors le tocaba las narices.

-Ya no solo se trataba de él, Draco – dijo Hermione un poco molesta – También era Parkinson. Zabini lo amenazó con hacerle daño a ella si se enteraba de algo. No podía dejar que ella también se viera involucrada en todo esto.

-¿Y qué cojones vamos a hacer ahora sin la ayuda de Nott?

-Lo mismo que hacíamos antes de que lo hiciera, la lucha final es inminente. No creo que ya pudiera ayudarnos en mucho más.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo entre ellos y Hermione aprovechó para hablar con él.

-Draco, el día de de la batalla final en Hogwarts…

-Ni lo intentes, no voy a quedarme aquí – dijo cortante en cuanto vio las intenciones de la chica.

-Por Merlín Draco entra en razón – dijo ella – El que hoy hayas conseguido regresar sano y salvo a casa ha sido prácticamente un milagro. No estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme una vez más.

-¿En cambio yo sí? Yo tengo que arriesgarme a que tú te vayas a la batalla y que no regreses ¿no? ¿Quién no tiene en cuenta a quién Granger? - no tenía ni idea de cómo le jodía su cabezonería. Si ella lo supiera seguro que intentaba controlar su actitud.

Hermione se quedó estática durante unos instantes, hacia demasiado tiempo que no la llamaba por su apellido.

-¡Solo quiero protegerte!

-¡Igual que yo a tí! – gritó desesperado. Se acercó de un solo paso a Hermione y la sujetó por el rostro con demasiada fuerza, estaban tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban - ¡Te quiero, maldita sea! No estoy dispuesto a perder lo único que me queda.

No pudo resistirlo.

Aquellas palabras estimularon cada uno de sus sentidos.

Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo oír aquellas palabras de su boca. Ya se lo había demostrado en muchas ocasiones pero oírlo directamente de sus labios, hizo que sintiera como su pecho se llenaba de algo muy intenso, una cálida sensación que hizo que casi se le saltan las lágrimas de pura satisfacción.

Rápidamente se lanzó sobre sus labios, que gustosamente la recibieron. Se besaron con desesperación, con ansias, con angustia.

Demostrando aquel miedo que los atenazaba a cada instante. Porque no querían perderse el uno al otro. Porque ahora se necesitaban más que nunca.

Porque ambos se amaban y no estaban dispuestos a renunciar a ello.

**¿Qué les pareció? Yo no he quedado muy convencida, pero mi mente estaba más pendiente de los exámenes que de otra cosa…prometo compensarlas, de verdad!**

**Ya saben que todo lo que me quieran decir, bueno o malo, me lo pueden hacer saber mediante un review!^^**


	28. Chapter 28

**¡Por fin vuelvo a ser puntual! ¡Bien!**

**He vuelto a recuperar mi adorada libertad (adiós exámenes!), lo cual significa más tiempo libre para escribir!**

**Hoy mis agradecimientos especiales son para: betzacosta, KENSACHAN-de , barbiiie, NemesisAg, Serena Princesita Hale, yoa89, luna-maga, Hatake Nabiki, Nix Zadhara, Sabaana, pEqUe, Maruuchiss, Rebeca, Shane Karvahal, Seleniita Black de Malfoy y Aglaia Callia. ¡Os adoro de veras mis niñas!**

**También mil gracias a aquellos que leen entre las sombras y a los que me agregaron a alertas, favoritos y demás.**

**Creo que no tengo nada más que añadir solo que disfruten del capítulo que está recién salidito del horno.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K.**

Se despertó con la respiración de Draco contra su cuello. Intentó moverse pero sus brazos la tenían fuertemente sujeta por la cintura. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron hasta ella no pudiendo evitar que un leve sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas.

Después de que Draco le hubiese dicho que la quería, Hermione no pudo evitar que cada centímetro de su piel reclamara por entrar en contacto con el cuerpo de él. Lo besó con fuerza y con intensidad, saboreando sus labios. Él no se quedaba nada atrás, le respondía de igual forma mientras la sujetaba por la cintura, clavándole los dedos en aquella zona de su cuerpo, queriendo sentirla lo máximo posible.

Pronto sus ropas empezaron a ser prescindibles y en unos instantes solo su ropa interior los separaba de un contacto más directo.

Cegado por la pasión y el deseo, Draco alzó a Hermione por el trasero e inmediatamente ella enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura permitiéndole al chico dejar de sostenerla con una de sus manos y poder permitirse acariciar una de sus piernas en toda su extensión.

Con pasos tambaleantes llegó hasta la cama y la depositó en ella quedando él encima. Hermione estaba enfebrecida regalándole un beso lleno de pasión y de ansias al chico pero entonces decidió abandonar esa zona y continuó los besos por su mandíbula y mentón hasta llegar a su cuello donde succionó levemente, arrancándole un gemido ronco a Draco.

Él tampoco quiso quedarse atrás.

Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la chica por completo, desde sus esbeltos hombros salpicados de pequeñas pecas, hasta sus contorneadas y suaves piernas. Todo su cuerpo lo volvía completamente loco, su textura, su forma, y el que ella lo besara de aquella manera no lo ayudaba demasiado a mantener el control.

El también decidió explorar con su boca otras partes de su cuerpo. Bajo por su cuello hasta sus hombros, llenó de besos el espacio entre sus pechos y descendió por su vientre hasta su cintura. A medida que descendía podía sentir como Hermione crispaba sus dedos sobre su pelo mientras se mordía el labio queriendo reprimir el gemido que pugnaba por salir de su garganta.

Deshizo el camino de besos de igual forma hasta volver a atrapar sus labios con los suyos. Estaba seguro de que jamás se cansaría de besarla. Ella mientras acariciaba su espalda y sus pectorales con verdadera lentitud y suavidad que enardecía aún más al rubio.

La atrajo hacia él y de un rápido movimiento desprendió a la chica de su ropa interior superior dejando sus pechos a su merced. Los besó, los succionó, los mordió con suavidad, mientras oía como leves suspiros salín de los labios de la chica. Aquel sonido era el mayor afrodisíaco que existía para él.

No llevó demasiado tiempo en que sus cuerpos exigían algo más que caricias y besos por lo que entre ambos se deshicieron de la última barrera que los separaba.

Y acabaron hundiéndose el uno en el otro.

Aquella sensación de sentirlo dentro de ella, era algo completamente indescriptible para Hermione, que se sentía completamente colmada y satisfecha. Ya no solo en el plano físico sino también en el sentimental.

Draco comenzó un suave vaivén en el que cada embestida iba siendo poco a poco más fuerte y profunda que la anterior consiguiendo que Hermione encorvara su espalda levemente hacia atrás mientras él hundía su rostro en su cuello.

Cuando Hermione alcanzó el punto máximo de clímax, Draco la aferró aún con más fuerza queriendo absorber cada uno de sus movimientos. No fue hasta que sintió que ella se relajaba cuando se permitió llegar hasta su propio orgasmo con un gemido ronco y grave.

Intentó apartarse pero Hermione lo sujetó con fuerza impidiendo que se quitara de encima de ella.

-Me gusta estar así – murmuró la chica con los ojos entre cerrados.

Draco la besó levemente en el cuello y se acomodó sobre ella, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel bajo su cuerpo. Poco tiempo después ambos cayeron en brazos de Morfeo.

Hasta ahora.

Recordar los instantes de la noche no la hacían sonrojar sino también sentir un furioso sentimiento que parecía demasiado intenso como para ser real. Se giró como pudo entre sus brazos hasta quedar frente a él y no pudo evitar que una tímida sonrisa apareciera en sus labios cuando lo vio dormir tan plácidamente con su cabello rubio desperdigado de forma desordenada sobre sus ojos.

Con suavidad alzó una de sus manos y le peinó el pelo hacia atrás causando que Draco se removiera y acabara por despertar. Al contrario de lo que hubiese hecho Hermione en la misma situación, él, lejos de sonrojarse, sonrió de medio lado con ese aire arrogante tan propio de él.

-No has podido evitar observarme, ¿verdad? – le dijo tras un breve beso en los labios – Te comprendo, soy irresistible hasta dormido.

Hermione frunció el ceño contrariada por tal afirmación.

-E igual de arrogante y prepotente.

-Gracias – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se dispuso a abandonar la cama pero cuando se había girado él la sujetó y la pegó a él para poder besarla en el hombro y en el cuello. Una vez que consiguió su cometido la dejó abandonar la cama.

Hermione se vistió bastante apurada y de espaldas a Draco, completamente avergonzada de que Draco la viera desnuda. Era una estupidez puesto que ya la había visto pero no podía evitarlo. En cambio él se paseó por la habitación recogiendo su ropa sin ningún tipo de pudor, es más, podría afirmar que disfrutaba exhibiéndose.

**oOo**

Después del ajetreo del día anterior, tanto Harry como Ron no hicieron acto de presencia hasta bien avanzada la mañana por lo que Hermione y Draco pudieron desayunar a solas y pasaron buena parte de la mañana juntos sin tener que soportar las miradas asesinas del pelirrojo.

Pero después del almuerzo la paz de la mansión se vio turbada por la llegada de los gemelos.

-Veníamos a ver como estabais – dijo Fred.

-Sí, sobretodo Hermione. ¿Dónde está? – le siguió George.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué pasa con ella? – preguntó suspicaz Ron.

No es que fuera muy avispado pero después de tantos años de práctica había aprendido a leer las dobles intenciones de aquellos dos.

-Nada que a ti pueda interesarte hermanito – le respondió George – Son temas…

-…personales. No creo que os interese.

Y sin dar ningún tipo de explicación más giraron sobre sus talones y salieron de la estancia dejando a Harry y a Ron enviándose miradas extrañadas.

Encontraron a la chica en la biblioteca, a solas, mejor. Así no tendrían que entretenerse en echar a Malfoy de allí.

-Hola chicos – los saludó ella - ¿Cómo ustedes por aquí tan pronto?

-Queríamos hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué? – dijo ella distraída mientras volvía a su lugar el libro que había cogido.

-Ayer vimos algo extraño…

-…y queríamos que tú nos lo aclararas.

Hermione les dirigió una mirada desconcertada puesto que no sabía a qué podía referirse aquellos dos pero cuando se cruzó con aquellas miradas supo que lo que habían ido a decirle no era algo bueno.

-¿De qué habláis?

-Te vimos salir corriendo de la zona de la lucha – le habló Fred con un tono serio muy impropio de él – Y nos pareció que seguías a un mortífago.

-Y nosotros nos preguntamos, ¿por qué Hermione tendría interés en seguir a un mortífago? – acabó de decir su gemelo.

Hermione sintió como el corazón se le atoraba en la garganta. Aquellos dos no podían saber nada de la existencia de aquel pacto con Nott.

-El mismo que podríais tener vosotros, acabar con él – respondió ella queriendo parecer segura de sí misma.

-Eso es lo que pensamos nosotros en un primer momento…

-…pero había algo que no encajaba Hermione.

-¿Y qué se supone que es eso que no encaja?

-El que ambos volvieran a aparecer juntos para luego tomar caminos diferentes con total normalidad.

No hizo falta que Hermione dijera palabra porque la mueca de sorpresa que adquirió su rostro habló por ella. Su boca se abrió ligeramente sin tener idea de que decir. Los gemelos se dirigieron una mirada que a todas luces indicaba que se esperaban esa reacción por parte de la chica.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos con gente como esa? – le preguntó George.

-Chicos no es lo que creéis.

-Nosotros no creemos nada Hermione, esperamos a que tú nos expliques que es lo que ocurre.

Hermione suspiró.

No esperaba tener que darle explicaciones a nadie sobre lo relacionado con Nott. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan poco cuidadosa de no tener en cuenta que cualquiera pudo haberla visto desaparecer siguiendo a un mortífago?

-Lo único que puedo contaros es que ese mortífago no es uno cualquiera, él es el que me salvó de Zabini el día que me secuestró y también es el que me contó lo del ataque de Hogwarts.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó ahora Fred con cierta curiosidad en su voz abandonando el tono serio.

-Eso no os lo puedo decir.

-¿Y cómo puedes confiar en él? – fue el turno de preguntar de George.

-Me salvó la vida aquel día. Además, conozco sus motivos y estoy segura de que no es una estratagema.

Los gemelos se miraron sin parecer del todo satisfechos con las explicaciones de su amiga.

-Fred, George – los llamó para captar su atención – Confiad en mí ¿de acuerdo? Harry, Ron y Draco también lo saben y también confían en él.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse, parecía que se comunicaban telepáticamente.

-Por favor chicos, no le digáis esto a nadie – les pidió.

George rodeó los hombros de la chica con su brazo y la acercó a él.

-Pequeña Granger, ¿desde cuándo nosotros somos de ese tipo de gente? – le habló con el tono bromista de nuevo en su voz.

-Es insultante que pienses que somos unos bocazas – le siguió su hermano.

-¿Entonces no diréis nada de esto? – volvió a preguntar Hermione no del todo convencida.

-Con todo lo sabelotodo que eres ¿cómo puedes seguir dudando de ello?

La chica sonrió aliviada.

-Gracias.

-No nos las des – le dijo Fred con una sonrisa que no podía augurar nada bueno.

-Ya te lo cobraremos en algún momento – continuó George con la misma sonrisa que su gemelo.

**oOo**

La tarde la pasaron todos juntos en las cocinas de la Mansión Black. Los gemelos decidieron quedarse a pasar un rato con ellos lo que les sirvió para desconectar un poco de toda la guerra y pasar un rato agradable. Por suerte los gemelos no sacaron el tema de su nuevo descubrimiento.

Todos estaban muy contentos con la visita de ellos dos menos Draco, el cuál decidió dejar de lado la feliz reunión y se escabulló hacia su habitación donde tuvo tiempo para meditar sobre todo lo que se avecinaba.

El ataque a Hogwarts ya era un hecho, y el que iba a ser la última batalla también. En otras circunstancias le hubiese dado igual, mientras que el tuviera su culo a salvo lo único que podría preocuparle era que Potter consiguiera destruir a Voldemort y así poder vivir en paz.

Pero las cosas eran diferentes.

Sin preverlo y mucho menos imaginarlo, Hermione pasó a formar parte imprescindible de su vida. Y ahora lo que más temía era si ambos conseguirían salir vivos de aquella batalla, sobretodo temía por ella.

Muy pocas cosas estaban a su favor, hija de muggles, mejor amiga de Harry Potter, miembro de la Orden, Zabini… Solo de pensar en él una rabia antes desconocida para él lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Aquel desgraciado iría a por Hermione, eso no le cabía ninguna duda. En la lucha en el Ministerio oyó como le gritaba a la chica que iría a por ella y estaba completamente seguro de que eso sucedería.

La suerte estaba echada, ya solo quedaba esperar.

**oOo**

-¿Por qué tenían esos dos tanto interés en hablar contigo? – oyó que le preguntaba Ron a sus espaldas.

Ya habían terminado de cenar y Hermione se encontraba lavando los platos. Los tres chicos estaban a su espalda y pudo sentir automáticamente la mirada de Draco clavada en ella cuando el pelirrojo pronunció aquellas palabras.

-Fred y George me vieron seguir a Nott el otro día en el Ministerio – explicó rápidamente sin volverse hacia ellos.

-¿Qué? ¿Y tú que les has dicho? – preguntó Harry.

- Les he contado solo lo necesario – dijo terminando con su tarea y volviéndose hacia ellos – Que nos ha ayudado durante este tiempo pero no saben que es Nott. Simplemente se van a limitar en confiar en nuestro juicio y no van a contarle nada a nadie.

-¿En serio has conseguido que se traguen todo eso y que no digan nada? – se sorprendió Ron.

-Me han dicho que no me preocupe, que no contaran nada. Pero que más adelante ya me cobraran su silencio – Hermione sonrió levemente al recordar la actuación de los dos pelirrojos.

-Pobre de ti – se compadeció Ron – Esos dos pueden salir por donde menos te los esperes, ya veremos de que forman te cobran su silencio.

Entonces Hermione recordó la conversación con Nott del día anterior y recordó que no le había dicho nada ni a Harry ni a Ron.

-Chicos – los llamó – Debo contaros algo.

Les resumió su conversación con el mortífago sin omitir la parte en la que le decía que dejara de actuar como doble espía.

La reacción de Ron fue bastante similar a la de Draco, no entendía como Hermione podía haber eliminado la única posibilidad de poder conseguir información extra de primera mano.

En cambio Harry clavó su mirada en la de su amiga sin apenas alterarse.

-Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo en tu lugar – sus palabras dejaron a Ron tan sorprendido que se olvidó de seguir soltando improperios – Nott ya se está arriesgando demasiado, además de arriesgar la vida de Parkinson.

Hermione le sonrió agradecida, menos mal que Harry era casi tan sensato como ella y sus puntos de vista eran bastantes similares.

Aquel detalle no le pasó desapercibido a Draco que pasó su mirada desde Hermione a Harry y vio, muy a su pesar, la mirada cómplice que se dirigían. Sabía que eran amigos, los mejores, pero eso no impedía que en momentos como ese se sintiera completamente fuera de lugar. Porque a pesar de sus esfuerzos seguía siendo el mismo Draco Malfoy que cuando entró en la mansión, sus ideas seguían sin ser lo suficientemente correctas.

Se levantó de su silla y sin mediar palabra salió de la cocina. Harry y Ron no se preocuparon por aquello pero Hermione sí que lo hizo y no pudo evitar preocuparse por ello.

**oOo**

Después de pasar un rato de charla con sus amigos Hermione se despidió de ellos y se encaminó escaleras arriba dispuesta a averiguar qué era lo que le ocurría a Draco. No quiso salir corriendo tras él para que ni Harry ni Ron se percataran de que algo iba mal, seguro que eso al rubio no le hubiese hecho mucha gracia.

Pegó en la puerta de su habitación pero nadie le respondió, la abrió para ver si se encontraba allí pero la habitación estaba vacía. Asique solo le quedaba otra opción.

La biblioteca.

Y allí lo encontró, sentado en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea con un grueso tomo entre las manos y mueca de concentración en su rostro. Se acercó hasta él y se sentó en el otro sillón.

Esperó unos segundos a ver si él empezaba a hablar pero al ver que permanecía como si ella no estuviese allí fue ella la que empezó a hablar.

-Draco – lo llamó, pero el continuó leyendo el libro.

Odiaba que le hiciera eso.

De un brusco movimiento le arrancó el libro de las manos y se lo puso sobre su regazo, consiguiendo así que Draco la mirara pero había tanta frialdad en aquellos ojos grises que casi prefería que la ignorara.

-Si no te importa estaba leyendo – dijo con tono indiferente intentando recuperar el libro pero Hermione esquivó su mano y evitó que lo cogiera.

-Y yo quiero hablar contigo. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-Nada – dijo Draco volviéndose a acomodar en el respaldo del sillón.

-No me tomes por tonta Draco – empezaba a enfadarse - ¿Por qué saliste de aquella manera de la cocina?

-No pude soportar las arcadas que me provocada la estampa de complicidad tuya y de Potter – soltó con agresividad.

Hermione frunció el ceño, confundida, ¿le estaba diciendo que estaba celoso de Harry?

-¿Estampa de complicidad? ¿De qué hablas?

-Sabes muy bien de qué hablo – volvió a hablar con la misma agresividad que antes, dejando ver su enfado – De las miradas cómplices que tú y el cara rajada os dirigís porque claro, Weasley es subnormal y no entiende las cosas y yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para entender tu acción desinteresada.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un mazazo para Hermione. ¿A qué venía todo aquello?

-Harry es mi mejor amigo – dijo con voz dolida – y ve las cosas de una forma más parecida a la mía. No hay nada más. Ni tú eres malo ni Ron es subnormal, son distintos puntos de vista.

-Mira Granger, estoy cansado de sentirme fuera de lugar cada vez que suceden cosas como esta. Potter es lo suficientemente bueno para ti, no yo. Vete con él, estoy harto de todo esto.

Hermione intentó tranquilizarse, aquello no podía estar pasándole. Después de haberle demostrado que lo quería a él y solo a él, le decía todo esto.

-Draco, yo te quiero a ti – le dijo intentando que el chico entrara en razón – Harry ha sido mi amigo durante muchísimo tiempo, es normal que nos entendamos.

-Pues precisamente porque con él te entiendes y conmigo no, olvídate de mí y de que existo y ve con él.

De repente a Hermione empezaron a picarle los ojos por las lágrimas contenidas, aquellas palabras dolían, y mucho.

Draco sintió que algo se removía en su interior al ver a Hermione en ese estado pero se aferró a su enfado para no dejarse ablandar por aquello.

-Eres un maldito imbécil – dijo Hermione con pena y rabia – Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, de las veces que te he demostrado que me quedo contigo… ¿Tú me dices esto? – terminó de decir con la voz rota pero aún sin dejar que ni una sola lágrima saliera de sus ojos.

Con rabia se levantó del sillón y le tiró el libro que el rubio estaba leyendo cuando llegó.

-No te preocupes Malfoy, para mí serás como si no existieras.

Y con paso firme salió de la habitación dejando a Draco con un agudo dolor en el pecho por las últimas palabras pronunciadas por la chica.

**oOo**

Aquella noche Hermione apenas durmió. Su cama le parecía demasiado fría, demasiado vacía sin el cuerpo de Draco al otro lado durmiendo con ella. La mayor parte de la noche la pasó haciendo un esfuerzo por no dejas que las lágrimas que llevaba guardando en su interior desde que discutió con Draco no se desbordaran.

La mañana del día siguiente la pasó con sus amigos o sola en su habitación. No quería preocuparlos por lo que intentaba pasar tiempo con ellos pero por otra parte solo le apetecía estar sola y no tener que fingir que estaba bien cuando en realidad no lo estaba.

Por lo visto Draco había decidido no salir de su habitación en todo el día, ni siquiera pensaba bajar a comer.

Aquello le dolía a Hermione hasta puntos insospechados, durante toda la mañana estuvo tentada de ir a su habitación y exigirle una explicación por todo aquello pero se contuvo. Él le había pedido que se olvidara de él y eso estaba dispuesta a hacer.

Lo que ella no sabía es que él no la iba a dejar.

**oOo**

Draco no bajó a almorzar tampoco y aquello empezó a preocupar a Hermione. Iba a olvidarse de él pero tampoco podía dejarlo morir de hambre. Asique con la única intención de subirle un poco de comida, preparó una bandeja y subió hasta postrarse en la puerta de su habitación.

Ahora que estaba delante no veía tan claro eso de dejarle solo la comida e irse. Respiró hondo y se dijo a sí misma que qué clase de Gryffindor era y llamó a la puerta.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Y aquello la preocupó.

Draco no había salido de su habitación en todo el día, entonces ¿por qué no contestaba? ¿Le habría pasado algo? Dejando la bandeja en el suelo a un lado abrió la puerta de un movimiento brusco. Sus ojos tardaron un tiempo a acostumbrarse a la semi penumbra en la que se encontraba la habitación. Pero al final lo localizó.

Estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, ignorándola completamente.

-¿Por qué no has contestado cuando he llamado? – le preguntó molesta por su actitud.

El chico se giró lentamente hasta fijar su mirada gris en la de ella. Hermione no pudo evitar que sus piernas temblaran ante su escrutinio.

De repente, Draco se levantó de su posición con un movimiento elegante y felino y en un instante se encontraba frente a Hermione cerrando la puerta de la habitación a las espaldas de la chica.

Estaban tan cerca que Hermione tuvo que alzar la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos y él tuvo que agachar la suya. Él seguía sin mediar palabra y ella ya empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-Vine a traerte algo de comer – dijo en apenas un murmullo.

Draco permaneció inmutable, observándola, pero ya no lo hacía de la misma forma fría que el día anterior, había algo más escondido tras su mirada.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, la sujetó firmemente por la cintura pegándola completamente a él y la besó. La besó con ansias, queriendo imprimir en aquel beso su angustia y sus temores. Hermione al principio fue incapaz de responderle por lo rápido del movimiento, pero cuando lo hizo le respondió con las mismas ganas y la misma hambre que él.

Draco la apretaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo, haciéndose dueño de cada centímetro del cuerpo femenino de ella. Sabía que había sido un verdadero imbécil pidiéndole que se olvidara de él.

Porque ni siquiera el mismo podía hacer tal cosa.

La necesitaba como el respirar. Aquella noche sin la tibieza de su cuerpo junto a él había sido una tortura. Un par de veces estuvo a punto de ir a buscarla y atraerla a su habitación para que durmiera con él.

Poco a poco el beso empezó a suavizarse hasta que tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas pero no aumentaron la distancia entre ellos.

-No quiero que me olvides – dijo en un tono autoritario pero ella supo que era todo lo contrario. Le _suplicaba _que no lo olvidara.

-No lo haré – dijo ella buscando la mirada del chico – No hubiese podido de todas formas.

La volvió a besar, de manera corta pero intensa.

-Fui un idiota – soltó en un bufido.

Hermione supo que eso era lo más cercano a una disculpa que recibiría de él por lo que se relajó entre sus brazos y le acarició la nuca.

-Lo sé – dijo con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

Draco interpretó aquello como que ya estaba todo solucionado pero cuando volvió a inclinarse hacia ella para besarla ella se alejó.

-Draco, no vuelvas a hacerme algo así – le pidió en un susurro.

Aquellas palabras le retorcieron el estómago a Draco, que no pudo evitar sentirse mal por haberle hecho pasar aquel mal trago a Hermione.

Subió una de las manos que reposaban en la cintura de la chica hasta su mejilla y la acarició con su pulgar.

-No lo haré.

Y esta vez fue Hermione la que se arrojó a sus labios.

**¿Qué os pareció? Ya saben que sus reviews me hacen completamente feliz asique…¡Mándenme muchos!^^**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	29. Chapter 29

**¡Hola!**

**¿Qué tal están? ¡Una semana más os traigo un nuevo capítulo! Debo advertir que no he quedado demasiado contenta con él. Después de haber borrado mil veces y haber comenzado otras mil esto es lo que ha salido. Estos días he tenido la moral por los suelos porque las notas de mis finales no han ido como yo esperaba…T_T**

**Bueno, hoy los agradecimientos especiales son para: parvaty32, pEqUe, barbiiie, Sabaana, yoa89, luna-maga, betzacosta, Hatake Nabiki, KENSACHAN-de J. Black, Aglaia Callia, memoriesofkagome, Rebeca, Nix Zadhara, Seleniita Black de Malfoy, Serena Princesita Hale y Mahia. ¡Os adoro!**

**También mil gracias a aquellos que me agregaron a alertas, favoritos y demás y a los que leen entre las sombras.**

**Tengo una noticia importante que daros. Después de pensarlo mucho, he decidido que al fic solo le quedan dos capítulos más el epílogo. Me da mucha pena que se acabe, pero ya avisé que no quería alargar el fic innecesariamente y sin argumento asique lo dicho, quedan solo dos capis. Haré todo lo posible porque sea un gran final y todos quedemos con un buen sabor de boca.**

**Sin decir nada más, os dejo con el capi.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K.**

Por mucho empeño que pusiera en mantener su mente ocupada haciendo cualquier cosa, no podía evitar pensar en lo que podría suceder el día de la batalla final en Hogwarts. Y por lo que podía ver, sus amigos no estaban en mejores condiciones que ella.

Una noche de insomnio, pudo escaparse de entre los brazos de Draco y bajó a las cocinas a ver si con una buena taza de chocolate el sueño volvía a ella. Y allí se encontró a Harry, observando con fijeza las débiles llamas que quedaban en la chimenea. El chico le sonrió débilmente cuando la vio llegar.

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Voy a prepararme algo de chocolate caliente, ¿quieres un poco?

-Está bien.

Ambos se mantuvieron en un cómodo silencio mientras la chica preparaba una taza para cada uno.

-Aún no me puedo creer que vayamos a regresar a Hogwarts, y menos por un motivo así – dijo Harry cuando su amiga se hubo sentado a su lado.

-Todos nos sentimos igual al respecto – dijo Hermione con voz apesadumbrada tras darle un sorbo a su chocolate – Quiere hacer el mayor daño posible y sabe que atacando Hogwarts lo conseguirá.

-Hogwarts también fue su hogar, también lo apreciaba – hablaba Harry mientras sus nudillos se volvían blancos al sujetar tan fuertemente la taza – Ya sabes que incluso fue a pedir trabajo allí después de terminar el colegio.

-Lo sé Harry, pero ya sabemos que eso a él le da igual. Sus ansias de destrucción no tienen límites.

Volvieron a permanecer en silencio, ambos sumidos en sus respectivos pensamientos. Todo el mundo estaba conmocionado con el ataque a Hogwarts pero parecía que a ellos les afectaba de una forma más intensa, incluso Ron se pasaba todo el día sin apenas pronunciar palabra con un gesto hosco en su rostro.

-¿Crees que lo conseguiremos? – oyó como Harry le preguntaba.

Ella suspiró.

-No lo creo Harry – el chico se volvió para mirarla a los ojos – _Sé_ que lo conseguiremos.

Él le sonrió agradecido.

Era agradable poder hablar con Hermione sobre el tema. Había intentado hablar sobre el tema con Ron pero el pelirrojo rehuía el tema.

-Tengo miedo – dijo Harry – Pero no por mí, sino por todos vosotros y todos los que defenderán el castillo.

-Todos sentimos miedos por la gente que nos importa Harry, todos tememos por lo que pueda pasar ese día – extendió su mano y apretó la de su amigo – Pero vamos a seguir a tu lado, ya sabíamos en que nos metíamos cuando comenzamos con todo esto asique empieza a preocuparte un poco más por ti, sabes que podemos cuidarnos muy bien solitos – terminó de añadir con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro que no pudo evitar hacer reír a Harry.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir – dijo después de darle un suave apretón a la mano de su amiga.

Y ambos se dirigieron escaleras arriba un poco más contentos después de su conversación.

**oOo**

-¿Dónde estabas? – oyó la voz ronca de Draco cuando volvió a meterse en la cama.

-No podía dormir y bajé a por un poco de chocolate.

Sintió las manos de Draco aferrarse a su cintura y su cuerpo pegado completamente a su espalda.

-¿Qué te pasa? – su aliento rozó su cuello y tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío.

Con un poco de dificultad se giró entre sus brazos y lo miró de frente para encontrarse con aquella mirada que tanto la hipnotizaba.

-Me preocupa el día en el que vayamos a Hogwarts – le respondió – Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

-No debes preocuparte por eso. No dejaré que nadie te ponga un dedo encima.

-No es por mí por quien me preocupo – guardó silencio unos segundos – Draco no vayas a Hogwarts – le suplicó.

Instantáneamente sus dedos se crisparon en su cintura y sus ojos centellearon.

-Ese tema está fuera de discusión – dijo con un tono menos amable que antes – Si tú vas, yo voy, no hay nada más que hablar.

Hermione prefirió desistir en su intento de convencerlo. Ya era la segunda vez que lo intentaba y él permanecía en sus trece.

Suspiró y se acurrucó contra él para intentar volver a conciliar el sueño. Él la atrajo aún más y la besó en la frente, consiguiendo que una tímida sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Hermione.

**oOo**

En los días siguientes Grinmauld Place nunca había estado tan solitario. Durante los meses que llevaban allí, se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de algún que otro miembro de la Orden por la casa, para darles información, reuniones o simplemente para preocuparse por ellos como solía hacer Tonks.

Pero ahora nadie se pasaba por allí, todos estaban demasiado ocupados con investigaciones y preparativos para el ataque.

Y todo aquello a ellos no les afectaba muy positivamente.

Se pasaban el día de un lado a otro de la casa, nerviosos , sin poder concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera pensar en lo que se avecinaba y eso acarreaba más de una pelea por culpa del mal humor.

-Tu opinión nos importa una mierda, hurón – decía un Ron completamente colorado – Asique métetela por…

-Por lo menos no me dedico a decir gilipolleces como tú pobretón – era el turno de Draco para responderle con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

-Chicos…

-¡Aquí el único gilipollas que hay eres tú! Puede que hayas engañado a Hermione pero sigues siendo el mismo asqueroso mortífago que llegó a esta casa medio muerto. ¡Teníamos que haber dejado que te desangraras!

Aquello fue demasiado, Draco se lanzó a por él pero Hermione se interpuso entre los dos, con las manos en la cintura y mandándole una mirada asesina a su amigo.

-¡Ronald! ¡Esta vez has superado con creces tu propio límite de estupidez! – Hermione estaba tan furiosa que el pelirrojo no pudo responderle - ¡Que Draco no opine lo mismo que tú no significa que sea peor persona! – se dio un tiempo para respirar profundamente y poder calmarse, no quería perder los nervios – Y ni se te ocurra volver a decir que deberíamos de haber dejado a Draco morir, te lo advierto Ron.

Y muy enfadada con todos los que estaban en la habitación salió disparada escaleras arriba.

**oOo**

Estaba muy cansada.

Harta.

Todos tenían los nervios a flor de piel, la situación era muy tensa y ella lo entendía.

Pero hasta cierto punto.

Draco y Ron se llevaban mal, fatal. Pero últimamente ambos estaban en una especie de tregua en la que hacían todo lo posible por ignorarse. Normalmente tanto Ron como Draco provocaban los enfrentamientos pero esta vez había sido Ron y lo cierto era que se había pasado.

Todo había comenzado como una simple conversación sobre la defensa que se levantaría en Hogwarts el día del ataque, si necesitarían más ayuda aparte de la de la Orden. Y Draco solo les puso en conocimiento que contra los mortífagos toda medida era poca, que eran crueles, que buscarán el derramamiento de sangre pase lo que pase.

Y Ron no pudo evitar saltar como un resorte.

Pero esta vez su amigo había ido demasiado lejos, sus palabras no solo le habían afectado a Draco sino que a ella le habían dolido y mucho.

En cuanto sintió su presencia, su cuerpo se tensó por acto reflejo. No le hizo falta oír sus pasos sobre la roída alfombra, ni tampoco sentir sus manos aferrándose a la cintura con posesión.

Sabía que era él.

Las pálidas y frías manos del chico se unieron en el abdomen de Hermione y hundió el rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahí abajo? – dijo con tono arrogante junto a su oído.

-Ron ha ido demasiado lejos.

¿Cómo explicar esa poderosa sensación que lo recorrió por completo cuando vio la reacción de Hermione por las palabras del pelirrojo? A él le jodía enormemente las palabras de aquel pobretón pero en realidad le daba igual lo que pudiera pensar.

Pero a Hermione le dolieron de verdad sus palabras, vio como su expresión cambiaba radicalmente cuando oyó aquello y no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso cuando ella lo defendió de aquella manera.

La apretó aún más contra él y la besó en el cuello, no pudiendo reprimir una sonrisa cuando sintió como ella se estremecía.

-Me importa un carajo lo que ese retrasado pueda decir de mí – dijo con tono indiferente.

-Pero a mí no me da igual Draco – le respondió Hermione girándose entre sus brazos – No debería ni siquiera haber insinuado que deberíamos de haberte dejado morir aquel día.

-Que le den a la comadreja, puede decir lo que quiera, eso no cambia las cosas.

Hermione lo miró y lo vio tan relajado, tan pasible e indiferente que poco a poco su malestar se calmó y se permitió disfrutar del abrazo que el rubio le daba. Se aferró a él y escondió su rostro en la clavícula de Draco respirando aquel aroma mentolado que tanto le encantaba.

-Tengo miedo de que alguno de los dos no vuelva tras la batalla – murmuró Hermione – En realidad por eso me afectó tanto las palabras de Ron.

-Como en otras tantas cosas, soy un excelente duelista – dijo prepotente – mientras tú no te separes de mí, ninguno de los dos saldrá malparado.

-Pero…

-No hay nada más que discutir, Granger – le ordenó suavemente y luego la besó.

**oOo**

Después de la tormenta vino la calma. Ron se sumía en un silencio ofendido cada vez que se cruzaba con Hermione por la casa y, aunque a Hermione le doliera la situación, prefería aquella situación antes de que se provocara una batalla campal a cada instante.

Pero a media tarde aquella inusitada paz se vio interrumpida con la llegada de los gemelos, Hermione entró en las cocinas seguida de Draco y al verlos allí tuvo un mal presentimiento, el cual se confirmó con la mirada que ambos le dirigieron.

-Vaya, justo a quien estábamos buscando – la saludó Fred.

-¿Lista para pagar nuestro silencio Hermione? – le preguntó George con un destello de malicia en sus ojos.

Hermione paseó la mirada de uno a otro, nerviosa.

-¿Qué tramáis?

-Bueno querida, eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.

-No quieras adelantarte a los acontecimientos.

Ambos se posicionaron a cada lado de Hermione sonriendo.

-Tendrás que acompañarnos a la Madriguera – le informó George.

-Hermione no puede salir de la mansión – dijo Draco rápidamente.

-Tranquilo Draco – le sonrió Hermione – no pasará nada si voy con ellos.

-No te preocupes tanto rubito – habló Fred – No nos separaremos de Hermione, no pasará nada.

Harry veía la escena divertido desde la distancia, en menudo lío se había metido su amiga al hacer ningún tipo de pacto con aquellos dos.

-Volveré en cuanto estos dos me dejen – se despidió Hermione, luego se dirigió hasta Draco y lo besó levemente en los labios ignorando por completo la mirada asesina de Ron y las socarronas de los gemelos.

**oOo**

Volver a la Madriguera fue como un soplo de aire fresco. Molly la recibió entre abrazos y besos, contenta de tenerla allí. La casa de los Weasleys mantenía intacto aquel aire familiar que tanto le encantaba a Hermione, era un oasis de paz después de todo lo ocurrido.

-Bueno, creo que ya podéis contarme de que va todo esto ¿no? – preguntó Hermione mientras subía hasta la habitación de los gemelos.

-Verás, queremos sacarle provecho a ese estatus tuyo de sabelotodo que tanto trabajo te ha costado alcanzar – Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Necesitamos que nos ayudes a preparar una poción.

-¿Qué clase de poción?

Los gemelos se miraron, parecían debatir cuál de los dos le diría aquello a Hermione. La sujetaron por los brazos y la obligaron a entrar en la habitación y hasta que no cerraron la puerta, Fred no le respondió a Hermione.

-Queremos que nos ayudes a preparar _veritaserum._

-¿Os habéis vuelto locos? – dijo Hermione con los ojos desencajados y la boca abierta – ¡Esa poción es ilegal!

-Solo te pedimos tu ayuda, nosotros asumiremos todas las responsabilidades.

-Recuerda que nos debes una.

Hermione pasó la mirada de uno a otro, con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

-En el _hipotético _caso que yo accediera, el veritaserum necesita ingredientes muy difíciles de conseguir…

-No debes preocuparte por eso, tenemos todo lo que necesitamos – le aseguró George con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

La mandíbula de Hermione se desencajó aún más.

-¿De dónde los habéis sacado?

-Eso es cosa nuestra – dijo Fred de forma misteriosa – lo importante es, ¿nos ayudarás?

La chica suspiró resignada.

-Está bien – los gemelos sonrieron – pero que conste que solo lo hago porque no habéis contado nada.

**oOo**

Las dos horas que llevaban preparando la poción se estaban haciendo las más largas que Hermione recordaba.

Estaban encerrados a cal y canto en la habitación, impidiendo que ningún tipo de vapor saliera de allí, por lo que en su interior hacía un calor de los mil demonios.

Hermione, a pesar de haberse recogido el pelo en una cola, tenía algún que otro mechón pegado en el rostro a causa del sudor.

Ya habían añadido todos los ingredientes, y ahora se encontraban en la fase final en la que había que remover la poción a fuego lento hasta que adquiriera un tono azul claro.

-¿Puedo saber para qué queréis esta poción? – preguntó la chica mientras se abanicaba con la mano.

-No creemos que quieras saberlo – respondió George mientras su hermano removía en ese instante el caldero.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Supongo que tenéis razón – dijo cansada. Se irguió un poco para observar la poción – Creo que está casi lista.

En ese momento se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

-Chicos, ¿Qué andáis haciendo ahí metidos? – se escuchó la voz de la señora Weasley desde detrás de la puerta.

-Nada mamá – se apresuró a responderle George – En seguida salimos.

-¿Sigue ahí Hermione?

Y a partir de ahí todo pasó a cámara lenta para Hermione. Fred dejó de remover distraído por las preguntas de su madre.

-¡Fred! No pares de remover – le instó en un susurro la chica.

Nervioso, Fred retomó de nuevo su tarea pero de una forma bastante más rápida a como debería.

-¡No lo hagas tan rápido!

La poción empezó a burbujear de una forma violenta salpicando a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Los tres chicos se levantaron del suelo rápidamente pero ya era demasiado tarde, el líquido burbujeante empezó a despedir un humo espeso de color azul y de repente todo se tiñó de negro.

**oOo**

Un portazo retumbó por Grinmauld Place haciendo que un par de cuadros de la entrada cayeran al suelo.

Rápidamente Harry, Ron y Draco aparecieron asustados por semejante ruido para encontrarse con una imagen bastante inesperada.

Echando chispas por los ojos se encontraba Hermione, completamente teñida de negro, con el pelo por completo alborotado y con varias manchas de color azul repartidos por sus brazos y su ropa.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – le preguntó Harry acercándose a ella con pasos lentos.

En ese instante los causantes del enfado de Hermione llegaron a la casa de forma atropellada con el mismo aspecto que la chica.

-Hermione, ya he dicho que lo siento – se disculpó Fred.

-La culpa fue de mamá – lo defendió George.

Hermione los fulminó con la mirada, mientras hervía de rabia.

-Os advertí que era muy difícil de elaborar, os advertí que cualquier mínimo error afectaría a la preparación – dijo con una falsa amabilidad - ¡Y te distrajiste porque tu madre nos habló! ¡Y mira como hemos acabado!

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento – volvió a repetir Fred.

-De todas formas podía haber sido peor – en cuanto George pronunció aquellas palabras supo que había metido la pata, la mirada que Hermione le dirigió se lo confirmaba.

La chica respiró hondo un par de veces y poco a poco se relajó.

-Desde luego que podría haber sido peor – dijo con ironía – podíais haber ehcho que la Madriguera volara por los aires.

Los tres chicos que observaban la situación tenían sonreían levemente pero Harry no pudo controlarse y soltó una risotada que llamó la atención de todos. Hermione lo miró y tras unos instantes de tenso silencio, no pudo evitar contagiarse de su risa, y al final todos acabaron riendo, menos Draco que simplemente sonreía de lado.

Aprovechando aquel momento, Fred se acercó hasta Hermione y se dejó caer de uno de los hombros de la chica.

-¿Interpreto esa risa como que ya no estás enfadada?

Hermione lo miró y suspiró resignada.

-Supongo que sí, pero que sepáis que ya he cumplido mi parte.

**oOo**

Cuando se quitó las cenizas y las pegajosas manchas, Hermione volvió a sentirse como nueva.

Había salido muy enfadada de la Madriguera, a penas se despidió de Molly, pero también debía admitir que Fred se distrajo sin querer. Por eso cuando escuchó al risa de Harry no pudo evitar pensar que todo el asunto había sido una tontería y que, como había dicho George, podía haber sido peor.

Cuando salió de la ducha, Draco la esperaba en su habitación con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

-¿Sabes? Me gustabas mucho más con esas manchas azules – le dijo y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Muy gracioso. Ya me hubiese gustado verte a ti en la misma situación, con tu maravilloso pelo manchado, al igual que tu inmaculada ropa y tu perfecta piel.

-Soy un bien muy preciado y poco común, tengo que cuidarme. No puedo privar a la gente común de mi belleza.

-¡Oh! Por supuesto que no – dijo Hermione con falsa sorpresa – Cuán generoso eres, ¿qué haríamos el resto de los mortales sin tu belleza?

-Lo sé, lo sé.

Se acercó hasta ella y la atrajo hacia él por la cintura.

-Eres una privilegiada por poder disfrutar de mi belleza en su máximo esplendor, Granger.

Aquel comentario hizo enrojecer a Hermione por completo.

Orgulloso por el efecto que causaba en ella, se dispuso a repartir besos por el cuello de la chica hasta que llegó hasta su lóbulo, el cual mordió con suavidad.

Hermione se aferró a los hombros del chico temiendo caer porque todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Pero cuando Draco se hizo dueño una vez más de sus labios, acabó por perder la cabeza por completo.

**¿Qué tal? ¡Acepto todo tipo de crítica! Yo misma soy consciente de que no es mi mejor capítulo.**

**Besos y abrazos para todos.**


	30. Chapter 30

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aquí les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de la historia (no saben la pena que me da decir esto T.T).**

**¡Antes de que se me olvide! ¡Hemos llegado a los 300 reviews! Siempre estaré infinitamente agradecida por sus maravillosos reviews y por todo su apoyo. De verdad que mil gracias de todo corazón.**

**También mil gracias a aquellos que me agregaron a alertas, favoritos y demás y a los que leen entre las sombras.**

**Hoy los agradecimientos especiales son para: betzacosta, akNy, Sabaana, Seleniita Black de Malfoy, Hatake Nabiki, yoa89, Nix Zadhara, luna-maga, parvaty32, Maruuchiss, Serena Princesita Hale, mariapotter2002, Aglaia Callia, Caroone y Rebeca. Adoro todos y cada uno de vuestros reviews.**

**Bueno creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir solo que espero que disfruten del capítulo.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K.**

La noticia los cogió por sorpresa, a pesar de llevar días mentalizándose para aquello.

Aún estaban terminando de recoger las cosas del desayuno cuando llegaron el profesor Lupin y Tonks.

-Chicos traemos noticias – les informó el viejo profesor – Siéntense.

Los muchachos se miraron entre ellos y obedecieron sin dudar lo que les pedían.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Harry taladrando con la mirada a Lupin.

El hombre suspiró.

-Ya tenemos fecha para el ataque a Hogwarts – dijo intentando sonar tranquilo.

-¿Cuándo?

-Mañana al anochecer.

Se sentían como si un jarro de agua congelada les hubiese caído por encima, todos menos Draco, que miraba apartado la situación con su aire indiferente.

Aunque en el fondo sintiera lo mismo que los demás.

-¿Cómo lo habéis sabido? – quiso saber Hermione.

-Nos hizo llegar una carta. Más o menos nos decía que nos avisaba de la fecha porque quería que todos fuéramos testigos de su victoria, que mientras más mejor y que por supuesto tú debías estar presente Harry.

Todos miraron a Harry esperando algún tipo de reacción por su parte pero el chico permaneció sereno, imperturbable y todos lo admiraron por su entereza. Se iba a enfrentar a uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos y no tenía miedo, sino una terrible determinación por enfrentar su destino.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos? – preguntó.

-Preparad vuestras cosas y a las doce en punto la chimenea se conectará con la del despacho de McGonagall y viajaréis hasta allí mediante red flu – les explicó Tonks – Pero recordad, a las doce en punto. La chimenea solo permanecerá abierta durante unos minutos.

-Nos encantaría quedarnos y contaros más cosas pero tenemos que irnos – dijo Lupin mientras se levantaba junto a Tonks – Ya sabréis los detalles cuando lleguéis a Hogwarts.

Cuando volvieron a quedar solos ninguno pronunció palabra, solo eran conscientes de una cosa.

El día en el que se decidiría el futuro del mundo mágico había llegado.

**oOo**

Mientras recogía sus cosas, Draco la mirada sentado en el sillón que había frente a la cama. Sabía que tenía la mirada fija en ella y en cada uno de sus movimientos pero en ese momento eso era el menor de sus problemas.

Estaba muy nerviosa.

Había recogido algo de ropa para el día siguiente y ahora hacía una selección de pequeños frasquitos con diferentes pociones. Sabía que allí en Hogwarts, Madame Pomfrey seguro que poseía suficiente arsenal para curar a tanta gente pero nunca estaba de más ser prevenida.

Solo por si acaso.

-No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo – le dijo al rubio sin volverse a él.

-¿Serviría de algo que me pusiera nervioso? – respondió pasivo.

Hermione se giró hacia él.

-Mañana pueden salir mal muchas cosas, corremos un gran peligro – dijo la chica – Es imposible permanecer indiferente ante eso.

-Yo no he dicho que me dé igual todo eso, yo también quiero que salgamos vivos de esta – dijo con un tono un poco molesto.

Hermione se acercó hasta él con expresión arrepentida y se sentó en su regazo.

-Lo siento – se disculpó – Es que estoy muy nerviosa y preocupada.

Draco la sujetó por el mentón y la acercó hasta él para besarla de forma lenta y pausada hasta que sintió que la chica se relajaba entre sus brazos.

-Todo saldrá bien, tú preocúpate de mantenerte con vida – murmuró sobre sus labios con su mirada plateada fija en ella.

Y ella quiso creer con toda su alma en sus palabras.

**oOo**

Unos minutos antes de las doce ya estaban los cuatro en la cocina con una mochila cada uno preparados para volver a Hogwarts. Ninguno hablaba, solo esperaban a que fuese la hora.

Cuando el reloj comenzó a dar las doce campanadas, uno a uno se fueron introduciendo en la chimenea. Primero Harry y Ron y luego Hermione dejando a Draco el último. Cuando aparecieron en el despacho de la directora todo estaba igual que la última vez que estuvieron allí.

Varios instrumentos de diferentes formas se encontraban desperdigados por la habitación ocupando gran parte del despecho. Los cuadros de los antiguos directores de la escuela adornaban las paredes, muchos dormían, otros miraban con curiosidad a los recién llegados.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo – les habló la profesora McGonagall.

La mujer seguía igual que siempre, con su apretado moño en la nuca y su expresión severa.

Tras los saludos de los chicos, de todos menos de Draco, la nueva directora del colegio los condujo por los pasillos del colegio hasta el Gran Comedor que, a pesar de ser la hora del almuerzo, se encontraba mucho más vacío de lo normal.

-¡Chicos! – gritó una voz.

Una cabellera pelirroja corrió hasta ellos y abrazó con fuerza a Hermione

-Me alegro de verte Ginny – la saludó la chica.

-Que bien que estéis aquí – sonrió la pelirroja.

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí? – preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido - ¿Acaso aún no han desalojado el colegio?

-Claro que lo han desalojado pero solo era obligatoria la partida de los alumnos de quinto y cursos inferiores. Los demás podíamos quedarnos a luchar si queríamos y yo me quedo.

-Tú no te quedas – está fue Ron quién le reprochó su actitud – Ahora mismo te vas a la Madriguera.

-Quiero luchar – insistió la pelirroja con determinación – Y pienso hacerlo.

-Por favor silencio – habló una voz grave desde la mesa de los profesores – Ahora que estamos todos vamos a aclarar una serie de puntos.

Kingsley se erguía frente a todos, su sola presencia imponía y la forma que tenía de hablar y su voz grave infundía respeto.

Todos guardaron silencio para escucharlo hablar.

-Todos sabemos porque estamos aquí, todos habéis elegido luchar contra aquello que solo busca la destrucción y el mal. Mañana al anochecer, Hogwarts será atacado por un gran número de mortífagos y a su cabeza irá él, Voldemort – muchos se estremecieron al oír su nombre – Hasta la hora del ataque nos encargaremos de aumentar todo lo posible las defensas del castillo, tanto la zona de los jardines como el propio castillo. Nos dividiremos en diferentes grupos para poder abarcar la mayor extensión posible.

A continuación Kingsley y la profesora McGonagall se dispusieron a dividir a todos los congregados en el Gran Comedor en diferentes grupos asignándoles distintas zonas del colegio.

A Harry y a Ron les tocó una de las zonas de los jardines colindantes con el bosque prohibido mientras que Draco y Hermione debían ir a reforzar la entrada del colegio y los alrededores.

Los tres amigos se despidieron antes de ir a hacer sus respectivas tareas.

Les quedaba una tarde muy ajetreada.

**oOo**

-A medianoche en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Esas habían sido las palabras de Draco tras la cena.

La profesora McGonagall había creído conveniente que ellos cuatro ocuparan sus antiguas habitaciones, lo cual significaba que Draco dormiría abajo en las mazamorras y Hermione en la torre Gryffindor con Harry y Ron.

Y ciertamente, aquella idea no le agradó en absoluto.

Al día siguiente, a aquella misma hora estarían en plena batalla y, siendo realistas, el desenlace de la misma era algo incierto. Quería estar con Draco la última noche antes de que aquello sucediera por eso fue un alivio el ver que él opinaba lo mismo, y que la citaba a medianoche en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Cuando llegó a su vieja sala común, una oleada de nostalgia la invadió. Cuantas horas había pasado allí con Harry y Ron, haciendo planes, ayudándolos con los deberes o simplemente charlando tranquilamente.

Se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió junto a Ginny hacia su habitación donde cada una se acomodó en una cama con dosel rojo.

-¿Qué crees que ocurrirá mañana? – oyó que Ginny le preguntaba desde su cama.

-Confío en Harry – le respondió – Podrá vencerle, lo que no sé es a cambio de qué precio.

-Mañana podría morir mucha gente Hermione – dijo la pelirroja con voz compungida.

-Lo sé Ginny y eso es lo que más miedo me da – estaba siendo sincera, temía por la vida de todos y cada uno de aquellos que iban a luchar a su lado.

-Esperemos que mañana la suerte esté de nuestro lado. Buenas noches Hermione – se despidió Ginny.

-Buenas noches.

**oOo**

Quedaban quince minutos para las doce y muy silenciosamente sin querer despertar a Ginny, Hermione salió de su cama y se dirigió escaleras abajo. Antes de salir por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, se aseguró de que el pasillo estuviera despejado y, una vez que lo hizo, salió a paso rápido por los desiertos pasillos del castillo.

Anduvo por pasillos, cogió atajos y subió un par de escaleras hasta llegar al tapiz que le indicaba que estaba en el sitio correcto. Pasó tres veces por delante de la pared pidiendo un sitio donde ella y Draco pudieran verse y al instante apareció una puerta por donde entró.

Él ya estaba allí.

De espaldas a la puerta mirando por la única ventana que poseía la habitación. Se acercó poco a poco hacia él pero no le dio tiempo a llegar cuando Draco se giró hacia ella.

Estaba mortalmente serio, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

Y sus ojos.

De aquel gris plata que siempre la habían cautivado, la miraban desde la pequeña distancia que los separaba, taladrándola. Era tal el escrutinio que Hermione no pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente.

-Draco, ¿qué ocurre? – le preguntó suavemente.

El chico pareció relajarse un poco cuando oyó su voz. Mientras descruzaba sus brazos se fue acercando con paso lento hasta ella y sin mediar palabra alzó una de sus manos y le acarició levemente la mejilla con el pulgar.

Sin poder controlarlo, Hermione se había convertido en una pieza fundamental de su vida. Ahora que sus padres habían muerto, ella era la única cosa por la que merecía luchar y por la que estaba haciendo todo aquello.

La necesitaba, y la idea de perderla en la lucha del día siguiente le aterraba.

Dejándose llevar por aquellos sentimientos que lo atormentaban, la besó. Pero no la besó con hambre, con pasión, con voracidad, sino que más bien era una suave caricia, una danza lenta y tortuosa cuyo fin solo era memorizar cada recoveco de su boca, su textura y su sabor.

Aquello fue más que suficiente para que Hermione supiera que Draco estaba igual de atormentado que ella, que temía por ambos.

Era una despedida.

Porque muchas cosas podían salir mal la noche siguiente y podrían no volver a tener una oportunidad como aquella.

Por eso ella misma intensificó el besó, por eso entrelazó sus manos en su nuca y jugó con su pelo, por eso se pegó a él como si fuera su salvavidas.

Se besaron y acariciaron sin pensar en el mañana, solo disfrutando de aquel momento que tenían para disfrutar el uno del otro. Pronto la ropa se convirtió en una molesta barrera que impedía que sus cuerpos pudieran tocarse de una forma más directa.

Sin dejar de besarse y separándose lo menos posible, se deshicieron de sus prendas y cayeron sobre la enorme cama que adornaba la habitación.

Su tacto quemaba, sus cuerpos temblaban anhelantes por unirse en uno solo y no iban a esperar más.

Él se adentró en el cuerpo de la chica, aquel cuerpo que tanto le encantaba y encandilaba. Si existía el paraíso, estaba seguro de que debía ser algo muy parecido a aquello.

Ambos sentían una gran cantidad de emociones y sentimientos en aquel preciso instante que sentían que estarían a punto de explotar.

Y así fue.

Ambos llegaron al punto álgido del clímax casi a la vez.

Draco permaneció dentro de ella, postergando el momento todo lo posible. Resguardó su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Hermione sintiendo su respiración bajo su cuerpo.

Hermione bajó la mirada buscando la de él y cuando la encontró le acarició el rostro con ternura, sonriéndole levemente.

-Te quiero, Draco – le susurró.

Escuchar aquellas palabras salir de sus labios era lo más exquisito que había oído jamás. Ella lo quería, a pesar de todos los insultos y humillaciones, se lo había entregado todo sin reservas.

Y él había hecho lo mismo, porque la amaba de igual forma.

Hermione vio deleitada como aquellos ojos brillaron de una forma diferente cuando oyó sus palabras. No esperaba que le respondiera, no hacía falta. Él ya se había encargado de demostrárselo y aquella forma en la que le había hecho el amor instantes antes, como la miraba en ese momento y como la estrechaba contra él era más que suficiente.

Draco se movió de donde estaba y se dejó caer junto a Hermione pero no tardó en atraerla junto a él en un abrazo posesivo, abrazo que ella no rechazó en absoluto.

-Draco.

-Hmm.

-Prométeme que harás todo lo posible por mantenerte a salvo mañana.

-¿Crees que soy un suicida? – dijo con voz cansada a punto de sucumbir a los brazos de Morfeo.

-No, pero sí creo que te preocuparás más por mí que por ti mismo y quedarás expuesto.

-¿Y si lo sabes porque me pides que te prometa lo contrario?

-Draco por favor – le pidió – Mírame – insistió cuando vio que la ignoraba.

Con un pequeño resoplido Draco la miró y clavó su mirada en ella.

-Puedo cuidarme sola. Déjame acabar – indicó cuando vio que él iba a objetar – He demostrado que sé cuidarme sola, y lo que quiero es que cuando la pelea acabe pueda volver a ti, sino… - su voz se quebró un poco - …sino no habrá merecido tanto la pena todo esto.

La continuó mirando fijamente sin parpadear y sin pronunciar palabra.

-Está bien, pero a cambio tendrás que prometerme tú algo – Hermione asintió – Que harás todo lo posible por volver a mí, pase lo que pase.

-Siempre lo haré.

Draco se inclinó y la besó suavemente en los labios.

Al poco tiempo ambos se quedaron dormidos sin saber que las cosas serían más complicadas que hacer una promesa.

**oOo**

El transcurso del día siguiente no fue muy diferente a la tarde del día anterior. De nuevo fueron separados en pequeños grupos para continuar con la protección del castillo.

Un par de horas antes del anochecer Kingsley los reunió en el Gran Comedor para hablar con todos aquellos que habían decidido arriesgar sus vidas por defender lo que ellos creían correcto.

-El momento se acerca – dijo con su voz grave e imponente – En unas horas, una horda de mortífagos y criaturas que Voldemort se ha encargado de reclutar entraran en el castillo buscando la destrucción y el derramamiento de sangre – todos los presentes se mantenían en un silencio sepulcral – Ya saben que el Ministerio se ha negado a colaborar, se niega a abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la oscura realidad en la que nos encontramos. Aquellos que os habéis quedado a luchar, a defender vuestros ideales, seréis los encargados de defender este castillo y todo lo que representa. Vuestra valentía y orgullo será recompensado con la victoria de esta, la última batalla.

Todos rompieron en aplausos y vítores. No había hecho mención especial a Harry, lo cual el chico agradecía ya que todos tenían el mismo mérito que él por encontrarse allí y enfrentarse a aquello que estaba a punto de llegar.

El tiempo que restaba cada uno se dispersó para concentrarse en lo que se avecinaba. Hermione le pidió a Draco que la dejara a solas unos minutos con sus amigos, asique el rubio se dirigió hacia la sala común de Slytherin con algo de reticencia.

Había visto a Harry y a Ron dirigirse hacia la puerta principal del castillo y cuando salió a los jardines no tardó mucho tiempo en encontrarlos. Estaban de pie, unos metros más adelante observando el que sería en unas horas el campo de batalla.

Se posicionó junto a Harry, quien la miró de reojo y le sonrió levemente.

-Ya queda poco – dijo el muchacho.

Hermione alargó su mano y sujetó la del chico mientras que Ron ponía su mano sobre su hombro.

-Estamos contigo Harry – le recordó Hermione.

-Siempre lo hemos estado, tío – la siguió Ron – Y ahora más que nunca.

Harry suspiró, nunca podría devolverles todo lo que había hecho por él. Estaría eternamente agradecido con ellos.

-Aún recuerdo la primera vez que crucé estos terrenos – dijo Hermione con añoranza.

-Yo también – habló Ron – Y el miedo que me daba que durante la selección no me hubiesen mandado para Gryffindor - Harry y Hermione rieron – Hubiese tenido que aguantar las bromas de mis hermanos para la eternidad.

-Y la noche que entramos en el Sauce Boxeador – recordó Harry.

-Sí, la misma noche que supimos que el profesor Lupin era un hombre lobo – añadió Hermione.

-Y también la noche que supimos que Sirius era inocente.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos mientras muchos recuerdos se agolpaban en sus mentes. Habían vivido tantas cosas en aquel castillo que no dejarían que Voldemort lo destruyera.

-Muchos recuerdos – dijo Hermione.

-Demasiados, por eso pelearemos por defender este lugar – continuó Ron.

-Lo defenderemos por todo lo que representa – habló Harry mirando a sus amigos.

Los tres se miraron y asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el interior del castillo a esperar a que los últimos minutos pasaran antes de que llegaran aquel momento tan esperado y temido a la vez.

**oOo**

Ya era la hora.

El sol se estaba poniendo y no tardaría mucho en que la oscuridad invadiera todo.

La mayor parte de los que se habían quedado a defender el castillo se encontraban reunidos en el hall, tras la enorme puerta que daba a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Otros, se encontraban repartidos por distintos puntos del castillo, en diferentes ventanas que daban a los terrenos por donde aparecerían los mortífagos.

El hall se encontraba en un tenso silencio, en el que solo se oían las respiraciones de todos los que se encontraban allí reunidos.

Draco se encontraba junto a Hermione, sujetando su mano fuertemente como si quisiera que quedaran selladas y así impedir que la chica se separara de él. Cuando despertó aquella mañana con ella acurrucada contra él le pidió a Merlín, Circe y todo aquel ser que se le vino a la mente que por favor ella sobreviviera al ataque de aquella noche.

Notaba como ella temblaba levemente. La miró de reojo y la admiró, por ser tan decidida y valiente, porque a pesar del temor que pudiera sentir lucharía por aquello en lo que creía.

Y fue en aquel instante cuando se oyó.

Un sonido ensordecedor llegó hasta ellos provocando murmullos entre los presentes.

Ya había llegado.

El ruido que llegaba hasta ellos era solo la prueba de que estaban intentando romper la barrera que tenía el propio castillo.

De nuevo otro sonido de mayor intensidad que el anterior llegó hasta ellos.

Todos eran conscientes de que no tardarían mucho en conseguir entrar en los jardines, y entonces sería cuestión de minutos de que llegaran hasta las puertas tras las cuales se resguardaban.

Cuando el sonido volvió a repetirse, el suelo sobre el que estaban tembló y todos supieron lo que había sucedido.

La barrera había cedido.

Empezaron a oírse gritos de euforia provenientes del exterior y haces de luces se vislumbraban a través de los cristales del castillo. Y a los pocos instantes, empezaron a bombardear la enorme puerta de roble consiguiendo que esta empezara a temblar. Todos los allí presentes sacaron sus varitas y las sujetaron con decisión.

Había llegado el momento.

**Bueno, ya saben lo que nos espera en el siguiente capítulo: La Batalla Final.**

**Tendremos que esperar al siguiente capi para ver qué ocurre con nuestros chicos.**

**¡Estoy deseando saber sus opiniones!**

**Besos y abrazos para todos.**


	31. Chapter 31

**¿Qué tal estáis mis queridísimos lectores?**

**Aquí les traigo el último capítulo de nuestra historia, sí, porque esta historia es tanto mía como vuestra. Tengo una gran sensación de vacío, aunque aún quede el epílogo, este es el último capítulo como tal (probablemente el epílogo sea más corto).**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: barbiiie, Seleniita Black de Malfoy, luna-maga, betzacosta, memoriesofkagome, yoa89, parvaty32, Sabaana, akNy, Nix Zadhara, Aglaia Callia, Serena Princesita Hale, pEqUe, Maruuchiss y nellito.**

**También mil gracias a aquellos que me agregaron a alertas, favoritos y demás y a los que leen entre las sombras.**

**Cuando suba el epílogo ya escribiré unas notas de autor bastante más extensas, que tengo tantas cosas que agradeceros que me faltará espacio para escribirlo. También os contaré cuales son mis planes futuros en cuanto a fics se refiere, ni penséis que voy a dejar esto.**

**Solo me queda deciros que espero que os guste, que ha salido bastante largo, y que esté a la altura de vuestras expectativas.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K.**

En cuanto las puertas del castillo se abrieron producto de los bombardas, se desató el caos.

Los que se encontraban dentro del colegio rápidamente se dispusieron a defenderse y consiguieron evitar que los mortífagos se adentraran en el castillo. Pero cuando salieron al exterior se encontraron con una visión que no esperaban encontrarse, trols y gigantes se acercaban con pasos torpes hacia las altas paredes del colegio rompiendo ventanas y atacando a los que se escondían tras ellas.

La cosa empezaba a complicarse, no solo tendrían que defenderse de aquellos mortífagos sino que además tendrían que cuidarse de no ser pisados por un gigante o golpeados por un trol.

En apenas unos instantes, Hermione se vio envuelta en un duelo con uno de los encapuchados perdiendo así de vista a sus dos amigos y a Draco. Pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello porque el mortífago no dejaba de lanzarle hechizos a diestra y siniestra obligándola a mantener toda su concentración en el combate.

**oOo**

Estaba luchando contra un mortífago cuya intención no era matarlo.

-Nuestro Lord se encargará de ti – le había dicho con un matiz de autosuficiencia en su voz.

Sabía que Voldemort no aparecería así como así, primero destruiría y haría el mayor daño posible y cuando ya hubiese satisfecho sus ansias de destrucción haría su aparición, señalándolo a él como su único rival.

¿Estaba preparado para enfrentarlo?

No había recibido ningún entrenamiento especial, ni tampoco se consideraba un mago especialmente talentoso. Pero todos parecían confiar en él, a pesar de que todo apuntaba a que él sería el perdedor de aquel duelo.

No tardó mucho tiempo en derrotar a aquel mortífago, en un descuido consiguió desarmarlo y lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo. Sin perder el tiempo emprendió la búsqueda de un nuevo mortífago al que abatir y pronto encontró su objetivo.

Dos encapuchados se habían encarado con Ron y el pelirrojo se veía en serios apuros por defenderse de los ataques de ambos por lo que rápidamente se posicionó junto a él y ambos lucharon juntos.

**oOo**

La localizó al instante de poner un pie fuera del castillo.

A pesar de haber pasado meses desde que no la veía, aquella mirada desquiciada con aquel brillo mortífero era inconfundible. Parecía como si ella lo hubiese estado esperando solo a él, se encontraba de pie en medio de todo el caos con su mirada fija en él, pero lejos de acobardarse Draco se acercó a ella y la encaró.

-Vaya sobrino, cuánto tiempo sin verte – dijo con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro - ¿Cómo te ha ido? – le preguntó con falsa amabilidad – Lo último que he oído es que andabas liado con una sangresucia, ¿es eso cierto?

Cuando vio como el rostro del chico se contorsionaba de pura rabia, soltó una risotada que no hizo más que enfurecerlo aún más.

-No vuelvas a llamarla así – dijo entre dientes el rubio, con su varita fuertemente sujeta dispuesto a atacar en cuanto se le diera la oportunidad.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué enternecedor! Creo que incluso voy a vomitar – dijo con teatralidad pero entonces se puso seria y fijó aquellos ojos oscuros como pozos en los grises de su sobrino – Eres una auténtica vergüenza para la familia Black – dijo con furia – No solo traicionaste a tu Lord, sino que además te aliaste con la maldita Orden y ¡te has liado con una sangresucia! ¿Acaso se puede caer más bajo?

-Me importa una mierda si crees que todo eso es deshonroso para ti tía, siempre hice lo que quise y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

-¿Sabes que he venido para matarte cierto? – le dijo con simpleza como si aquello ni fuera una amenaza de muerte – Aunque aún estoy barajando varias posibilidades. ¿Sabes? Disfrutaré viéndote sufrir.

-Eso será si no te mato yo a ti primero tía Bella. Te estas olvidando de algo muy importante, fui entrenado por ti y créeme tienes todas las posibilidades de que tú seas la primera en caer.

La risa estridente de Bellatrix resonó alrededor.

-No me hagas reír sobrino. Dejémonos de tanta palabrería y veamos quién matará a quién.

Y desde el instante en el que Draco lanzó el primer hechizo, tía y sobrino se enzarzaron en un duelo en el que el único vencedor posible sería aquel que lograra sobrevivir.

**oOo**

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, cuando dejó inconsciente al segundo mortífago, Hermione se encontraba prácticamente en la linde del Bosque Prohibido. Se había ido desplazando durante los duelos debido a que en más de una ocasión se vio obligada a cambiar de posición para esquivar alguna que otra maldición.

Durante unos segundos se detuvo a mirar a su alrededor.

Los jardines del colegio eran una verdadera batalla campal. Desde la perspectiva en la que se encontraba pudo apreciar que el número de mortífagos era mucho mayor del que en un principio pensó y prácticamente todo los jardines delanteros del colegio estaba llenos de duelistas, haces de colores y algún que otro inconsciente en el suelo.

Al parecer algunos gigantes habían huido despavoridos hacia el Bosque Prohibido debido a los ataques que había recibido por parte de aquellos que defendían el colegio. Solo un par de ellos permanecían en el lugar mientras que un ogro yacía inconsciente en el suelo y los demás habían ingresado en el edificio.

La imagen que se abría ante ella era verdaderamente desoladora.

Voldemort aún no aparecía después de más de media hora de lucha y mientras más tiempo tardara mayor sería el número de heridos y mayor sería el derramamiento de sangre.

Le rogó a Merlín que el fin de aquello llegara pronto.

Con ese pensamiento se movió de su posición con la intención de internarse de nuevo en la batalla y al ser posible poder encontrar a alguno de sus amigos o a Draco.

Pero una voz que salió de entre los árboles que se encontraban a su espalda le heló por completo la sangre evitando así que diera un solo paso.

-Me alegra encontrarte sana y salva princesa, no esperaba menos de ti.

Aquella voz que tras aquella dulzura escondía a un mortífago mortal que en el momento menos esperado podía transformar su faceta amable en una de completa crueldad.

Con pasos lentos se giró y se encontró con aquel encapuchado al que había reconocido inmediatamente. Su sola presencia la ponía en alerta y el temor se apoderaba de ella pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que él percibiera sus emociones. Sabía que la buscaría en aquella batalla, sabía que querría terminar con ella lo que el día que la secuestró comenzó.

Pero al igual que sabía todo eso, también sabía que no iba a echarse atrás, que lo encararía y dejaría zanjado el asunto.

-Una pena que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti, Zabini – le respondió mordaz.

Una risa sardónica se dibujó lentamente en el rostro del chico.

-Vienes con ganas de pelear, ¿no Granger? Una verdadera lástima – dijo con aire triste mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia ella – Yo tenía planeado una despedida que nos dejara a ambos un buen sabor de boca, digo, después de que nuestro Lord venza hoy a Potter no podré tenerte para mi Granger, tendré que matarte.

-Tanta seguridad en que ganaréis induce a un grave error – le habló Hermione manteniendo la calma – Vuestro adorado _Lord – _dijo con sorna – caerá esta noche y todos vosotros iréis a Azkaban como las alimañas que sois.

-Tienes suerte de que hoy esté de un humor excepcional – le respondió el mortífago – porque sino habrías recibido tu castigo por semejante comentario.

-No te acerques más – siseó ella entre dientes al ver que Zabini no dejaba de acortar la distancia entre ellos – Te lo advierto, ni un paso más – le advirtió elevando su varita hacia él.

-¿Sabas qué princesa? Me estoy cansando de este jueguecito, vayamos a la acción.

Los nervios de Hermione se pusieron de punta en cuanto aquellas palabras llegaron hasta ella y sus nervios se dispararon.

-¡_Expelliarmus!_ – gritó Hermione pero Zabini fue más rápido y consiguió repelerlo con un hechizo escudo.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer? – dijo el mortífago con burla - ¿Un tonto hechizo de desarme? No me decepciones princesa.

-Descuida, no lo haré.

**oOo**

Llevaba casi una hora peleando con ella y la muy loca era incansable.

Había usado sus mejores hechizos, lo más dañinos y ella seguía en pie, frente a él, obcecada en ser la responsable de su muerte. Había conseguido provocarle numerosos cortes (algunos bastantes profundos) y su cansancio empezaba a hacerse notar pero no iba a rendirse.

Y además su estado no era mucho mejor que el de ella.

No estaba tan herido como ella, puesto que era bastante ágil, pero sí que empezaba a sentirse bastante agotado. Había empleado la mayor parte de su fuerza en imprimirle la mayor intensidad posible a sus hechizos pero también había requerido parte de su energía en esquivar y repeler aquellas maldiciones que su tía dirigía hacia él con una puntería bastante acertada.

-Estás resultando ser más duro de lo que creía sobrino – dijo Bellatrix durante una pequeña pausa.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti – le respondió Draco – Mírate. Estás cansada, herida, casi no puedes sostenerte en pie.

-Ni siquiera tú te crees tus palabras Draco, sabes que aún estoy en perfecto estado y que acabaré contigo.

-¿Qué se siente al ser derrotada por tu propio alumno tía Bella? – le dijo el chico ignorando el último comentario que había hecho la bruja, sabiendo que aquella pregunta la enervaría lo suficiente como para que perdiera los papeles.

-¡No estoy siendo derrotada por nadie! – gritó histérica.

-Por supuesto que sí, y no solo por tu alumno sino también por el mismo que se ha atrevido a abandonar al Lord Tenebroso.

-¡Eres una maldita deshonra! – volvió a rugir la mortífaga - ¡Cuando nuestro Lord se alce con el poder esta noche tú y todos vosotros acabaréis muertos! – ante aquella idea no pudo evitar soltar una risotada.

_-¡Deprimo!_

Un enorme agujero comenzó a abrirse en el suelo bajo los pies de Bellatrix. La bruja estuvo a punto de caer en él a causa de lo inesperado de la maniobra pero de un saltó consiguió situarse fuera del alcance del hoyo.

_-¡Flagrante!_ – atacó en respuesta la bruja.

Un chorro de fuego salió disparado hacia Draco.

-¡_Aguamenti!_ – gritó el chico consiguiendo que el fuego desapareciera.

Aquel duelo parecía no tener fin.

**oOo**

_-¡Crucio!_

Hermione tuvo que esconderse tras uno de los gruesos árboles del Bosque Prohibido para evitar que la maldición llegara hasta ella.

Sus reflejos estaban mermando y tuvo que recurrir a la protección que aquellos árboles le daban para poder evitar que numerosas maldiciones llegaran hasta ella. Por mucho empeño que Zabini estaba poniendo, Hermione aún permanecía prácticamente ilesa, salvo por algún que otro rasguño o golpe.

Pero a pesar de ello, el mortífago se encontraba en mejor estado que ella. La mayoría de los hechizos que había usado contra él a penas lo rozaban y aquello era terriblemente frustrante. Y no veía tan claro como al principio aquello de acabar con él.

-¿Ya estamos cansados princesa? – escuchó que le hablaba el chico desde la distancia.

-Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría – le dijo con la voz levemente entrecortada queriendo recuperar el resuello.

-Puede que no estás herida, pero cada vez estás más agotada y eso es bastante peligroso.

No le hacía falta que el maldito Zabini le hiciera tal aclaración, ya sabía que sus reflejos disminuían a medida que aumentaba el cansancio y eso provocaría su muerte. Además estaban demasiado alejados de la batalla como para que alguien pudiera ir a socorrerla. Había sido una imprudencia seguir el juego de aquel loco.

_Prométeme que harás todo lo posible por volver a mí._

Las palabras de Draco retumbaron en su cabeza en aquel mismo instante.

_Draco._

No sabía nada de él desde hacía demasiado tiempo. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? Su mente le prohibía pensar que sí. No podía rendirse, habían acordado encontrarse cuando todo hubiera terminado. Salió de detrás del árbol encarándose con Zabini con una decisión tomada.

Lucharía por Draco.

Lucharía por los dos.

**oOo**

De nuevo había acabado lejos de Ron. Hacía ya un rato que lo había perdido de vista pero no tenía tiempo de volver a buscarlo.

_Él _se estaba acercando, lo presentía.

El momento estaba cerca.

Buscó a su alrededor, no se paró a comprobar si sus amigos seguían en pie o si alguno de los que estaban inconscientes en el suelo era alguien conocido, solo buscaba aquella mirada de reptil que seguro solo tendría ojos para él.

Y no se equivocó.

En el centro de todo el tumulto, en medio de todos los duelistas se encontraba él.

Con aquellos ojos del color de la sangre pendientes de él y de todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. A pesar de la distancia a la que se encontraban, Harry pudo percibir una sonrisa ladeada en aquel rostro, una sonrisa tétrica que aterraría al más valiente.

Pero a él ya no.

Ya se había cansado de vivir con miedo y preocupado por todos sus seres queridos, de vivir con el peso de tener en sus manos el destino de toda la Comunidad Mágica. Hoy se enfrentaría a él y se decidiría el futuro de todos.

Con pasos lentos pero firmes se acercó a Voldemort sin separar la mirada de la suya hasta que prácticamente estuvieron a un par de metros de distancia.

-Harry Potter – dijo aquel ser con la voz tranquila y pausada – Por fin nos encontramos.

-Has sabido esconderte muy bien – le respondió Harry sin acobardarse.

Voldemort soltó una risa despectiva que le puso los pelos de punta al muchacho.

-Solo he estado esperando el momento oportuno para destruirte – le habló con falsa tranquilidad – No entiendo por qué tienes tanto interés en morir.

Para ese momento muchos a su alrededor habían dejado de pelear entre ellos para dedicarse a mirar aquel enfrentamiento.

-No deberías dar por hecho nada Tom – sabía que no le gustaba ser llamado por su verdadero muggle, por eso disfrutó al ver el rictus de ira que le cruzó el rostro – Ese siempre ha sido tu gran problema.

-Ahora mismo veremos si estoy dándolo por hecho o simplemente me limito a apuntar una realidad.

-Salgamos de dudas.

Y al instante dos haces de luces salieron de sus respectivas varitas.

**oOo**

Cada vez veía el final de aquello más cerca.

Potter ya se había encontrado con Voldemort y era solo cuestión de tiempo que la victoria se decidiera por uno de los dos bandos.

Bellatrix se estaba poniendo tremendamente nerviosa, sus maldiciones ya no tenían tanta puntería y eso le daba una gran ventaja a Draco. No podía atacarla de frente, porque la muy jodida bruja tenía bastantes reflejos. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo que pudiera servirle y a unos metros por detrás de ella lo encontró. Un enorme mazo, seguramente de alguno de los ogros caídos, se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

La mortífaga lo miraba con una sonrisa ladeada sin saber cuál iba a ser el siguiente movimiento de Draco.

-¿Dedicándole tus últimos pensamientos a la sangresucia?

Para su sorpresa el rubio no se enfadó, sino que sonrió de una forma que a Bellatrix le dio cierto temor.

-_¡Expulso!_ – gritó apuntando con la varita a algún lugar tras ella.

El enorme objeto salió disparado hacia ella con tanta rapidez que no le dio tiempo a girarse cuando el mazo le golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza haciendo que la bruja cayera al suelo con un golpe seco.

Con la respiración agitada, Draco esperó unos instantes a ver si se movía y cuando vio que no lo hacía se acercó y se arrodilló junto a ella. Le buscó el pulso y lo sintió levemente en su cuello.

-_Petrificus totalus_ - murmuró apuntándola.

Aquello la mantendría fuera de combate el tiempo suficiente hasta ver que ocurría con Potter y Voldemort.

Hasta ese instante no se percató que la mayoría de los combatientes se encontraban formando un enorme corro alrededor de ellos dos, con sus rostros brillando por la luz que desprendía los hechizos que se lanzaban entre ambos.

Se acercó hasta allí buscando la cabellera desordenada de Hermione pero no la encontró, distinguió a los Weasleys, a Lupin y a Tonks pero a ella no.

_Mierda._

Estaba completamente despeinado, sudoroso, lleno de cortes y golpes y completamente agotado. Y lo único que quería era verla a ella porque sino todo lo que acababa de suceder no habría servido absolutamente de nada.

Tenía que encontrarla.

**oOo**

El muy maldito había conseguido herirla, le había hecho un profundo corte en la pierna a la altura del muslo.

-Vaya, vaya. Esto está resultando más fácil de lo que yo creía princesa.

-Que te den Zabini – soltó entre dientes debido al fuerte dolor que estaba sintiendo.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Cuida tus palabras Granger – le hablaba mientras giraba a su alrededor, acechándola – No querrás que acabe contigo antes de tiempo ¿no? Déjame disfrutar un poquito más de ti.

Él solo tenía un corte superficial en su hombro izquierdo y un labio roto, por lo demás se mantenía intacto, solo un poco más cansado.

Su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho y su respiración cada vez era más superficial.

Había fracasado.

Le había prometido a Draco que volvería a él cuando la batalla acabara, pero no iba a ser así. Zabini no la dejaría escapar fácilmente y las circunstancias no eran nada favorables para ella. Una pequeña lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla y el mortífago se percató de aquel pequeño detalle.

-No llores princesa – le dijo acercándose hasta ella para quedar de frente – Has sido una digna adversaria, te prometo que cuando llegue tu hora será rápido y no dolerá. ¿Quieres que le de algún mensaje a Malfoy de tu parte?

Aquella simple pregunta hizo que resurgiera desde su interior una enorme rabia que la recorrió por completo de pies a cabeza.

-Ni se te ocurra meterlo a él en todo esto – dijo de forma tosca – Tú no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos.

La risa irónica que Zabini soltó no hizo más que enfurecerla.

-Gracias, pero no tengo ninguna intención de ser un jodido perdedor como lo es él, cuyo último recurso a sido tener que encamarse con una sangresucia para sobrevivir.

-¡_Depulso! – _gritó con toda la ira que pudo imprimir.

-_¡Cave Inimicum! – _el hechizo de Hermione rebotó contra el potente escudo que el mortífago creó a su alrededor y rebotó hacia ella que la cogió desprevenida y fue impulsada hacia atrás chocando fuertemente contra el tronco de uno de los árboles soltando un fuerte alarido a causa del dolor.

Quedó tendida en el suelo, con la espalda completamente adolorida y con el corte de la pierna sin dejar de sangrar.

Jamás saldría viva de allí.

-Se te acabó el juego Zabini – dijo un voz que Hermione reconoció al instante.

Parecía que Theodore Nott se había autonombrado su ángel de la guarda.

-Por fin apareces Nott, creí que jamás llegarías a salvar a tu nueva amiga – decía Zabini que parecía muy divertido con la situación - ¿Qué opina Pansy de todo esto?

-Ni te atrevas a nombrarla – le dijo amenazadoramente el recién llegado.

-Bueno, todo esto empieza a aburrirme asique acabemos con esto de una buena vez.

Hermione consiguió incorporarse hasta quedar casi sentada viendo como los dos mortífagos se apuntaban con las varitas.

-Nos vemos en el infierno Zabini – se despidió Nott.

-¡_Sectusembra!_

_-¡Relaskio!_

Durante unos instantes Hermione no fue capaz de distinguir lo que había ocurrido a causa de la luz que habían desprendido los hechizos, no sabía si alguno de los dos había recibido el hechizo que le había lanzado su oponente. Pero tras unos momentos de confusión Nott permanecía en pie junto a ella mientras que Zabini yacía inconsciente en el suelo unos metros más allá.

-Vamos Granger – le dijo el chico ayudándola a ponerse en pie – Tienes que volver a la batalla.

-¿Está muerto? – preguntó.

-Puede que sí, se ha golpeado fuertemente contra aquella roca por culpa del impulso del hechizo.

Hermione asintió aún aturdida por lo que acababa de ocurrir en los últimos minutos. Había conseguido sobrevivir, gracias a Nott otra vez, y ahora el miedo y la angustia por saber que había sucedido con Harry, con sus amigos y con Draco la azotaron.

-¿Hemos ganado? – volvió a preguntar mientras ambos caminaban lentamente hasta el borde del bosque.

-No lo sé, antes de venir Potter y Voldemort aún se batían a duelo.

Ella volvió a asentir en silencio.

-¿Tanto nos hemos adentrado en el bosque? – insistió después de andar unos minutos.

-Parece ser que Zabini consiguió alejarte bastante de la pelea para evitar que te encontraran.

De nuevo se mantuvieron en silencio unos instantes.

-Gracias de nuevo Nott – le dijo al chico – Me has salvado la vida dos veces.

-No hay nada que agradecer Granger.

Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a la linde del bosque pero no encontraron nada. Los rastros de la pelea permanecían en los enormes jardines del colegio, un par de ogros se encontraban tirados en el suelo junto a decenas de cuerpos, gracias a Merlín, la mayoría poseían capas oscuras y algunos magos y brujas estaban recogiendo los cuerpos y llevándolos hacia el interior.

-Hemos ganado – murmuró Hermione aún sin creerse que por fin todo hubiese acabado.

-Enhorabuena Granger – la felicitó el mortífago con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vamos – dijo sujetándolo de la manga de su capa – Tenemos que ir a ver qué ha pasado.

-Yo no voy a ningún sitio Granger, tengo que irme.

-¿Cómo que no vienes conmigo? – se sorprendió la chica girándose hacia él.

-Soy un mortífago y no tengo ninguna intención de ir a Azkaban – le aclaró.

-¡No vas a ir a Azkaban! Declararemos a tu favor y tampoco has usado la maldición asesina, no tendrás ningún problema.

-¿Cómo sabes que no he usado la maldición asesina? – preguntó él escéptico.

-Simplemente lo sé, asique vendrás conmigo.

Y sintiéndose muy agradecido con la chica, al final Nott la siguió atravesando los jardines.

**oOo**

Gracias a Merlín, Potter había vencido a Voldemort.

Tras unos minutos de intenso duelo en el que todo el mundo permanecía expectante, Potter se irguió como único vencedor. Pero lejos de sentir paz y alegría por aquellos que pertenecían al bando vencedor, un enorme vacío se instauró en sus corazones. Ahora era el momento de recoger a los fallecidos y curar a los heridos. Entro los caídos se encontraban el profesor Lupin, Hestia Jones y McMilliam, uno de los alumnos que se había quedado a luchar.

Varios mortífagos escaparon por el Bosque Prohibido pero otros muchos fueron apresados por los miembros de la Orden.

El Gran Comedor se convirtió en una improvisada enfermería donde los heridos se repartían por donde podían.

-¿Dónde está Hermione? – oyó que Potter preguntaba.

Tras recibir los abrazos y las felicitaciones por parte de todos sus amigos, Harry, Ginny y Ron se acercaron a Draco. Le extrañaba que Hermione no se hubiese acercado a él para abrazarlo y felicitarlo por su victoria y la mueca que dibujaba el rostro del rubio no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Vosotros tampoco la habéis visto? – las miradas que le dirigieron agrandó la sensación de vacío que sentía – Tengo que ir a buscarla – al instante se dispuso a salir de allí y se dirigió a los jardines seguido por el muchacho de ojos verdes.

-Malfoy no puedes ir a buscarla sola, aún hay mortífagos ahí fuera.

-¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Ella está ahí fuera y no sabemos si está viva o muerta! – la angustia era más que palpable en su voz.

-Iremos contigo.

Internamente, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, agradeció las palabras de los tres amigos. Potter acababa de derrotar a uno de los magos más poderosos del último tiempo y los dos Weasleys habían luchado como los que más y los tres aún tenían fuerzas para ayudarlo a encontrar a Hermione.

Salieron corriendo por la enorme puerta del castillo que se encontraba completamente destruida, y comenzaron a cruzar los jardines esquivando a los cuerpos que se encontraban allí.

Pero de repente todos pararon en seco.

Dos figuras salían de entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Uno de ellos iba ataviado con una túnica negra mientras que la otra, que lo tiraba de la manga, caminaba con una leve cojera.

-Es ella – murmuró Draco.

Salió corriendo hacia aquellas dos figuras que cada vez estaban más cerca. La adrenalina lo recorría por completo.

Estaba _viva._

Había cumplido su promesa y había conseguido sobrevivir.

Distinguió la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Hermione cuando lo vio acercarse y cuando llegó hasta ella la estrechó entre sus brazos apretándola todo lo posible contra él.

-Draco – oyó que ella murmuraba con voz ahogada por culpa de las lágrimas.

Ambos sentían que sus corazones saldrían del pecho de tan fuertemente que latían, ambos había sobrevivido, ambos habían cumplido sus promesas.

Ahora podían tener un futuro juntos, sin preocupaciones, sin estar escondidos en una vieja mansión, solo preocupándose de estar juntos.

Porque ambos se amaban y se merecían una oportunidad.

**Ha sido un capítulo bastante largo ¿no? Es que hay algunos puntos que no voy a nombrar en el epílogo y era necesario que quedaran zanjados aquí.**

**En el epílogo ya nos enteraremos que ocurrirá con Nott, con el trío de oro y sobretodo con Draco y Hermione.**

**Espero de todo corazón no haberos decepcionado con el último capítulo de esta historia, aunque aún quede el epílogo, es muy importante para mí que os haya dejado un buen sabor de boca.**

**Ya saben que todas las dudas que tengáis sobre el capítulo háganmelas saber mediante vuestros reviews. No quiero que quede ningún cabo suelto.**

**¡Un Besote enorme!**

**¡Nos vemos en el epílogo!=)**


	32. epilogo

**¡Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores!**

**Llevo unos días pensando cómo empezar estas notar de autor. Se supone que tienen que ser especiales porque son las últimas asique allá voy, a ver que sale.**

**Antes de que se me olvide! Hoy los agradecimientos especiales son para: betzacosta, Nix Zadhara, barbiiie, luna-maga, NemesisAg, memoriesofkagome, Aglaia Callia, yoa89, Sabaana, parvaty32, Meli, Maruuchiss, mariapotter2002, Smithback, Seleniita Black de Malfoy, Serena Princesita Hale, naLiitatutii y Elianela. Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews! ¡Os adoro muchísimo!**

**Ahora sí, quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos aquellos que, de una forma u otra, me han apoyado a lo largo de la historia. A los que me han apoyado desde el principio, a los que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme siempre un review, a los que me lo han dejado de vez en cuando haciéndome saber que seguían ahí, a los que simplemente han leído la historia…, a todos y cada uno de vosotros miles y miles de gracias por haber estado ahí y haberme sacado una gran sonrisa. Recordad que todo esto ha sido gracias a vosotros. Podría rellenar muchísimas páginas pero nunca os haré llegar lo feliz y lo agradecida que estoy con vosotros por todo.**

**No quería ponerme demasiado melancólica pero me da mucha pena acabar esta historia. Ha sido la primera por eso siempre le tendré un cariño especial. **

**Bueno, también quería haceros saber cuáles son mis planes futuros respecto a fics se refiere. Tengo pensado tomarme un descanso durante un no muy largo periodo de tiempo. En breve me tengo que poner a estudiar los exámenes de septiembre (mis vacaciones han sido solamente de un mes T.T) entonces había pensado en ponerme manos a la obra una vez que los finalice (sobre mediados de septiembre). Quiero comenzar la nueva historia con fuerzas y no retrasándome en las publicaciones porque esté estudiando y sin tiempo para escribir. Aunque también os digo que ya tengo un nuevo argumento para una nueva historia rondándome la cabeza desde hace tiempo asique la iré adelantando mientras pueda.**

**También estoy embarcada en un proyecto con mi querida Lola P. Malfoy (no sé que hubiese hecho sin ella), juntas estamos en proceso de traducir una historia que desde luego tiene muy buena pinta. No sé cuando empezaremos a publicar pero espero que no sea muy tarde.**

**Asique ya saben, todos aquellos que me tengan en alertas de autor tendrán noticias mías más pronto que tarde.**

**En fin, ya creo que me he extendido demasiado asique os dejo con el epílogo de la historia.**

**Espero que la disfruten.**

**También aprovecho desde ya para agradecer especialmente a aquellos que me dejen un review en el epílogo.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K.**

-¿Qué te parece esta? – le preguntó Hermione bastante ilusionada.

-¿Qué opinas tú?

Se volvió hacia él y con una sonrisa sumamente radiante le respondió.

-Me parece perfecta.

Puede que para alguien como él (un Malfoy) aquella casa resultara demasiado pequeña, con tan solo una habitación, un baño, una minúscula cocina y un salón un pelín claustrofóbico, además de que se encontraba en un barrio muggle, rodeado de muggles.

Pero aquella enorme sonrisa que le dedicó junto con aquel brillo de ilusión en sus ojos consiguieron que una media sonrisa se formara en su rostro, pero una sonrisa de verdad, completamente sincera.

-Pues entonces no hay nada más que decir.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Draco asintió y la chica se abalanzó sobre él en un fuerte abrazo al que él respondió gustosamente.

Tras la guerra había aprendido que lo importante, lo _verdaderamente _importante, era con _quién _compartías los momentos y no el donde o el cuándo.

Poco a poco las cosas habían ido volviendo a la normalidad. Todo el mundo lloró la pérdida de sus seres queridos. Ellos, lloraron la pérdida del profesor Lupin y de Hestia Jones. Ambos, honorables miembros de la Orden del Fénix que habían luchado por la paz y tranquilidad que ahora se instauraba en la Comunidad Mágica.

Los días siguientes a aquella batalla, hubo numerosos juicios para condenar a los mortífagos por los crímenes cometidos. Tanto Draco como Nott quedaron libres gracias a las declaraciones de Hermione, Harry e incluso Ron.

Ahora él podía vivir una vida con Hermione.

Juntos.

Y allí se encontraban, buscando un pequeño apartamento para irse a vivir juntos en un barrio muggle pero cerca del Londres Mágico. Durante los últimos meses ambos habían intercalado estancias en la Madriguera con periodos de tiempo en la casa de los padres de Hermione pero lo que ellos necesitaban y querían era un lugar al que pudieran llamar _su_ hogar, donde comenzar su nueva vida.

Salieron del piso cogidos de la mano y juntos caminaron por las calles de Londres.

Aquello era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba, pasear con Hermione libremente, agarrados de la mano, sin tener que esconderse.

-¿Qué crees que nos querrá contar Harry? – preguntó Hermione.

El chico, los había citado en un restaurante del Callejón Diagon porque al parecer tenía algo importante que decirles. También Ron, Luna e incluso Neville asistirían.

-No lo sé, tampoco es como si me importara demasiado – le respondió indiferente.

A pesar de haber empezado a mantener una especie de amistad con Potter y Weasley, aún seguían discutiendo por tonterías (sobre todo con el pelirrojo) y aún no acababan de encajar.

-Creo que va a anunciarnos que se casará con Ginny – habló ella pasando por alto el comentario del rubio.

-¿Crees que se casará con la pelirroja? – se sorprendió - ¿No es demasiado pronto?

Hermione sonrió.

-Harry ha pasado por cosas muy duras durante toda su vida Draco – le explicó – Lo conozco demasiado y mi intuición me dice que ahora que es feliz y ha vuelto la paz a nuestro mundo, no quiere perder la oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido con Ginny.

-Pueden recuperarlo sin necesidad de casarse – insistió.

-¿No lo entiendes? – dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír – Se aman y ambos han sufrido mucho durante el tiempo que han estado separados. Llámame cursi, pero es una hermosa forma de decirle que a pesar de todo la sigue amando y quiere estar con ella para siempre.

Esta vez Draco no respondió.

Si por él fuera le pediría matrimonio a Hermione en ese preciso instante, pero sabía que la chica podía mandarlo al cuerno también.

En el último tiempo se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas de las que no era consciente durante su estadía en la Mansión Black. Junto a ella era completamente feliz, estaba descubriendo una nueva vida que nada tenía que ver con la que tenía anteriormente. Hermione era paciente, sabía que para él todo lo que estaba ocurriendo no era fácil, por eso simplemente se mantenía junto a él, apoyándolo de una manera silenciosa pero palpable.

Y desde que las cosas poco a poco volvieron a la normalidad tuvo la certeza de una cosa.

Jamás se separaría de ella.

**oOo**

-¿Estáis seguros de que queréis iros? – preguntó Hermione sentada en uno de los sillones que adornaban la sala de estar.

-Ahora que las cosas están más tranquilas nos gustaría tomarnos un tiempo para estar solos – le respondió con tranquilidad Nott.

Después del juicio en el que Theodore salió libre gracias a las declaraciones de los chicos, Hermione había iniciado una amistad con él. Había descubierto que era un chico bastante inteligente y culto, con el que se podía hablar de varios temas, era muy astuto y bastante agradable.

También podía decirse que había comenzado una especie de amistad con Pansy. Se había dado cuenta de que la chica no tenía cara de bulldog que ella le veía en su estadía en Hogwarts, ni tampoco era tan estúpida como creía. La chica era bastante inteligente y astuta (la astucia era una marca personal de los Slytherin).

Después de los últimos meses en los que tanto él como Pansy se habían dedicado a poner los asuntos familiares en orden, la pareja había decidido pasar una temporada fuera de Londres para poder recuperar todo el tiempo que habían perdido durante la guerra.

-Me alegro de que por fin tengáis vuestra oportunidad – dijo con sinceridad Hermione.

Él le sonrió de vuelta.

-Oye, no me has dicho donde anda Draco.

-Ha tenido que ir a su Mansión a por unos documentos que necesita para uno de los negocios familiares – le explicó Hermione – Ha decidido hacerse cargo de ellos.

-Eso es estupendo.

-Sí, sé que se siente como si le debiera algo a sus padres. Asique sí ponerse al frente de los negocios familiares le hace sentirse bien y feliz, yo le apoyo.

Lo cierto era que Theo aún no se terminaba de acostumbrar a ver la relación que mantenían aquellos dos. Era increíble como Hermione, una chica que en su día había representado todo lo que Draco odiaba, había conseguido llegar hasta aquel rubio engreído y prepotente. No hacía falta ser demasiado observador para ver que ambos se amaban y se complementaban mutuamente como si hubiese sido predestinado así desde siempre.

Y él no podía hacer otra cosa que alegrarse por los dos al igual que Hermione lo hacía por él y Pansy, habían sufrido mucho y se merecían una segunda oportunidad.

**oOo**

Hacía ya un mes que vivían juntos.

Habían pasado varios meses desde que la guerra acabó.

Pero las pesadillas y las noches sin dormir continuaban, empeñándose en recordar aquello que ellos se esforzaban en olvidar.

Siempre se quedaban dormidos abrazados, entrelazados entre sí. Ella se acurrucaba contra su pecho y Draco la apretaba contra él. Pero eran muchas las noches en las que ella se levantaba sobresaltada, empapada en un sudor frío y con alguna lágrima resbalando por su rostro.

La noche de la última batalla en Hogwarts, Zabini murió debido al golpe que recibió por parte de Nott pero aún así, seguía atormentando a Hermione en sueños. Su persona aparecía una y otra vez en sus sueños, haciéndola recordar aquellos encuentros con él de los que nunca salía bien parada.

-Tranquila, todo está bien – oía casi al instante la voz de Draco a su lado.

Ella volvía a recostarse junto a él, mientras el chico le acariciaba la espalda con movimientos rítmicos buscando que su cuerpo se relajara.

Y daba gracias a Merlín por tenerlo junto a ella.

**oOo**

Hermione se encontraba de espaldas a él haciendo no sabía el qué en la cocina, con una camisa suya que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas.

Y él como idiota, no podía quitarle sus ojos de encima.

Hacía un par de días que habían asistido _juntos _a la boda del cabeza rajada con la pelirroja (como no podía ser de otra forma Hermione llevaba razón y lo que Potter quería anunciarles era su boda), y aquel hecho había sido el detonante de una nueva sensación en su interior.

Cuando vio el rostro de embobado de Potter cuando la chica Weasley entró en la sala vestida de novia (bastante bonita debía admitir) se dio cuenta de que él quería hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Quería casarse con Hermione.

Quería que ella supiera que la amaba, quería asegurarse de que estuviera siempre con él, quería poner la misma cara de subnormal que tenía Harry cuando la viera entrar con su vestido (estaría realmente preciosa).

Porque estar rodeado de Weasleys y Gryffindors lo habían convertido en un cursi sentimental y quería pasar el resto de su vida con aquella chica de pelo enmarañado y brillantes ojos castaños.

Por eso, contra todo pronóstico, había comprado un anillo, con un pequeño pero brillante diamante adornándolo (si por él hubiese sido le hubiese comprado uno con un pedrusco del tamaño de Hogwarts pero aquello no iba con Hermione).

Ahora solo quedaba reunir el valor suficiente para hacerle la propuesta, porque en el fondo estaba completamente aterrado de recibir un no como respuesta.

-Esto ya está, solo le quedan unos minutos en el horno y listo – habló Hermione desde la pequeña cocina.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de Draco, la chica se giró y lo encontró con la mirada perdida sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Se acercó hasta él y se sentó en su regazo y hasta ese momento el chico no fijó su mirada gris en ella.

-¿En qué pensabas que estabas tan embobado? – le preguntó divertida.

Pero él no sonrió.

Simplemente se quedó mirándola como tantas veces había hecho sin que ella se diese cuenta, buscando en aquella chica el valor suficiente para decirle lo que de verdad quería.

-Draco ¿qué ocurre? Me estas asustando.

Como toda respuesta la atrajo hacia él y la besó lenta y pausadamente, haciendo que Hermione olvidara hasta su propio nombre. Cuando al fin se separaron, ella estaba completamente mareada y sonrojada.

-Tengo algo que decirte – le dijo Draco haciendo que ella lo mirara expectante.

El chico suspiró y se pasó nerviosamente la mano desordenando su inmaculado pelo. Podía sentir la pequeña caja con el anillo quemándole en su bolsillo derecho.

-Draco, tranquilo – le acarició la mejilla buscando que el chico olvidara su nerviosismo.

-Sé que me adoras – dijo con tono prepotente y aquella sonrisa ladeada en el rostro marca de la casa – y que no puedes vivir sin mí

-¿Eso crees? – dijo ella fingiéndose ofendida – Yo no estaría tan seguro.

-Cásate conmigo.

Lo había dicho.

Había soltado aquellas dos palabras a una rapidez que hubiese pensado que Hermione no lo había entendido pero su boca levemente abierta a causa de la sorpresa al igual que sus ojos era un claro signo de que lo había oído.

Sentía el latir de su corazón en la mismísima garganta, porque el que Hermione llevara más de dos minutos en silencio mirándolo no era muy buena señal.

-Draco…

-No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo mañana, simplemente quiero asegurarme de que no desaparecerás de mi lado. Además de que yo soy todo un caballero y las cosas hay que hacerlas bien. Te quiero, ¿qué tiene de malo? Yo solo quería demostrártelo.

Cuando Draco acabó con aquel monólogo apurado y casi sin sentido y se atrevió a mirarla, se encontró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de la chica.

-Draco – le llamó en un susurro mientras le sujetaba le acunaba el rostro – No hacía falta que me convencieras, mi respuesta es sí.

¿Se podía ser más feliz de lo que él lo era en aquel mismo instante? No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se escapara de sus labios pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada porque Hermione lo besó con premura.

Cuando se separaron, Draco sacó la pequeña caja con el anillo y se lo puso con gran delicadeza. Nunca había visto a Hermione tan hermosa y radiante como en aquel instante.

Ahora ambos sí que eran completamente felices.

**oOo**

En el último tiempo habían ocurrido muchas cosas.

Habían aprendido a tolerarse y a convivir, para más tarde aprender a amarse.

A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad y hay que saber aprovecharla. Si no que le pregunten a Draco Malfoy y a Hermione Granger.

**Bueno chicos y chicas.**

**Esto es lo que mi atolondrada mente ha sacado a relucir.**

**Lo veo un poco raro, la verdad, pero quería tocar varios puntos y la única manera de la que he sido capaz de hacerlo ha sido así.**

**De nuevo aprovecho para agradecer a todo el mundo su apoyo durante este tiempo.**

**Nos leemos pronto!=)**

**Un Besote enorme y mil abrazos para todos.**


End file.
